Insider
by Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk
Summary: Konoha Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru.
1. Stuck In Black And White

**INSIDER**

**

* * *

**

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
~:: STUCK IN BLACK AND WHITE ::~**

**

* * *

**

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over,  
Love you forever; forever is over.  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight,  
So don't call me crying – say hello to goodbye.  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over,  
Love you forever, but now I'm sober._

_

* * *

_

Naruto smiled as the pretty lady with brown hair hoisted her onto the huge platform; she didn't like coming to this big room with her pretty lady, but sometimes there were nice people who'd let her make the coloured things on the white shapes.

The pretty lady was even nicer today – she had brought some new colour sticks for her to use! As the colours appeared on the white thing, the pretty lady made some of those noises she didn't quite have the hang of yet – she knew which noises were good noises, and which ones weren't, but a lot of them were strange.

The noises were good though, and she held up the piece of white proudly; as she did so the bright colour stick that looked like the big bright thing above her head when she was in the garden, and like _her_ big yellow person, began to run away down the huge platform.

She had to catch it! She needed it! She followed it, hand in front of her knees but it was too fast! She had to catch it though... Maybe she could do that thing all the big people did – they didn't use their hands, and they were so fast!

She tried it – pushing herself up with her hands, only to fall on her bottom. She wouldn't give up though – she really needed that colour stick! Puffing her cheeks in determination, she tried again, and succeeded in not falling on her bottom; carefully she but a foot out in front of her.

It was so wobbly! It was so wobbly! Why did big people do this? It was so scary! But she had to catch her colour stick, so she would not be made to fall on her bottom again by the wobbly!

Splaying her arms out on either side of her, she found it was much easier, and a bit of the wobble went away when she dragged her other foot forwards. Then... the other! It was so much faster, but it was so wobbly... after a few more wobbly drags of her feet she finally snatched the colour stick!

She turned around after falling onto bottom again, and saw the pretty lady looking at her strangely, before exploding into lots of happy noises and holding her arms out. Hug? Hug! Naruto crawled forwards for a few moments, and then pushed herself back onto her wobbly feet – it really was so much fun!

It took a while, but eventually the pretty lady hugged her, and Naruto laughed. There were some more lively noises from her, and other people began making the same noises, including loud ones from _her_little bigger _red_ person.

Was this... because of the wobbly feet? Did they like it?

"Mama! Naruto's walking! Mama!"  
"I can see that Kyuubi! Give her a hug from me okay? I really, really, have to take this call!"

Naruto didn't know what those words meant, and she wouldn't know for several years, but even as young as she was, she knew that she didn't like them.

* * *

Naruto sat outside the headmasters office feeling very pleased with herself; normally, a twelve year old would be planning their escape when their mother had been called out to a meeting because of their actions, but Naruto was feeling very proud.

Her mother had actually bothered to turn up this time instead of sending Shizune or Aoba! The old fart must have called her himself this time; it was about time the school twigged onto the fact the woman wouldn't listen to secretaries.

The thin lines that now graced her cheeks stung like a bitch, but she couldn't wait to see how freaked out her mother was going to be! It would be the icing on the cake after that dirt-coffee switch!

"This isn't the first time she's played truant... always getting into fights with the older students... Won't talk to the school guidance councillor at all... such potential, all her teachers say so, but she refuses to do the tests properly..."

Of course she wouldn't talk to a shrink! She wasn't crazy; she just wanted to make her mothers life a living hell. It served her right for always brushing her off for her stupid job. So what if it was a boss job? That was what people were paid for, to do the work for you!

"...very worried Mrs. Uzumaki... don't know how she managed to get them, she won't say a word..."

And have Kyuubi get hell for telling her where to get them done? Were they idiots? Of course she wasn't going to tell them where she got the tattoos! How long was it going to take her mother to get out of the old fart's office?

She had a drama practice to get to! She was never going to be as good as her dad if she didn't make her practices! _Omoi-sempai _was going to be there too, and Karui had told her she had seen him putting a letter in _her_ shoe locker! She had to find out what the dirt was!

The door opened and her mother stepped out looking all prim and proper in her business suit with the old fart, her lips very thin; her mother's eyes settled on her face, then widened upon sight of her awesome new whisker tattoos. Success!

* * *

"I can't _believe_ this Naruto! When are you going to stop this stupid behaviour and grow up? You're twelve years old now! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was for me to be called out of the meeting like that?"

Naruto rolled her eyes at her mothers lecture; it never changed. But she had had the decency to show up for it his time instead of shouting down a phone during her tea break, so Naruto decided she deserved a response.

"I'm amazed you even answered the damn phone if you were in the middle of a meeting..." she muttered, watching the streets of Kumo rolling by through the blacked out windows of her mother's business car.

It was raining; it was always raining in Kumo. And when it wasn't raining, it was cloudy, or snowing. The sun was almost non existent but for a few months of the summer; it was somewhat strange given that most of the population had the dark skin usually associated with humid places like Wind Country.

Naruto hated the rain; she had been on holiday with her father and brother the previous year to the Coast of Fire County, and she had seen the sun. It was actually bright in Fire Country, and the air wasn't heavy with the scent of foreboding rain clouds...

"Naruto not this again! You know how important my job is! I know I'm not around much, but I do my best with the time I have! You have to grow up and stop acting so selfishly! I don't know how much more of this behaviour I can handle..."

Not around much? That was the understatement of the century – she was home one night a week long enough for her to see her for two hours before going to bed, and then she was gone when she was woke up. Not much didn't begin to cover how absent her mother was.

Her mother didn't even know what her first word was, and her first steps had been brushed off for a phone call to one of her stupid suppliers – the damn models knew her better than her own mother did.

"I know your job is important enough to drive Dad out of the house..." she snapped at her mother.

That was another problem that had been caused because of her mother; her dad had walked out when she was seven years old, and Kyuubi had, being of legal age and no longer under the supervision of their mother by law, decided to join him.

Her father had been intent taking her too, and she wished he had, but her mother had been on the verge of bringing lawyers into the mess, so he had relented. She saw him about once a year, and Kyuubi was off all over the world causing trouble of his own too, but she saw him more often because her dad was always on set somewhere.

Her mother continued to berate her, lecture her on how inappropriate, or selfish, or unladylike, or un-whatever else her behaviour was, but Naruto ignored her.

She had missed her drama practice! Now she wouldn't know about the dirt on _Omoi-sempai _and her shoe locker until her suspension was over! That sucked! If she had known that she was going to get suspended she would have got her tattoos done at the _weekend!_

"Naruto, are you even _listening_ to me?"

"No – I was just thinking that I should have picked a different day, because now I can't talk to _Omoi-sempai_..." she replied bluntly – it always irritated her mother.

"Oh god, not that fourth year _again!_ I've told you a thousand times not to mix with his lot Naruto! If I catch word that you've been talking to him..."

Naruto snorted; if her mother thought that changing the pass codes on the security system again was going to keep her inside the house she was sorely mistaken.

* * *

"He came to visit? When was that?" Omoi asked, fingers of one hand entangled in the ends of her now loos blonde hair.

She hated it hanging loose – it fell in the same way her mothers did, all except for her fringe – that was spiky like her dad's hair, splaying out all over her forehead. Most of the time, she kept it up in bunches, but recent activities had loosened her hair ties.

"My birthday – he put on this wig and glasses and a northern-mountain accent and came up to me after detention talking about koala adoption; I couldn't believe it when he pulled the wig off" Naruto replied, staring at the gloomy rain and thunder on the other side of her bedroom window.

It had been such a surprise to have her father had shown up for her birthday like that; he always sent her messages, cards, but he was always on-set somewhere on the actual day. It had been one of the best surprises she was likely to get in Kumo.

She certainly wasn't getting anywhere with her auditions; she had been in neighbourhood performances, but the professional stuff was causing her problems. They always looked at her name! They didn't bother to even test her the moment Namikaze popped from her mouth!

They never ever looked past it! She had even been to the other side of the country for them, and it was the same no matter where she went! She frowned at the memories, and thumped the pillow in frustration.

Omoi kissed the back of her neck and pulled her back towards him; he really had a lot of patience. He was four years her senior, and nearly eighteen, whereas she had only passed her fourteenth a few months ago.

She hadn't believed it when Karui told her he had stuck that note in her shoe locker, but he really had; it was every twelve-year olds dream-come-true to have the senior putting notes in her locker, and she had never really looked back since.

And in any case, her mother would absolutely _hate_ this! She absolutely hated Omoi because he wasn't from _'their circle'_, and because he was pretty much toeing the pedo line. Omoi didn't seem to worry too much though.

Then again, Omoi didn't worry much about the relevant things; he didn't really _get_ her active interest in irritating her mother, nor her problems with her name. He didn't seem to mind being used though, and he really was a nice guy, so it sort of worked.

Sex was kind of fun too; his lips locked on her own, hands over the flat of her stomach, her breasts (which wouldn't fucking grow!), his lips moving down her neck... Yep, she really could get used to sex.

"Naruto! The crazy woman is going apeshit again! What the hell did you do this...?"

She was just beginning to forget about all her worries when her bedroom door opened, and the completely wrong person walked in.

Kyuubi stood in the doorway, jaw wide revealing newly chiselled teeth, and the end of his sentence completely forgotten as his eyes drank in the sight of his baby sister all naked and tangled in the arms of some dude that no-one had told him about...

"Damn it Kyuubi, get _out!_ You're interrupting!"

It was that moment in time that would lead to Kyuubi's eternal campaign to kill his sister's boyfriends.

* * *

"Naruto, where do you think you're going? Get _back_ in this house right now! I'm not done talking to you!" her mother yelled.

Naruto ignored her, pulling on the leather jacket Omoi had given her as she stepped out in the pouring rain; Omoi was already waiting with Karui and Samui at the end of the drive, and she couldn't wait to get out of this hell house.

"Naruto get back here! We're not done talking about this!"

"Yes we _are_ Mama! I'm not going back to school! I already handed form in; all I have to do is wait for the dates to catch up!" she roared back at the figure stalking after her.

"What? Do you even _realise_ what you're doing? Don't you care about your future at all? The way you're going you're going to end up in a ditch or a jail cell!" her mother snapped, catching up.

Naruto whirled on the gravel path to face the woman who had given birth to her; who did she think she was? She didn't have any right to tell her what to do with her life!

She didn't give a shit about her unless she was doing something that could embarrass her, she had given up trying to make her actually work for a grade in the classes she didn't care about when she was in her second year of high school! Why the fuck did she care if she had decided to drop out of school a year early?

"It'll be a heck of a lot better than being stuck here with you!" she hissed.

"Damn it Naruto, you're _ruining_ your life! Do you think your father is going to be happy about this?"

How could the woman even think to bring him up? She was the one responsible for driving him away in the first place! She preached and shouted about how she was ruining her life, but she was the one who as messed it up in the first place!

"Don't you talk to me about Dad! He'll be fucking cheering me on and you know it!" Naruto snarled.

There was a sharp wet slap as her mothers hand hit her face; that was rare. The woman must be seriously pissed off if she was resorting to slaps to get her point across.

"Don't you _dare_ use that tone with me! If you can look after yourself so well then why don't you do it? You won't last three months!" Kushina snapped.

"Fine by me! I'll be glad to get out of this shit hole of a house and away from _you!_"

With that final statement Naruto slammed the gate closed behind her and ran down to the car parked just beyond it; Karui had scored prime tickets to see _Red Dawn_ at the city arena, and she would rather roll over and die than let her mother get in the way of enjoying the concert!

Besides, her mother had just given her permission to move out! It didn't get much freaking better than that in her book.

* * *

"I can't _believe this!_ I thought I _finally_ had it this time Omoi!"

Naruto was completely incensed as she came in from the raging thunderstorm that was currently hanging over Kumo; it had been going on for almost two weeks straight, and she was getting sick of the weather.

Technically, she was still under her mother's guardianship until she was sixteen, but she hadn't spoken to her mother since that rainy concert trip two months after her fifteenth birthday.

Still, she lived with Omoi. It wasn't exactly perfect, but she probably sorta loved him, and she liked sex too, so it was a great set up. She had left school before her final year, satisfied with her grades in Drama, Art and Foreign Languages. She had a job, but she was still trying to find someone who would audition _her_ instead of her _name_.

She was not having any luck. She was beginning to wonder if it was worth trying her luck in one of the other countries, specifically Fire Country, considering that was the only one she would be able to communicate in with any degree of fluency.

"What happened? I thought this one was working out?" he asked, looking up from the cross-country motor-sport programme in surprise as she hung up her soaking rain coat.

This weather was absolutely disgusting! It was always fucking raining, or snowing, or some other wet cold shit! There was always thunderbolts crashing all over the place too – the damn things gave her a headache!

"So did I! The he goes and tells me to make my angry face more like Dad's! I asked him after the practice and he said he only tested me because he had to!" she raged, flopping down on the sofa beside her boyfriend.

"Maybe you should give it a break for a while? It might clear the air up a bit if you give it few months before trying again..." he suggested.

Naruto grunted in reply, curling up beside him and turning her attention to the fast paced cars on the screen; she didn't think that would work for a minute, but she wasn't going to tell Omoi that.

You had to constantly hound these people if you want to get what she wanted from them, and all she wanted was a fair audition – one where she could say she got the role off her own back. She didn't know if she was going to get it here though, and she didn't think that – if push came to shove – Omoi would be up for her going to try her luck for work in Fire Country.

He still thought she was going to be able to reconcile with her mother one day, but Naruto knew the chances of that happening were about as certain of the chances that Kyuubi would stop collecting criminal records.

Their relationship was just too violent to be repaired, the same way Kyuubi was a bit too open-minded and strong in his beliefs to avoid being a heretic in the eyes of Earth Country law.

Omoi was a great guy, but in spite of all his good points, he was still... kind of naïve.

* * *

"So, how's life treating you Sis?" Kyuubi asked from the other side of the bars.

She didn't bother asking what he had done – he was usually protesting this or causing an uprising for that somewhere, or getting into bar fights. The fact that he had bothered to come home to get his latest in a long list of minor infractions didn't really bother her – it was actually kind of sweet, in an odd sort of way.

His crimes were usually only punished with a fine though - he never really did anything truly violent, and that ban from Earth Country had been a whole other kettle of fish.

"Not bad – you owe me your bail money. I was saving up." she replied as the guard opened the cell door, letting her rampant brother loose on the poor world once again.

"Saving up? What for?" he asked as they headed for the window where Kyuubi would collect his possessions – after retrieving his wallet and cigarettes, the left they police station.

"I was... I need to get out Kyuubi. I'm going to go nuts if I stay here – the only thing that's really holding back is Omoi and..."

"...you never really liked him as much as you should?" he grinned, throwing a cheerful arm over her shoulders as if he hadn't woken her up at 3AM asking her to pay his bail for him.

"It's about time though Sis, you should have come with me and dad when he left, lawyers or no lawyers; this _place_ is bad enough, but that crazy woman does weird shit to peoples' heads... Any idea where you're headed?" he asked as they headed for a taxi rank.

Naruto hadn't really given it some specific thought; she knew she wanted somewhere urban so she could pursue that elusive audition that wouldn't be testing her name, but she wanted the sun too, and that left her with quite a lot of options.

"Dunno... any recommendations? She asked, climbing into the taxi after him.

"Huh? Oh... Konoha's pretty good. It's got that show-biz thing you and dad like so much, and there's stuff to do... it isn't stuck under a permanent shower of the gods' piss either" he replied, turning to the driver to give them the address to the flat she shared with Omoi.

Trust Kyuubi to know what she was thinking; the taxi drove through the streets, and Naruto stared out at the black icy winter rain with contemplation on her face.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looked up into the wide eyes of her boyfriend and cursed; she had thought he would be working the late shift! She had been planning to leave a note – less messy that way – but that plan was screwed.

She had finally managed to save up enough to let her get a few months rent down in Konoha, and her plane ticket. The bus would be cheaper, but that would be too slow, so she had saved up for a cheap plane ticket; crap seat, crap food, but one first class ticket to freedom all the same.

"What does it look like I'm doing Omoi?" she asked, stuffing a pair of jeans into one of her two backpacks.

She didn't take a lot of stuff with her when she left her mothers house, and she hadn't added much to it in the almost-year she had been gone; she didn't like collecting things and putting them on show. It screamed money, like her mothers obsession with art – it was all over her house...

"...Where are you going?"

"Konoha, for the moment at any rate..."

She moved past the dark man blocking the doorway and went into the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and paste – she could get the rest of the stuff when she got there. She didn't need any more baggage than was necessary.

"Why didn't you... You're not coming _back,_ are you?"

"It wasn't part of my plan, no."

She pushed past him again, returning to the bedroom and stuffing the two object into her bag; what else? She had her money, her phone, enough clothes, ticket, passport, the photo of her dad and Kyuubi on holiday that one time... that was about it really. She didn't really need anything else.

"What...? Why are you...? This isn't something_ I've_ done is it?"

He stared at her as she moved past, two bags over her shoulder; she dropped them on the floor only momentarily to pull on her rain coat and a hat, then started to pull on her leather boots – they were nice and comfy, and were good of kicking irritating people.

"Of course not – you're a great guy Omoi. Really, you are, but I can't stay in Kumo... it just isn't... I don't fit in here. The only reason I got stuck here in the first place was because _she_ started talking about lawyers when dad tried to take me with him..."

He was definitely pissed, and probably upset – she didn't really like being such a bitch about the whole issue, but if she let herself be talked to, if he started that whole _'leaving scene'_, she wouldn't ever make it out of the door, and she didn't want to be behind the door anymore.

"Can't you just…? Look, just wait till the morning! Please! You can't just spring this on me like this!" he protested, a hand reaching out to grasp her arm – she dashed it away with a sharp movement from the hand he was reaching towards.

"If I wait for the morning, I'll miss my flight, and plane tickets are hardly transferable! I'm _sorry _Omoi, I really am okay? You're really nice, and I'm being a complete bitch to you, but... I'm sorry okay?"

She turned around and pulled one bag on her shoulders, and then the other over her side with one strap almost like a satchel; placing a hand on the door handle, she twisted the lock open and stepped out into the thunderous rain, slamming it behind her.

Naruto's flight left at exactly 12AM on her sixteenth birthday.

* * *

_"What time does he get back?" _Sakumo asked.

"His train gets in at about 7:30, so he should be her for 8:00… do you want him to call you back?" Naruto asked, glancing over the new script in front of her.

They were finally starting on the last and final instalment of Fugaku Uchiha's brainchild trilogy, and she was already dreading some of these scenes; she'd done sex scenes before, but not in the cramped sort of spaces these stage directions were implying!

She knew they sort of needed to put them in since the plot of the previous two was completely based on the affair they were present in, but Fugaku had a very optimistic imagination if he thought she was going to manage _that_...

Oh well, at least Sasori would be in the same boat, and he wasn't the worst person to work with; a bit obsessed with his boyfriend, but a nice, easy person to work with. It would be good to work with Sasori again, even if her character had died and was only going to be in the yet-to-be shown flashbacks.

_"That's odd… he told me he was getting back this afternoon… Well, tell him I called anyway – I think he forgets I'm still alive sometimes…"_

Naruto laughed at the petulant tone in Sakumo's voice, frowning as she cagught sight of the dull tone in her now-red hair – she would have to dye it again soon; she hadn't wanted any connection to her father over here when she started out, so she had removed the glaringly foreign blonde colour.

It made her look like her mother, which she absoloutely hated, but she wasnt going to dye her hair a colour that was going to look odd in Fire Country, and in hopes of keeping it as natural as possible, she had to pick within the colours that had shown up in her own bloodline. That was either blonde or red.

"I'll tell him Sakumo – go get some rest. You shouldn't be up with your back acting up!"

The man muttered in irritation before hanging up; the laughter that had been on her face throughout the phone call disappeared almost immediately. Naruto replaced the phone back on its base and went to the drawer where all the bills and receipts were kept; it was a tiny, _tiny_ little thing, but…

She pulled out the receipt that had been printed off the computer when Kakashi had booked his ticket to Tanzaku for the shoot on the wet-set. It said his train was due back in the afternoon too; she had found it on top of all the papers beside the computer that day. Why did he lie? Had he gotten the times mixed up?

She put the nagging thing to the back of her mind – she had a script to read. Almost four years to the day since she had left Kumo, and she was finally happy somewhere. Not to mention with _someone._

Distracting herself, she decided to see what the world of the press was making of things, and opened up the daily glossy/broadsheet that appeared on every Konoha doorstep, flipping to the gossip section; about the only thing there was a story on Itachi's sex-crazed-model little brother.

It wasn't very interesting, so she skipped ahead to the sports section, and to cars; she was very tempted to drool over that driver with the glasses from Water Country - he had just won a cross-country motor sport, and was giving an interview.

Then she saw an advert for the newest in the range of Katon Kagutsuchis; the Kagutsuchi _Blaze_ was a gloriously shiny, streamlined grand tourer, a godlike 4-door saloon/coupé with 470 horses cooped up inside its 6 litre V12 engine, coated in a shiny liquorice black…all for the piddly price of 17,15,074¥.

One look and she decided her drool would be better spent on that instead; Naruto didn't like her material goods much, but cars were her weak spot. She refused to have more than one at a time though - she didn't _need_ more than one car at any given time. She had already had a gorgeous orange 5.4 V10 Fuuton _SPHERE-S_ that still ran like a dream. She didn't need another car…

But those _lines…_ it was sex on wheels! That thing was sex on wheels; maybe she could go down to the dealership and ask them to let her take one for a test drive? She'd watched the annual race at Unraikyo on the TV, and _god_, that _engine…_

No! No, she couldn't let it persuade her! But it was so pretty… so very, _very_ pretty…

"I wondered when that one was going to catch your attention…"

Naruto shrieked, and dropped the magazine in shock as she whirled around on the sofa in response to the familiar voice.

"_Kakashi!_ Don't sneak up on me like that!"

She protested at the surprise, but she jumped off the sofa to run to the door anyway; a few quick steps and she had her lips glued against his own, almost knocking him back into the door.

She was a bit more enthusiastic than she normally was, but he had been gone for two weeks at that stupid wet-set! She could hardly be blamed for being glad to see him again.

"Hello to you too Naruto" he replied, breaking the greeting perhaps not for lack of enjoyment, but lack of air, and changing the greeting to a hug instead.

Naruto could have sworn she smelled something odd about him, sort of flowery, but the impression passed almost as soon as it had arrived, and besides she had more important things to do (like getting re-acquainted with her boyfriend).

Two months later, there would be a media storm when they broke up.

* * *

_**Naruto's new favourite car is the new Aston Martin Rapide; it costs £127,899 ($199,950), and if cars could live off drool, that one would have plenty to spare. **__**Her old one is a Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder (more drool).**_

_**Mini quote; **_**'Love Drunk'****_ by Boys Like Girls._**


	2. They Call Me Heartbreaker

**I N S I D E R**

**

* * *

**

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
~:: THEY CALL ME HEARTBREAKER ::~**

**

* * *

**

_If you fall for me,  
I'm not easy to please.  
I'm might tear you apart,  
Told you from the start;  
I'm only gonna break your heart!_

_

* * *

_

Itachi stared at the howling child in front of him with sheer horror; he hadn't believed hiding his five-year old brother's Halloween costume would be a bad thing, but if this kept up...

The sound of hurried footsteps on the stairs echoed into his ears, and he groaned; too late - his mother had already heard the screams of his bawling sibling. He would never be able to explain this! He was just having a bit of fun with the kid but-

"Itachi!"

Itachi winced as his mother stalked into the room, fumes seeming to rise from her livid face; he was up shit creek! He was going to be grounded for weeks and he hadn't even done anything! Not _intentionally_ anyway...

"Itachi! What did you do this time?" Mikoto demanded; Sasuke immediately toddled over to her, loud tears on his cheeks and his arms outstretched.

Picking up her second son, Mikoto fixed her eldest with a stern gaze that told him that, if he didn't start trying to explain himself, he would never see the outside world again.

"It was just a game, I _swear!_ I just hid his costume under the sofa and told him to find it! I didn't think he'd get so _cranky _when he couldn't...!" he informed her quickly.

Sasuke sniffled something in their mothers shoulder; she mumbled something presumably soothing whilst shooting her eldest a dark look over the boy's shoulder after listening to Sasuke's mumblings. Itachi paled a little; he _really_ should have thought this through a little bit more...

"And you didn't think to tell him that you'd give it back if he couldn't?" she hissed.

She crossed the floor, making more shushing noises as she headed for the sofa, and pulled the _'missing'_ pirate costume from beneath it; after catching sight of it, Sasuke's tears began to dry up. As the boy began to hug the toy parrot that was part of the ensemble like a teddy, his mother fixed him with _that_ frown.

"I figured he knew that though..." Itachi mumbled, feeling edgy under his mothers furious expression.

Mikoto let out an exasperated sigh.

"Itachi, for such a bright boy you can be very stupid sometimes; he's_ five!_ If you don't tell him things like that..."

She cast a sidelong glance to the boy in her arms, who was now hugging the black hat that came with his Halloween costume; Itachi got the point, but was still a little rumpled. Sasuke was smart - he should have know that he would get the stupid costume back...

Then again, Sasuke really did like clothes and fabric and things like that; if he wasn't chewing them, he was wearing them, and if he wasn't wearing them, he was drawing on them; Halloween came above Christmas for him...

Itachi vaguely wondered if this attachment was an indicator of his brothers future career choice.

* * *

"A band?"

"Yes – I've gone along with your presumptions this long, but I have never had any intention of following you or mother" Itachi informed their father with an iron, resolute tone in his voice as he spoke.

Ten-year-old Sasuke watched the thin frown lined appearing on his fathers face nervously; his father had always been set on the idea that they would be following in his footsteps, becoming directors, or an actor like their mother - this revelation from Itachi was distinctly _not_ part of his plan for either of them.

"When did you decide this?" he demanded - his voice did not rise when he was angry, only when he was irritated.

"Several years ago - I'm fully prepared for whatever arguments you throw at me father; I want to be a musician, and that is all the is to it-"

The slap across his brothers face told Sasuke that now was the time to go get his mother - quickly. He knew his father was just mad that Itachi hadn't revealed this sooner, but if someone didn't intervene, he might do something very stupid.

"You want to be a musician? You want to risk your _future_ on a metal box and strings, or by _banging_ some _sticks_ on a pile of _barrels?_" his father roared as he head down the hallway to his mothers study.

He had barely opened the door when she stood in front of him with a stern frown on her face; it would have been impossible for her not to hear the shouting in the living room, but it was still surprising to find her there as he opened the door.

Standing back to let her through the doorway; her own voice joined his fathers, and he waited for only twenty minuets before the shouting stopped. Entering the living room again, he could see his father hugging his seventeen year old in apology and a smug triumphant look on his mothers face.

Everything was back to normal.

* * *

The first day of high school is a nerve-racking experience for most people in one way another no matter how confident or cocky they are; there is always something to worry about the first time a person's foot steps through the main doorway, and at eleven years old Sasuke was no exception to this rule.

Seated in the crowd of the enrolment ceremony, Sasuke could feel the eyes of other students glancing at him from the corner of their eyes; this wasn't one of those rich-kid schools, so his name stuck out. It didn't help that his mother had dropped him off and made a fuss of his uniform at the gates.

Everywhere he turned his ear it was _'Mikoto Izanagi'_ this, _'Fugaku Uchiha'_ that, and _'Itachi-sempai'_ everything else; he knew he was going to stick out here, but this was almost horrific, and he cursed his father for wanting his sons to have a normal education.

He didn't like the looks he was getting from the girls either; some of them were looking at him like he was a piece of meat to be devoured by a pack of lions – prey. He really, really, didn't like those looks, or those _giggles_.

He didn't realise how jumpy and tense he was, until a white haired boy seated beside him poked him in the shoulder and he nearly fell out of his seat. Regaining his composure he stared at the chiseled teeth of the boy in disgusted fascination.

"I'm Suigetsu; I transferred over from Water Country" he grinned, showing those strange teeth as he held out a hand of greeting.

Sasuke paused before holding out his own without a word, shaking them together, and attempted to turn back to the speech being made by the class speaker.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he asked.

"What's the point? You already know who I am..." he muttered a little disconsolately.

He didn't see the point in talking to him at all; all the rest of his future classmates were gossiping about his name, and he saw no reason for this Water Country idiot to be any different.

"Haaa? How do you work that out? I'll admit, people are taking a bunch of names, but I don't know em – I'm from Water Country remember? I don't know 'em... Jeez, you're really rude aren't you?"

Sasuke stared at him in surprise, then allowed the irritated frown on his face to relax into his usual blank expression; maybe he was different after all. Besides, Dosu and Zaku had both gone to different schools, and he would need someone to hang around with...

"Sasuke Uchiha" he muttered, still watching the class speaker.

* * *

Suigetsu was not in his registration class; to his horror, he was stuck in a room that seemed to be swarming with girls and very few boys; the only seat left was between a boy with orange hair who seemed to explode out of his seat, and girl with shoulder-length red hair and glasses.

Sitting down beside the two of them, he felt out of it again; he could feel the eyes of the girl behind him boring into his back, and internally cringed as the teacher started to call out names. He glanced at the huge boy next to him, and noted that he wasn't the only one feeling off – the guy looked ready to bolt and the class hadn't even started yet.

"Kagura, Karin"  
"Here!"

The girl on his opposite side called out, surprised by the call of her name, and he changed the glance of his eyes to her direction; it was a good idea to at least know the names of his seat-mates wasn't it? Just to avoid any nasty fights breaking out...

"Kaguya, Juugo"  
"Here." was the reply of the orange-haired boy.

Apparently, the teacher recognised his family name, because there was a mention of an older brother in the year above between the two of them before the teacher began to mover further down the list of names; it was a slow torture, but eventually he reached the U's.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Madara"

He was tempted to simply raise his hand and leave it at that (especially since the idiot teacher had mentioned his middle name), but the teacher in front of him was the strict sort, and he could tell by the look in the man's eyes that he wouldn't get away with that.

"Here" he muttered; all the eyes in the room snapped towards him, and a few whispers broke out amongst the girls – he swore he heard Itachi's name in there somewhere.

"You look like your brother – I had him too, him and those ragamuffin friends of his. I still can't believe it when I see them on television – Itachi and Kisame weren't_ that_ bad, but that may be because I never managed to_ catch_ those two in the act. That Hidan boy was an absolute _hellion_ though, and Deidara, Gods of Fire, his poor mother was _always_ crying on parents night..."

There was a titter of laughter throughout the class, and Sasuke did his best to ignore the teacher and his desire to take a stroll down memory lane. Beside him, the red-headed girl was scribbling something on a scrap of paper torn from one notebook.

It landed on his desk; opening it up it revealed a cartoon drawing of what the teacher (now progressing through the Y's) had just described, only with his brother added, trying to make use a guitar – the scribble in the speech bubble emerging from it suggested that he wasn't succeeding very well.

"That's a new one..." he muttered, half to himself, half I reply to the girl – what was her name again? Karin.

She snickered , her glasses almost dropping off her nose in he process, earning a chuckle from the Juugo kid. She glared at him across his desk, but said nothing. During lunch, Sasuke found himself at a table with Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo.

* * *

Four years since the day he walked through the doors of high school, Sasuke was sixteen, and about to walk though them for the final time of yet another day.

First though he fiddled with the combination of his locker, determined to get it right first try this time; something had to be wrong with the tumblers, because his combination was never exactly the same each time, varying a fraction up or down each time he tried to open it.

Judo practice had been a complete waste of time; Juugo was out of school after the death of his brother (Kimimaro had been diagnose with leukaemia when he was younger), and Suigetsu had yet to get out of football practice, so he would be walking home alone.

It didn't bother him that much, but he was used to Juugo's giant figure and Suigetsu's irritatingly constant word vomit now; it was odd without it now. Therefore it was with a fair degree of irritation that he pulled his shoes from the locker, pulled them on and headed for the school gates.

He was halfway through the courtyard when he caught sight of the familiar red-head leaning against one of the gates, outside the grounds of the school; what was Karin still doing here? She had a train to catch didn't she? She would have missed it by now – that was the reason she couldn't sign up for the art club...

"Karin?"

She jumped at the start of his voice, jolted from her private thoughts with surprise; she turned to stare at him, her face turning a shade of red that matched her now long red hair.

"Sasuke? I thought judo didn't end till half five... did they let you out early?" she asked, sounding nervous for some reason – that was odd. Karin didn't get nervous much...

"Gai-sensei had to leave early – something about his son having a black-belt exam or a tournament..." he replied.  
"Oh..."

Karin fidgeted, chewing one of her thumb nails in deep thought as they set off towards the centre of town – they were both heading in the same direction until that point, but why was she still here?

"Haven't you missed your train home?" he asked.  
"Huh? Oh, no... there's a later one I can get..." she replied, he eyes fixed on the pavement.  
"What did you stay back for?"  
"I had to talk with Ibiki-sensei about the maths prelim..." she replied, not looking him in the eye.

That was a blatant lie if he ever saw one, but if she didn't want to share there was no point in pushing her – Karin could be stubborn when she wanted to be. They continued down the concrete walkways, Karin making up for Suigetsu's mindless chatter with her own awkward filler.

Eventually they reached the spot where he turned off, away form the city centre towards his own home. Karin would have to keep going to reach the train station.

"See you tomorrow" he stated, turning away to head off towards his bus stop.

He must have been walking for about five minuets when he heard the thud of feet behind him, and then Karin's voice yelling over the hubbub of people, telling him to _'stop bloody walking and wait!'_. Turning around in surprise he was greeted with Karin's exhausted face as she caught up with him.

"What is it?" he asked, a little alarmed by her exhaustion.  
"I... I have... something to tell you..." she informed him; she raised one finger, indicating a moments patience on his part was requires as she hunched hover, trying to regain her breath.

"What?" he asked, a little confused – why didn't she just say something earlier instead of running herself to death?

Karin finally regained her breath then pulled herself up to her full height, and looked him straight in the eye, her cheeks as red as her hair; something began to click in response to the familiar scene, but karin's mouth was quicker.

"I like you" she stated bluntly.

This... was _not_ what he had been expecting when he had left judo practice this afternoon.

* * *

"_What... why did you do that?"_ the blonde on the screen roared at the black-haired girl who lay bleeding from several gunshot wounds on the ground in front of him.

"_S-Shut up Natsu... I dunno why... I guess people do... crazy things when there in love... okay?"_ she choked, reaching a hand up with some effort to pull his forehead closer to hers.

A blubbering sound beside him told him Karin was crying, again. He didn't know what it was about this particular film, but Karin seemed to be crying over some line or action every five minuets. He was seated in the cinema with his girlfriend of two years, somewhat reluctantly watching his fathers latest master piece – Kaleidoscope, the second film in his descent trilogy.

He had never liked watching his fathers films, but Karin had been acting... off recently. She was really jumpy lately, so he had taken her to see the second descent film in the hopes it would get her back to normal; she was a huge fan of the girl who was playing the lead female, so it should have cheered her up...

So why was she bawling her eyse out? Her eyes had been leaking through the whole thing!

"_You pick now to tell me that? I should... I should...!"_

Sasori, or Natsu as his character was known as, hunched over the dying figure, unable to finish his sentence as it occurred in front of him; Sasuke had to admit, whether he liked it or not, that his father had picked some good actors for their respective roles. If it wasn't for the fact he knew the two actors were redheads, he wouldn't have thought this was a fictional tale at all.

Especially that Uzumaki girl; She was pretty good at this acting thing, and she'd only been around for a couple of years. She was only a few months short of eighteen, and she already had a freaking _Genin Award_ – that was no fluke.

He was 20 now, and he still hadn't had much luck encroaching into the modelling world, and paid most of his bills thanks to a cashiers job at the local supermarket; he'd had a few small jobs for adverts for up-starting toothpaste brands and things, but... not the major league work he was looking for.

He had been trumped by a red-headed foreigner with only three subject passes who was two years his junior as far as career progress went; he felt a mixture of reluctant admiration and jealousy towards the girl.

"_Sorry... hey Natsu, look after Simca for me... Please? I don't think I..."_

The black haired redhead slumped back on to the dirt of the cave floor, eyes still open, but clearly dead from the gunshot wounds she had voluntarily jumped in front of. There was the small fussing noise from the black haired baby strapped to her co-stars back, and then the screen died away to the man's angushed roar.

"_Hotaru!"_

It was a decent film, he thought as the credits rolled across the screen, but was it really necessary to cry so much? Karin was one thing, but almost every girl and even a couple of the guy's in the cinema were sniffling and rubbing at their eyes as they left the cinema.

His aim to cheer her up didn't seem to have worked much though; she still looked down in the dumps about something despite the after-movie chatter as as they walked along.

Normally, he would call Itachi and ask for some advice, but Itachi was in the midst of recording the second Red Dawn album right now. Itachi never answered his phone when he was doing something important like that, so he wouldn't be able to get to him for a few more weeks, or until he came home for a visit...

"I can't believe she's younger than us; she's from Kumo too, and the language is _completely_ different over there, but she's so fluent! I can_ barley_ keep with Earth Country's language, and that's way more simple than ours is..."

The thought jerked him out of his musings; he would grudgingly admit Karin had a point there.

"How can she be in films so early anyway? Aren't there rules and stuff for that with kids? She started when she was 16 so..." Karin began muttering to herself, trying to figure the information out.

"She left school when she was sixteen; they can do that in Lightning Country, so it wasn't a problem for her." he informed her quietly.

He put an arm on her shoulders, and noted the odd tense in her shoulders at the gesture; what on earth was wrong with her tonight? The tug of his arm on the fabric near her neck pulled her shirt enough to see the bite marks on her shoulders and his blood chilled for a moment, but he brushed it off.

He wasn't going to jump to conclusions like that – she had probably fallen or something; Karin liked to fall over things sometimes. It was almost a hobby of hers.

"How do you know that?" she asked, surprised.  
"Karin, my dad made that film; I haven't met her but Itachi has. I think if she hadn't been dating that Hatake guy, Itachi would be – they're pretty good friends from what I gather..." he replied, glad for the distracting question.

That wasn't a lie; he was certain his father had been trying to play matchmaker, but had failed when she started going out with that Hatake guy; why she had taken an interest in him, he didn't think even Itachi knew. He was ten years older than her, at _least_... that was just weird in his book.

His own statement reminded him of something though; his father was hosting a huge get-together in a few months for all the people who had been working on his brainchild, and the red-headed prodigy actress was bound to be there. In fact, his father had told him he'd better be polite, or any he had of becoming a model would be gone quicker than he could say _'Cut!'_.

That being said, he needed someone to go with, and Karin was the obvious first choice; if the chance to meet her favourite actress didn't cheer her up he didn't know what would.

He relayed the information to her, and in direct opposite to the reaction he was expecting, her face turned a few shades paler, and she started bawling again; something about the... the almost guilty look on her face before it was hidden in her hands bothered him, but he was more worried about the crying.

He _really_ wasn't very good with crying.

* * *

Two weeks after that trip to the cinema, and the sight in front of him made his blood run cold; the signs had been right in front of him, and while he had given Karin the benefit of the doubt, he certainly wouldn't be making that same mistake again.

He had gone to her house to drop off a jacket she ad left a few nights previous, and when no one had answered the door, he had entered like he usually did after digging her spare key out of the doorstep plant-pot. She had told him she didn't mind, and it was just to drop of her jacket...

Then he had heard a noise from the living room; mad thoughts of burglars had rushed into his head, so he had cautiously peered around the door; what he was greeted with was distinctly not thievery, but a different type of sin altogether.

_Suigetsu_ was fucking his girlfriend up against a wall, _gnawing _at her neck with those weird teeth of his. The doorway was open, and in his shock, he half steeped through it; the movement dragged Karin from her delirium long enough to catch sight of him.

Her eyes widened, and she began to push Suigetsu off her as the shock on his began to burning into anger. Suigetsu caught the look on her face, turned his head, before matching his expression to Karin's.

"I should have guessed when I saw those marks shouldn't I? I don't _have_ the teeth to bite like that... and I _barley_ bite in the first place..." he hissed, before turning and heading back for the door – he didn't really want to waste his temper on them, but if he stayed any longer he would.

"Sasuke, wait a sec and let-"

The moment he felt Suigetsu's hand on his shoulder, the attempt to remain aloof failed; he socked him right on the jaw, send him crashing into the door frame and onto the floor. Suigetsu mad another attempt at peace-talks as he pulled himself back up to his feet, and Sasuke aimed for his nose, before dealing a kick to his abdomen and send him further across the floor.

Karin, who has pulled her shirt and underwear back on by now, latched onto his arm.

"Sasuke stop! This isn't what it-"

He jerked her off of him with a violent shake; he didn't hit her, but that was only because his father had raised him to view someone who hit a girl as the scum of the earth, and he didn't really want to be below these two.

"Isn't what it looks like? Funny, because I thought it looked like my best friend _screwing you_ against a wall, but _obviously_ I've missed something..." he snarled, enough venom in his voice to stop her feet from moving after him once again.

He turned around again, and this time succeeded in throwing the door open and walking out of the house; he was probably a few meters down the pavement when he heard Karin's feet behind him. He did the most he could to ignore the sound, then she had grabbed him from behind his back.

"Sasuke, wait! just let me just explai-"

"I don't want to hear anything Karin – we're done." he replied, shrugging out of her grip and continuing down his paced walk down the street.

"Sasuke, please! I know I've messed up but-"  
"_Messed up?_ You screwed Suigetsu Karin, that's not messed up! That way fucking more than messed up!" he snapped, not daring to turn around and look at her.

"Just let me explain!"

He stopped walking, the nails of one hand digging into his palm as he did his best to keep his temper under control; he didn't want to explode in he middle of the street, and the way he was going, he might just forget about the values his father had drilled into him.

"How the hell am I supposed to talk to you when l can't even _look_ at you?"

* * *

The door to his apartment slammed shut; the random girl he had entertained himself with the previous night had fled the building after a blunt dismissal as he poured milk on his cereal.

Sasuke knew his attitude towards romance had been, for want of a better word, altered thanks to his Ex's actions, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised how much more of a convenient attitude it was.

He didn't have to worry about other guys (or girls) looking where they shouldn't, he didn't have to remember birthdays, or get along with parents, he had no restrictions, and he didn't have spend much money other than the occasional drink in the early hours of the night.

It also gave him a lot more time to focus on his career, something Karin had been distracting him from, if he was honest; Juugo had already been in talks with _Harunos_ when he was eighteen. Now that he was free of Karin, things had seriously started to pick up.

Two years and he couldn't even keep track of all the appointments any more – he'd had to hire someone to help him out with that, and the aid was going to be all the more invaluable if the talks with Kushina Uzumaki went well; he couldn't believe it when her assistant Aoba had called him up.

Kushina Uzumaki! One of the best designers in the business, owner of the notoriously ground-breaking fashion house _'Maelstrom'_. Her father had started the company after relocating to Lightning Country, and she had made her début as a model there, before taking it over twenty or so years ago.

With any luck, he'd be one of the models on her rota for the next few years, and that meant he was one of the possible new recruits for Kumo Fashion Week; you didn't get much better than that. There was the Konoha fashion week, and Iwa's, but Kumo was the cream of the crop as far as the fashion world was concerned.

Izumo was supposed to be getting back to him on that later today though, so he turned his attention to the front page of the Konoha Insider instead, attempting to ignore the nervousness that had been building; he wasn't really interested in the stupid gossip panels, but he needed something to do.

The first thing that popped out at him was a story that had been written by the chief editor, Orochimaru himself, such was the considered import of the privacy invading revelation; he had to admit though, he was a little shocked by the news that his father's favourite actress had broken up with that Hatake guy.

They had been together for... what was it, three, almost four years now? That was almost as long as he had been with Karin... Itachi was always complaining about them being all over each other if he left them alone for too long – he even had a nickname for them, _'the pervert pair'_.

So did Insider - the usually used the weird acronym-esqe title of _KakaNaru_ when mentioning the pair. They weren't alone in that affliction, it was an odd quirk of the magazine's, but only the stable or incredibly interesting matches earned the tag lines - the media was in uproar about the whole thing, and he couldn't help but wonder himself.

He'd never met the girl but the news was still odd; he continued reading the article, before moving onto the music section; of course the biggest story there was the sudden appearance of some pink-haired pop singer at Itachi's last concert. He wished he knew what his brother had been drinking when he came up with that idea, but Itachi maintained that it was going to be a good thing...

It had caused quite a stir when the reigning pop princess started belting out the high notes with perfect timing to one of _Red Dawn's_ rock songs; if Sasuke didn't know better, he say his brother was _interested_ in the pink-haired girl, but Itachi wasn't interested in... well, not just girls, but _anyone._

He was about to turn the page when his phone, planted on the table in front of him, began to buzz and scream loudly at him, indicating that Izumo was calling him; he didn't waste any time and hurriedly picked up the phone, hoping to the gods that his PA had some good news for him.

* * *

_**And that's Sasuke's mini-backstory finished! Next chapter the story begins! I put pairing names in this because that's what you get with real celebs too... Like that one for Jolie and Pitt, waht the heck is it? Brangelina? Bradgelina? That doesn't sound right... it sounds like Badger, but whatever.**_

_**They're pretty much the same thing, so I put them in... I had some fun with that for a newpaper headline in later chapters (XD tee-hee). **__**Speaking of which...**_

_**I'm going to say this now, there **_**will**_** be Lemons in this story, two at the very least, and I'm not going to put another warning up after this; if you don't want to read the Lemons, you can just skip them later on, but I'm not taking them out or putting up seperate chapters or anything like that. **_

_**I've not written many Lemons, so they're not brilliant, but damn it, I'm proud that my imagination was perverted enough to come up with them, so there staying where they are! Yes! I have a perverted head, and I'm proud damn it! Just like Kakashi! Oh yeah, any Kakashi-lovers, sorry, but Kakashi's kinda the bad guy in this story. Sort of. **_

_**Sasuke's a bad guy too, but in a different way, and only because he's a romantically stunted idiot, but that's chapter 10, and that's getting close to spoilers, so I'm shutting up now. **__**Oh, to clear up any confusion for the chapters im going over the ages; in chapter 1...**_

_**At the start Naruto was about 11 months old, then talking with Kushina and at the school, she was 12; talking with Omoi she was fourteen. Arguing with Kushina again, talking with Omoi and Kyuubi she was 15. Her last conversatuion with Omoi was the day before her 16th birthday, and she is twenty (I mentioned her being four years older, making her twenty).**_

_**For this chapter, Sasuke is five at the start, and ten when his father is arguing with Itachi; he's twelve when he meets Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu, and 16 when Karin confesses. At the film, he's twenty, and the same when he catches Karin with Suigetsu; at the end, he's twenty two. **__**Damn, there goes my attempt at a short AN for once...**_

_**Mini quote; **_**'Heart Breaker'**_** by Taio Cruz.**_


	3. S T A R

**I N S I D E R

* * *

**

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 03  
~:: S–T–A–R ::~

* * *

**

_Lip-gloss and lollipops,  
Lets rock our world of pop,  
Can't take your eyes off me,  
I'm all that you can see,  
I'm everything you want to be.  
Fuck me – I'm a celebrity!**

* * *

**_

_Red hair, blue eyes, whisker tattoos, and one of the few examples of common sense in showbiz; its hard to mention any recent film worth its salt without mentioning Naruto Mito Uzumaki._

_At 20 years old, she's one of the newest and youngest additions the ranks of dramatic talent, but our favourite redhead is heading up the A-List ladder faster than most can follow. _

_Of Half-Fire, Half-Lightning descent, she was born in Lightning Country's capital to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, eight years younger than her brother (the notorious activist Kyuubi Rikkudo Namikaze). She started her theatre career in children's theatre productions at her local community centre, but not really attracting any limelight._

_Leaving school with four passes in Creative Writing, Art, Drama and the mother tongue of Fire Country, she landed in Konoha international airport. Making her début a mere three months later, she appeared from nowhere with a front seat role in _Element_, Sarutobi's final supernatural action-thriller before his death. _

_Critics questioned his decision at casting a complete newcomer in the lead female role, but she must have done something right because four months later she had two more film deals signed and one of the best awards in the business._

_Her portrayal of the role earned her the Genin Award for Best Newcomer at the Hokage Awards four years ago, aged 16 – youngest to achieve it for ten years since her future (and now past) flame, Kakashi Hatake achieved the award aged 18._

_12 films and four years later, she's become a household name; romance, comedy, action, adventure, science fiction, psycho-horror, period drama, she's done almost all of them, and she's done them to absolute perfection. Of course, it would be a lie to say Naruto Uzumaki is a stranger to fame. Her Mother, Kushina Uzumaki, leads _'Maelstrom'_, one of the best fashion houses in the five territories. _

_Whilst an uncommon name in Fire Country, the name of her father pales even the best of the Fire Country high-fliers in her homeland; Minato Namikaze has earned Lightning Country equivalent of the highly coveted Hokage Award several times over, and is rumored to be crossing the border like his daughter. But celebrity blue blood paternity aside, we can hardly accuse her of sailing it to her current rung on the Konoha A-List Ladder._

_Sarutobi himself has praised her nose-to-the-grindstone attitude, and since when did _Hizuren Sarutobi_ give compliments without serious basis behind them? _Never_ is when. It's a fairly safe assumption to assume that this fiery spark of talent is the real deal, and she's about to come to our cinema screens once again._

_Following its predecessors _Mirror_ and _Kaleidoscope_, _Lunar_ is due to be released on the 22nd and 23rd of July, and is the third and final instalment of the _Descent Trilogy_ from acclaimed director Fugaku Uchiha._

_The film promises a dramatic finale to the first two films, keeping the atmosphere of action and psychological drama featuring the returning talents of Sasori Akasuna (Natsu) and Shino Aburame, alongside the new face of Ino Yamanaka (who makes her début in the film as Simca)._

_The film was unexpectedly delayed due to some casting problems for the role played by Miss Yamanaka, but the time had finally come for this long-awaited finale to hit our screens, just in time for the Hokage awards next September._

_The prequels have both earned their casts various awards in the past four years, and the expectation are as high as ever for the Hokage Awards; Naruto has had her eyes set on the Chunin award since earning her Genin award four years ago, and if the previews are anything to go by, it probably isn't far from her grasp._

_In spite of her success, the 20-year-old remains a veritable mystery; smiles aside, she likes to keep her head down and her personal life just that._

_She likes ramen, oshiruko, milk, every type of motor sport imaginable, has a soft spot for gardening, should be banned from driving, and hates her homeland with a passion, but much of her life besides this is kept away from the public eyes, particularly in terms of the romance card._

_Besides mention of an old boyfriend form her home country, and a recent split from boyfriend of almost four years (and former _Mirror_ co-star) Kakashi Hatake, our favourite spitfire remains uninterested in the game of love. - _'I'm not going to complain if I get to the point of having a decent relationship with someone - I like a decent sex life as much as the next girl - but it's not the highest thing on my priority list'

_Determination seems the name of the game for Naruto Uzumaki, and despite the rabid curiosity into the why's, what's, and who's of her recent break-up, that seems unlikely to change in the immediate future. _

_Naruto Uzumaki may be an enigma in more than her acting skills, but one thing's for sure: she's staked her territory in Konoha's A-List, and we wouldn't have it any other way_.

* * *

"Morning Kotetsu..."

Naruto greeted her PA, driver, water-bottle holder, and all-around helpful-guy with her usual morning enthusiasm; she hated early mornings like this one (waking at this hour had to be some form of blasphemy), but it was one of the niggling annoyances about her job, and Naruto did enjoy her work. Enough to brave the hour of 5 AM at any rate.

Kotetsu handed her the flask that had emerged in his hand after only three days of meeting her in the morning like this, and she quickly swallowed the coffee it contained as he started to pull back into the traffic; sharp and black, just the way she liked it.

"What's on the menu for today?" she asked, slumping back against the car seat with the silver flask.  
"Some final promotion shoots for _Kaleidoscope_ DVD's mostly, but there's an interview on Channel 7 too" he replied, taking a right turn on one heaving city street.

Naruto almost threw up her coffee on the leather interior of the sleek car with that news; _Channel 7?_ Damn it, she had know that today would be a bad day. She hated interviews! Fans were one thing, she _loved_ her fans, but having people nosing into her life was another matter entirely. At least it wasn't that programme on Root TV. That was nothing more than a trashy televised toilet gossip rag...

"Urgh - what is it about this time?" she groaned, head lolling back onto the head cushion in resignation.

"The première that's coming up, but probably about Kakashi too. You know what those vultures are like..." Kotetsu replied, his attention still more focused on the road than anywhere else.

Naruto growled into the coffee cup some more; it was bad enough that her parents were in collective apoplexy over the break-up, but the media too? Damn nosy gits. It was none of their business why they broke up, even if the glossies were screaming about the age gap, careers, and other such nonsense.

The only saving grace was that his role in _Mirror_ had died in the same film, so the break-up hadn't messed up filming in _Lunar_ (though the casting delays on that one probably wouldn't have made a difference either way). That could have been one heck of a problem...

"There's more..."  
"_More?_ What else could there be?"  
"It's a joint interview with Fugaku's sons."

Naruto really did spurt her coffee back into the flask at that revelation; she had met Fugaku's wife on several occasions (she _still_ hadn't figured how a nice lady like Mikoto had ended up with such a grumpy guts for a husband), and Itachi was one of her best friends, but she had only met Sasuke once, a few weeks after her 18th birthday. She couldn't say she was impressed with him.

Itachi was the perfect gentleman, he had an amazing set of vocal chords (she had all of _Red Dawn's_ albums, so she could easily attest to that), and he spoke her mother tongue which was always a plus in her book, and they got along like a house on fire – he was second only to Sakura.

His little brother Sasuke, however, was whole other kettle of fish; as far as she could tell, Sasuke Uchiha had no specific talent to back his sadly inarguable fame other than having bedded the entirety of the D and C-Listers, half of the B's, and a good sized portion of the high fliers as well, if the ability to be a sex maniac could be called a talent (which, to her, it could not).

From what she had been able to tell he was a rude, arrogant, prick who couldn't do anything more than ride the back of his family's fame (Mikoto herself had been one of her role models when she was growing up). Having built her own reputation with her own hard work, that attitude completely turned her stomach.

Was he a looker? Easily so, but would she look twice at him on a street? More like she would high tail it in the other direction. Really, she had tried keeping up conversation with the guy, but that was somewhat difficult when he was eyeing her like a sack of meat, or some sort of trophy.

All right, maybe his interest in the fashion industry (her _mother's_ brand no less!) was a sign that he was beginning to grow a few brain cells, but just because he wanted to actually do something with his life didn't mean he was going to change his personality spots.

He was still an arrogant asshole with sex on the brain as far as she could tell, and she didn't see that changing in the near future – she'd give him the benefit of the doubt for this stupid joint interview, but that was far as her opinion of him went.

Oh well, if he bugged her too much she could just talk to Itachi instead – it wasn't often she talked with someone who could speak her language besides her own family and Killer Bee, and speaking the Fire Country tongue still proved difficult at times.

She still carried a translation dictionary around with her for going over her scripts with; she probably should have stayed on at school longer, but she wouldn't have lasted any longer back home. That place was suffocating back then.

It was a safe assumption to say that she hated Kumo and anything to do with it. Well, except Kyuubi. He wasn't around much, either working for her mother or off on one of his path's to self discovery to avoid the drama, but he showed up a few times a year to make sure she wasn't going nuts .

That being said, he had been banned from Earth Country, had his driving license revoked for ten years, and earned several cross-continental criminal records in the process (how he achieved all this in search of his _'Zen place'_ was a mystery), so Kyuubi probably had his problems too.

Things seemed to have calmed down now that she had moved out, but it wasn't like she ever went home to check on them – she never would go back to Kumo if she had any say in the matter.

Why bother? Her father was hardly home, and came to her instead, Kyuubi checked in from to time too, and the chances of visiting her mother willingly were... Well, there weren't any. Her decision to pack her bags and leave the place had never been one she had looked back on.

She had received a hysterical phone call from her mother, and a congratulatory one from her Dad and grandparents; her Grams advised her to use her gambling luck to her advantage (she ignored this advice), and her Granddad told her to have fun, and not get pregnant (to that advice she she did listen).

Kyuubi didn't have a phone (he had been on a soul journey at that point, and he said he need tranquillity to achieve his _'Zen place'_ or something), but her Dad must have gone looking for him to tell him she was out of Kumo because he has somehow sent a letter from the middle of a rainforest in water country.

He had kept going on about her decision to take her own _'Zen Journey'_ and Karma or something else that sounded like it had come from one of his tasting of the local alcohol sessions – she assumed that it meant _'good on you sis' _in the language of normal people.

It had been hard work getting into auditions at first, though she did get a decent part in a small theatre production. The opera part might have played a part though - it was from her home country and none of the other applicants were fluent enough in her language to cope with the lyrical parts.

She wasn't fond of singing though, and while she appreciated the work, it had been too small-scale for her, so once that had finished she had turned her attention back to big screen auditions; she didn't realise who was holding the audition for _Element _until she walked into the room, no thanks to her slight language handicaps.

Seeing _Hizuren Sarutobi_ seated at the table had been one of the biggest shocks of her life, and she had started babbling away, cursing her idiocy in her own language, much to the man's amusement.

Once she had confirmed that she was not crazy, and that she did understand his mother tongue fluently enough, the audition got under-way. It was one of the most nerve-racking things she had ever done, but despite her blunder at the start, it had worked out in her favour.

A few days later, his assistant had told her she'd got the part of the main character (not the role she had even _auditioned_ for), and she had had almost fallen down the stairs as she headed out of her flat on the way to her waitressing job (she did have bills to pay after all).

After that, things had spiralled until she had reached her current position; drinking diesel in the back of a traffic logged car at an hour of the morning that shouldn't even exist, in the dumps of a recently ended long-term relationship, facing a joint interview with one of her best fiends and Konoha's resident A-List man whore.

Naruto wondered if she had gone wrong somewhere.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the row of DVDs in consternation; Izumo had told him that Naruto Uzumaki would be joining him and his brother on the Channel 7 interview, and the most he knew about her was that she was one of the leads in his dad's current directing project, and almost all of his past creations from the past four years.

He didn't really watch films much; having grown up around them had soured his taste for them, and he watched his father's even less, but that had been when every little thing he did seemed vastly inferior to the respective trades of his family.

He had his own area of expertise now, or he would eventually, and it was nothing like acting or directing or in any way musically orientated, so he could probably risk having a look at a couple.

He had met her once before when he visited the set of the second film in his father's current trilogy – she had just turned 18 then, and already had a Genin Award under her belt after little under two years in the world of show business.

She had seemed nice – she had certainly been very easy on the eyes – but as much as she had tired to keep the conversation going, it was easy to tell that she was far from impressed with his then-attitude. He blamed that on the split with his Ex a few weeks previous.

Admittedly his attitude and personality _hadn't_ changed much in the two years since he had met her, but it had improved a bit; of course she was going to be pissed off if someone just undressed her with their eyes instead of trying to actually make conversation.

Then again, it could be because she was a foreigner – girls from Fire Country tended to be a little meeker than the foreign ones (well, except Anko), so maybe that had something to do with it as well.

In any case, if he wanted to raise her opinion of him (and given the fact that his new boss was her mother, he very much _did_) he'd better have something to talk about. Considering she was one of the best actresses in the business, the films she had been in were a good place to start.

He had seen the second film of course, but that was a memory he associated with his Ex, and he didn't like to linger on her; watching it again would replace that memory with a different one

It was Izumo's idea mostly, but it was a good one so he didn't protest as much as he usually did. Izumo was yapping away beside him about the first two Descent films, but Sasuke was more interested the one that had won the redhead her first award, the one for the Sarutobi film.

It was a supernatural sort of thing – all about super-powered humans, with the twist that such people were being hunted by nasty scientists. It wasn't one of those light hearted versions either – it had a steadfast 18 rating, and plenty of proper _gore._

Naruto played a girl with control over the air; when the scientists came for her, she sucked the air into a vacuum and killed her whole family along with the nasty scientists. It was one of those internal-battle sort of films that Sarutobi was famous for, covering the girl's acceptance of the ability even as she dodged capture along with a few others in the same boat.

It was actually the sort of film he would pick up on the rare occasion he watched one. He would probably end up watching the first two Descent films as well at Izumo's insistence, but it was always better to start at the beginning.

He had, originally, been irritated that he would have to share the TV interview with some snobby actress before he Izumo told him who it was, and insisted that Naruto was anything but snobby. After that, he had taken a bit more interest in the whole thing, though he still wasn't sold on the sharing thing.

"How do _you_ know Naruto Uzumaki anyway?" he asked Izumo as they stood in line to pay for the DVDs (thank god he had pulled a beanie over his head before leaving his flat).

Izumo was, for all intents and purposes, his PA – he had been utterly overwhelmed by all the appointments and dates and times after signing with maelstrom, not having much for them in the past, and that was when he hired Izumo.

"My boyfriend works as her PA, so I've met her a couple of times – she's as bad at timekeeping as you are, but she isn't the type to put up with your shenanigans, so _forget it_."

And of course, he hadn't been think along _those_ lines until Izumo put the idea into his head; he knew she had dated that Hatake guy for over three years (age gap much?), but there had been a huge media mess when they had broken up without any sort of explanation not two months ago.

She had been a good looking girl when she was 18, and judging by the pictures in magazines and her rare TV appearances, that hadn't changed much. Didn't really have the '_Page 3'_ figure, at least not chest-wise, but those types weren't really his first choice anyway. She did have a nice ass though...

"Oi! I said forget it Casanova!"

Sasuke shrugged off the thoughts with only a smidgen of reluctance as they stepped up to the tills; he'd never had much luck with foreign girls anyway. After paying for the DVDs and driving back to his apartment (Izumo couldn't drive for shit, so he did all the driving), he settled down in front of the TV with the films.

Before he knew it, he was sucked into the film; the other actors, camera angles, and special effects were all above the usual standards, but he began to see why all the big directors were so fond of her, and this was the first film she had ever been in.

He had been around films a lot, even if he wasn't especially fond of then – he couldn't get away from them being a director's son – and he knew the difference between acting and _acting. _

Some actors, more than most people would expect, didn't fit into their role as well as they could have despite rigid casting, either from lack of experience or because they didn't really meet the character halfway, and even the audience could pick up on it.

Not Naruto, and her acting was all the more believable for it. It usually took years for that sort of skill to develop, but Naruto had been 16 when Sarutobi had started making this film - it was staggering. No one could confuse that sort of talent with something else.

His interest began to prickle again as he watched the first film of his father's trilogy (a modern-day war-romance, cross-bred with political upheaval); her dad had a reputation all of his own in Lightning Country, but she had left her own country of birth to pursue her career at an age when he remembered most girls being more concerned with boys, exams, make up, and other meaningless gabble.

Izumo had said she wasn't the type to put up with any of his _'shenanigans'_, but he had heard that before. She was a good looking one, and the fact that she seemed to wrinkle her nose at him made the idea of winning her over all the more interesting. He didn't mind putting some effort in once in a while...

It was worth a try right?

* * *

_Sasuke Madara Uchiha. Who doesn't know that name like the back of their own hand? He embodies the phrase tall, dark and handsome better anyone._

_Aged 22, he's been in the media spotlight all his life, though his infamy comes from his more recent conquests instead of his background._

_A full-blooded Fire Country citizen, he's the youngest son of leading director Fugaku Uchiha (recent works including the Descent Trilogy, previews of the final instalment to released on the 22nd and 23rd of July), and multiple Jonin Award winner Mikoto Uchiha (née Izanagi), five years behind his brother (Itachi Kagami Uchiha – famed lead singer of Red Dawn)._

_Somewhat overshadowed by such high accomplishments from his own family, he's turned into Konoha's local heart-breaker. And what a heart-breaker he is – male or female, there doesn't seem to be a single person to resist his mysterious charms. Love him or hate him, it's impossible to say no; night-time conquests aside though, it seems that Sasuke has finally found his corner of the celebrity playground to play in. _

_Little over two years ago, his face started popping up in small-time advertisements; a few months later, he made his intentions to play the fashion game clear by signing a 3 year contract with high street brand _Akimichi_, and then claimed the spot as front poster boy for a new release of male clothing from renown department store _Haruno's_._

_And now? Well, its seems Sasuke's decided he wants to play with the big boys in the fashion game, because he's just signed a lucrative modelling contract to _Maelstrom _for the next five years – and just in time for one of the biggest fashion events in the world; Kumo Fashion Week._

'I can't say much for his personality, but he knows how to walk down a runway better than some of my regulars'_ was the comment from show organiser, and head of Advertising at _Maelstrom_, Shiranui Genma. _

_Kumo Fashion Week is only three weeks away, and this world renowned event is exactly where Sasuke is going to make his fashion début with high-fliers like _Maelstrom _and _Nara_; tickets haven't sold out so quickly since Kushina Uzumaki's début with the same company (which she now leads, having taken over the business from her father twenty-five years ago). _

_Previews of this year's summer collections are already causing a storm in mass market production, but is the focus going to be entirely on the clothing this year? As many eyes are on _Maelstrom's_ newest model as there are on the clothes he'll be wearing, and they'll all be expecting a first class show._

_In spite of all this pressure though, Sasuke remains as unconcerned as ever if his continued night-time pursuits are any indication – ladies, be on your guard. Sasuke seems to have lost his interest in men for the time being – he was seen getting up close and personal with Page 3's Anko Mitarashi just two nights ago._

_He's the last person you'd think to have animal welfare on the brain, but he's a rigid vegetarian with a craving for tomatoes that looks like it will never sated – _'It's why I signed up with _Maelstrom_ instead of one of the fashion houses closer to home; they're a high class brand and they don't have to skin tigers or snakes to stay that way'_._

_Other than being nice to the fauna, he's a regular watcher of traditional sports like Karate, Judo, and Kendo rather than more modern sporting events (let's not get into his opinions on footballers), and if you can't find him in bed, then he's usually with his older brother._

_Love him or hate him – and you can't _really_ hate him until you've been loved _by_ him – Sasuke Uchiha is starting the climb out from underneath his family's shadow, and from what we hear, the steep path has yet to ruffle his tail feathers (or his hair).

* * *

_

_**I'm starting a new policy on my stories; finish writing them before posting them. I keep getting plot-bunnies, and I can't keep up with them all. I've got quite a while before I run out of chapters for this, so with any luck I'll actually complete it...**_

In case it wasn't obvious, Sasuke is a model, and Haruno's is supposed to be like Harrods. Akimichi is sorta like H&M in my head as well. Kakashi, Itachi, and Kiba will show up next chapter, and Sakura and Minato will show up in chapter 5. Look forward to it!

Mini quote; **'Lollipop Luxury'**_** by Jeffree Star.**_


	4. On A Saturday Night

**I N S I D E R**

**

* * *

**

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 04  
~:: ON A SATURDAY NIGHT ::~**

**

* * *

**

_**We all want to be famous,  
Be a face on the screen,  
Read our name in the papers;  
Everybody wants to be on TV!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Is that you Naruto? What are you doing here – don't you have promotion for _Lunar_ today?"

Naruto turned around, searching the halls of Konoha TV for the familiar voice; She felt her shoulders tense as her eyes fell on the face of Kakashi – broken up or not, she still wanted to maintain a decent friendship with him, they were bound to be in films together in the future, and it wasn't the first time she had seen him since the break up, but still...

"I got stuck with the Uchihas on Channel 7 at 4:30" she muttered disconsolately as he gave her a cheerful hug as a way of greeting.

Naruto would be lying if she said she didn't feel a sharp pang in her chest at the contact, but she had already buried the hatchet with Kakashi; he was nice guy, even if he was ten years her senior, and she had loved him, far more than she ever had Omoi, but... It just didn't work. Something had gone wrong somewhere; she just wished she knew what.

Sure, they had started out after a drunken wrestle in the bed sheets, and those never worked out. Or at least, they never did in real life, but it had lasted hadn't it? Something had to have worked or it wouldn't have... But then it had all drained from her fingers like sand, and she couldn't figure out why.

She had liked him a lot, so there _was_ a small pang when he wrapped his arms around her and crushed the air from her lungs (the words _'small'_ here meaning _'large',_ and _'liked'_ meaning _'loved'_). It was in the past now though, so she simply let it pass and returned the gesture with one of her own. It was in the past.

"Poor thing – wanna elope instead? We can have sex again! Come on, you know you miss the sex...!"

She could almost see the perverted grin on his face, hidden behind his mask; Kakashi specialised in roles that used 3D projections or prosthetic make up, or computer graphics, and he had his own make-up artist. His true face was one of Konoha's biggest enigmas, and she was very smug about the fact that she was one of a handful who had seen it.

Unfortunately, Kakashi really was squashing the air from her lungs, so as appealing as the suggestion sounded (she really did miss the sex – the sex had been better than _ramen_), she had to decline.

"Shut up and let me breathe you oaf!" she yelped, thumping him with one fist on the back until he allowed her fee use of her lungs again.

"What are you here for?" she asked – as far as she knew, Kakashi wasn't working on any films at the moment.  
" I was filming for one of those satire shows, but now I'm supposed to be meeting Hiashi Hyuuga about a role – he's planning something that's going to be completely 3D for the year after next." he replied.

He wasn't lying, not entirely. He was going to the meeting about the film, but he was going somewhere else too. Damn Kakashi.

Damn Kakashi and his damn super 3D film! She didn't have any roles lined up at the moment, she had been putting every single bit of her energy into _Lunar_ (Fugaku was a good director, but he was a bloody slave driver sometimes), and she seriously needed a break.

Her mother had been bugging her about coming home for Kumo Fashion Week, but she would turn in her grave before setting foot in that place again. She was _not_ going back to Lightning Country. Never mind _Kumo._

"Really? That sounds right up your street – I'd stay and discuss 3D satire comedy with you, but I want to get this interview over and done with.

He smirked behind the roll neck that covered his lower jaw – he knew how much she hated TV interviews. She wasn't dumb, but she preferred to take her time answering questions, and chat show hosts simply didn't know the meaning of the word patience.

"Cheer up – at least you'll get to talk to Itachi in a civilised tongue"

That was true wasn't it? Immediately perking up, she waved good bye and headed down the hall to the Channel 7 reception desk, before heading for the dressing room the receptionist had directed her to.

She had to shoo the make-up woman away to do her own make up – the stupid idiots always put it on to thickly. The orange of the stage lights and the foundation they insisted on caking on her face made her look like an orange. They always seemed to forget she already had a decent tan.

All she needed was some black eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes stand out, a bit of touch up on the sleep-circles beneath them and bang! She was done as far as make up was concerned.

After wrestling her feet into a pair of skyscrapers (known as high heels to normal people) she pulled on a backless halter neck dress in a burnt orange shade with a loose, short (but not trashy) skirt of her mother's creation.

After pulling her hair from its bunches and shaking it out for that tumbled-out-at-five-am look (which wasn't far from the truth), she was done.

Pft. Who needed make-up artists?

It was after ten minuets instead of twenty that Naruto emerged from the dressing room and headed for the now-familiar stage entrance. If she had known who she was going to end up waiting with before she got to her dressing room, she might have let the make-up girl do her job.

* * *

Sasuke heard her voice as she chatted with one of the stage directors before she entered the off-stage waiting area for guests. She seemed very used to the way things were run, even if her TV appearances were few and far between. He supposed came from spending so much time on a film set.

When Naruto walked in she halted mid-step as she caught sight of him, seated on one of the sofas; at first Sasuke wondered if it was the same reaction he usually received inside nightclubs, but then he caught the tiny twitch of her eyebrow as she sat down on the opposite sofa.

Alright, maybe not quite the same reaction. What had her so wound up? Well whatever, she'd have to talk to him eventually. Even as he thought those words, she let out a short quiet greeting (to which he gave a nod of reply), before picking up one of the magazines on the coffee table between them and flicking through it.

Apparently it did nothing to improve her mood, because the twitch in her eyebrow became more prominent. As she continued to stare at the glossy in her hand and twitch her irate eyebrows, he took a moment to get a better look at her.

She didn't have much make up on, and he was insanely jealous – the make up artists always had to put cake loads of the stuff on so that his face would show up properly under the studio lights. His skin was too pale to go without it, as was Itachi's.

Her figure had definitely improved since she was 18, but he was pleased to see that she was still several cup sizes below those overzealous Page 3 girls. She seemed to have gained a few inches too, but he suspected that had something to do with those huge... _things_ strapped to her ankles.

How in the _hell_ did she walk in them? Did they even meet health and safety? A glance at the just visible swirl on the underside of the gold metallic things told him they were a pair of her mother's creations, so that answered that question.

She looked good – the colours she had picked out were bright enough to match her (supposedly) sunny demeanour, but didn't clash with her bright red hair (loose instead of those bunches she seemed fond of, falling to the middle of her shoulder-blades.

He had to keep reminding himself not to be so surprised by thing like that – of course she knew how to dress, her mother ran one of the best fashion houses in the business. Given her father's reputation in Lightning Country, it was only normal that she pick up some of his talent. He had been surprised by girls before, but never outside of his bedroom, at least not this much.

She had surprised him at least twice already in the space of a few hours, and she had barley said two words to him.

His thoughts trailed back to the encounter he had witnessed in the hallway; he hadn't expected her to be on such good terms with Hatake after their split. But if that was the case, why was she in such a bad mood? Was it her time of the month? Maybe he'd better not continue that train of thought...

She hadn't looked so sure of herself after she had said goodbye to the guy – maybe the break-up wasn't as clean cut as they had led people to believe? That could be a hindrance if was seriously going to chase her down. If she was still hung up on Hatake, she would be that much more stubborn towards him.

"I understand that you can't go twenty-four hours without at least groping someone, I do, but can you stop staring at me? It's getting on my nerves."

Shit; he must have been staring longer than he had thought, because she was shooting him a full on glower now.

"You can't honestly be reading that thing seriously?" he asked, wrinkling his nose at the magazine.  
"Of course not, and you're still staring" she retorted, glare not once dimming.

She really didn't like him did she? Damn, this would be harder than he had thought. Still, the stubborn ones were always better when push came to shove. A bit more adventurous and it was good to have a varied diet wasn't it? The same had to apply to a person's sex life.

"Can you drop the glare? It's not like I _was_ groping you... I'm not that bad."

She gave him an incredulous stare of her own, and then she shoulders slumped back against the sofa; the change in position told him just much effort she had been putting into the harsh front. She was a little more sprawled in her seat than she had been moments previously.

"I'm sorry, I'm not fond of TV interviews, so they always put me on edge..." she apologized, extending a lazy hand in greeting.

"Staring over then; nice to meet you again Sasuke."

He smirked faintly as he stood up, took hold of her hand and pressed it too his lips; he had to bend over the coffee table to reach, so he had a full close up of her eyes. More than the minor irritation, there was a tiny glint of amusement in them that remained as he lifted his lips from the back of her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine."  
"Yeah, yeah… I'm fainting away here charmer; what all this buzz about you working for _Maelstrom?_" she asked, rolling her eyes as she pulled her hand back.

Instead of returning to his own seat, he took one beside her, though he was careful to keep a decent amount of space between them – he wasn't going to even get close to her if he came on too fast.

She wasn't a big player in romance as it was, had just come out of a semi-permanent relationship, and he already had her stubbornness to deal with. He didn't want to scare her off. He realised this was going to be discussed again when the interview started, but it was an icebreaker, so he went into the details of the circumstances that had led him to _Maelstrom_.

She had a keen grasp on the technical parts of his contract – the bits he mentioned anyway, and she dropped a few hints here and there on keeping in her mother's good books.

After a few minuets of conversation, his brother entered having escaped the evil clutches of the make-up artists, and Naruto apparently forgot he even existed. He was shocked again when she skipped over to his brother, and almost jumped into his arms for a hug.

Itachi rolled his eyes but returned the gesture before planting back down on the ground – apparently she could walk in the heels, which was probably a good thing since without them Itachi would have been at least 10 centimetres taller than her instead of four or five (putting her at his own height).

"Itachi! I haven't seen you for ages! You and your stupid tours!" she complained, a mock glare on her face.  
"Oh please, I know you had front row tickets for the Konoha show..."

He didn't know what his brother said after that (he had failed his languages classes miserably), but a look of pure bliss covered Naruto's face, and the she jumped up to hug him again. This time however, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

For a moment, he had the horrible notion that he had been planning to put the moves out on his brother's girlfriend, but then he caught the smug curl on her lips. There she went again – did she have a mind reading device that he couldn't see? Was she telepathic?

He had assumed she would have cottoned onto him at some point, but hadn't even tried anything yet! Was he really that bad? It wasn't like he was out _every_ night... Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it.

Besides, it just made the challenge all the more appealing.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were called onto the stage first.

The chat show host – an easy going guy by the name of Kiba Inuzuka – started off discussing the tour of Itachi's band before moving onto Sasuke's work in the modelling industry. Most bands would have gone on as a group, but the other members of Red Dawn seemed to have a phobia of the media, and left the job to Itachi for the most part.

It turned out the contract he had signed with her mother was not Sasuke's first modelling contract – he had signed one for _Akimichi_, after a series of smaller jobs – advertisements and the like, and he had another one on the go for_ Haruno's_.

The discussions continued for a few more moments before one of the floor managers informed her that she would be due on stage in a few seconds; Naruto knew the routine, but it still had her on edge. It wasn't like a film camera, where she could do a retake if she messed up (not that she did that very often, but the reassurance was still there).

This was live – Naruto didn't do well with live. It was the reason she was so adverse to traditional theatre.

"And now, we have one of the biggest names in the acting world joining us to talk about the upcoming film _Descent III;_ _Lunar_. Ladies and Gentlemen, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Seriously the clapping didn't help her nerves at all – she reminded herself that these people were fans, and she liked them, as she walked out through the stage entrance and through the panels onto the stage. Typical host greeting – hug, air kisses – before...

Naruto felt like strangling someone when she saw the only open seat was on the squashy loveseat beside Sasuke, but she kept the smile up. Smile, smile and the world smiles with you was the motto. After wedging herself in beside Sasuke, the hell began.

"Welcome to the show Naruto, again, an absolute pleasure to have you here, looking ravishing as always..."  
"Glad to be here Kiba – how's Hinata? Is she going to let you get away with that slip of the tongue?" she smiled in reply.

Hinata Hyuuga had been Kiba's co-host the last time she had been on the show, but now she was his wife, and very, very pregnant. A goofy grin spread across his face at the mention of his wife, and Naruto let out a small unnoticed sigh of relief, relaxing into the seat.

She was very much aware of Sasuke's arm on the back seat, and hoped to god he wasn't going to be so _predictable_ on live television. At least he hadn't yawned – that was a grudging point in his favour.

"She's doing great, can't reach her feet but I think she likes ordering me around, and she knows I'm joking! But really, you do look great, doesn't she?"

He directed the question towards the audience, and he seemed more interested in the loud agreements, but Naruto still heard the quiet agreement from Sasuke, whispered almost under his breath. That _evil_ little-

"Anyway! Enough about my wife! You're here to talk about the latest descent film – the previews are set for Thursday 22nd and Friday 23rd of July, am I correct?" he asked from his own chair.

"Yes. Unless Fugaku has another fit and decides to change the ending song again!" she joked, earning a chuckle for Itachi and Sasuke – they were well of aware of how anal their father could be about his films if given the chance.

"Ok, glad I've got that right... Now we've got a trailer here for the viewers, just so they have an idea of what to expect. You don't mind being asked a few behind-the-scenes questions do you?" Kiba asked.

"Of course not" Naruto replied, hoping her smile was still firmly in place; she could feel something moving at the back of he neck – presumably Sasuke's arm. What the heck was he doing? Now? _Now? _

It was a typical chat show set up, and the large TV screen on the panel at the back of the stage began to flash with the images that made up the trailer. Watching it gave her something else to think about, but then the infuriating man beside began to lip his arm down the gap between her back and the back of the sofa.

Thanks to Itachi's seat on Sasuke's right, closer to the audience, his movements were completely blocked form view; she had to bite her tongue to suppress the involuntary shiver as his fingers played their slow dance down her spine (stupid halter neck!), smoothing over her skin as he hit the small of her back.

She almost expected his hand to head beneath material of her dress, towards her ass (guys seemed to like her butt for some reason) but it stayed there, his thumb occasionally brushing her skin. _She was going to kill him!_ She was going to kill the hormone-headed idiot! An image of Ino flashed onto the screen, and then Kiba's questions started.

"Ino Yamanaka, plays... Hotaru's daughter Simca am I correct? The last film ended with her birth I believe, is she a good person to work with? I understand it took a while to find someone to fill the role, causing the delays..."

Sasuke's hand was moving again, around to her left, using the armrest and the loose material of her dress to hide the action as his hand slipped down to her lower abdomen. _Git. Git. Git. Git..._

"Ino's really nice – she has more patience than I have, so the boss man likes her a lot. I hate to sound all... diva-ish, but I get short tempered when I have to wait for things to get going. Fugaku likes to take his time, so I end up climbing the walls waiting for something as simple as a script-edit. As for the role it was-"

Another image flashed onto the screen; it was one of the short, heated romance scenes with Sasori that had been one of the series trademarks – Fugaku typically shot them and applied the noise of bombs and machine guns in an actual melody over the top.

The man kept babbling about the blurred line of love and hate - _'Sasori, more love! For god's sake, this __woman has seduced you! Act like it! Naruto, try to look like you're hating the sex when you orgasm! You hate his guts! You. Hate. Him! You hate the ecstasy! Hate it! It's all about the balance of the two, otherwise it won't look right! Hate and Love! HATE AND LOVE!'_

He also liked to shoot them in cramped, confined, dirty, uncomfortable spaces – she understood that, due to the plot of the film, these little rendezvous with Sasori (well, his character) had to take place in the middle of a war zone, but they had still been a bitch to film.

Yes, those scenes had been the source of several headaches for herself and Sasori, but her problem right now was Sasuke; his fingers had very discreetly moved from beneath the material of her dress, and his fingers were now, just as discreetly to avoid Kiba's notice, giving her outer thigh a firm caress.

"_Bloody hell!_ Can you really bend like that?"  
"Did you have to do stretches to bend your legs like that, or are you just that flexible?" Sasuke murmured - he did seem genuinely surprised that time, despite his undertones.

The questions were simultaneous, and her answer to Kiba's, much to her displeasure, was also the answer to Sasuke's.

"It wasn't the most comfortable position, but yes Kiba, I can. It's not really a good thing to wake up with though; I was living off of aspirin for about two days after we filmed that scene. I _really_ wouldn't recommend _anyone_ trying it..."

Translation for Sasuke's benefit; _'No. No. No. A thousand times, No!'_

"I can see why... anyway, back to the casting issues... Why did it take so long to find someone suitable for Simca's role?"

The film had ended and Sasuke had moved his hand back to the backrest of the sofa without anyone catching a glimpse. The sneaky bastard! He knew the show was going to end soon! There was about ten minuets left, wasn't there? The stupid git had her timing all off!

"Simca is the main focus of _Lunar_; it focuses on her problems with her identity, her paternity, and her life on the run with Natsu after Hotaru's death. Fugaku had a certain image in mind for how the role wanted be portrayed, and he just wouldn't take no for an answer – I think it's worked out though, because Ino plays the role perfectly." Naruto replied.

"And you're not going to tell us anything about that are you?" Kiba asked with a pout on his lips.

Naruto smiled and shook her head. There were a few more questions about _Lunar_, before Kiba expertly guided the discussion towards its predecessors, and inevitably towards Kakashi.

"Now... Kakashi Hatake." he stated.

Naruto didn't like the sudden, eager silence that washed over the set at all; she knew she wasn't to get away without mentioning Kakashi a little bit, but it didn't make the notion any more appealing.

"I wondered when you were going to bring him up..." she joked, placing a resigned laugh on her lips for Kiba's benefit.  
"What _happened_ girl? One day everything was going great for you guys, the next, everything was a mess!"

For the first time, the grin faltered a little – there was that pang again - and she brushed her fringe from her eyes as she tried to find a way to pacify Kiba without getting into too much detail. She really didn't want to talk about Kakashi, especially not after seeing him again in the hallway...

Sasuke squeezed her shoulder; it was hidden by her mass of burning cadmium hair, but she still felt it. Hmph; maybe he wasn't a total git after all (not that it made him any less of a perverted sex addict).

"It just didn't work any more Kiba; when people stop being interested in the same things, there's nothing you can do about it. You can try, but... sometimes it just doesn't work. That all there was to it" she replied.

Urgh, that was bit too close to the truth for her comfort; thank god she wasn't on Root TV for this stupid interview - that git of a host Sai wouldn't have let the thing drop until he'd dragged every detail from her.

Luckily Kiba was as nice as his wife, and if he was quick enough to read between the lines (which he probably was, despite appearances), he had the manners and the decency not to dig any further (an odd finding in reporters of any variety).

"Hmm... alright, I'll let you get away with that. I don't really have a choice – were out of time. Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, thanks for joining us and a big thank you to our audience. Remember those dates – Red Dawn's third album, Morning Raven, comes out in August, and look out for _Lunar_ in the cinemas – the previews are the Thursday 22nd and Friday 23rd of July! Goodnight!"

The airing light flashed back to off above the studio doors and Naruto let out a long sigh of relief as she walked back to her dressing room.

* * *

_**And so it begins - I think the reason Kakashi is the bad guy for the moment is pretty obvious, but I like situational ambiguity, so you'll have to wait for chapter five for something else on it. Sakura makes her appearance next chapter, as does Itachi (properly). Stay Tuned!**_

_**Mini quote; **_**'Famous'**_** by Scouting For Girls.**_


	5. I'm A Sucker For His Charm

**I N S I D E R

* * *

**

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 05  
~:: I'M A SUCKER FOR HIS CHARM ::~

* * *

**

_**Trouble, he will find you, no matter where you go.  
No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow;  
You're fine for a while, but you start to loose control.  
He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart;  
He waits in the wings – he's got to play a part.  
Trouble is a friend of mine.

* * *

**_

Two days later, and Naruto had almost completely forgotten about Sasuke; _almost_ being the key word. She sometimes let her thoughts stray back to the interview, producing angry mutterings in her mother tongue.

Naruto had woken up that morning in a foul mood, as she was prone to; she was looking forward to burning the rubber of her tyres on the way to the photo shoot (for the future DVD cover of _Kaleidoscope)_. Kotetsu had taken the day off to spend some time with his boyfriend, and she was only too happy to oblige him.

She needed to vent, and the best way for her to do that was to drive her car like a mad thing; after scarfing down the remnants of what may have been cheese-on-toast, she headed for the door. Opening it, she walked right into something – or, more correctly, someone. Her week went downhill from there.

"You're a little eager aren't you?"

Regaining her bearings, Naruto found herself in the company of the molester himself; she then became aware of the fact that she was staring the few centimetres up at his surprised eyes, and she was close enough to feel his breath on her face. What really pissed her off though, was the annoying smirk on his face.

Jerking backwards, she glared at him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she demanded.  
"I brought you breakfast" was the blunt reply.

Naruto stared at him in a mixture of horrified and curious confusion as he held up a paper bag from one of the coffee chains she frequented in the morning; judging by the smell, it was her usual tomato, basil, and mozzarella panini and caramel macchiato, but how did he know to pick those out, or was it just coincidence...?

What the hell kind of freakish hour had he got up at anyway? She knew Itachi enough to know that Sasuke lived on the other side of Konoha, and here he was holding out her favourite breakfast! What the heck?

The confusion must have shown on her face as she eyed the bag, because he began explaining.

"Itachi said you don't eat anything in the morning apart from whatever grows in your fridge, and he told me what you normally get so... breakfast."

He rattled the bag in front of her again; why the hell was he buying her breakfast? There was a reason behind this, and she had a sneaky feeling she knew what that reason was. Still, she was being offered free breakfast... it was stupid to pass up such an offer.

She took the paper bag and peered at the food inside; there was a white-choch raspberry brownie in there too. He really had done his homework – she'd have to yell at Itachi for that when she saw him that afternoon, but still, she didn't begrudge those brownies...

Pulling out the panini, she took several ravenous bites, not caring at all about her manners, before setting a pointed look on the man still standing in front of her.

"You aren't getting into my pants just because you brought me breakfast" she informed bluntly, before heading for the lifts.

Had Naruto looked back, she might have noticed the glint in Sasuke's eyes, and heard the small chuckle before it turned into a smirk in response to the challenge she had just inadvertently issued.

* * *

"Naruto, what the heck are you doing?"

Naruto, who had been cowering behind a row of topiary seedling bushes, yelped and fell onto her behind as she was taken by surprise; glancing up from the ground she glared at her pink haired friend.

Sakura Haruno was 20 years old, and was a musician like Itachi, though her genres tended to be more toward electronic synthesisers instead of drums and guitars, despite her personal preferences; her parents owned a famous private department store in Konoha (along with other enterprises throughout Fire Country), and they had disowned her for taking up a musical career.

Sakura had only been in the midst of bar jobs and juggling small lives in such bars when Naruto had met her, but as Naruto had made her own way up the fame ladder, Sakura had been only a rung or so behind. They had a lot of common ground regarding their family issues, so they had instantly clicked.

There wasn't much Sakura didn't know about her, and vice versa; she was one of two people who knew the reason for her break-up with Kakashi, but Naruto hadn't quite gotten around to telling her about her stalker just yet.

"I'm hiding!" she hissed, peering through the bushes with wary eyes once again.  
"Naruto, if you keep doing that the garden centre people are going to arrest you... Why the hell are you hiding anyway?" Sakura asked, in clear confusion.

"Because Sasuke Madara freaking Casanova Uchiha is _stalking me!_" she hissed, turning only to relay the information before going back to her nervous watch of the black haired figure casting his own eyes over the rows of plants some distance away.

"What? Since when?" Sakura asked.

She forgot about her previous admonishments, and bent down to peer through the small topiary bushes herself, casting her gaze over the mass of people before she finally settled it on Sasuke.

"Since he molested me in that stupid interview is when! He showed up on my doorstep with food two days later and he hasn't buggered off since! He won't _leave!_" Naruto whined, ducking lower behind the bush.

"No freaking way! He brought you food? _Sasuke Uchiha_ brought you food? And you actually _took_ it?"  
"It was _breakfast!_ I wasn't thinking straight, and now he won't _leave_ until he gets into my pants!"

Naruto felt like banging her head on the gravel pathway beneath her feet in frustration; she should have just punched his lights out at the interview, live or not! Why the hell didn't she punch him? She could have punched him when he gave her breakfast – she could have apologized later... much later! So what if he had the brownies?

It had been exactly five days since the unexpected encounter on her doorstep, and he kept popping up all over the place! He didn't stalk her every walking moment, but he always showed up at some point during the day; it was getting very annoying! The guy really didn't take a hint!

"Why didn't you _tell_ me this?"  
"I forgot! I've been trying to avoid him! Damn it, I _knew_ there was a reason I never have breakfast at home!" Naruto groaned in reply, burying her head in her hands.

As Naruto mourned her misfortune to have caught the eye of Konoha's resident womaniser, a thoughtful look came over her friend's face; Sakura could easily sympathise with her friend, having been a victim of Sasuke's charms three years previously, but the situation itself was odd.

Sasuke Uchiha putting this much effort into chasing a girl? Odd. Sakura had never heard of this happening before, and Naruto? Why the heck was she so bugged by the whole thing anyway? She kept complaining that she wasn't getting any, no thanks to Kaka_shit._

As one of his previous victims, Sakura could say with a pretty high degree of certainty that Naruto would probably enjoy letting him in her pants. At the very least, it would scratch an itch and stop all her damn complaining. Then again, Naruto didn't like being on front pages, and hooking up with Sasuke would do that if the media was nosy enough, especially given her split with kaka_shit_.

This was still odd in her opinion though; since Naruto seemed to go hand-in-hand with odd, Sakura did the only thing a good friend in her situation would do; she stood up and called out to the dark haired man a few rows away, waving her arm for good measure.

If Sasuke wanted to get in Naruto's pants and stop her complaining, Sakura wasn't going to get in his way. The fact that getting on speaking terms with Sasuke might put her on closer terms with his brother was a mere coincidence.

* * *

Itachi was very irritated when Naruto phoned him.

Why was he irritated? Because he had been in the middle of a _moment_ with her pink-haired best-friend was why. Sakura was working on her fourth album in the same recording studio as Red Dawn; they had been talking as they had headed out of the building after a hard day's work, but had stopped at one of the hallway sofas to talk some more, and there had been a _moment._

Itachi was not like his brother, who saw the need to jump into bed with almost any human who happened to cross his path. He was very much the opposite. There had been two notable relationships in his life so far (a girl from his school called Konan, who was actually an actress now, and Kisame), and both had ended on good terms. Much unlike _Sasuke's_ only significant relationship.

He wasn't completely dead though, and he liked Sakura quite a bit, so when Naruto interrupted a moment, he _very_ irritated. Judging by the anger management techniques and death curses coming from Sakura's lips, she was just as mad.

"Naruto, what do you want?" he asked, not breaking into her mother tongue like he usually would out of spite.  
_"Itachi I need help! Your stupid sex-on-the-brain little brother just tricked me into getting engaged with him!"_

The reply was loud, and he had to hold the phone away from his ear; god, she must be frazzled if she wasn't even using her home language with him.

She usually did, since he was one of the few she could communicate exactly what she wanted to say to. There weren't as many adjectives in the language of fire country as there were in her own, and she struggled to pick the right one more times than most people would think; right now for instance.

While being tricked into getting engaged was a very Naruto thing to happen, he knew that wasn't what she meant at all. For one thing, he doubted Sasuke even knew how to say engaged, never mind knew what it was.

"Naruto, calm down and think about which adjectives you're using..."  
_"But I did! That's what he did! He tricked me into an engagement!"_  
"Naruto, I sincerely doubt Sasuke tricked you into marrying him"  
_"EEH? That's what engagement means? But the book said-!"_

Sakura, seated on the sofa beside him, heard the shock quite clearly, and burst into fits of laughter as Naruto began cussing in her language, his language, and several other languages that she had probably picked up form her demented brother (whom he hoped he would never have to meet).

"Naruto, calm down, and tell me what happened" he instructed carefully.

The first thing his discovered was that the adjectives she had confused was an engagement as in a meeting, and the one for getting married. How she had done so, he wasn't sure because they didn't even _sound_ the same, but at least he knew what was going on now; his brother had tricked her into going on a _date._

He had of course heard from Sakura that Naruto was being stalked by his brother, but he hadn't actually _believed_ her at first. Now that he had Naruto mixing up her words at loud tones from one end of the phone, he was forced to reverse that thought. It still didn't make sense to him though.

He wasn't worried about Naruto - Naruto could take care of herself - but what in the fire was his _brother_ playing at? Surely he knew that their father would box his ears if he went after another of his actors whilst they were in the midst of première preparations?

After taking a few breaths, Naruto finally calmed down enough to explain what had happened; Sasuke had been turning up on her doorstep with breakfast for the past the past week and today, he'd blocked her in her doorway; from what he could gather, she had argued over going on a date with him (though most of the argument seemed to centre around _'you're not getting in my pants'_).

Somehow (Naruto didn't seem quite sure of how it had happened herself), she had ended up agreeing anyway in order to prove that he was never ever going to get her to go on one. It only seemed to have hit her now that she had proved her own statement wrong by agreeing, and would be stuck with him for two hours at Ichiraku's.

"Naruto, it's just Ichiraku's; I don't think Sasuke will try to grope you at Ichiraku's... He respects family restaurants enough to curb his urges in at those places… mostly." he lied reassuringly; at least, he hoped it was reassuringly...

"_That's not the problem! The problem is he knows he's winning! I refuse to loose to that freaking pompous-ass Casanova! Tell me about something really stupid or embara- What the hell are you looking at lady? I'm having a conversation! What, you never seen one before?"_

Itachi blinked several times, then stared at his phone as Naruto began arguing with a poor innocent bystander; winning? Loosing? What on earth was she talking about? More to the point, where _was_ she?

"_Yeah, keep walking you old bat!"_ she yelled as he replaced the phone against his ear.  
"Naruto, where are you?" he asked, despite the sinking feeling in his gut that was already telling him where she was.  
_"I'm hiding in the toilets at Ichiraku's! Where did you think I was?"_

He stared once at the phone again, then quickly handed it to his still hysterical companion; he breathed a sigh of relief once the pink-haired girl took the phone and began relaying instructions.

He didn't understand half of Naruto's mind at the best of times; giving advice on how to get through a date with his brother when she was already on it was one of things he would never be able to help with. Not because he was incapable, because he could, he just didn't want the mental scars.

* * *

Naruto wondered if the gods were out to get her as she flopped down onto the booth-seat opposite her stupid stalker.

It would certainly explain how she had ended up eating with him that afternoon; she had been a horrible child, so maybe this was that karma stuff Kyuubi was always complaining about coming back to bite her in the ass. She had a lot of it if he was to be believed, and this was a horrible disaster, so it would be an explanation.

"What do you want?"

Naruto glared at him over the top of her menu, but flicked her eyes back to the text; the best way to get out of this mess was to just play along for the moment. She just had to get through lunch, and head for her car before he could catch up with her – he'd never catch her in her car...

The tiny restaurant/café cross-breed was a mostly vegetarian place, or vegan in some cases, bar a few things including the varieties of her beloved ramen. She considered dangling her food preferences in front of him to piss him off (and hopeful put him off), but the smell of ramen wafted into her nose, and she ordered her usual.

If she had to suffer through this, she could at least pick some decent food; after he placed the order, it occurred to her that she could have deliberately chosen the most expensive thing on the menu to irritate him, and her mind screamed silent curses behind her blank expression as she turned a paper napkin into an origami tiger.

She could feel his eyes on her, but didn't show an inch of the irritation building behind her calm façade; she'd been torn as to dress like a slob or not, but had eventually decided that would be like giving up, and she refused to loose to the pompous ass.

So she'd pulled on a off the shoulder short-sleeved green top, a black-denim deliberately-tattered dungaree-skirt that had spawned from her brother's imagination, small-hole fishnets and a pair of black leather boots with skyscraper heels – she still felt like she was loosing for some reason though.

"You can do origami?" Sasuke asked, his eyes still lingering before turning to the tiger she was folding.  
"Kyuubi taught me – he was kept in jail before one of his court hearings, so he taught me during visiting hours to pass the time, I dunno where he got it from though..." she replied absently.

The tiger didn't turn out very well; it had taken her a week to master it, but the tail and front legs were always off. It was a complete failure. The napkin paper didn't exactly help either; it wasn't stiff enough to hold the folds properly.

"What did he have a court hearing for?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little wary.

People were always wary when they came to the subject of her rampant brother; he terrified people he had never met. It appeared Sasuke was not immune to that ability; maybe she could have some fun here after all...

"Depends on which thing you mention, but the last one... I can't really go into the details; I had to sign a bunch of forms to go on the witness stand so I can't say..."

Complete bullshit, she could tell anyone she wanted what Kyuubi had done. Sasuke didn't know that though, and she enjoyed watching him grow a little nervous as wild ideas began to fill his mind; maybe thoughts of her crazy brother would cool his jets a bit.

The food was ordered, and the conversation started once again; he avoided her brother, instead asking about her film work. That surprised her. According to what Sakura had told her in the bathroom (no thanks to Itachi), Sasuke wasn't fond of films at all.

The topic turned to cars, and to her disappointment, he wasn't a car nut lie she was; he had a decent one, but she only had to ask what kind of breaks he had to know he didn't know anything other than how to drive it and what fuel it drank. She knew the car to have ceramic breaks, but his answer had been 'ones that stop it from moving'.

The traditional sports thing had been a bit better; she liked karate, even if she couldn't do it. She had been in quit a large number of fights in Kumo, but she had b=pulled herself through those on her own brutality and a crash course in fighting from Kyuubi. He'd taught her a bit of something that came from Earth Country called Krav Maga, and built up from it (it had been before his ban).

Finally, after what felt like an age, the food came; Sasuke had raised an eyebrow at the two large bowls of Miso that Ayame had given her, but that was nothing compared to the speed at which she inhaled them. He actually froze when she called Ayame over for another two bowl before he was even half finished his own plate of food.

By the time she had eaten six bowls his jaw was actually hanging open.

"That's just inhuman... no-one should be able to eat that fast...!" he murmured hoarsely.

For the first time that afternoon, and probably a while for that matter, she actually laughed without forcing herself for the sake of her friends or media interviews; she couldn't help it! The absolute horror on his face was priceless! It didn't even dawn on him that she was laughing at him until Ayame came over with the bill.

She had one of those portable chip-and-pin machines with her which she handed out for one of them to take hold of; Sasuke's hand began to reach forwards, and her temper boiled beneath her cool façade. He may have her not-quite-complete grasp of the language here to trick her into a date, but he was not going to pay.

If he didn't pay it didn't count as a date right? She didn't really know the rules; she didn't like PDA or the like, and she counted dates as PDA. She must have gone on about ten in total, and five of those had been with Kakashi. I any case, she would not let him pay!

Before his fingers could reach the digital device she had dug her card from her pocket (she didn't use purses – she never had enough cards or short change to need one) and lunged for the machine. She was about to start putting her pin number into the thing when it was yanked out of her hands and her card thrown at her forehead.

"I'm paying idiot" he informed her bluntly.

He fished his own gold card from his pocket and rammed it into the machine. Irritation rising, she lunged for the machine over the now-empty table top before he could put his pin in. He raised above his head with an irritated expression as he landed on the table top.

She glared at him and snatched at it again, and he moved it again; she darted around the table to the other side of the booth and all hell broke loose as she wrestled Sasuke Uchiha over a chip-and-pin machine.

* * *

"That's all you wanted to say? Dad, please, I already know you're dating Mei-nee-chan" Naruto said, trying to mix up instant pancake mix whilst jamming the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

Mei Terumi, or Mei-nee-chan as Naruto called her, was one of her mother's old models. She had always kept her company when her mother dragged her to the catwalks with her, and she had even been there when she learned to walk.

She had left her mothers company just before she had started high school, and worked for _Nara_ now, one of her mother's main rivals. She still kept in touch, and though she hadn't actually mentioned being in a relationship with her father, she had been close enough to Mei when she was younger to notice the change in relationship.

"_What? You know?"_ came her father spluttered reply.

"Of course I did – it was up to you to say something though, so I dint tell you. I'm not telling Kyuubi though - you can do_ that _yourself" she said, muttering the last part a little too darkly to be taken as completely genial.

"_Oh... well, I guess that solves that problem. I just wanted to tell you in case she comes to the première with me"_ he explained.  
"She's coming to Konoha? I thought there was some big shoot for _Nara_ in Water Country though..." she asked in surprise, glaring at her lumpy pancake mix.

The sound of a door opening in one of the rooms beyond the kitchen caught her attention for a moment, but her father distracted her again; she had some dodgy hinges on a few doors that needed replacing, so it was probably just one of them.

"_She is, but she's hoping to finish early. Have you heard from Kyuubi recently? I can't get through to him, and you know that's _never_ good..."_

Naruto fully sympathised with the defeated tone in her father's voice; several times they had both tried to curb Kyuubi's uh... enthusiastic personality, but that had just resulted in the ban from Earth Country. It really seemed better to leave him to his own devices. She just wished she had some news to tell him.

"Uh... yeah... about Kyuubi, he sort of... I don't know _all_ the details, but last I heard some woman mistook him for a perv and he was in jail somewhere... It was a misunderstanding, but he hadn't _quite_ managed to convince the police that..." she relied.

She tried mixing up the pancake mix with a fork, using it to mash out the lumps; it seemed to be working, so her glare at the creamy liquid lessened.

"_...Naruto, where was he when he called?"_

Naruto gulped.

"Uh, he was... in the middle of some sort of car chase…? I don't know which country he was in though, and it was about two months ago so..." she left it hanging, feeling a headache that probably matched the one her father would be getting as she relayed the information.

"_...I'll see you in a couple of days then?"_  
"Yup. See you later dad. Love you."  
_"You too spitfire."_

Naruto ended the phone and returned to the attack against the remaining lumps in her pancake mix; had she been paying she would probably have heard the sound of feet on the tiled floor of her kitchen, but when Naruto cooked, full attention was needed.

"...What the heck is that supposed to be?"

As she was so absorbed in making edible food, she didn't noticed Sasuke until he had crept up behind her and laced an arm around her back, peering over her shoulder at the mixtures she was mashing about with a fork; as soon as she felt the foreign touch on her, she did anything any girl in her situation would do.

She screamed and threw the bowl of half-lumpy instant pancake mix at his head. Moments later she realised who it was and haltingly answered his question.

"It's pancake mix..."  
"...I see that."

* * *

"How on earth did you even get _in?_" Naruto asked as she attacked Sasuke's hair with a towel.  
"Itachi gave me his key" he mumbled.

Naruto stopped drying his hair and gave him a look that asked him if he really thought she was that stupid (because Itachi certainly wasn't). His eyes took on a shifty look for a few moments, before he gave up.

"Alright I stole it, but if I knew you were going to throw _pancake batter_ at me I would have knocked; sue me for trying to be spontaneous..." he mumbled.

Naruto attacked his head again with a little more ferocity this time, snickering when he winced at the tug on his hair, before going back to a normal rhythm; after throwing the pancake mix, she had rinsed most of the mix off in the sink, sat him down on the sofa, and attacked his hair with the towel.

Sure, he had broken in, but when he had been stalking her for almost a full two weeks, she was willing to let it slide this once given how she had reacted (honestly, she should have expected this sooner). It was only once though.

"Do that again, and I'll kick you in the nuts instead" she muttered.  
The grunt from underneath the towel covering his head told her he was going to heed her warning.

Since she couldn't actually see her, she took the opportunity to actual give his body a decent glance; the mix had gotten all over his shirt, so she had wrestled it over his head and stuck it in the wash. She had one of Kakashi's shirts he could borrow, but there was no point letting the water in his hair get onto it – for a guy, he had some pretty thick hair. No wonder it stuck out all the time.

She had to admit, he was certainly very easy on the eye; he wasn't overly muscled – his job simply wouldn't allow for that – but he was no slouch either. Her eyes flicked over his shoulders, over his chest and she bit her lip, and resumed the scrubbing of his hair with a bit more ferocity once again.

God, she really needed to get laid if she was actually checking him out. Two freaking months without sex... it wouldn't have been so bad if her relationship with Kakashi hadn't been so long, but dam it, she'd had a pretty regular sex life for near on four years! Was it really so bad to look at eye candy when it didn't know in that respect?

"What the heck did you come here for anyway?" she asked, finally setting aside the towel and handing him the shirt.

He took the shirt and pulled it on; it was about a size too big for him, but he didn't seem to mind, and followed her back into the kitchen. He took a whole yard of kitchen towels without any prompting and started helping to clear up the mess of lumpy pancake mix on the floor.

"I wanted to know if you had a date for that première thing" he told her bluntly.  
"No." she replied.

She knew what he was asking, but she played the idiot card, and continued to soak up the gloopy substance with hundreds of paper towels. She almost snickered as the irritation crossed his face, but she placed a look of obliviousness on her face instead. That just made him more irritated, and she almost lost it.

"Well?"  
"Well what?" she asked.  
"Don't play _dumb_ – you don't fool me in the slightest" he grated.

Naruto picked up the soiled paper towels and dumped them in the bin, before puling another yard off of the kitchen roll dispenser and attacking the rest of the goop. Looking up she cursed herself as her eyes met the direct gaze of his coal-coloured eyes. Thank god she didn't blush.

"Whichever way you ask, the answer is still no" she informed him, not daring to move her eyes away.

He smirked then, and edged close on his hands and knees (he avoided the goop). She didn't let her eyes leave his, but she did back away until her back hit one of the kitchen cabinets. He was close now, very close, and much as she hated to admit it here pulse did go up a notch or so.

"I think I can change your mind" he smirked, his murmur layered with a thick rich tone.

It was one of those tones that threatened to trigger her imagination in directions she didn't want it to go. God, she really, really needed to get laid. Just not with him. It was a pity her brain and mouth had disconnected themselves from her own opinions and were acting of their own accord.

"Go ahead and try" she smirked back in challenging reply.

There was no hesitation; he just pressed his lips against her own and broke the straw on her pent up frustrations. He leaned into her as her lips parted after letting him coax her, running his tongue against her lips. It was like the air was being sucked from her lungs when his tongue brushed against her own, like she was borrowing it from him.

For a brief moment she actually considered just letting his have his way with her right there on her kitchen floor just to get rid of all her pent up frustrations. The though woke her up and she pulled her lips away from his with more reluctance than she had expected.

"I'll go with you on two conditions" she stated plainly.  
The lack of reply told him he was listening, as did the trace of amusement on his face.

"If you can't get me to have sex with you, then you stop chasing me" she said  
He found this a reasonable condition and nodded.

"If you do, then you don't disappear off the face of the earth once you're done – Itachi's one of my best friends, and I refuse to be on edge around him because of you."

His face had looked incredulous at the _'don't disappear'_ instruction until she explained her close connection with his brother; he seemed to have forgotten that despite having stolen her house key from him.

"You'll have to talk to him too, so at least _try_ to talk to me, just to save on awkwardness. I'm not saying you have to be my best buddy, but at least use some manners if I do loose the last of my marbles" she finished.

He smirked, half amused surprise, half obviously thinking he had already won. Naruto didn't like how much her second stipulation seemed to bolster that notion, but it was the truth, and she was trying to be prudent.

"Deal."

* * *

_** I liked writing this chapter. I love the inspiring song too - I have another story in the works (yes, I know I should finish things first, stop throwing things at me; I'm not posting it untill I do finish it), and it was just as inspiring for a completley different thing. It also shows up in one of the later chapters of ADG: D&D.**_

_**Out of curiosity, is posting my stories on DA a good idea? I have a friend who keeps bugging me to because I did some art for a new story and now she won't shush. I'm torn. I'm not leaving FF, I just don't want to worry about two websites, and I've never used the literature upload for DA before. That and I don't know how to put links to new chapters into the comment bit. **_

_**Stop laughing, I'm a technophobe! I don't even know how to get the internet up on my phone and it isn't even three years old yet!**_

**_Mini quote; 'Trouble Is A Friend' by Lenka_**.


	6. Make It Through The Fall

**INSIDER**

**

* * *

**

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 06  
~:: MAKE IT THROUGH THE FALL ::~**

**

* * *

**

_**I don't want to fall to pieces,  
I just want to sit and stare at you.  
I don't want to talk about it,  
And I don't want a conversation,  
I just want to cry in front of you.  
I don't want to talk about it,  
Because I'm in love with you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Spotted! Is that what you think it is dear readers? Yes, indeed it is; Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki wrestling each other over a chip-and-pin machine at a back street ramen vendor._

_Would you have believed it without that snap? Certainly not; since when did Naruto Uzumaki loose her cool? Has that much irritation ever been seen on the face of Sasuke Uchiha? That, friends, it the perfect portrait of a maelstrom meeting a forest fire – absolute chaos. _

_How would such a mismatched pair even end up in this situation? Well, a joint interview on Channel 7 two weeks ago seems to be the source of all the adventure. _

_See that close up? That's our favourite playboy worming his hand round Naruto's back to her thigh. On live television no less! Cheeky, cheeky boy. But top marks for sheer backbone Sasuke; It's a pity Naruto doesn't seem too impressed with your attempts at seduction._

'I think she was plotting his death through the whole thing' _- was the comment from host Kiba Inuzuka, and judging by Naruto's frosty responses to the enviable attention, she probably still is._

_And Sasuke has tried several times in the past two weeks to win her over; ranging from simply popping up at the opportune moment to forcibly paying for her beloved ramen; it's not exactly roses and serenades, but it's a huge step up for Sasuke._

_Is he, dare we say it, taking those first few steps away from the world of the Casanova? Or is Naruto just a woman who can give him a challenge? Tonight's the big night for _Lunar_; those lucky few with the exclusive RSVP will be arriving in Konoha for the previews, and you can bet your socks that Naruto and Sasuke will be there. _

_Watch out you two; we're watching you!  
_

* * *

It was the smell. It was everywhere to her – it always made doing her washing that much harder because she would add any of his dirty clothing in with her own (he always turned blue shirts green when he tried to do it by himself).

Every so often, he'd get back to their apartment; she'd kiss him hello, and there would be a scent on his cheek, in his hair, on his neck, wafting into her nose when she hugged him, sometimes even when they had sex. It lingered like a taste on his lips when he kissed her.

_'It's my imagination.' 'Kakashi wouldn't do that.' 'It's from the set.'_ There was always an explanation, always a reason, but Naruto knew what it was. She was just trying to be optimistic. It was flowery, soft. It was nothing like her coconut body scrub or spicy perfume.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do; sitting on the sofa with her knees pulled up instead of reading the script for the next day of filming, she sat waiting for inspiration, for a less painful way to ask the question when he came back.

It didn't come. There was no easy way, no way to ask without being torn up one way or the other; from the answer or being so stupid for suspecting something at all (that second suggestion was the optimism again).

"Naruto?"

The door had creaked open. She pulled herself up from the sofa, nervously chewing the tips of a few red strands – a nervous habit that he would have been blind not to miss, and did not miss.

"What's wrong?"

He looked confused, worried, exactly as he should have. He was worried – she didn't get this nervous often, and there was usually a good reason for it. Like the one she had.

She blurted it out so quickly she didn't realise she had asked the question in her mother tongue instead of a language he understood, and then she had to repeat it in those foreign words. It was bad enough saying it, but to say it in a language not her own made it even worse somehow – she didn't even know if she was asking the question correctly.

"Kakashi... are you..."  
She couldn't find the words for it, she knew them but they wouldn't come out.

She didn't want them to come out. She could just pretend it wasn't there, like she had before. She just had to cover it up with something else, something he could laugh off and tease her about later. He wouldn't be able to tell. She'd pull him back somehow-

He hugged her, and as much as she relished in it, her hands curling into the fabric covering his back, all she could think about that _smell_. It had seeped into his shirt. It was so strong, or was it just her mind magnifying it for her own personal torture?

"Naruto, whatever it is, spit it out – you're seriously worrying me…"

It was all the worse with that – he did still care. That made it so much worse. But how on earth did she say it? What was she supposed to say?

"There's... this smell. It's everywhere Kakashi... It's everywhere, and... and I know it's not _me._"

He froze, and that was all the answer she needed for the tears to burst free for the first time in her life.

* * *

Naruto jolted awake, staring into the early morning darkness of her apartment as the dream caught up with her. When was it going to go away?

Why couldn't she forget it already? She was done with Kakashi now, so why wouldn't it go away? Why did that horrible pang keep eating away at her? She knew that it would take a while, but surely two months was long enough?

A nasty thought informed her he was probably going to meet _her_ when she met him two weeks ago, the flowery smelling woman. She really didn't want to hate her, whoever she was but... but what gave her the right?

There was no way she wouldn't have know his face, even if it did have a mask over it most of the time! There was no way she didn't know about her – what gave her the fucking _right?_

Another part of her mind suggested that she had no interest of her own, that Kakashi had chased her, and that just made it worse. That implied she wasn't good enough for him, and she couldn't have that in her mind.

She was young, had a fucking awesome ass, she paid her own bills, she remembered his birthday, his dad loved her... she fucking loved him!

In what way was she not good enough? Because he was older? Bullshit! He was the one who had done the chasing; _she_ was the one who had worried about that! What in the hell had she done wrong? If he didn't want her any more, why the fuck didn't he just tell her straight instead of skulking around behind her back?

She dashed the thoughts away again, turning her eyes towards the calendar on the bedside cabinet and staring at the date – tonight was the preview. He'd be there tonight – he hadn't been in the film, but all the old cast members were coming for the final film of the trilogy.

She didn't want to see him after going over that again. She wasn't going to get back to sleep now - she'd have bags under her eyes, and she would fall asleep in the theatre... But she had to go. Never mind the resulting Death-By-Fugaku, if one of the lead actors failed to turn up, there would be a media riot.

Checking the time – 4:00AM – she groaned and kicked off her duvet. Maybe if she tried drowning herself in the showered she wouldn't have to turn up. And then she wouldn't have to be Sasuke's date.

She stumbled into the bathroom, taking a glance at her roots in the mirror hanging above the sink as she squirted toothpaste onto a brush The blonde had started showing through on her roots again... Great, now she'd have to stink up her bathroom with hair dye.

Once done with her teeth, she pulled out one of the hair dye kits she kept below the sink and stepped into the shower; the action of massaging the dye into her roots was enough of a soother to drag her thoughts back to the film.

How in the heavens of Lightning Country had she ended up with Sasuke Uchiha as her date to the preview?

Wasn't she supposed to be shooing him away? He had certainly put the effort into chasing her for these past two weeks, she'd give him that. She was actually entertaining the idea of letting him win her over! That meant he had made an inkling of progress, much as she was loathe to admit it.

She could hardly call him a _lazy_ sex addict after the stalking and the pin-machine fight – he really was putting forth all the effort he could to get into her pants. It was somewhat flattering actually, in a very obscure way – she couldn't really remember him having to go to extreme of fighting over chip-and-pin machines for the possibility of sex before, at least, it hadn't been in any gossip column.

She'd had to give him some sort of reward for all that effort. That was why she had made the deal with him... That and she _had_ covered him in lumpy pancake batter. It wasn't like he was _actually_ going to get into her pants, so it didn't matter.

Besides, she didn't want to turn up by herself when Kakashi was bound to be bringing his date along. Sasuke hadn't specified what type of date anyway; as far as she was concerned, it was just as meaningful as two friends going together.

Alright, she was grasping at straws there, but he had at least managed that much in the past two weeks, even if it wasn't his ultimate goal. He wasn't that bad once you got past the sex addiction thing. At the very least, he kept her on her toes simply by being so infuriating.

Maybe that didn't sound like much of an achievement, but considering she had thought him as nothing more than rude, arrogant, man-whore when they had met again at the interview, it was a significant improvement. Not that he wasn't rude, arrogant, or a man-whore, but he had a sense of humour too.

That and it was fun to see him so rattled.

* * *

Sasuke didn't bother to acknowledge his father's curious gaze as he stepped out of the sleek black car that had pulled up in front of the huge cinema that was going to show the first of the two previews.

He knew why his father was so confused – he had never been to one of the premières before – but he could hardly say it was because he was trying to seduce one of his lead actresses. He had a feeling that wouldn't go down very well.

Not that he was making much progress really; he had met Naruto quite a few times in the past few weeks since the interview, and the most he had been able to get from her was the mockery of his hair (_'Chicken butt! Chicken butt!'_), one kiss, and the agreement that they would go to the premier together, but he didn't think Naruto was gong to be a typical date.

Casting his eyes around the foyer after the ten minute walk to the door (his father kept being interrupted for comments on the film), he found her; she was standing with one of his ex-conquests, Sakura, and Ino Yamanaka – this years _newcomer-to-watch._

Sakura seemed to be in very irritated mood about something – or someone as his ears revealed.

"I can't _believe_ she even came! You'd think the woman would have the _decency_ to stay away but-"  
"It's not her fault Sakura! It's _his_ fault for being such a prick!" Ino retorted.  
"_Not her fault?_ Ino, do you honestly believe she _didn't know_ he had a girlfriend? Do you _really_ believe that?"

He left the conversation then – it didn't sound like something that was worth his attention, and apparently Naruto didn't either, because she had cast a roll of her eyes in his direction before disappearing into the crowd again.

Another scan around the room and he found her suffocating a man with bright blonde hair that clearly didn't belong in Fire Country – it was the shade of his eyes that told him he was her father long before he opened his mouth to chatter away in their own language.

Naruto straightened a little at one of his questions, and scanned her eyes around the hall, before finally settling her gaze on him and heading over with the man. She was wearing a black dress made with layers of gossamer fabric; it had a strapless corset bodice and a loose, free-flowing skirt that fell to just below mid thigh, and another pair of horrifically high shoes.

He couldn't help but think how well the red of her hair stood out against it as she introduced the blonde man – it was unusually brighter actually.

"Sasuke, this is my dad, Minato Namikaze. He wanted to say hello."

That grin was back on her face again; it was the same one he had seen on her face when Kiba asked her about Kakashi two weeks ago. Judging by the look on her fathers face, he had noticed the blatant lie on her face too.

She introduced her father to him in her own language – it was a bit blunter than his was, sharper, but had a lilt to it that his own didn't have. He asked her something, and Naruto rolled her eyes. He didn't understand the conversation but it was easy enough to pick out the word _'date'_.

He said something to her that Sasuke once again failed to interpret, but Naruto ignored him and disappeared to find Sakura and Ino. Her father sighed and ran a hand through his messy yellow hair in frustration, then turned to Sasuke, and sent an apologetic look in his direction.

"It's nice to meet you kid, but I don't suppose you know what's got her so wound up?" he asked in a flawless dialect Sasuke completely understood.

He felt surprised by the revelation tat the man spoke his language, and then shook it off to give the reply.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it has something to do with her Ex, but I don't really know her that well. You could ask my brother though – they seem to be pretty good friends, so he might know..."

The man paused as he translated the words, before mumbling to himself in the same language.  
"I knew there was something she wasn't telling me... That girl needs to take a damn break..."

He headed off into the crowd, still muttering to himself in a foreign language. Moments later Naruto reappeared beside him with obvious relief.

"I thought I'd _never_ shake him off" she muttered with obvious relief in his absence.  
"What's he doing here? I thought he lived in Lightning Country?" Sasuke asked.

"He came for the preview, or so he _says._ I don't visit, or call much, so it's really a check-up. He mentioned something about a film deal with that Ryotenbin guy though..." Naruto sighed and pulled up a chair beside him, slumping onto the table, one side of her face squashed against the surface.

"He's worried. It's normal to hen peck when worried, and you're acting weird, smiling like that" he stated bluntly, taking a seat at one of the tables that dotted the foyer.

"I know, but I don't want to get into it with _him_ – he'll go nuts and... get a criminal record or something. Or _worse,_ he'll tell Kyuubi, and he's already has... Uh..."

To his alarm, she actually began counting on her fingers, frowning as she tried to remember which misdemeanours had resulted in permanent charges.

"...its either six or seven, so he'd end up in _jail_ or get banned from _another_ country... I have enough problems without that too." she mumbled.

Sasuke was a little wild eyed; her brother had been banned from a whole _country?_ What on earth did he _do?_ What on earth could _one_ person do to get themselves _banned_ from an _entire country?_ Her words implied he a slight sister-complex, or at least a protective nature, and he wondered if he should rethink the chasing thing.

"Relax Sasuke – Kyuubi isn't going to stalk you or anything. He's had _warnings_ about that..."  
Sasuke fought down a splutter.

A waiter passed their table with a tray of shot glasses filled with a lurid green liquid, and she snatched perhaps half a dozen from the tray. She stared at them on the table for a moment, and then tentatively slid one in his direction, possibly so she didn't seem completely alcoholic at the moment.

She had knocked back three before he was half way through his own sour, apple flavoured drink, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I have issues to drown, and if I drink around my dad or Sakura they'll turn inquisitional on my ass before I can blink. All you care about is getting in my pants, so humour me will you? You might just get somewhere if you do..."

She had to be having a really bad night if she was actually suggesting he get her drunk. Not that he'd do that – he did have _some_ standards after all, and sex was usually more interesting when the other party was coherent.

"I'm not _that_ bad..." he insisted for the umpteenth time.  
"Anything you say Sasuke... did you see where that waiter went? Those things are good..." she asked, searching the crowd for the man with the tray of drinks.

"Shouldn't you worry about tolerance? Those are pretty strong..."

She stared at him in confusion for a moment – likely trying to find a believable reason as to why he wasn't encouraging her to inebriate herself with alcohol – then turned back to waiter hunting.

"I haven't been so drunk I can't remember a night yet; Kyuubi used to spike my drinks with sake once I hit thirteen, when he was around, and he gave me the key to the Sake cabinet, so I have a high tolerance." she replied.

He spiked his sister's drinks when she was _thirteen?_ Dear god, even Itachi hadn't done that till he was sixteen! He prayed to the gods that the two never,_ ever_, had the occasion to meet each other. The horror that would emerge simply wasn't worth thinking about!

The speaker system suddenly crackled to life, announcing that the première was about to beginning in the screening room itself, and that all alcoholic drinks were banned from it.

Naruto looked absolutely crestfallen, and Sasuke was still trying to decide if risking the Wrath of Kyuubi was worth getting laid.

* * *

As they entered the screening room Sasuke ran the plot of the previous two films through his head; the distraction didn't really work.

Naruto sat down beside him all the same, and after five shot of sour green apple stuff, she was slightly less inhibited than before. Technically, she was still coherent, but he still felt like he would have been breaking his own standards, so he was stuck trying to ignore the issue.

The issue of the leg bending came up, and he really couldn't help the question.

"Can you really do that?" he asked, not knowing if he should be amazed of horrified.  
"Honestly? It was just the only place I could get my leg to go that was comfortable doing the shooting" she replied frankly.

The film continued like that for some time, he venturing a few question on various parts of it, and she replied with the frank and occasionally funny truth behind the camera work. He was actually a little disappointed when the film ended and they headed for the after party.

Then again, if he hadn't headed for the after party with her, he would never have figured out why she was so out of it that night.

They were walking down the hall with Itachi (who seemed to have taken an interest in Sakura) when Naruto stopped in the middle of the hall a frozen expression on her face. Sakura had let out an angry sounding noise, and then turned around muttering what sounded like anger management techniques to herself.

Itachi had followed, leaving him to follow Naruto's line of gaze by himself; he didn't see anyone of note until Naruto headed towards a man with grey hair at the other end of the hallway.

Kakashi Hatake stood in black suit with a green shirt, standing beside him a brown-haired woman who didn't look much older than Naruto. Kakashi looked incredibly awkward as Naruto stepped forward to say hello, as did the woman, but Naruto seemed oblivious.

Then something was said, and she faltered; it was nothing more by a dimming of the grin on her face and a slight widening of her eyes, and it was quickly covered up, but he saw it. At that point, Sasuke decided it was time to intervene. He stepped forwards and took hold of her right hand – she was shaking.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I came to steal my date back – Oi, let's go find something to eat. I didn't get any thing from the buffet cart before the film..." he stated bluntly, before dragging her away from the couple in a direction that probably didn't lead to the buffet car.

It didn't – it led to an open fire exit and a fire escape; after closing the door behind them, he plonked down on the metal steps beside her. Her head was buried in her knees and all trace of her tipsy frame of mind had vanished.

"Spill it" he instructed; his arm strayed round behind her back, but he didn't move it anywhere.

There was a time and place, and this wasn't one of them. He wouldn't say he knew Naruto very well, but he knew her enough to know that nothing shook her this badly. Nothing that wasn't serious, and going by the identity of the man she had been talking to, and the woman beside him, he had a horrible feeling that he knew exactly what it was that had shaken her.

"I didn't know who it was... that was all I wanted to know – who was it that pulled him away but..."

Sasuke was half listening; the other two quarters of his mind were entertaining the notion of going back and punching Hatake square in the jaw; Sasuke may have been quick to jump into bed, but at least he didn't make a secret of his attitude.

None of his partners expected him to be there when they woke up, or if they did, he made certain to inform them otherwise. He didn't cheat though. That was the last thing he wanted to be associated with.

Cheating was one of those standards he would never lower himself to if he ever found himself in an actual relationship again (which he wouldn't, but it was the thought that was important). At the moment, Sasuke's respect for Hatake had taken a very serious dive.

"How long did..." he broke off, wondering if asking was really the best question to be asking at the moment.  
Naruto answered him anyway.

"I don't know how long it was going on... I remember this smell, this flowery smell getting so strong that I couldn't ignore it any more for about three months, but I kept coming up with excuses so..."

Three months? That wasn't including her denial period either! God, how had she lived with that? Why would she _bother_ to put up with that? He hadn't lasted a full two, at the most three weeks when he had sniffed out what Karin had been doing behind his back...

One of those voices suggested an_ 'L word' _that he tended to leave out of his romance vocabulary, and he grudgingly agreed it probably had something to do with it.

"She's _pregnant._ I thought it was just... he's really happy with her, I can tell. I really wished it wasn't working out – cause then I could snatch him back or something – but..."

She must have been using her actors self control to keep herself in check, because what happened then could only be the explosion that came from holding far too much back. His mind shrieked orders to run far, far away as he was faced with the awkward situation (for him at any rate) of being in the presence of a crying girl.

With some awkwardness at first, he stretched one arm around her shoulders; after a few moments, she shifted so that her face was hidden in the black material of his tux. It occurred to him that despite hearing the associated noise, he hadn't actually seen her crying. She, like himself, did not like to let go of her pride, so he forced his eyes not to look down.

After another moment – he seemed to be having a lot of those where Naruto was concerned – his other hand circled round her back, his fingers entwining in the long strands of red her that covered the nape of her neck.

He really, really, wanted to punch Hatake right now. He couldn't say he had talked with the guy much, but he always seemed like the nice type (not the Gai type, the normal type). Cheating wasn't really part of the nice type qualification...

God, he _really_ wanted to sock the bastard in the eye.

* * *

Once the storm of tears had passed, Naruto pulled her face back on; the light wasn't brilliant, but after stealing the handkerchief from his breast pocket and getting rid of the black mascara lines on her face, it was as if the whole thing had never happened.

The only obvious clue was the red of her eyes, and that was only going to be noticed on close inspection. Upon heading back inside to the party, she soon found Sakura and set off in search of those green shot glasses that she had taken a liking to.

Mere moments after taking a seat at the table Naruto had snatched up, he was joined by the masked culprit himself; he could have at least tried to be polite, but it was vocal malice or a punch in the nose, and there were bound to be reporters buzzing around somewhere nearby.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly, sending the full weight of his glare into the man's eyes.

"I want you to stay away from Naruto."  
_"Excuse me?"_

What the hell? Where did he get off with telling him to stay away from Naruto? _He_ was the bastard in this situation, not him! He, Sasuke Uchiha, often referred to as Konoha's resident heart-breaker/man-whore (it depended on who you asked), was the freaking _nice guy!_ Pigs were probably flying right now!

"I asked you to stay awa-"  
"I know what you asked, I'm just wondering what makes you think you have the right to even think it" he snapped.

Kakashi glared at him in slight consternation.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I can't still care abut her – she's a good friend, and I don't want you messing her up when she doesn't need it" he retorted, sounding a little more snappish.

"And you would know all about her being messed up wouldn't you?" he hissed back, noting a few raise eyebrows from the people close enough to detect an argument when they saw one.

Kakashi's eye shot open a little wider.

"You lost the right to give a shit what she does with me when you bedded someone else. Naruto knows what she's getting into with me, which is more than she got from you. You're the bastard here Hatake, not me" he snapped, lowly to avoid being overheard.

He wasn't completely unnoticed though; Minato Namikaze heard every word, and the thunderous expression on his face as Sasuke left the table left a smirk on his lips as he wove through the crowds in search of Naruto.

* * *

**_Yaay. Finally getting to the SasuNaru action! There's going to be a Lemon next chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you. If you aren't old enough to read smut, or find it offensive in some way, then why in the hell are you reading an M rated story when half of the rating comes from smut? Don't flame me, I'm just asking is all..._**

**_Kyuubi has yet to make his second appearance, but he will; I'm interested to know what people think of the way I've interpreted him so far. I love writing him in, but he doesn't show up much directly just yet... T_T _**

**_Minato makes his appearence too, and he's not happy. Kushina will make her appearence again in the next chaper, and there will be some ItaSaku too. _****_Oh, and at the end of the last chapter, Naruto was basically telling sasuke he could fuck whoever he wanted, but he had to make a little bit of effort when Itachi was around since she knows him so well. Sasuke has a tiny brother complex, so he nodded away; hope that clears any confusion._**

**_I've gotten into all the old shoujo animes that first dragged me into manga recently; I've finished the first season of Mermaid Melody in about three days. It seems like purile vomit to me now, but its so nostaligic i cant help but enjoy it - next up, Kirarin revolution... _**

**_-__-;**

**Please don't ask where it hass come from, because I don't know. I wish I did, because I'm getting oneshot plot-bunnies... I dont want anymore plot bunnies! I have too many as it is!  
****Urgh. Oh well... It'll work out... Somehow...**

**-_-;**

**Hope you liked the chapter - I liked writing this one!  
Nat.  
xxx **

_**Mini quote; **_**'Fall To Pieces'****_ by Avril Lavigne._**


	7. Just Blame The Lime Light: Lemon

**INSIDER**

**

* * *

**

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 07  
****~:: JUST BLAME THE LIME LIGHT ::~  
****- - LEMON - -**

**

* * *

**

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying!  
Just living proof that the camera's lying!  
Open wide, because this is your night,  
So smile, because you'll go out in style!  
You'll go out in style!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Itachi Uchiha gave his brother a considering look as the car pulled up outside the heaving nightclub.

Ever since that joint interview with Naruto on Channel 7, he had noticed that his little brother had been acting... odd. His eyebrows had actually risen in shock when he read the short article on the chip-and-pin fight, and the TV groping (he had actually chocked at that). Sasuke was going to that length just to get a leg over?

That was unheard of. He knew Naruto pretty well too and there was no chance that she would put up with someone like his brother without good reason. She certainly wouldn't let him into her pants, no matter how much of a mess Kakashi had turned her into.

Kakashi – he didn't know what the man had done until he had seen him turn up with that woman (Sakura's angry mutters about _'two-timing dickheads'_ and _'man-stealing bitches'_ had been a good hint too). By the time he had turned back from Sakura to exercise some damage control on the chaos he was expecting, Sasuke had already dragged Naruto away from the pair.

Then they had turned up again; Naruto had been significantly less jovial, but at least she wasn't faking it any more, and Sasuke had been trying to hide his murderous demeanour from the notice of those around him.

The last time Itachi had seen him look so murderous was when his brother had been twenty years old, and had walked in on Karin going at it with Suigetsu .

Even more interesting was that he seemed to be incensed on Naruto's behalf. There was absolutely no reason for him to have given Kakashi a lecture (which was well due in Itachi's opinion) unless there was a personal reason for it; the only connecting his brother had to Kakashi was Naruto.

They headed past the security guards, skipping the queue of people, and Itachi gaze was drawn one again to the pair in front of himself and Sakura; Sasuke had a lazy arm on Naruto's shoulder as the stepped inside the club, but there was a difference from his usual attitude to the people he slept with.

It was of a _'back off'_ gesture to the competition (and whether Naruto ignored them or not, Sasuke had a lot of competition). Naruto didn't seem to be bothered at all, and was babbling away about something that had happened on the set of _Lunar_ to his little brother.

He had hardly believed his ears when _Naruto_ suggested they leave; someone must have said something that reminded her of the date, because she had started babbling about Sasuke's 23rd birthday being in two hours, and they needed to find a better party. Sakura had – after recovering from the shock – supplied the suggestion of Hawk, and here they were.

Itachi could clearly see the first actual attraction to someone in his brother for two years right in front of him, and he was certain that Naruto hadn't been glooming over Kakashi these past two weeks as much as she had before, but did either of them actually notice it themselves?

Knowing how oblivious Naruto was, and how long Sasuke had spent simply not caring about the people in his bed, he sincerely doubted it. If he didn't intervene somehow they were going to end up ruining what could, in all likelihood, turn into a very good relationship.

"You said you know one of the bar workers didn't you?" he asked Sakura as they climbed the steps up to the private upper floor.

After flashing a membership card at the guards, they were allowed through after Naruto and Sasuke - his hand had moved to the small of her back due to the increase in human mass .

"Yeah… Why? What are you plotting?" she asked.

He glanced towards his brother and Naruto as they sat down on one of the leather sofas – Naruto was still babbling away, and Sasuke still didn't seem bothered by the babble.

"I'm thinking we give those two a few hints. Nothing too strong - if Sasuke manages to drag her home he might ignore the obvious - just enough to get them both thinking..." he explained, glancing at one of the supposedly subvert reporters that had followed them inside with a pensive expression.

The paparazzi were usually an irritation, but maybe he could use them to his advantage with this. Sakura followed his gaze, and a grin spread across her face accompanied by a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I think Tenten has _just_ the thing..." she grinned.

* * *

Sasuke knew that look on his brother's face, but he didn't really care what Itachi was plotting, or had been plotting... Or was he yet to start plotting? Whichever it was, he could care more- less, he could care less.

He dimly realised that he had gone way over his tolerance limit, and probably wouldn't object to singing the national anthem (which he was insufferably bad at even when he was sober), but that cocktail that Sakura had bought for the four of them was influencing his train of thought.

Drunk or not, he didn't think his brother's odd facial expressions were of any consequence... what was a consequence again? He couldn't remember, but Itachi had been distracted when Sakura had started giving him a lap dance, so his plots couldn't have been _that_ important...

"What happened to Itachi and Sakura?" Naruto asked, returning from the bar.

She had a shot glass filled with green liquid in either hand – not those cocktails Sakura had brought, but it still tasted... It didn't taste of anything any more. He really was stone drunk.

"They went in a that-way direction..." he replied, waving a hand in a general direction towards the toilets.

Naruto grinned widely as she plopped back onto the seat beside him – she was probably congratulating herself on a match well made. Itachi hadn't even seen her do it (he wondered if it was a skill she had picked up from her crazy terrorist brother).

He didn't know if it was the drink or not, but he was very aware of her tonight; even at the screening he had been, though in a completely different way.

It was still odd though, because he usually didn't give two flapping flungs... two flings... he didn't care about that emotion business, but he still really wanted to punch Hatake. Right now though, he was more aware of other stuff – like her skin.

She had shifted up the leather cushions closer towards him, letting out a long list of reasons why Hatake was going to have his balls eaten by something called Gamabunta, when the smell invaded his coherency.

He could only catch a faint whiff on his nose, but it was spicy, dark, not one of those stupid lavender scents or something else that made him ill. It smelled really good actually... he reached out with one arm and pulled her onto his lap, burying his nose in the red hair that was spilling over her shoulder.

There was something off now that he could smell it close up – not obvious, but enough to catch his notice. There was something strong, almost like ammonia, hidden beneath the spice. He had noticed her hair looked a little brighter back at the party... had she she dyed it? Whatever. There were more pressing things on his mind

He had been sprawled on the length of the sofa against the armrest, one leg propped up on the leather seating, so it was more like she was straddling him rather than sitting on his lap, but she didn't really seem to mind, which was good.

He finally got a decent nose full of that spicy scent and wouldn't lie about his heart rate speeding up a few beats – she smelled really, really good. He ran his hands down her sides, over ass (she had a really nice ass too), and under the layers of material that formed the skirt of her dress.

"I never said you could feel me up" she informed him, leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"It's my birthday" he replied, before sharply pressing their lips together.

He pressed on her lips with an almost harsh zeal, relishing as the kiss was returned with equal fervour. He flicked her bottom lip with his tongue, plundered her lips as it entered her mouth; her fingers had a tight grip on his hair, forcing his lips to stay on her own as she grazed her tongue against his own.

He felt himself stirring as she pressed down on his groin, encouraged by the hands on her rear, hands grasping a firm hold on her thighs as he slowly twisted, switching places and trapping her beneath him.

He was vaguely aware that there were other people nearby, but he knew how to avoid being noticed; his lips left her own, travelling down neck – the spicy scent filled his nose again – and onto her collarbone as he shifted again.

He moved so that Naruto was trapped into the corner (where the armrest met the back of the sofa) blocking her body from the total view of anyone nearby with his own. Without extremely close examination, no-one would notice a thing.

He let his lips leave her collarbone – not without leaving a few marks – and travel down to the swell of her breasts; the corset-style bodice already pushed them up a little (nothing gaudy, tasteful), but it was the desperation for breath, the rise of her lungs that made them heave, slowly pressing against the touch.

Slowly, carefully to avoid notice, he pulled at the black threads that trapped them beneath the tight gossamer fabric, his lips going back to hers for a long instant.

He didn't untie the thin cords completely; just enough so he could slip his hands underneath the tight fabric, smoothing over the soft skin trapped beneath, toy with the hardened nubs as her breath emerged from her lips, hot in his throat.

'_Don't be seen, don't be heard'_ – it was as simple as that. He left her lips, his hands moving down her sides, pulling her further from the view of any passing watchers as his tongue flicked over one of the nubs.

Naruto's fingers were in two places – one set grasped the hairs at the nape of his neck, the other slowly unfastening his belt buckle, her yanking movements creating a rough friction against his erection, sparking his own impatience.

_'Stop messing around'_ was her silent message, and he moved back up the swell of her breasts back to her lips, devouring the spicy taste as he went, his hands re-fastening the front of the bodice.

She had his belt completely unfastened now, slowly tugging the zip of his trousers; her fingers sent a burn through the hard cock confined by the fabric, and he quickly moved to assist.

It was quick, but the movements had to be slow – too much movement would attract attention. Using the skirt of her dress as a guise, he pushed her underwear aside as she did the same with his own, and slowly pushed his way inside her, guiding her onto him, his hands pulling her down with a hard grasp on her thighs.

He deprived her of the security his lips provided, trailing back to her neck, her chin, enjoying the harsh heavy breathing as she tried to quell her moans in the back of her throat as he slowly eased in once again; it was a slow, blissful excruciation.

The heat surrounded him, the heat of her breath on his neck, the rapid heat of her skin, the heat surrounding him as he pulled her onto him again (still slowly to avoid attracting attention).

As he felt them both border on the edge of ecstasy, he pulled her around, impaling her as he captured he lips in time to catch the moan before it escape the control of her lips.

To anyone who saw them as they passed by, Naruto was simply straddled over his lap as he pulled her body up against his own, fingers intertwined in red and black as he kissed her.

* * *

"Are you sure you can stand?" Itachi asked as he held the door of the stall open.

Sakura glared at him, deliberately heading for the sinks to fix her hair – the back always turned into a rats nest after sex no matter what the who or where.

Once satisfied her appearance was repaired, she let him lead her back out into the heaving club – no one batted an eyelid when she emerged from the men's toilets with him. It was about the only thing the toilets were used for except for the druggies.

He cast his eyes around the mass of bodies, searching for his brother; he found him on the sofa exactly where he had left him, along with...

"Oh shit..."  
"What is it?" Sakura asked, still searching for her best friend with her own eyes.

"I underestimated him..." Itachi muttered, covering his eye with his fee hand in face of his own uncharacteristic idiocy.

Sakura glanced at him, then at the sofa where they had left an almost completely inebriated Sasuke. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before they widened in shock.

"No way! They can't be-"

"Oh, trust me, they _are_. He's managed it in the middle of a shopping centre at 3:15 before now; this is _nothing_ for him. I assumed he was too drunk to accomplish anything, but apparently not..." he muttered.

Sakura gaped in disbelief as he began to mutter curses under his breath on his far too successful attempt at matchmaking.

* * *

Naruto blinked awake, immediately feeling the crushing headache called a hangover and wishing she hadn't woken up at all. Gods, what did she drink last night?

She pulled the covers over her head, and it took her several minuets to realise they were not her bedsheets. That was not good. Moments later, she realised there was an arm slung over her waist; that was even worse.

She glanced at the clock on the bedside cabinet – it read 5:30AM, but it was a digital one. She did not have a digital alarm clock. Slowly, she turned her head, and peeked over her shoulder; a mass of spiky black hair, twice as messy as it usually was, and the snoring face of Sasuke Uchiha greeted her.

She yelped, and backed away from him, falling onto the floor as she backed too far off the edge of the bed; why was she in Sasuke's bed? Why was she naked? She wasn't supposed to be in Sasuke's bed, or naked! There was to be no connection between the two!

Oh no... She must have been absolutely plastered! That was the only explanation! She had been all mopy because of Kakashi showing up, and she had needed to cheer herself up, so she had got plastered and... _and gone on the freaking rebound!_

Sasuke shifted in the bed turning over towards the spot she had just been sleeping in, and she watched with bated breath as his arms splayed out in one short gesture beneath the covers; she let out a sigh of relief when he continued to snore lightly.

That could have been awkward; she ran a hand through her hair, trying to soothe some of the panic with the gesture. It was working, until she noticed a pair of handcuffs hanging from one wrist. Her eyes bugged in their sockets, and she glared at the figure in the bed in infuriated horror.

Seeing the red welts on his wrists, she actually felt her skin draining in embarrassment; _she was going to hell!_ She was going to be blown about in the second level of hell for being a lust-driven idiot!

She quickly began searching the ground for her clothes before she could make any more horrifying discoveries about the night before; she found her shoes and dress, but her underwear was lost.

There was no chance in hell she was leaving without any, so she stole a pair of boxer shorts from a chest of drawers, before tiptoeing out of the room, and fleeing the apartment.

* * *

Sasuke felt the light of morning burning his eyes through their lids, and fumbled for his bed sheets to shield them from the glare; he seemed to have the alien mother-ship of all hangovers taking residence in his head. Alien mother-ships? Great, he was still half pissed too.

What the heck happened last night? He remembered going to the screening, and meeting Naruto's dad and then... And then his head hurt from thinking too much in accompaniment with the morning and the hangover. His arms were killing him too...

"I see you're finally awake; happy birthday little brother"

That was Itachi's voice. It sounded normal, but his head felt like he had been listening to a cat choir with just those five words. Dear god, what the hell did he drink? More to the point, what had happened after he had drunk it?

"_Wuzappenin?"_ he mumbled, trying to pull his head up from the pillow (he did not succeed).

God his voice felt awful; it sounded horrible, and his throat felt scratchy. Urgh, he wasn't drinking that... whatever it was again. He had thought he'd had a pretty decent tolerance of alcohol, but that thing was hell... pure _hell_.

"You have a hang over, a very large one I'd image from the amount of drink you chucked back last night. Get a shower – you should probably be coherent when you see the main gossip story of _Konoha Insider_"

What? What was that again? Gods of Fire, where _had_ his brain gone? He must have left it behind somewhere last night. The cleaners had probably dumped it in a rubbish bin by now…Images of a rubbish-covered, grey, lumpy, oozing _thing_ flooded his mind, and nausea bubbled in his guts.

"_Wunnadiestead..."_ he mumbled in reply.  
"If you don't get up I'll tell father it was you who crashed his Kagutsuchi into grandfather's barn."

Kagutsuchi? Oh, that clapped out old racer...! But...! But he didn't crash that! That was Itachi! He didn't really have the energy to protest his innocence on the matter though, so he set his mind on the task of getting out of bed (it was more like falling out).

It was then that he caught sight of the red marks on his wrists, and he began to feel an epiphany coming on; suspiciously, he searched the floor for any articles of clothing that didn't belong to him – he didn't find any at first, but after poking his head under his bedsheets, he found female underwear.

He didn't recognise the garment, but there was nothing odd about that, so he cast the matter aside after chucking it in the rubbish bin by his bedroom door. At least he had an idea of what he had been doing last night, even if he didn't remember.

Despite his initial reservations, the shower washed away some of the haze, though he still couldn't remember anything beyond meeting Naruto's dad at the pre-screening. After pulling on some clothes, he stumbled into the kitchen.

Itachi plonked a glass of water and three soluble aspirins in front of him as he fell into one of the kitchen chairs.

"What in the hell did I drink?" he asked, still sounding groggy.

"It's something one of Sakura's bar friends came up with; I can't really remember what it was myself. You had quite a few though, so you've probably lost more hours than I have – what do you remember?" his brother asked, sitting down as Sasuke dropped the fast dissolving tablet into the water and swallowed.

"I remember talking to Naruto's dad before the screening started... that's as far as I've got so far..." he replied, wiping a few drops of water from his lips with the back of his hand – they felt sort of chapped... odd – they weren't usually that bad when he was drunk, must have been a better night than he could remember.

"Right... Read that, and try not to panic too loudly - you're not the only one with a headache this morning."

Itachi handed him a copy of the daily glossy/newspaper cross-breed known as the _Konoha Insider_; by habit, he immediately flicked to the celebrity gossip section. He stared at the headline of the main story for several horrified moments before turning to the page of the article itself.

He had to read it three times before his mind finally burned through the fog of his hangover, and short flashes of the night before started coming back to him; he felt his skin turning several degrees paler than it already was as the full weight of the night's events fell on him.

"Oh god..." he croaked.  
"That sums it up pretty well." Itachi agreed.

He was going to _die!_ Naruto's brother was going to _kill_ him! He was banned from an _entire country_ right? He had to be some kind of terrorist! An evil, _vengeful,_ terrorist with a _sister complex!_

He was going to see the gossip rags! He was going to see the pictures of him having _sex_ with his _baby sister_ in the middle of a night club, then he was going to _kill him_, and no-one was _ever_ going to find his body because he was a _terrorist_, and terrorists _never_ leave evidence...

"Oh, some guy from Lightning Country called – he said something about re-aligning your _'Zen Place'_…? I don't _quite_ understand what he was talking about, but I think it's supposed to be something painful..."

Following that thunderbolt, Sasuke's stomach decided it was time to regurgitate all the alcohol he had consumed the night before, and he bolted for the closest drain he could find – the kitchen sink.

* * *

Naruto closed the door to her bedroom, then crashed onto her bet and let out a howl of fury – the the searing pain of a hangover made her regret ever making the noise; what in the hell had she been thinking last night?

She, Naruto Uzumaki, had gone on the rebound with Sasuke Uchiha? _Sasuke Madara freaking Casanova Uchiha?_ Just how much of her brain had dribbled out through her skull to let that happen? _Why_ would she _do_ that? So she had made a bet! She was supposed to _win it_ to stop the stalking, not _have sex _with him to stop the stalking!

If she was going to go on rebound, shouldn't it have been two months ago? Why the freaking time delay? And why did it have to be with _Sasuke Uchiha?_ She wasn't going to be able to look Itachi in the eye for _months_ now... Sakura was going to lecture her too...

The blare of the telephone resounded through her head, and Naruto's hand fumbled across her bedside cabinet to pull the shrieking thing from its base.

"_Whoizzit?_" she mumbled.  
_"Naruto Mito Namikaze, you are in serious shit creek!"_

Naruto yelped in fright as her mother's voice screeched though the phone, quite possibly bursting her eardrums despite the 1307 mile interference. Why was her mother _yelling_ at her this early...? Heck, why was she _calling_ period? How the hell did she even _get_ her phone number?

"_Mama?_ What the fuck do _you_ want?"  
_"Don't you _'Mama'_ me Missy! What on earth was running through your head when you neglected to mention your __boyfriend suffers from fidelity issues?"_

_Huh?_ What the in the name of Lightning was she talking about? Boyfriend? She broke up with Kakashi two months ago! Why would she worry about…? No! _Oh no..._ No, no, no, no, no... How did _she_ find out about that?

"How the heck do you know about that?" she asked, woozily sitting up in bed.  
_"Because it's on the cover of every fucking glossy, broadsheet, red top tabloid, and cheap gossip toilet rag from here to Iwa!"_

"Eh?"

There was silence as her mother let her process the information – then she let out an indignant yelp, and scrambled from her bed and out into the hallway. After searching the pile of post on the doormat she finally found the _Konoha Insider_, and flipped with expert ease to the celebrity gossip pages.

Her eyes widened as she started at the photos, the bold capitalized headline smeared across the page: _Konoha Insider Exclusive! Première Split Scandal; Kakashi's Cuckoldry + Philanderer's Palliation = SasuNaru!_

Naruto's first thought was to wonder who in the _hell_ thought up all these couple names; first Kakashi, now Sasuke... Wait a damn minuet, why was Sasuke in here? She scanned her eyes over the first page, and then flipped to the main story, not believing what was written in front of her at all...

After finding the relevant page, she was faced with sheer horror: _Actual. Photographic. Evidence!_ Someone must have been following her all night to get the pictures. because it was the only way they could have overheard her conversations with him, or been nearby when she talked to Sasuke on the fire escape and... Uh…

She couldn't actually remember what happened after that; she had an idea of course, but an idea and actually knowing were very different things! She knew there was drink involved somewhere, but the events that had let to waking up with Sasuke were... fuzzy at best.

Her eyes flashed over the pages again, reading the rest of the article. When then they landed on the final picture, and she felt torn between either passing out, or screaming in abject horror, but neither event occurred thanks to her still hazy head.

"Oh god..." she croaked.

"_I see you finally caught up! What in Gods of Lightning possessed you to keep that to yourself? Your father is going off his rocker, and don't get me started on Kyuubi!"_

Oh god, her mother; she had forgotten she was even talking to her! She had to get her to stop shouting! Her head seriously didn't appreciate all the horrified screaming! Never mind her dad or brother… Oh god, Kyuubi was going to go _apeshit_ on her ass!

"Mama, calm down! It's noth-"  
_"Don't you _dare_ say it Missy! Don't you _dare!_"_  
"Mama-"  
_"Three months? Naruto, why on earth did you let him carry on like that for so long?"_

All right, that one she had to give a retort; it wasn't like she had just let Kakashi get away with cheating on her!

"Because I didn't see it Mama! I thought I was imagining it! It was just a stupid smell! It could have been anything, but it doesn't matter! It's over and done with now; It's not like it was any of _your_ buisness anyway!" she interjected; she heard a snort of derision and disbelief from the other end of the call.

"_If you're so _'fine'_ then why are you letting _my newest model_ molest you in the middle of night clubs and grope you on chat shows?"_

"I'm certain I had a good reason at the time, but I'm hardly going to tell you that; If my life embarrasses you so much maybe you should just stay out of it altogether!" she snapped back in reply

She got some sort of angry snarl in reply.

"_You are coming home daughter mine! I don't care if you have a film lined up or what! Your grandmother is already on her way – and don't you even think of disappearing!"_

"What? Mama, it was a fucking break-up! It's not like I need _rehab!_ You can't just decide drag me back because you're concerned about your public image!"

"_I'm not having any of your arguments Naruto! You're coming home on the first flight your grandmother can get her hands on! You can help me out with Fashion Week if you really want something to do, but you're coming back home!"_

"But-"_  
"No buts! I'm not having you stay in Fire Country for another minuet until I'm satisfied your screws are back in place! I let you run off without saying anything after that last crazy moment, but if you think I'm going to do it again you have another damn thing coming!"_

"_What_ fucking crazy moment? You mean when I packed my bags and got out of the hell you call home? Mama that's got nothing to do with-"

"S_tart fucking packing Naruto!"_

Naruto stared at the now noiseless phone in utter horror, then at the magazine splayed open in the floor in front of her, and then back at the phone, before letting out a wail of fury. Naruto hated morning on the best of days, but this had to be the worst morning she had ever lived through._  
_

* * *

_Konoha Insider Exclusive! Preview Split Scandal; Kakashi's Cuckoldry + Philanderer's Palliation = SasuNaru!_

_Take Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, and add them together; what did you get? Three? Not exactly - last nights Lunar Descent preview was a hive of romance, tension, and heartbreak for these three high fliers._

_We have all the juicy, angst dripping details on the KakaNaru break-up right here; for almost four years, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki were one of Konoha Insider's favourite couples – until their shock split two months ago._

_Neither of the pair has given any light to the reasons behind the it, but the mystery is no more; take a gander at the snap to your left. What is that you ask? _

_That is Konoha's proudest leading lady crying her eyes out on the jacket of our resident heartbreaker, Sasuke Uchiha (who seems to have temporarily changed his player stripes for a suit of armour). Let's start at the beginning shall we? _

_Mr. Hatake turned up to the swarming A-List event with the lovely woman pictured with him below, Rin Umino. Insiders report an understandable avoidance of his Ex until after the showing of the descent finale (see page 10 for a review)._

_Our favourite red head also had other matters on her mind – our favourite heartbreaker. When these two became so friendly give the ramen stand incident only a few days ago, we can't say, but apparently the impossible has occurred; someone has failed to immediately fall for our boy's charms._

'All you care about is getting in my pants, so humour me will you? You might just get somewhere if you do...' '...I'm not _that_ bad.' _- Yes dear readers, those were the exact words that popped up in conversation before the screening. _

_Sasuke has set his sights on Naruto Uzumaki, and has yet to claim his latest catch._

_Is the sky falling? Nope, but what does this shocking news have to do with Kakashi? Well that's when we skip to after the preview, and to the awkward moment. The moment in which the Ex meets the New Girl._

_Introductions were pleasant enough – hellos, names, jokes on Kakashi's inability to wash his laundry without dying things strange colours. The usual scene. And then something has our red head frozen from head to toe, before being dragged off by (quoth Sasuke) her_ 'date' _to the scene of the crime._

_And what is it that has our girl so distraught? A little thing called cheating is what; Kakashi Hatake two-timed Naruto Uzumaki for over three months before the poor thing finally ferreted out his sneaky behaviour, and Sasuke heard the entire tear jerking tale. _

_For shame Kakashi – and here we thought you were a nice guy! As if that gloomy icing isn't enough for the redhead, there's a cherry to go on the top too; Kakashi's lovely new girlfriend is pregnant. How's that for a smack in the face after meeting the Other Woman for the first time?_

_Faced with that information, any girl would have the right to blub her eyes out on someone. And who was there to lend Naruto his shoulder? Why, the picture speaks for itself. _

_He had some confusion at first, but Sasuke seems to have grasped the basics of comforting a girl in need fairly well (don't worry Sasuke, for a first try, that was a good shot – you'll get better with practice!)._

_In fact, Sasuke seems to be grasping the basics _very_ quickly; he stuck to her side like he was glued there after a quick clean up (See that picture below? You wouldn't think the girl had just cried her eyes out – we salute your choice of make up Miss Uzumaki)._

_And what's this picture here? That's Sasuke giving Mr. Hatake a few sharp words about his behaviour after being advised to stay away from his new interest (and quite rightly too!). As Sasuke bluntly informed the cheater, that's a pot calling a kettle black._

'You lost the right to give a shit what she does with me when you bedded someone else. Naruto knows what she's getting into with me, which is more than she got from you. You're the bastard here _Hatake_, not me'_ - were his exact words , and well spoken ones at that. Our hats off to you Mr. Uchiha (but Sasuke, you really shouldn't be so openly _proud_ of being a Casanova)._

_Kakashi had a bad night after that – it seems Daddy heard the whole thing, and Kakashi left with his new girl after getting a piece of Mr. Namikaze's mind as well. But what of the newbie knight and the princess?_

_Well, Sasuke seems to have come down with a strong case of '_Protective-Boyfriend Syndrome'_, and if this last little escapade is any indication, Naruto doesn't seem to be as invulnerable to his charms as we first thought._

_The pair were caught on film getting _very_ up close and personal at a favourite celebrity haunt mere hours after an adorable moment of intimacy; just what are you doing there Sasuke? Just because you kept your trousers on doesn't make it decent you crafty little exhibitionist!_

_As if that wasn't enough, Naruto was snapped leaving Sasuke's apartment looking very rumpled in the early hours of the morning; don't worry sweetie, the hang over will pass, but those love bites on your neck might need a little cover up for a while._

_Never before has there been so much topsy-turvy scandal in one night, but has Sasuke really changed his stripes, or has Naruto fallen onto the nasty road called rebound? _

_Watch this space readers – we know we will be.  
_

* * *

_**I updated! Le Gasp! **__**I had to do something to cheer myself up, cuz I lost mys sketchbook and half of my SasuFemNaru sketches...**_

_**:(**_

_**Kyuubi shows up Next chapter! Look forward to him; writing him was fun. **__**Hope you all liked the lemon!  
**__**Mini quote; **_**'Fences'****_ by Paramore._**

**_Hope You liked the chapter.  
Nat.  
xxx _**


	8. Make Some Wishes Out Of Airplanes

**INSIDER**

**

* * *

**

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 08  
~:: MAKE SOME WISHES OUT OF AIRPLANES ::~**

**

* * *

**

_**I could use a dream, or a genie, or a wish,  
To go back to a place much simpler than this;  
Because after the partying, the smashing, the crashing,  
All the glitz, all the glamour, all the fashion;  
All the pandemonium, all the madness,  
There comes a time when you must fade to the blackness.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto re-read the article again and again, and finally came to the conclusion that some time out of Konoha was either going to do her the world of good, or would turn her into an even more fucked up mess. She had a strong, sneaking suspicion that it would probably be the latter.

She couldn't place the _exact_ date or trigger, but much to her displeasure, her mother was right; she had started one of those self-destructive cycles that usually ended with an identity crisis, a nervous breakdown, or rehab. Or in a worst case scenario, all three.

Kakashi had obviously had an influence, but if Naruto was honest with herself, this had been brewing under her skin for years; her Ex had just been the straw that broke the camel's back. She would have punched Sasuke, recording or not, if he had tried that funny business a few months ago.

As for the blubbering... Well, she hadn't cried before, but Kakashi had dragged them out of her twice in as many months. – Kakashi had messed her up.

Naruto had been intent on hiding out in her apartment after the phone call from her mother, but she wasn't safe even there. Her father had the sense to let her have some time to herself (he had called, though his had been nothing like her mother's), but Kyuubi was a different matter.

When she opened the door to find her irate brother standing in the doorway, any chance of dealing with her problems by herself was utterly lost.

"Naruto, when the hell did you loose the last of your marbles?" he growled.

Kyuubi Rikkudo Namikaze was eight years older than his sister, had several criminal records in various countries (including a complete ban from Earth Country), and took frequent journeys of self discovery to realign his _'Zen Place',_ and several others find his soul.

He was a terrible smoker, had a mass of tribal tattoos on his arms and chest (a souvenir from one of his _'Zen journeys'_), liked leather, pulled the buttons off his shirts (he never used them, and called them a waste of plastic), and liked eating raw chillies.

He was one of their mother's leading fashion designers and he had her red hair; it was fixed in a mass of dreadlocks atop his head, adorned with beads and coloured sting, and he had their grandmother's sharp hazel, almost yellow eyes. He also had a sister complex and a _very_ short temper.

"Dunno, probably when I started smelling flowers..." she replied, holding the door open and moving to one side so he could get his ratty travel rucksack through the gap (the rucksack went where Kyuubi went, and Naruto _swore_ it had once eaten a live rabbit).

"What?" he asked, confused by her answer.  
"Kakashi; he stunk of flowery stuff. I don't _use_ flowery stuff" she clarified; Kyuubi's face immediately darkened.

She flopped back down onto the sofa as he began searching through her kitchen for something to stuff his face with; Kyuubi was constantly planning his next meal, and ate like a vacuum cleaner sucking up dust.

Apparently his older brother instincts had kicked in, because he threw a packet of dried mango at her forehead when he returned with an unopened twelve-pack of ready-salted for himself – she ignored it.

"Yeah, about that guy, I have to beat him up; I'd prefer something more painful, but I can't afford another black mark on my record..." he informed her, already half-finished his first packet of crisps.

"No" Naruto informed him bluntly.

Kyuubi frowned, and tipped the dregs of potato salted snack into his mouth before opening another packet; the shifty look in his eyes told her he had pretended not to hear her.

"Just so you know, dad is completely freaking out; he was going to come by to check up on you - he heard the Uchiha kid dealing it out to Kaka_shit_ last night – but then he opened the _Insider_ and sort of... stopped working. I don't think he liked seeing your inner exhibitionist Sis."

Naruto had, in amongst all the family drama, almost completely forgotten about that particular escapade, and she buried her face in the sofa cushions, letting out a groan of frustration; she wasn't going to be able to look at her father for months!

How much had she drunk last night? Even completely off her face (rare, but still possible), she would normally have the common sense not to have sex in the middle of a night club!

What had happened to keeping Sasuke _out_ of her pants anyway? They had actually been getting along, now her stupid sex-deprived hormones had to go and _ruin_ the odd little friendship they had going. Damn it, when she had told him to let her get drunk, she hadn't _actually_ meant it!

The rustle of his fourth crisp packet reminded her that Kyuubi was still in the room, and she began to feel like screaming; why did Kyuubi have to show up? Kyuubi was too much for her brain to keep up with right now!

Whether he sympathised or not, he would still make her pack! If it had just been her grandmother, she might have been able to talk her around (or at the very least delay her at one of the casinos), but with Kyuubi here any chance of that was down the drain! He sympathised, but he would probably agree with their mother this time...

Why the hell_ was _he here anyway? Last time she had heard from him, he had been in a car chase after being mistaken for a perv, but then he had sent some garbage about trying to find a way back into Earth Country to start preaching to the masses again...

Or had he been planning on going back to live with that fish-people tribe in Water Country for a few months? Come to think of it, he had mentioned visiting a group of camel traders in Wind Country too...

"How in the hell did you get here so fast?" she asked irritably.

"I got here last night; the crazy woman wants me to come down to manage the Konoha branch, so I was in the neighbourhood. Considering this mess you've got yourself into, I'm actually considering it now."

Naruto groaned into the cushions in frustration again; this was not happening! She didn't want Kyuubi in Konoha! She came to Konoha to get _away_ from all the crazy family crap! If Kyuubi was here she'd never have sex again! She had to stop this madness before it got beyond her control!

Unfortunately for Naruto, it was already beyond her control; Kyuubi's phone began to blare out a screeching, warbling tribal song, and he stopped eating packet nine just long enough to answer it.

"Yeah, what...? Grams, _everyone_ heard... Dad? Uh, good question; he's either catatonic or apoplectic... Yeah, I _know_ she's going off the walls – seems to think _I've_ been a _'bad influence'_ or some whacked up shit, you know what she's _like_... What? _Now?_ But I just started _eating...!_ Fine you old bat, 6PM, but you are _so_ paying for my food when we get there!"

Naruto didn't even have to ask; she could pick up from her brother's replies that her grandmother had arrived in Konoha, and that she would be leaving Konoha on the 6PM flight.

* * *

Sasuke still had a headache when he walked through the doors of Konoha International Airport; the memories had finally started coming back to him, but he was having some trouble processing them the way he usually did.

The more he tried _not_ to think about them, the more he _failed_ to do so; How in the _hell_ had Naruto convinced him that it would be in his best interests to wear the handcuffs instead of putting them on her? No-one had done that before!

Getting out of the flat had been hell on earth thanks to all the reporters outside the apartment building, but he didn't have a choice in the manner – he was due in Kumo tomorrow morning, not that he was looking forward to it much.

Naruto's mother had seemed like a very... _fierce_ woman over the phone. He had never actually met her, but he couldn't say he was expecting a warm welcome, no thanks the media mess he and Naruto had literally been tangled in.

Naruto's dad had been calm even when he had been giving Hatake the shit, and Naruto's temper had to come from somewhere.

_Naruto_; he felt like he should... say something to her about this whole mess, but the thought was completely alien to him in and of itself. It wasn't that stupid deal thy had made either... He didn't _talk_ to anyone after sex unless they came back of their own accord. Like Anko.

It was a rule he had never broken, so why did he feel the pressing urge to... explain himself? What the heck was he supposed to apologise _for_ anyway? It wasn't like she had been _complaining_ about it!

He couldn't remember much, but he remembered enough to know she wasn't nearly as drunk as he had been. She could have backed out _any time_ she wanted, but _he_ was the one with fucking _cuff-marks_ on his wrists!

Maybe it had just been rebound for her – she had been in a mess thanks to Hatake, so it wasn't an impossible explanation. He liked that idea even less though, and Naruto wasn't the rebound type either. So... why had they had sex in the middle of a night club and why had he dragged her back home for seconds?

Even he wasn't so heartless as to go after someone he knew was going though a rough patch like Naruto was, if he knew about it, but the glaring evidence was on the front page of every gossip rag in Fire Country. Why he even _cared_ about the whole thing made even less sense.

He handed his passport and ticked to the woman conducting passport control, and waited for her eyes to pop back into her skull; the twitters from the people queuing up behind him were bad enough, he didn't need airport staff going all starry eyed too.

Once his bags had been scanned and she had handed back his ticket and passport, he headed for the departure lounge; he needed to get some actual sleep before his flight. He had been intending to get some that morning, but his father had called.

Sasuke shuddered at the memory; his father had never cared what he did concerning his personal life before, but apparently Naruto was a different matter. Even Sasuke had noticed how fond his father was of her acting abilities (six of her films, including the new trilogy, had been directed by his father), and he had been bluntly informed that if Naruto refused any contracts in the future, the blame would be set on _his_ shoulders.

It wasn't the most deadly threat in the world, but coming from his father, it was as bad as having Naruto's terrorist brother wanting to _'realign his Zen Place'_, so to speak. Why was that guy worried about him anyway? Surely _Kakashi_ should be at the top of his assassination list? More to the point, how did he get a hold of his _phone number?_

He flopped down onto one of the chairs, ignoring the blatant stares and whispers and snaps of camera phones as he stuffed his headphones in his ears and turned up the volume on his music player. At least his job would let him get out of Konoha for a while – maybe his thinking would get back to normal after some time away.

He had been dozing in the chair for about half an hour when he heard the one voice he had been certain he would be able to avoid ringing out through the waiting lounge.

* * *

"Well brat, I can honestly say you've left me speechless this time – you do realise your mother is having an absolute fit, don't you?"

Naruto may have been feeling like bolting for the hills in the face of going back to Kumo, but she was glad to see her grandmother, and even welcomed the suffocating embrace the woman greeted her with; Tsunade Uzumaki hadn't changed much in her four year absence, and Naruto was thankful for it.

"Well, I guess that's _one_ good thing that's come out of it..." she muttered in a disgruntled reply.

She was about to sit down in one of the seats in the departure lounge when she caught sight of the familiar spiky dark hair and pale face only three rows away form her; Sasuke looked like he had been having a rough day himself, but that wasn't the most pressing matter on her mind.

She quickly whirled her gaze away form him and focused her attention of the arrival and departure time board; what the hell was he _doing_ here? Kyuubi wouldn't care if she had been just as eager to jump into bed; he would _still_ black Sasuke's eyes out if he caught sight of him!

She remembered Sasuke's job choice, and almost slapped her forehead in face of her idiocy; Sasuke was one of her mother's models! Of _course_ he was going to be Kumo – it was freaking _Fashion Week_ in two days! That they appeared to be on the same plane was just a case of rotten luck!

God, this just made the whole thing worse! What the heck was she supposed to say if she bumped into him? Why did she even _care?_ She knew what his attitude was, and it suited her fine! Why was she so frustrated about all this?

This day _sucked!_ The only way this day could get worse was if she developed a Third Stage strain of Chakravitus in the next few minuets!

Reporters were following her everywhere, Kyuubi was having a serious conversation on the phone with an _estate agent_, she being dragged back to her own personal hell, she still had a hangover, and now she was barely three meters away from one of the chief suppliers of her problems in the first place!

Much to her relief, the departure announcement for her plane echoed over the speaker system before she had to consider the matter too closely.

* * *

This was not happening – it was a horrible dream that he had yet to wake up from. _It. Was. Not. Happening. At. All!_ It just couldn't be – the gods of Fire Country couldn't be so cruel as to meddle with the seating plans! That was just too much even for him!

It was his own fault really, he should have bought his ticket weeks ago, but he had been putting it off, more interested in persuading the girl he was apparently sitting with to loose her pants.

For her part, Naruto looked just as unenthusiastic about the seating plan as he did, but she was doing a much better job of hiding it – the only indicator that his presence even bothered her was an occasion shift away from him towards the window in her seat, before she resumed the reading of the book in her hands.

Sasuke had never felt awkward during the few morning-after situations he had been in, but he did now, and he absolutely hated it; it was coming from nowhere, without any sort of explanation (_'just like Naruto did'_ a sadistic corner of his mind supplied).

What made it all the more infuriating was that his sudden, unreasonable anxiety was completely one-sided; how could she just sit there _reading_ for crying out loud_?_

As she sat there reading the book on motor racing history (shifting in her seat on occasion) he realised that he knew nothing about her, and that _bothered_ him. That he was bothered by such a thing bothered him even _more_.

She had just popped up in front of him the same way she had in the _Konoha Insider_; he didn't know a thing about her hobbies, her friends (other than Itachi and Sakura), or anything about her life before the big screen, and it fucking _bothered_ him.

She shifted in her seat yet again, and yet again he flinched at the movement beside him; it was with an ugly sort of epiphany that he realised that this awkwardness came from nerves. Nerves? _Nerves?_ When did he start using his nerves for anything non-sex related?

It was utterly preposterous! He, Sasuke Uchiha, was feeling _nervous_ in the presence of a girl for the first time since he was about sixteen! Naruto meanwhile was as calm as two bloody cucumbers; was being on the front page of every tabloid, gossip rag and glossy magazine really of such little import to her?

He understood that she was used to the camera eye more than he was, being an actor (and one of such high calibre), and he knew the media was a bit more interested in her personal life than they were his, but was there really _no_ difference to her?

She shifted in her seat again; it was by pure chance, but he saw the quick look over the cover of her book in his direction before her eyes hastily reverted back to its pages, and he breathed a tiny unnoticed sigh of relief.

So he wasn't the only one feeling nervous after all, but she still seemed to be taking this too calmly! She was just sitting there, just sitting there _reading!_ How could she stand this silence? It was infuriating!

"How can you be so _calm?_" he asked, the irritation edging into his question as the silence finally became too much for him.

She glanced towards him for a shocked second, before turning back to her book. She didn't think she was going to bother answering the question, but she did, and with a very surprising answer.

"I'm _not_; my music player is flat, I couldn't find any duty-free shops that sold batteries near our entry gate, and I had to do something to keep myself occupied; I _loathe_ books. This is the first book I've ever bought – the only books in my flat are my old _scripts_."

That answered that question then; he felt a little better hearing that he wasn't the only one who felt like jumping out of the plane to get away from the heavy feeling that had settled in the air between them.

"What are you _doing_ here?" he asked, feeling a little braver.

She glanced at him again, her book flopping against her denim covered knees as she looked up; she had on a pair of soft grey skinnies, tucked into black rumpled sky-high boots and a black shirt-dress over the top. He absently wondered how the jeans made her ass look (she really did have a nice ass...).

"My mother thinks I'm having another _'crazy moment'_ and therefore need an intervention to _'get my screws back in place'_ or something to that extent... You'd think I was addicted to some sort of stupid drug and needed rehab with the way she's reacting..." was the blunt reply.

Well it wasn't much of an answer, but it was an answer all the same; what did she mean _'another'_ crazy moment? That implied there had been at least one preceding it – or it did in her mother's opinion. Speaking of her mother, she wasn't mentioning her with much fondness in her voice...

"Why do _you_ care?"

The question caught him off guard – he had assumed she wasn't going to be asking him any – and he didn't have an answer for it. He probably wouldn't have had one even if he had been expecting it though.

"I don't know."

Even his own answer was irritating; why _was_ he so bothered by all of this? He was _never_ bothered by all this! He had been in several similar situations with his co-workers from _Akimichi_ and _Haruno's_, but he had spent at least a week in their company without batting a single eyelid! With Naruto he couldn't even last a full _day!_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the reply, the turned back to her loathed book; he would never have taken her as the type to be interested in motor sports, but then again, he wouldn't have cared if she was interested in _anything_ a few weeks ago.

The more he realised how little he knew about her, the more he noticed that no-one else did either; there were a few snaps, a few dregs of information about her family, but very little was ever revealed about her personal life. Even her relationship with Hatake had fairly muted, and the was ten years her senior – that usually raised eyebrows, even if she had been legal when they started dating.

_That_ was why there was such a big buzz about this - Naruto was too quiet to get into scandals; she didn't like people knowing anything about her other than what she wanted them to know. Going by what she had told him of her mother's reaction, She hadn't even told her own _family_ about Hatake. She had limited herself to Sakura and Ino, and he sincerely doubted she had been as open about the matter with them as she had been with him.

She didn't talk about Lightning Country either, only falling into her mother tongue simply because it was the language she had been brought up with; if what he had caught scent of last night was any indication, then she even went to the trouble of dyeing her hair to cover up her foreign heritage.

That was far more than a simple desire for privacy, and it... it _irritated_ him. He didn't know _which_ part irritated him, and the _why_ was utterly lost on him, but it was still irritating.

"What do you like?" he blurted.

She was almost appalled by the question.

"_Pardon?"_  
"What do you like? I mean... hobbies and all that junk... what do you like?"

The question wasn't as hard to ask as he would have expected it to be, and he noted that he didn't feel quite so awkward talking to her any more; there was a short silence before Naruto answered his question, and a tiny fraction of his nerves vanished with it.

"...Cars and plants."

* * *

Naruto stared out of the window at the rocky pinnacles below the plan as it grew closer towards the mountainous specks of lights belonging to Kumo, just visible on the horizon; she did not want to come back here.

The airport was a completely artificial construction; there wasn't enough flat terrain in lightning country to build a city, never mind an airport. Kumo was close to the coast too, and there were several fjords that ate up the space around the mountain sea capital; several of the runways just coming into view were built into those fjords, such was the need for flat ground.

It wasn't that she hated her home country – she loved _Lightning Country_ – but there was too much mess in _Kumo_ for her to ever be comfortable there. She didn't know how she was going to cope with the strain of coming back at all; she was bound to run into her old friends, and much as she did miss them, she did not have any desire to even see them.

"Why do you hate this place so much?"

She turned to stare at Sasuke, surprised by the question, then turned back to the window; had her discomfort been that obvious, or had she mentioned something without noticing?

"I just don't want the lecture I'm going to get from my mother is all – she has a quick temper, and she tends to freak out easily..."

_Technically_, it wasn't a lie - she was not looking forward to speaking with her mother at all – but Sasuke didn't look like he would have bought it either way. He didn't press her for any details though, and she gave him silent thanks for that.

The seat belt light flashed on, and Naruto felt her leaded guts churn as she clunked hers around her waist; she did not want to come back here. She did _not_ want her mother's lecture. She did _not_ want the arguments. She did _not_ want to see her old friends. _She did not want to be here._

The plane swooped through the runway despite her wishes, and the 6:30PM flight from Konoha International touched down on the foreign soil of Kumo Metropolitan City Airport.

* * *

Sasuke dropped his bag to the floor of his hotel room with a loud thunk before collapsing on the bed from the sheer exhaustion of air travel.

The journey had not been especially long, and he was only an hour or so ahead of Konoha time wise here in Kumo, but the flight had been draining in other ways. It hadn't helped that Naruto demonic terrorist brother had been glaring pure hatred into his soul throughout the entire process of luggage retrieval.

Kyuubi was certainly a wild-card character if nothing else; he had vivid red dreadlocks, and his teeth had been chiselled to shark-like points. He didn't seem to have any buttons on his shirt, and walked around with his weird tribal tattoos on show to the world.

At first glance, Sasuke would have mistaken him to be a very relaxed sort of character, but one look into his eyes had instantly repelled the notion; he could almost _see_ the terrorist cogs plotting his murder and erasure of the evidence behind that glare.

He might have acted on one of his ideas had Naruto not stopped him with a few sharp foreign words, and a viscous stomp on his foot that he would probably still be limping from tomorrow. It worked, but he could still glare at him, and Kyuubi had a _very_ intimidating glare.

He could understand the man's anger though, and quickly decided that he was probably better off staying out of his way as much as possible during the week. It would be easier said than done given that Kyuubi was going to be throwing clothes at him for the whole seven days he was going to be in Kumo, but with any luck the job would keep him distracted from his murderous thoughts.

Kushina Uzumaki had met them outside the airport with one of those sleek, shiny, black business-people cars, and Naruto's skin had taken on a colour resembling his own; the woman hadn't batted an eyelid in his direction other than to say hello for the first time (though there might have been a bit of steel in her voice).

Her daughter was another matter; Sasuke knew what family squabbles looked like – his mother was stubborn, and his father had a quick temper – but they never lasted more than a day or so at most; the look on Kushina's face seemed to have been there for _years._

"That _paint_ on your head looks absolutely hideous" she said in his own tongue, fingering a few strands of Naruto coppery hair between her thumb and forefinger with nose-wrinkling distaste.

Those were her first words to Naruto – no hellos, hugs, or even a how are you, just '_your hair looks like crap'_. It confirmed the loose suspicions that it was indeed dyed, but even his father wasn't _that_ sharp.

It also answered some questions on why Naruto was so unenthusiastic to talk about her family or even want to visit them. If he hadn't seen the interaction with his own eyes, he never would have thought she had problems with them.

He realised he was being _bothered_ by things again, and frowned into his pillow; why did this bother him? It was just a bit of messing around! He didn't want anything more to do with Naruto, not unless she was up for seconds... or was it thirds...?

_No!_ He was not going to go down that road! He was not going anywhere near that road! There was not going to be any kind of afters with Naruto! Nothing of the sort. None whatsoever. It had always been better that way, and there was no reason it shouldn't be now.

It was an even better considering who his employer was; he was much more likely to stay on Kushina's good side and get a spot in the show finale if he didn't fool around with her daughter, but then again, would she even _care...?_

No! The sensible thing to do was to just ignore Naruto as best he could; if that was the case, then why was his own head screaming in protest at the idea?

* * *

_**Chapter 7 is up! Yay! I have rampant plot bunnies in my head for several stories, but I don't have the time to write them down because my friend keeps telling me to upload stuff on deviant art. She's very persistent, so most of my time is spent at the college using photoshop (since it is the latest version, and I don't have it at all). **_

**_I should say thank you since she's given me plot bunnies with all the _'Draw this...!'_ but the plot bunnies interfere with the stories I have right now, and I really want to finish a second story (my only completed one so far is ADG part one)... It'll probably be this one. Then I'll go back to Dichotomy of Family. Decisions & Dogmas... has hit a rut right now._**

_**Next chapter will be a slight step forward for both Sasuke and Naruto, and Omoi shows up again! At the moment, these two are being stubborn idiots, but they'll figure it out eventually. Sasuke will have to do some serious damage control with what I have planned, but it will work out in the end... I hope... **_

**-_-;**

_**Mini quote; **_**'Airplanes'****_ by B.o.B. Ft. Hayley Williams._**

**_Hope you liked the chapter!  
Nat.  
xxx_**


	9. No One Else Figures Out

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 09  
~:: NO–ONE ELSE FIGURES OUT ::~**

* * *

_Secret love, my escape,  
Take me far, far away;  
Secret love, are you there?  
Will you answer my prayer?  
Please take me anywhere but here!_

* * *

Entering the dressing room, Sasuke felt the eyes of the other models immediately settling on him; he ignored them. The chairs had paper name tags on them, and he quickly dumped his jacket and backpack over the back of his own before going to check the crowded notice board.

He needed to make sure he knew which days he was working, and what his entry times were supposed to be – if there was even one person off by a few seconds, the show would crumble. He had _no_ intentions of being the one to do that when he was likely close to being disliked by Kushina Uzumaki and her demonic, terrorist son was already plotting his death.

He recognised some of the faces – Tayuya had worked at _Harunos _with him, and that orange hair couldn't belong to anyone but Juugo, so there were familiar faces – but most of the people he hadn't worked with before. You'd think, being the butt of anorexia gossip and bulimia jokes, models would have better things to do than gossip about his sex life, but if the whispering were anything to go by, they probably started those jokes themselves.

One guy in particular, a dark skinned man with blond hair so bleached it looked white, and with a lollipop in his mouth, was giving him a particularly strange look, but he shrugged it off and continued to search for his name on the time lists.

Thankfully he found it quickly, because the door to the dressing room slammed open; he recognised Kushina immediately, but he had to take a couple of glances at the blonde behind her before he recognised Naruto.

She looked completely different, and he was not referring to the reversion to her natural hair colour when he said that; just one night in Kumo seemed to have sucked the life right out of her. He could tell from the set of her shoulders that she lacked her usual energy.

Her clothing was incredibly muted compared to the brighter tones she had worn in Konoha; pale denim shorts, a thin white cotton t-shirt with a wide neckline, showing the skin of her shoulders, a pair of loose-laced military boots covered her feet, and a multitude of single-thread silver chains and bracelets adorned her neck and wrists.

She looked like she belonged in the fashion world, but she had dulled after one night in her home town, and the thought made a few thin frown lines mar his brow.

He tried to take more notice of the _barely-but-not-quite-invisible_ patches of concealer on the bare skin of her neck (had he really left that many marks...? That was very abnormal), but once again, he couldn't get away from the... _bothersome._

Again with the _bothersome_ and the _irritating_; why did it always come back to that?

Kushina started explaining the set up of the shows then jerking his thoughts form Naruto momentarily; the actual show would start on Monday, so they would be spending the next day and this one practising. There would be lunch provided, and they would finish at 7:30PM, and the next day would be used for dress rehearsals.

There would be two groups for the two large halls, covering the different collections – one group was being supervised by Kyuubi, and his own by Kushina. It was a relatively simple process for such a widespread event, or at least he thought it would be. Then Kushina dropped the bomb on him.

"I know most of you were expecting me to be down her to work with group one, but there are shipment problems at the moment, so I'm leaving you to Naruto. She's not a professional, but she learned to walk on catwalks and stages; if something in your performance looks unnatural, she'll see it better than I can, so take her seriously. Oh, and don't get on her bad side today – you'll regret it."

And with that, she turned and disappeared from the room, leaving them with a few words of good luck; the room then descended into a series of hushed, surprised whispers.

"_Hush it!_ Group two, go get yourselves into hall three; Kyuubi's probably sleeping on one of the technicians' rafters, so start shouting about lunch to wake him up. He'll be pissed off though, so do what he says if you want to keep the job... he tends to fire first and think later, so good luck with that."

The second group caught the dismissal and left the room with some rather wary expressions on their faces. Sasuke watched them leave until he was left standing with Tayuya, Juugo, lollipop guy, and a few other faces he didn't care about enough to notice beyond the fact that they existed.

He was more interested in Naruto anyway – she was dripping with fury, and it was a new side of her to him. He's seen her upset, happy, mildly irritated, in the throes of ecstasy, and plain pissed off in the two weeks he had known her, but never so glaringly _furious_; Naruto didn't even bother to hide it from the people assembled in the dressing room before her.

"You lot can start rehearsing show five on the runway; go wait at your entrances – you start when the lights do."

Sasuke knew better than to argue with her, but Tayuya... well, she wasn't so eager to listen to her new supervisor.

"Why should the fuck should we listen to _you?_ You aren't a model, or even a _designer!_ The only reason you're even _here_ is to get out of Konoha! You have no authority over us! Heck, you can't even get a decent hair job – your roots are still showing through!" she snapped at Naruto.

There was the unmistakable silence of people pretending not know the idiot who had just stepped on someone else's landmine.

Naruto's face remained blank, calmly assessing Tayuya with short flicks of her eyes – Sasuke had seen that look before, and it confirmed Kushina's statement that Naruto actually what she was doing. Still, someone had to shut Tayuya up, and it didn't look like Naruto was going to be doing that in the next few moments.

"That's leftover dye you _moron_; she's had the red stripped out, you know how long that takes from the spring shoot at _Haruno's_" he interrupted irritably.

Tayuya glared at him – they never did get along during the _Haruno's_ shoot, and it certainly hadn't changed in the half year or so since he had last seen her. Juugo was alright, he was the only one of his old friends that he still kept in contact with, but Tayuya set his teeth on edge.

"I suppose _you_ would know that wouldn't you? What's your game Sasuke? You screw her to get a spot on the final show, huh? You thought she'd put a good word in to Mama for you? That's certainly blown up in your face hasn't-"

There was a smack of skin against skin as Naruto hand connected against the fuchsia-haired model's face; silence reigned through out the room, until Tayuya's brain caught up with events, and her eyes widened.

"God, I've been _itching_ to do that to someone all morning..." Naruto muttered with relief, stretching her fingers out in front of her.

"Y-You just _punched_ me!" Tayuya gasped.  
"That _is_ what it's called isn't it?"  
"You can't _do_ that!"

Naruto stopped stretching her fingers and smirked at Tayuya with almost scary glee.

"Actually I can; you see, you're right. The only reason I'm even here is because my mother thinks I need an intervention. I don't _actually_ work for her, so anything _I_ do to you is outside of your contract."

Sasuke put a hand over his mouth, but even that didn't keep the snort of laughter from escaping his lips, and he wasn't the only one who did so; Lollipop guy was almost choking, and even Juugo had a hand covering his mouth.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm _baby-sitting_ you, and since you supposed to be an adult, I figure you can stand up to a smack on the cheek or a kick in the shins if you give me any shit."

Naruto turned to look at the whole crowd then, the trace of humour gone from her voice, and the irritation back on her face.

"Lets get something straight right now – I do _not_ want to be here. I hate _Kumo_, I hate this _place_, and I'm not much fond of you lot _either_; the _only_ reason I'm stuck baby-sitting you is for the sake of something to do. I can leave any time I want, and believe me, pissing my mother off would be so much _fun_ right now..."

She glanced at Tayuya again, then at the rest of the group.

"I'm not a model in the professional sense of the word, but whether any one of us likes it or not, I do know what I'm doing; Tayuya favours her left side, Juggo's eyes wander easily, and Omoi tends to hunch his shoulders..."

Eyes widened as she continued to list all the little ticks in the people in front of her, pointing out minor weak spots that might affect the final performance, all from a few considered glances when they weren't even moving.

"... and Sasuke, if you frown like that on opening night, Kyuubi'll have another reason to gut you out – you're a walking advertisement, and advertisements don't frown."

Sasuke swore he heard subdued twitters of laughter as his frown deepened.

* * *

Naruto was very much contemplating the pros and cons of filling her mother's coffee maker with animal dung as she headed for the end of the runway, muttering instruction to the lighting teams in a walkie-talkie.

It wasn't bad enough to help her mother out with her stupid fashion show, nor that she had to baby sit a bunch of uppity models – including Sasuke and Omoi – but she was stuck with her blonde hair again.

She hated her hair – all she ever got from it was comments on how foreign she looked, or how much like her father she looked, and she didn't want either of them. Sure she had followed in her fathers footsteps, but she didn't want to be in his shadow.

At least the babies were behaving themselves now; the lights had started the sequence they would be using on opening night, and they were moving down in procession down the stage.

Her mother had given her group one deliberately – she was trying to get her to talk to Omoi, despite knowing she had no intention of doing so. Or maybe she was trying to get her to talk to Sasuke, do something that would save her mother the public embarrassment.

She snorted at the very idea of easing her mother's discomfort over her public image. It was hardly going to affect her clothing sales more than it was going to make directors wonder how much more skin they could persuade her to show in sex scenes.

She glanced at the people walking past her seat in the audience seating, looking for anomalies in step, posture, they weren't bad really, but she could still see oddities. Half a step too fast, too slow, head leaning too far forward and making random girl wobble on her heels, shoulders too slouched, feet too heavy, face too frowning...

Heh, maybe she could have some fun here after all and relive some stress at the same time; just because it wasn't too bad didn't mean they had to know that. All she needed to do was improvise her irritation a little.

* * *

Sasuke slumped into one of the chairs of audience seating; forget Kyuubi or Kushina, Naruto was going to kill him with all this practice.

He didn't know where she kept picking up all these faults from! He'd have said that she was completely making them up, but they were valid faults that needed to be corrected; whichever the case may be he'd never been so exhausted from one morning of practice before.

She wouldn't even let them sit down when she was going through the technical details with them – if they kept a decent stance standing, they would do better on the runway she said. Eight hours since 4:30AM of constant standing...

Tayuya had tried to sit down once, and Naruto had promptly informed her that if she did, then maybe she would talk to her mother about the finale after all – she'd make sure to point out how unsuited she was for it. Tayuya had decided not to sit down in the end.

He was several rows from the front of the stage, and it was far from the lighting, so he was in a very good position to overhear Naruto's conversation with lollipop guy as they stormed into the room.

"Will you _listen_ to me Naruto? I'm trying to talk to you!" the guy called out, stepping up his pace in an attempt to catch up as she emerged fro the stage exit, and headed for the stage with a box of what looked like various coloured tape.

"And I already told you I have no intention of _listening_ – did you think four years was going to change that?" she snapped, kneeling down on the runway and pulling out a roll of green electrical tape.

"How can you be so cold about this? Do you really not care at all?"

Naruto tore of a piece of the tape and began marking something known only to her out on the stage floor with it.

"I do care, just not enough to take anything you say into consideration, so stop wasting your breath Omoi – I'm _not_ coming back! As soon as my mother stops freaking out, I'm going back _home!_"

He realised she wasn't using her home language as she normally would have had she been talking with a fluent speaker in Konoha. Why was she bothering with that when the guy was obviously a speaker of the same tongue?

His foreign linguistic skills weren't brilliant, and his accent kept layering over the top of his words. He didn't have a good grasp of the language Naruto was apparently forcing him to speak in.

"Naruto, this _is_ your home! You were _born_ in Kumo! You can't keep running away fro-"  
"This place has _never_ been home to me Omoi! This place is nothing but years of bitterness and frustration! It's _suffocating!_ I hate it here, and I always _have!_ You know that!" Naruto snapped, much louder this time.

She glared at him, and stood up wit the box of tape to mark out anther anonymous marking with some yellow tape.

"Naruto, I _know_ you have problems with your mother but if you just take the time to try and meet her halfway then-"

Naruto stood up and actually punched him; this was a completely different side of the slightly-little-whacked-up but generally friendly girl he had ever so slowly been getting to know for the past two weeks. It was completely different to the slap across the mouth she had given Tayuya. He didn't even know Naruto knew how to throw a decent punch.

"I don't _want_ to meet her half way Omoi! I could care less what that woman thinks of me or my life! If you think she has the _capacity_ to give two shits about me beyond bad publicity, you're still as fucking naïve as you were when I left!" she yelled.

Lollipop guy, or Omoi as he appeared to be called, took the blow quite well considering how much force had gone behind it – he remained standing at any rate. He raised his fingers to his lips and hissed a little as the tips touched, jerking them away and staring at the thin trail of blood on them.

Bloody hell, she had split his lip? She was stronger that he had thought.

"You really do hate it here don't you?" Omoi asked quietly.  
"I completely and utterly _loathe_ it" Naruto replied, the violence she had just displayed equally evident in her quiet tone.

Omoi stared at her for a long few seconds before turning around and walking away; Naruto waited until his footsteps had disappeared before letting out a long breath of relief, and hopped down from the stage onto the floor to resume her tape-marking at the edge of the metal platform.

"Enjoy the show Sasuke?"

* * *

He stiffened in his seat before standing up and climbing through the rows of chairs towards the runway Naruto was adorning with electrical tape.

"I don't know if... enjoy is the word I'd use... but it was certainly_ interesting_. Who is he?" he asked, stepping over the last row of chairs and leaning against the framework of the stage beside her.

"Ex. Sort of – here, make yourself useful and hold these..."

She handed him a pair of scissors as she rummaged around in the box for a roll of multicoloured tape, pulled it out and pulled at it. Holding the strip out towards the scissors in his hand – he snapped the tape off obediently.

"How can he sort of be your Ex? He either is or he isn't..." he countered – he didn't want a cryptic conversation this time.

Naruto stopped marking the stage with her tape and ran her hands through her hair in frustration for a moment – it was tied up in bunches either side of her head. Then her shoulders loosened up, and she started again.

"Omoi was a way to piss my mother off when I was still living here; he was a nice enough guy, probably still is, but I broke up with him when I left. He didn't take it very well."

This was a very different side to Naruto; she was so blunt about everything, not that she wasn't blunt before, but now there was a nasty edge in her words, a coarseness that happened been there before. It was almost like she was a completely different person.

"I thought I saw sparks spitting when she picked you up last night..."

Naruto let out a snort of derision, and turned back to the box; he chopped the tape off the roll she pulled out of it. He assumed meant sparks was an understatement – he just wondered how big of an understatement.

"Why are you so interested anyway? I though you operated a non-communication policy with people you've had sex with" she asked, sounding suddenly irritated for some reason.

He guessed she didn't like the subject of discussion, but she could hardly blame him for being curious having just seen her punch a guy in the face. Even so, she didn't have to snap at him – it wasn't _his_ fault she had problems with the guy.

"_You_ were the one who ran out at god knows what hour" he retorted.  
"Well excuse me for freaking out a little – I'm not really fond of waking up in strange beds with handcuffs stuck on my wrists!" she snapped, with quite a bit more venom in her voice than was necessary.

Then she stiffened, and pulled her fingers through her fringe, massaging her temples in small circles, mumbling what sounded like the numbers one to ten.

"You really are completely off-centre here aren't you?" he noted.  
"You _just_ picked that up? My, how observant of you..." she muttered, dropping the last of the tape back into the box.

"How do you stand it with your mother around?"

"Shouting and swearing mostly – she tried the whole _'maternal-lecture'_ thing last night, but Kyuubi had to drag me out of the room before I hit her. She _is_ my mother after all... I have to draw the line with her _somewhere._" she replied, flopping face down onto the surface of the metal stage.

Her grimaced at the thought of having to put up with that sort of environment; his family had had rough patches, but never that rough. He certainly couldn't imagine what it was like to hate your own mother.

More than that though, he didn't like the nonchalance in Naruto's tone when she mentioned her brother dragging her out of the room; it sounded far too normal for his comfort. Maybe it was because he had a relatively stable family life, but it just screamed _'wrong'_ and _'bad'_ to him.

He didn't like this violent side of Naruto either, and the fact that she didn't seem to enjoy it all that much either just made him like it even less; if the place was slowly choking her, why did she even get on the plane? Probably because her mother was type to go to Konoha directly...

But still, she had enough money to get a decent hotel room for a few nights didn't she? Why was she staying with her mother when there were easy means of avoiding it? Maybe she hadn't thought of it – she obviously hadn't planned the journey, so maybe in all the surprise she had forgotten. It was the sort of thing she would do...

"Why don't you stay in a hotel if it's that bad?" he asked.  
"Damn bitch _stole_ my cards when I was asleep, and I didn't bring a cheque book..." she muttered.

Well that was him told, she was still stuck in the house of hell though, and he really didn't like the idea of the house of hell. He knew her grandparents didn't live in the city, so she couldn't stay with them if she was going to get in on time during fashion week (which admittedly, she probably didn't). If the relationship with her Ex was any indication, he was pretty sure her old friends wouldn't be jumping to welcome her into their homes either.

"You can stay with me" he informed her before his brain could exert any sort of control over his tongue.

At least the statement jerked her from the exhausted slump on the stage she had been stuck in, and the look on her face was priceless. Her jaw was actually hanging open in surprise.

"I'm sorry, could you... repeat that?" she asked, shaking her head from its sudden daze.  
"I said you could stay with me... if you don't have anywhere else to go" he embellished.

He let her process the repetition for a few moments, and her face immediately began to brighten up a bit, though she still looked like she was reluctant to take up the offer.

"Are you _serious?_"  
"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't, you know that" he replied.

She knew he never didn't anything like this half-baked. If he said something, then he meant it, though his frequent personal decisions to ignore her were in the process of dismally falling around his ears. He didn't have a double suite, but he didn't really think that sleeping arrangements would be much of an issue.

"...I would jump on that offer, but all my stuff is at my mother's-"  
"Buy new stuff then. My bank account isn't _that_ much smaller than yours. You can pay me back later if you want, but it isn't going to bother me."

She was staring at him wide eyed now, and it was almost like life itself was slowly easing back into her; her eyes had that bright glint back in them. God, if this was what the chance of getting away from her mother did to her, he couldn't wait to see her face when she was back in Konoha.

She remained stunned for a few moments, and then he could smell her hair on his nose as she squeezed the air from his lungs. A rush of foggy memories came back to him and he froze. Naruto stiffened against him, and her head slowly drew back from his shoulder to look him in the eye.

God that _scent..._ she really did smell like that? He had thought that was just the drink addling his brain, but she really did; he could feel her breath on his cheeks, light, warm, and his heart was hammering beneath his ribcage as he felt the press of her body against his chest.

Without even thinking about it, pressed his lips against her own; her arms tightened around his neck, one hand pressing between his shoulder blades, encouraging him as his tongue flicked over her lips, then between them as they parted without need for prompt.

She pressed against, him, back into the steel framework of the catwalk as he slipped one hand beneath her shirt, the other slipping beneath the short jean-shorts covering her lower quarters, pulling her closer.

His tongue slid against her own, traced her lips as he grasped the soft flesh beneath her bra. Her breath came hot and short on his lips, and all that ran through his mind was that she tasted a heck of a lot better than she smelled (and she smelled really fucking good).

Her fingers laced between the hairs at the back of his head, pulling his lips fast against her owns as his hand groped her ass; one of her legs slipped between his to press down on his groin, and the twitch the friction elicited jerked him back to reality.

Naruto froze in the midst of her own action, and then there was a sudden haste to disentangle limbs and clothing from each other.

"I... Uh... Thank you...?" she mumbled quietly.  
"...No problem" he muttered just as quietly.

* * *

_**An update to celebrate the first of the month (in the UK at least).**_

_**Cities are freaking out because of all the snow again; coming form the sticks despite livivng in one at the moment, I find it highly amusing. It's like city people have never heard of wellies or gloves or gritters. Seriously.**_

_**Out of curiosity, does anyone know how to upload literature on DeviantArt, including things like bold and italics and linebreaks? PM me if you do - it would be greatly appreciated! The help pages on DA are, to put it bluntly, Le Crap. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter - Sasuke dosent really understand the feeling of liking someone anymore, but he's making progress, as is Naruto. **_

_**He will, of course, ruin said progress by chapter... 11.  
He wouldn't be Sasuke if he didn't muck it up at some point, even if he doesn't have the revenge thing here.**_

_** Mini quote; **_**'Anywhere But Here'****_ by Mayday Parade._**


	10. Face It Like A GrownUp

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10  
~:: FACE IT LIKE A GROWN-UP ::~**

* * *

_**It's too cliché – I won't say I'm in love!  
I thought my heart had learned it's lesson;  
It feels so good when you start out.  
My head is screaming: 'get a grip girl,  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!'**_

* * *

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, turning around as the footsteps behind him grounded to as sudden halt in the middle of the car park.

"I-Is that _your_ car?" Naruto asked in a shaking voice, pointing to the black Katon Kagutsuchi parked a few meters in front of them; he wondered if he should be alarmed by the mania that was slowly edging into her face.

"It's a rental, wh-"  
"Please let me drive it! _Please!_ I've been dying to get behind the wheel of that thing for _months!_" she begged, grabbing the front of his shirt and staring up at him with – there was no other way to describe them – the eyes of a puppy.

There was obviously some key detail about the black vehicle that he was missing, because he didn't see anything amazing that could have made Naruto stare at it with such desperate longing. It was just a damn car wasn't it? It looked okay and drove fast, so that was what he had arranged for driving around in.

Naruto though, was almost salivating; she turned back and shot him a pleading look, both hands clasped in front of her in a pleading gesture. It was actually amusing, in an odd sort of way – she was hopping with excitement in just being in the _presence_ of the thing.

There really wasn't any harm in letting her drive the thing – he knew she had the SPHERE-S back in Konoha, so she would be used to the controls of such a fast car. That was how Itachi had crashed his grandfather's older version of the thing – even the accelerator on that clapped out old thing had been too sensitive for his then fifteen-year-old brother to handle.

He sighed, as if in resignation, and dug the keys from his jacket pocket before holding them out in front of her stunned face; she slowly took them from his fingers, as if they were some sort of holy object, then the air was knocked form his lungs.

Naruto was probably yelling some sort of thanks for the entire car park to hear, but all her could concentrate on was that smell, and the fact she was pressed against him for the second time in one day. He absolutely froze.

Thank god she was too excited about the driving privilege to notice his momentary pause, breaking away from the sudden embrace to dash for the drivers seat. After shaking himself from the daze, he slipped into the passenger seat beside her; she was already fiddling around with buttons on the dashboard. Buttons he wouldn't have dared touch.

She twisted the keys in the ignition, and the engine roared into life with a long loud growl, and Sasuke was certain she was close to fainting dead away for a moment. Then they were moving, and as soon as they hit the main road, Sasuke realised the terror of being Naruto Uzumaki's passenger.

He felt his hands actually clinging to the leather of the seats in anxiety as she swerved amongst the traffic, giggling manically as she missed some poor soul's bumper by mere centimetres; she was having fun dodging death! He couldn't remember getting insurance on the thing... did he get insurance?

Thankfully he didn't have to find out – Naruto had pulled up oust side the main Maelstrom branch in the centre of Kumo. He fought the urge to kiss the pavement as he hurriedly pulled himself from the passenger seat, Naruto reluctantly leaving the drivers side and dancing a little jig as she locked the car.

It was at that point that he snatched the keys back.  
"No. More. Driving." he informed her pointedly.

For some reason, he didn't like the smirk on Naruto's face as she walked into the shop she had just parked in front of. There was no way she had don't that on purpose... was there? He decided not to dwell on it, and followed her inside.

* * *

The shop was one of those clean-lined modern ones. It was all sleek and full of neatly dressed assistants, a few staring at Naruto with wide eyes as she plucked a few things from the selves or hangers after examining the size tags.

He noticed that most of the items that she picked out were ones that her brother had designed, and that the clothes that had come from her mother's mind were blatantly ignored. He wondered, not for the first time, what exactly happened with her mother for her to avoid mere clothes.

There had to be some pretty strong hatred there for her to avoid woven fibres. His mind wandered back to the group introduction the newly reverted-blonde; something her mother had said there bugged him...

"Did you really learn to walk in there?" he asked as she slung a pair of dark skinny jeans on top of the pile on her arm.

Several hangers were hung over her wrist itself, but she seemed to have run out of space thanks to the bulky wooden hangers these places were so fond of. It seemed like an awkward set up, so he took half the pile into his own free hands; she paused long enough to raise an eyebrow before turning back to her task.

"Walking, first word, first tooth out, first prank, first failed _'intervention'_..." she replied absently.

He didn't know if she was avoiding a more in depth answer or was more concerned with the pile of clothing. It wasn't a lot, enough for seven days, but she was still looking for something she was missing; she scanned her eyes around the room, before letting out a sight of resignation and heading toward the back at the room.

His mind instantly told him to run, far, _far_ away, but his pride just wouldn't let him, so he had no choice but to follow her towards the underwear section; it wasn't that the clothes themselves made him uncomfortable, they were just bits of fabric after all.

What bothered him was that Naruto was in the same general vicinity as them; it was very hard to concentrate on talking (not that they did much of it) when his imagination kept supplying him with very accurate depictions of what she would look like wearing some of the things.

"31... 37... oops, too far, 33! 33... 33... uh... oh bugger, what was it again?"

Naruto continued to mumble to herself as she flicked through a row of black bras, her face frowning in consternation as she tried to remember what he presumed was her size. He chanced a glance at one of the tags, and raised an eyebrow in confusion at the mismatch of letters and numbers before stowing it away again with a wrinkle nose.

"Sasuke, do me a favour and check the tag on the back of my bra – I can't see the damn thing!"

He actually dropped a couple of the articles of clothing on his arm when that request reached his ears; she wanted him to do what?  
"_Excuse me?"_

"Check the tag on the back! I need to know what my size is! I don't shop often so I can't remember which one it is in here!" she replied, jerking one thumb over her shoulder at her back.  
"You can't seriously be asking me that..." he groaned.

The awkwardness that had been there on the plane was gone now, but even he had his limits! She was completely oblivious to his discomfort though, muttering away to herself.

"Oh for gods sake, not like you haven't seen the show, so what does it matter? You just need to look at the back and tell me what the tag says!"

Exactly; that was exactly the problem, but did that bother her in the slightest? Not a fraction; she had a very strange, frank attitude towards the whole situation. She was completely unruffled by it, and thus, there was nothing he could say to argue point against her.

It was a good thing that most of the people in the shop were up at the front, or there would have been a very awkward moment when he grudgingly pushed up the back of her shirt to glance on the tag on the plain white fabric.

"33C..." he muttered, removing his eyes as quickly as he could.  
"Thank you! Geez, that wasn't that hard was it?" she asked, rolling her eyes as she began to snatch the offending items from the rows.

Was she really so at ease with this that she really didn't care if he was seeing skin again? It was weird, but he felt offended by the idea for some reason. He thought he was safe after that – she certainly kept to herself as she hunted through the shelves of the various different species of bras – but it was not to be.

"Oi, you're a guy, which one?"

"You're asking my _opinion_ now?" he asked incredulously, turning to stare at her – she was holding up a red and a purple one in one hand, other trying to juggle all the miniature hangers balanced on the other.

Her face took on an irritated expression, one that amazingly had nothing to do with him.  
"Look, I know its weird, but Sakura usually does this stuff with me... I _hate_ shopping! I don't want to look completely stupid in the things though, so just humour me!"

Was she even listening to herself? The last time she had told him to _humour_ her the night had ended with the night club fiasco. Well not directly, but she had said it before!

Why was he even _standing_ here? He was in the middle of a shop, arguing over _bras_ with a girl who, only two weeks ago, he had simply been trying to coax into bed; he had succeeded (in two separate locations), but he still hadn't moved past Naruto.

Hell, he had been half-set to have another go earlier that afternoon, and now he was offering her use of his hotel suite and _arguing over bras_. He didn't know where, but _somewhere_ along the line, he had abandoned his own rules! _Something_ had gone terribly, _terribly_ wrong _somewhere_; that was the only explanation he could think of.

Giving up on his internal assessment for the moment he gave the two pieces of fabric an assessing glance, not caring that he picturing her wearing them for the moment.

"Purple" he muttered.

* * *

After leaving the main branch shop, they stopped off at a supermarket for the rest of the things she needed to get through the week; Naruto also went around the food shelves, muttering to herself again, examining the back of cheese packets.

Then they were back at the hotel where he was staying, and Naruto found out about the sleeping arrangements, and for the first time that day, he caught a glimpse of just how agitated she really was. She was most irritated about that lack of detail since she (he) hadn't bought anything to sleep in.

He was left to contemplate that as she began to mess around in the kitchen; it seemed to be half-cookery, half the ventilation of frustration on poor unsuspecting vegetables, but Sasuke was too caught up in trying to figure out why she was even there to give the matter any close detail.

He wasn't so dense to realise, by now, that Naruto was a little bit different in his mind to all the other people he had screwed into the mattress. He really would have to have been a complete moron to miss it at this point.

But what did that _mean?_ It wasn't a simple friendship – they had been heading on that direction before the première fandango had risen it's ugly head, and he knew it wasn't the same as that. It was... a bit more.

There was of course an explanation for it; attraction. He hadn't been attracted to someone to someone since high school, but he did know what it was, and he would grudgingly admit to himself now that it was attraction that stood in front of him.

There were different types of that though; Naruto was hardly a street urchin, and the now-dulling marks on his wrists were testament to the fact that she was more adventurous than most of the girls he involved himself with in the bedroom.

But of course that nagging thing in the back of his mind wouldn't let him pass it off as a simple physical lust; he liked Naruto's company. She was irritating on occasion, loud often, and constantly caught him off guard, but he did enjoy it. He had inadvertently gotten to know her in the past two weeks without realising it, and...

"Here."

He was jerked from his musings by the bowl of... uh... by the bowl shoved under his nose; he guessed it was supposed to be food, and it did have a slight tomato tang if he really concentrated, but it sure as hell didn't _look_ edible.

"It's soup moron!"

He caught the look in Naruto's eyes, the one daring him to say something about her apparent lack of cooking ability, and hesitantly took it from her hand.

"What this for?" he asked, hesitantly running a spoon through the liquid.

It was almost like gazpacho in consistency, or tomato juice, but it was still bubbling from the pan on the edges of the bowl. Well, at least it still held the qualities of soup, even if they weren't strictly speaking fulfilled.

"I owe you, so I made you food... its all I could really think of till I can get my cards back" she replied, plopping down on the sofa beside him, legs crossed.

He could think of something, but he shooed the though from his mind, instead taking the spoon and loading it with a tentative amount of the so-called soup, and shoved it in his mouth – it was the polite thing to do really, since she seemed so adamant on repaying him for the use of his hotel room.

It tasted... it wasn't actually as bad as it looked; the boiling liquid seared at his gums, and there wasn't much taste to it, but it was actually kind of... good. Naruto watched with wide eyes as he started to finish the bowl, but a call on her mobile distracted her.

She jumped up from the sofa to answer it out of his earshot, and he watched her as she paced the kitchenette, continuing to consume the imperfect soup.

Now that she was out of the way he was left back with his musings; now he was eating soup? He'd never shared this experience with anyone before either, but why was it so impossible to do that with Naruto? Two weeks with the girl and he couldn't get away from her!

It was infuriating! Even when she wasn't nearby, she was plaguing his mind in one way or another! And what the hell had he been thinking earlier, kissing her like that? Why had it been so easy? Why had it been so hard to...

Much to his horror, he was drawn back to the varieties of attraction again, and to the fact that he enjoyed talking to her as much as he had liked the sex. He was not dense; he knew that that wasn't plain old lust, but by conclusion that meant he...

Oh, hell no...

* * *

"_Naruto! Where the hell are you?"_ Sakura demanded, panic clear in her voice.

She must have been driving Itachi mad with her panic mode, and Naruto wasn't too fond of it either – Sakura was her best friend, but she was very highly strung – so she was quick to answer her.

"Sakura, calm down okay? I'm in Kumo..."  
_"What? But you hate Kumo!"_

"My mother had a fit and wouldn't take no for an answer this time – I still can't believe you didn't stop me from going home with him!" she hissed quietly, so to avoid Sasuke overhearing the conversation.

She held nothing against him, otherwise she never would have taken up the refuge offer, but she was still somewhat shocked she had let it happen in the first place, and Sakura normally stopped her before she did things that would end up a front-page scandal...

"_I'm sorry! I really am, but I was busy! By the time I could check on you, you were already on top of him!"_

Naruto sighed in frustration; she tried to look at the positive – she had succeeded in trying to hook Sakura up with someone. Itachi too – that guy would _never_ get laid if you didn't push him when he wasn't looking.

"What's the news like there?" she asked, hoping to god something had happened to distract the media from her mess of a life for a few minuets - Sakura made a nervous sounding noise that did nothing to bolster those hopes.

"_I'm not really sure... They're still freaking out about it, but they can't find you at the moment. I doubt that'll last though, there's always a few reporters hanging around at airports... Where are you staying? With your mother?"_

Naruto could have lied, but Sakura would have found out eventually anyway, and then the girl would have skinned her.

"I did last night... but I'm sort of staying with Sasuke now..."  
_"What? Naruto that's insane...!"_

The shouts from the other end of the call were deaf on her ears; Naruto was having enough problems digesting the information her self to acknowledge Sakura's shocked exclamations.

Why exactly _had_ she agreed to this? Things with her mother were definitely as low as ever, but she had lived through it before. She didn't have to take up Sasuke's offer like that. In it's own way, it was just as crazy as trying to reason with her mother was.

To her disbelief, she had actually _wanted_ to stay with him when he mentioned it; she had been _eager_ to accept under her skin, despite her original protests and after the initial shock had passed. It was completely _irrational!_

"_...That's like baiting the devil! Once was bad enough, why the hell are you throwing yourself into the dragon's den for seconds...?"_

And where did he get off with kissing her like that? Oh sure, he'd probably say it was _her fault_ for hugging him in the first place, but he'd been the one _groping her ass!_ It was hardly her fault for being grateful... not that she didn't get her revenge in the shop though.

Seeing him so ruffled had been so much fun. It was nice to see instead of that blank exterior that he had as his default emotional setting.

"_...Oh my god, you're attracted to him, aren't you?"_

The question made her nearly drop the phone in both surprise at the loud pitch, and at the question itself.

"Of course I don't! I'm paying him back once I get my hands on my cards again! Besides, he offered, and I'm not putting up with that crazy woman if I don't have to!" she replied.

The words felt like a lie, and Sakura's snort of derision told here she didn't believe a word coming out of her mouth either.

* * *

Sasuke rummaged through his hold all-for a spare shirt in complete confused irritation.

He couldn't believe this. This was a complete and utter disaster! This was supposed to have been a one time-thing! How on earth had he ended up... _interested _in her?That didn't happen to him! What on earth was he supposed to do now? What use was this predicament to him?

He stuck his hand through the gap in the bathroom door and the shirt in his hand was removed from his grip, and then Naruto came out – and god, he couldn't help but stare at her, and it pissed him off. Bad enough she had the lingers-of-the-shower look, but wearing his t-shirt?

It didn't drown her, but he felt a irrational sort of glee as she wandered back to the sofa to resume watching the racing channel she had switched it on to; why did it matter that she was wearing his clothes?

His face remained a blank as he dug a couple of cans of beer out of the fridge, throwing one at her as he sat down to watch with her, but inside he wondered if he was loosing his mind.

The more he tried to come up with other reasons, other excuses, for his odd behaviour where Naruto was concerned, the more he realised he was trying to argue a moot point against himself; no matter how much he was trying to fight against it, Naruto interested him.

He didn't want someone to interest him, he was perfectly happy when no-one interested him, but now he was, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do about it.

For the moment though, he decided to try finding out why her relationship with her mother was so frosty. He had only seen them interacting once, at the airport, but even he had been able to tell that Naruto hated the woman with almost every strand of DNA inside her.

It might even be a solution to his whole problem; if he talked to Naruto about the things he didn't know about her, then by logical reasoning discovering those things should end his interest, leaving the physical side of things to plain old lust; Sasuke ignored the nagging voice that (sounding suspiciously like Itachi) screamed denial.

"Why do you hate her so much?" he asked, not bothering to name the person in question.

Naruto looked away from the screen, taken off guard by the question; there was an obvious conflict on whether to broach the topic or not on her face, and he wondered if he should take it back, before she let out a sigh of resignation.

"She never stops working, never has and probably never will; she never paid the lightest bit of attention to me, or Kyuubi for that matter. Dad tried to make up for it but he worked away a lot, and they ended up divorcing when I was eight..." she started.

They were both staring at the TV screen, but even Naruto wasn't watching it ash she continued.

"...He tried to take me along with Kyuubi, and I wanted to go, but she started in about lawyers, and he didn't want to go through that drama, so I was stuck with her; once I started high school, it was pretty much my aim in life to make hers as problematic as I could."

Naruto pulled her bare knees up to her chest, still keeping her gaze fixed on the television, but his own flicked towards her from the corner of his eye in raised curiosity.

"Just think of all the things you wouldn't want a kid to do, and I'll check them off... go ahead."

He turned back to the screen, lining up all the things he had done that had made his mother mad in his head; most of them were stupid childish things, or accidental, but there were a few instances in which he had been deliberately rebellious.

"Joyriding?"  
"Crashed two of her cars before I hit fifteen."

Damn, that was one of his bigger faults, and technically he hadn't been doing the driving, but he had still been in the car with Itachi when he crashed their grandfather's car.

"Fights?"  
"Almost every other day in high school."

He wasn't getting anywhere with that method of questioning; he had a feeling that if it continued it would go on for several hours.

"This is a long list right? Tell me the main ones; I'll just assume you were a complete hellion to fill in the gaps" he suggested, fully turning his gaze from the TV screen.

Something in his voice must have tripped some sort of calming button in her brain, because when she turned to face him instead of the screen, she had a smug grin on her face.

"I got these done when I was twelve; the school had a fit when I came in for the afternoon classes and they dragged her out of some meeting..." she informed him with a tap on one of her whisker-tattooed cheeks.

Twelve? Where on earth had she found a tattoo parlour that would even let a twelve-year-old inside?

"...Kyuubi told me where to get them done, if that's what you're wondering... I guess the next thing was Omoi – she didn't like him on principle, but he was four years older than me too, so I took an interest..."

Her face faltered a little before she continued.

"...That didn't really work properly though; I got myself sent home and dragged him along with me when I was fourteen. I figured it would give her a heart attack if she walked in on us, but she sent Kyuubi along instead... I hadn't actually _told_ him we were going out at that point, so he sort of... had a meltdown."

Fourteen? That would have put Omoi at eighteen if he was four years older. No wonder Kyuubi didn't like him if that was his introduction to her first boyfriend; it made him wonder how he had reacted to Kakashi.

Why did she have such an interest in older guys? Kakashi was ten years older than her, and this Omoi guy would have been dancing the line of dubious consent. It made him the first guy close to her own age she had been involved with in any shape or form.

"After that, the last... I don't really know if you could call it a conversation, but I decided to drop out of school early, and she dared me to try living away from her, so that's what I did."

It was definitely skipping over the details, but he was beginning to see where her dislike of the woman came from; as far as he could tell, Kushina differed from his mother in that, despite still working herself, Kushina wasn't willing to arrange her work around her family, but rather the other way around.

"Is that the only reason you left?" he asked – something seemed to be missing from the explanation.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and them smirked at him.  
"That's another skeleton for another time."

* * *

_**Please don't shoot me! My laptop died, and I'm using college computers, and they don't even acknowledge the existence of the centering button on the text editor! Seriously, my laptop isn't even a year old yet, and it had to be sent away after I got it two months to get the fan fixed already! Now my battery connection is dead; I have to hold the charger in place with **_**electrical tape!**

_**Except two weeks ago, it went clunk, whir, whizz, band, poof, kaput! It isn't functional anymore. My old laptop doesn't even have the internet, and the home computer died at the same fricking time! What are the freaking chances of that? What are they? Gaaargh! I gots a stomachy bug thingy too, so this is a cheer up...**_

_**Mini quote; **_**'I Won't Say I'm In Love'****_by Susan Egan (AKA Meg from Hercules). I thought it fitted both Sasuke and Naruto for this chapter, and it was a funky song. ___****Sasuke is beginning to let realisation dawn - not that he ****wants**___** it to - and so is Naruto. Not for long though; t**_his is the last nice chapter. Next chapter Sasuke gets his bastard stripes back out of the cupboard. Freshly laundered and even ironed!

**_Look forward to that - hope you liked the chapter!  
Nat.  
xxx_**


	11. What Is It With You?: NonCon Lemon

****

I N S I D E R

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**  
**~:: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU ? ::~**  
**- - L E M O N - **-

* * *

_**I can be so mean when I want to be,  
I am capable of really anything;  
I can cut you into pieces when my heart is broken.  
I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always going to come right back to this;  
Please don't leave me!**_

* * *

_Spotted; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in Kumo. _

_While knowledge of Sasuke's participation in the world renowned fashion week was common knowledge, the appearance of Naruto Uzumaki in her Home town is shocking to say the least. Naruto has made a point about not returning to Kumo since her arrival in Fire Country four years ago, the basis that she hates the climate with a seething passion._

_To be honest, we can't really decided if that's a lie or not; in light of this, event organisers have confirmed her participation in the event on her mother's behalf, and one can't help but wonder why she goes to so much trouble after such reluctance to return in the past._

_It may have something to do with her present choice of company; passengers reported seeing the two together on the plane, and despite some initial awkwardness, the conversation was soon in flow. Conversation from Sasuke Uchiha? That's just as odd as Naruto turning down her favourite Ramen._

_Sparks seem to be flying in the air after the escapades of Thursday night, but if that wasn't enough indication that the two were travelling together, then this photo certainly is; that's the two of them leaving the Kumo Grande together on Sunday morning for the final day of full rehearsals before the opening event on Monday evening._

_After a hard day of rehearsals the pair were seen leaving in a rented Kagutsuchi Blaze; Naruto seems so enthusiastic that it's hard to believe that hug came from a simple relinquishment of the car keys. Unfortunately, that really is it, but doesn't Sasuke look adorable with that flustered expression on his face?_

_After unlatching herself from the stunned Sasuke, they were seen outside Maelstrom's main branch store in the centre of Kumo. Just what and how much was bought was beyond our information gathering abilities, but our snappy spies managed to catch the two coming out of the shop; yep, that's a credit card going back into Sasuke's wallet._

_After removing the keys from Naruto's possession (poor girl looks absolutely crushed, but our sympathies are with Sasuke – she has more speeding tickets than the average starlet has shoes), there was some more plastic flashing at a local supermarket, before heading back to the hotel._

_Of course, we had to snare one of them to get some juicy details, and while Naruto was impossible to catch hold of, Sasuke was caught leaving rehearsals on Sunday night – _'Kushina dragged her out here to help with shows. It was last minuet so she didn't get a hotel sorted and the idiot didn't take her credit cards. She didn't want to stay with Kushina because off all the Fashion week madness, so she's staying with me instead. Simple. We're not together.'

_Sasuke, forgive us, but you absolutely stink of a little something called denial; Same plane? Shopping? Sharing a hotel room? How much more together can you get?_

* * *

Naruto woke up tangled up in Sasuke's arms for the fourth time since she had taken refuge in Sasuke's hotel suite from her psycho mother, and for the fifth time overall. It was Wednesday now, and the week of skirts and tall people strutting down stages was finally almost over.

But really, this arm tangling had to stop; she was usually able to wake up and free herself without disturbing Sasuke, but he had a particularly iron hold on her waist this morning. She was an early riser though – much as she hated it – and Sasuke was distinctly not.

Therefore she decided to be kind, and wait for half an hour before waking him up; it wasn't like it was such a completely objectionable thing either. He was nice and warm – the problem with hotel blankets was that she always found them too cold, but Sasuke's body heat kept the chill off.

Sure, it was the middle of summer, but this was Kumo – it was cold and/or wet no matter where you were in Kumo. As she made unpleasant faces through the window at the lashings of rain, Sasuke shifted in his sleep, his face unconsciously burying itself in her neck as he both pulled her closer and slackened his hold.

She felt her cheeks heating up a fraction, and decided that Sakura may have been slightly right when she had accused her of being attracted to Sasuke on her first night in the hotel. Hell, she'd never have had sex with him in the first place if she didn't feel even the smallest amount of it.

Having spent more time with him on a daily basis though, her original opinions of him had changed dramatically; he was a hard worker despite her previous impressions, and playboy or not, he did have a softer side.

She'd never admit it out loud though; she knew perfectly well what admitting it would end up in, and she had no desire to get overly attached to him. It was bad enough she kept loosing track of her lines and letting him kiss her when they got into those too-close situations...

Like yesterday; one minuet she had been ranting and raving in the clothing storage room after hours, having been yelled at by her mother about staying with Sasuke and making a media circus again (she was surprised they hadn't tracked her down until Sunday), and then they had been making out behind her mother's winter collection.

So after half an hour, Naruto was contemplating the pros and cons of kicking Sasuke awake; the cons won out, despite her urge to ignore them.

* * *

Sasuke did not particularly enjoy being kicked awake, but he was privately glad for the interruption; waking up to his arm wrapped around Naruto without his permission was not something he was particularly comfortable with.

He admitted an interest in her, but when his body started doing things in his sleep without his permission, that was a different matter entirely.

He had done some thinking on this _'interest'_ of his, and he had reached a conclusion that satisfied both his curiosity and his own opinions; there was no attachment as he had thought a few days ago. He had a good friendship with Naruto, but she was still attractive.

It was sort of like with Anko, except Naruto was less easily persuadable. Anko was up for anything, so there was a certain odd friendship between them, but there was no actual attachment beyond that. It was the same with Naruto, Naruto just couldn't be persuaded that easily.

This in mind, Sasuke's week had definitely improved; aside from the occasional glitch (like that stupid thing with his arm) he was back on track where Naruto was concerned. He might have even got somewhere yesterday had her brother not been looking for her.

The door to the bathroom unlocked and she emerged dripping wet with towels on her hair and body before disappearing into the bedroom; this was an established pattern now. She got the shower first, and while she got dressed he was granted use.

It was a good system, and watching Naruto run around in a towel every morning wasn't a bad sight either. There was an anomaly that morning however; just as he was starting to pull on his clothes, he heard a shout from the bedroom.

Naruto shouted a lot, but it was the kind of shout that came from a voice that had been raise without notice, surprised, or in sudden anger. Wondering what the noise was, he left after puling on some boxers and a loose t-shirt.

He could her her still talking as he approached the bedroom door; it was still open a little bit, and the sound of her voice drifted through the crack between door and frame; the snippets of conversation her heard made his blood boil with something cold and green.

* * *

The buzz of her phone made Naruto pause as she started the process of pulling on her shirt and jeans.

Picking it up from the bed she was seated on, she glanced at the number and felt her eyes widen; she knew that number all too well, but why was he calling her? Kakashi hadn't called her once since they had broken up...

Okay, so she had changed her number, but if he had been desperate to contact her he could have asked Kotetsu (which was probably what he had done now). Still, why the heck was he phoning? Steeling herself, she pressed the green phone icon and raised the phone to her ear.

"K-Kakashi?" She near yelped in surprise._  
"Naruto? Is that you?"_

He sounded surprised for some reason.

"Yeah, what do you want?" she asked, trying to keep at least some of the bite out of her voice.  
_"I wasn't sure you'd answer..."_  
"Just get on with it – I have to be backstage in two hours and I still have to get to the show building"

She did try to keep from sounding snappish and irritated, she really did, but what did he expect? Sunshine and roses after meeting her replacement? If she really had to blame anyone for getting her stuck back in Kumo, it was Kakashi!

"_I wanted to check up on you; you've been... I wanted to check up on you."_  
"You don't have to check up on _me_ any more Kakashi" she replied, glowering in the direction of the speaker, as if her irritation could be sent through the electronic device.

"_I guess I deserve that... Are you coming back after fashion week?"_  
"I don't know. It depends when my mother stops freaking out..." Naruto muttered.

She understood the awkward here, god did she understand the awkward, but she wished he would hurry up and get to the point. Making it all the more drawn out just made it worse.

"_...I know this isn't my buisness, but are you really staying with Itachi's brother?"_  
"Does it really matter if I'm staying with him or not Kakashi?" Naruto asked bluntly.

It wasn't like her staying with Sasuke was a permanent thing, and there was no reason for it to affect Kakashi. If there had been another reason for their breaking up, then maybe, but that was not the case, so why did he care what she got up to with Sasuke?

"_Because... Rin isn't pregnant, and I've done something very stupid because of her..."_  
"What? Why should I..."

He wasn't suggesting what he sounded like he was suggesting was he? He couldn't just say something like that and expect her to believe him could he? Did he think it was some sort of fucking _game_, messing her head up again when she really didn't need it?

"Are you joking me...?" she asked, her voice coming to her tongue hoarsely._  
__"I almost wish I was, but no... Look, I know this isn't fair, but I just want you to hear me out. If you still feel like sending Kyuubi after me, I won't hold it against you, just... let me explain myself."_

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no... He couldn't say that now! She didn't want to listen to excuses, she just wanted to forget all about Kakashi, but now that he was saying it... A significant part of her wanted to hear him out, the illogical part that kept blood pumping round her veins.

"I don't know... I don't want to dig up that hatchet again..."  
_"Just once Naruto... if you don't like what I have to say, I won't bother you again..."_

It probably wouldn't change anything; Naruto usually preferred to give people the benefit of the doubt, but giving Kakashi a second chance was a level even she couldn't rise above. He sounded genuinely sincere though – and she knew the difference between his jokes and sincere – so it wouldn't really hurt. She'd get some answers to some questions too, so it was really just going to work in her favour.

"...alright. I must be nuts, but you get one chance Kakashi. Don't get any hopes though."  
_"That's all I asked for. I'm just glad you'll hear me out at the very least..."_  
"I should be back by-"

Naruto was cut off as her phone was snatched from her fingers; whirling round, she watched as Sasuke ended the call with the press of a thumb and an almost murderous expression on his face.

* * *

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded.  
"To stop you from being an idiot!" he snapped back, throwing her phone back at her.

Catching the phone before it hit her on the forehead, she stood up and punched him square in the jaw, exactly the same way she had to Omoi a few days ago. Sasuke seemed to have sturdier bones though, because all he ended up with was a swollen mark on his pale skin.

"That was a private conversation! It was none of your buisness Sasuke!" she snapped with the most venom she had expressed at him since he had first started popping up everywhere she went.

Sasuke's expression seemed to deepen, but she couldn't be sure; he caught her by surprise, his lips locking against her own with a sudden, harsh strength she hadn't expected.

His hands caught her wrists as she raised her fists to thump him again, his tongue invade her mouth past the defence of her lips as he pushed her back. Even as she kicked him, she could feel her breath already turning short, feel her tongue almost wrestling in response to his own.

The harsh press of his lips slackened, and then he was staring down at her with that dark anger still staining his face, both his and her own.

"What _possessed_ you to even _talk_ to him?" he demanded, pining her arms above her head into the bed, making use of his heavier weight to avoid the kicks, his body pressed into hers and his voice a harsh shivering breath on her throat.

"He just phoned up, its not like I called him! Get off of m-"

His lips crashed onto her own again, trapping her hands with one hand now as the other slipped round to her back; she twisted in half-protest as he made short work of the purple bra clasp, his hand slipping back round underneath the loose confiner to grasp the soft flesh of her breast.

He was still pressed against her, not enough to completely squash her, just enough to keep her trapped beneath him, and she could feel the half stiffened erection beneath his boxers pressing against her as his lips left her mouth; half of her was screaming protest, but she couldn't get it out for the shortness of her breath as he tiled small nip on her neck.

"Why the hell would you even let him talk to you after what he did?" he hissed, leaving a sharp mark on her neck that made her wince; what the hell was wrong with him?

"It's... none of your buisness! What the... What the hell is wrong with you?"she demanded, somehow managing to reply through the shortness of breath.

Damn it, every single time he kissed her he dragged the air kicking and screaming from her lungs, and she didn't know if she was supposed to like it or hate it. Logic and situational factors dictated she hate but... but, god it felt so good just to kiss him. It wasn't fair, _he_ wasn't being fair!

He didn't answer her question, crushing their lips together once again, teasing with comparatively soft bites as he ground his erection against her. It was not even close to being hidden by the two layers of fabric between them, and his fingers were casting a harsh grasp of her breast. What the hell was he thinking? Why the hell was he so mad?

"Sasuke, get... get off of me! Get off!" she hissed, or own breath betraying her in response to his touch; what the hell was wrong with him?

His hands moved then; he used one of his forearms to pin her hands in place, pulling his shirt over his head and down it arm with his free hand. He tore it at the seams, then tore off two decent-sized strips of fabric. Tossing the remains aside, he started wrapping one of the strips against her wrists, pressing them against one of the metal bars of the headboard.

"You bastard, stop it!" she roared.  
"Then explain it; how can you even think of meeting him? How can you even think of looking at him again after he's done something like _that!_"

Her hands were tight against the bars of the head board now, and his lips were inches from her own, enough for her to see the pure uncomprehending rage in his eyes, almost completely shadowing the lust.

"Why the hell should I even try explain it to you? You don't know what it's like! You don't care about anyone long enough the be in a position to find ou-"

She was cut off as the last piece fabric he had torn from his shirt was bound tightly around her mouth, not covering her lips, but strong and rigid enough to catch her tongue, stopping any chance of speech, or yelling through the wall as she had quickly been considering. She tried yanking on the wrist binds, but they were too tightly wound.

"Shut up! I know exactly what it's like! You keep wondering why you weren't good enough, you keep thinking about it so much it drives you nuts until you have to do something, anything to distract yourself!" he hissed.

Her eyes widened a fraction, glancing at him from the corner in shock; he knew? But he had never mentioned having a girlfriend, or even a boyfriend! She hadn't asked either but... But he was still off his head!

"I know _exactly_ what it's like, so that exactly what I'll do to you; if all you need to get your senses back is a distraction, I'll make sure you can't even remember his name!"

He kissed her, his tongue grazing her lower lip, before trailing her neck again, leaving those small tugs on her skin as he moved down to her breasts. His lips caught one nipple, flicking his tongue over the bud as his hands ran down to her hips, tugging on her briefs.

His lips left her breast, moving down the flat of her stomach, her hips, before he hands tugged at her thighs and she felt his tongue on her; he probed the folds of flesh, flicking over them and generating heated shivers over her skin before sinking completely inside her, his on her hips in an almost bruising grip.

She didn't want to enjoy it – this was millimetres close to rape. Then only reason she didn't count it was because the explosion of anger had come from somewhere, and because she could have kicked him in the balls ages ago if she had put up a proper fight. That damnable part of her that was attracted to him was taking over...

But enjoy it she did; she felt the moans rising in the back of her throat, muffled by the fabric in her mouth. She twisted against the restraints on her wrists, her hips arching upwards only to be pulled back under his control. Something... something had to go... he had to do something else! This was nearly killing her...

Her eyes were tightly closed, trying to keep them from rolling, a pleading arising in her throat loud enough for his ears to catch. His lips moved away, moving back over her thigh, hips stomach, between the swell of her breasts, and her neck, along her jawline.

Without warning, she felt him pushing two fingers inside of her, his thumb teasing the outer folds of skin; she moaned, her hips arching forward once again, voice finally released in a rush of rapid breaths and groans of want. This was torture, this was absolute torture. She hated it. Hated that she was enjoying it...

"I'm going to make you _scream_ my name this time Naruto..."

His breath was hot, and his voice was still low with lingering dregs of angry lust as he whispered in her ear; he pulled his fingers out from inside her, and she would have killed him for leaving her hanging if she could move her hands from the headboard bars.

There was a rustle of fabric as he pulled off his boxers, and his hands slid over her thighs, parting the them further as he began the slow, excruciating pleasure of easing inside her; it was only her own stubbornness that kept her from loosing it right then. His lips left a fierce trail on her jawline and her neck, his hands grasping her buttocks as he suddenly slammed inside her.

The moan escaped her lips around the fabric in her mouth; it would be so easy to just give in the scorch of passion running through her, but just because she was enjoying this didn't mean she had to give him the satisfaction. He was still being an utter bastard right now. An utter, utter, mother of all fucking bastards!

He pulled her up to meet him as he slammed into her again, and a slightly more high pitched moan escaped her lips; he slammed into her again, without any kind of mercy. She was almost completed numb from the effort of holding back, trying to ignore the hot, rasping breath on her neck that matched her own as he crushed her down onto the bed once again.

He changed pace again, thrusting down so slowly she thought she was going to explode from the fire that washed through her; it sent an excruciating, disgusting sort of euphoria through her veins, and when he slammed back into her, a scream of something that could have been his name tried to rip from her lips.

His lips glued back onto her own as he pressed down into her again, dragging her into yet another slow pain of passion, his tongue flicking her lip, pressing between them and coaxing her tongue. His hands left her buttocks, crawling back up her sides, one stopping to tease the hardened top of one nipple.

Then the fabric in her mouth was gone, and despite the freeness of the air, her breath still came short as he pressed his lips onto hers, coaxing her tongue into a tangle with his own that she was only too-willing to comply with.

He pressed into her again, drawing a whimper from her lips and into his own almost breathless mouth; his free hand released the tight fabric fastening on her wrists, and her arms fell slack on either side of her head. He curled both sets of his fingers into hers as his lips fell down her jaw line once again.

She screamed just like he said she would as he slammed into her again, but she knew she heard her name on his lips as he emptied inside her.

Knowing that made her feel a little better for some reason, but as soon as the short aftermath began to fade she wrenched up her remaining energy into her arms and shoved him off of her, sending him crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

The crash to the floor was the wake-up he had needed the moment he had first barged into the room.

The anger, the lust, it was all gone, and all that he could think of was the horrible realisation that he had just done something very, _very_ wrong; he glanced back at Naruto and found a glare that was close in league to those he had seen her give Omoi and her mother.

She seemed to attack him before she even moved, such was her speed; a rain of harsh stinging blows aimed towards his head, and the arms that involuntarily raised themselves.

"I told you to fucking stop you bastard!" she screamed at him, the fist falling into a series of weaker slaps.

He finally dared a look at her, and his pulse stopped on sight of the wet stains starting to trickle over her tattooed cheeks; he only saw them for a moment before she snatched up her discarded underwear, refastened her bra and pulled on the clothes that she had been planning on wearing before he barged in.

He didn't even think about what he was doing, he just dug out his boxers and pulled them back on before following her as she walked towards the door of the hotel suite as fast as she could.

"Naruto, wai-"  
"Don't you fucking dare talk to me right now _Uchiha!_"

The use of his family name was sharper than her tone, and that was sharper than a hot knife; he had completely and utterly messed up, and didn't even know how it had happened. He didn't know what had come over him when he heard her talking to that Hatake git...

There was a pause in his footsteps as Naruto stopped moving too, instead fumbling with the faffy thin ribbon-ties on the front of her shirt. He tried to focus on that rather than anything else, he had to think of something else other than the glaring reality of his own actions.

It had short sleeves, and the ties were only at the middle, the material falling down so that it revealed the flat of her stomach. Her jeans were plain, ordinary, and a bit slouchy, and she had a pair of plain brown leather flip-flops in her hand as she fumbled with the strings.

She was an absolute mess; her hair was all over the place, there were marks on her wrists from n the fabric he had tied her against the bars with, she was shaking, and worst of all, she was crying, but in that god forsaken instant she looked absolutely beautiful, and it killed him that he hadn't noticed it sooner.

She swore loudly as the shirt ties refused to fasten, the salty water leaking from her eyes seemingly without her notice; she eventually succeeded, and then turned to glare at him again.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you; I honestly thought you were at least half way decent, worth _a little_ benefit of the doubt, but you just proved me so fucking wrong!" she spat.

He didn't know what he was supposed to say to that, because he was wondering the same thing himself; everything he had said to Hatake, he had just thrown back in his own face. He didn't know how he had even had the _capacity_ to do that...

"Naruto, wait!"

He reached a hand to grab her wrist; he had to say something, _explain..._ He just had to keep her from heading out of that door. That was the worst thing that could happen, because he knew that when Naruto walked out of a door she never came back, and that feeling was even worse that the suffocating guilt.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, batting his hand away before it came too close.

She turned around again, and he pulled her back, gripping her upper arm with none of the rough force that he had displayed mere moments ago; his other arm wound around her waist, pulling her back as if his life depended on it. She wrestled against the hold, but he refused to let go, pressing his face into the blonde hair falling down her neck.

"Don't go out that door" he whispered; it wasn't half of what he wanted to say, but it was all he could force from his lips into the air.

Naruto froze, and he could feel the slackening in her muscles for a fleeting instant before she shoved him off, damming up the saline drips with the balls of her palms, before pulling on the flip-flops and heading for the door; she didn't grab the keys to the Kagutsuchi like she usually did from the coffee table. She was heading towards the door, and what washed over him could only be described as panic.

He didn't want her to walk out of that door. Not now, not with her back to him like this, but that was what was happening; the clap of her flip-flops on the wooden floor, the one, two, three, four, four steps it took her to reach the door was like a high, warning ringing in his ears.

"Just so you know... the _only_ reason I agreed to meet him was to get myself some answers; if you really do know what it's like to have someone you fucking love stab you in the back, you should understand _that!__"_

He hand was on the door handle; the door clicked open, before the door frame shuddered at the impact with which she closed it. He felt like he was stuck on a blacksmiths anvil, and that slam of the door was like a lead hammer crashing down, splintering the metal as it cooled from the flames of the forge.

What… had he just done? He had done something bad, something horrendously bad, but what had he done? He didn't understand where all that…anger had come from. She was at perfect liberty to talk with whoever she wanted to, Cheating Ex or not, and it was none of his business, so what had he done?

Slowly, he came out of his daze, and flopped onto the sofa, trying to get a grasp of what he had just done; he didn't know where all that anger had come from, but the sting of his family name and the memory of her back disappearing behind the slammed door was like a five-degree burn.

He had just driven her out, and he hated it; Naruto being out was the last thing he wanted. Everything about that image was repugnant to him, but that was what he had just driven her to. All because he lost his temper over something he couldn't even identify.

He had just won the awards for _Bastard Of The Year_ and _Most Rotten Judgement_; where the hell had it even come from? He knew that Naruto wasn't interested in getting back together with Hatake, he knew that, so why had he been so... mad? It shouldn't bother him! It was none of his buisness! He should never have cared, he shouldn't have been so mad, because it wasn't supposed to... It wasn't supposed to be...

He bent forwards, running his hands through his hair, tugging on the root and digging into his scalp in frustration; who the bloody hell was he trying to kid? Just because he refused to admit it, didn't mean it wasn't there. He was being childishly stubborn, refusing to let himself think it simply because...

He didn't even have a reason for it any more. Itachi knew it, Sakura and Kyuubi probably knew it, the fucking _media_ knew it. Now he was finally letting himself realise it too; the emotions he projected at Naruto were damn fucking close to that _'L'_ word, and he had just driven her right out of the door.

_He_ had driven her away, and that was ten times worse than anything Karin could have ever done.

* * *

**_Uh... Please don't kill me? _**  
**_*Hides from sharp pointy weapons behind college computer*_**

**_Stop throwing things at me! I told you that Sasuke was gonna be a major ass of a bastard at some point! Naruto isn't the only backwards one at the moment - she's beginning to take notice, but she's still completley missed the fact that sasuke has an issue too. _**

**_Sasuke's still a bastard though, even if Naruto didn't kick him in the balls when she perfectly was capapble of doing so... I'm not sure to class this as a rape or not, because Naruto did sort of enjoy it, even if she didnt like enjoying it... It's close, but I'm really not sure - I have her emotions in my head so it's a clouded matter, though I dont think that comes across very clearly..._**

**_I dont really know how my depraved mind came up with this at all - it was just supposed to be some slightly more violent kissing but... I dont know how I got the idea at all! I was listening to Pink! How the hell does that work?_**

**_Hope you liked the chapter, and I apologize for any missed spelling errors - I'm using a college computer to load this since all three within my househole have kicked the bucket... at the same time. That really is just fate calling you her bitch isn't it? Anyway, I'm using a college computer, so I don't want to risk someone looking over my shoulder and reading this._**

**_I've already gone through it before the computers crashed about 20 times (I'm not even exaggerating - I've had this chapter written for at least three months, if not more), so I should have got them all, but just in case... Mini quote; 'Please Don't Leave Me' by Pink (Seriously, Pink? What the hell?)._**

**_Hope you liked the chapter! Look forward to the next one - Minato, Kushina and Kyuubi are going to make an appearence!_**  
**_Nat._**  
**_xxx_**


	12. If I Say Forget It

**INSIDER**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 12  
~:: IF I SAY FORGET IT, I KNOW THAT I'LL REGRET IT ::~**

* * *

_**I felt it; the wire touched my neck, and then someone pulled it tighter.  
I never saw it coming; I started black out and then someone said good morning;  
I took it as a warning – I should have seen it coming.  
So now I'll take a chance on this thing we may have started.  
Intentional or not, I don't think we saw it coming; it's all adding up to something  
that asks for some involvement, that asks for a commitment.  
I think I see it coming if we step out off that limb.**_

* * *

Sasuke jerked awake with sweat pouring from his every sweat gland; he glanced around the room he was in, having forgotten several things in place of horror and confusion.

He was still in Kumo, but it was dark, it was night... Had that been just a...? What kind of... twisted nightmare was that? Where had that _come from?_ Glancing around the room again, he found the door wide open, and no Naruto anywhere nearby. His guts churned – was it a dream?

That had been so horrifyingly real that he couldn't be sure; kicking the duvet off, he headed out into the main living part of the suite he had booked for fashion week; glancing around again he found Naruto crouched in front of the fridge with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring into the contents of the fridge, her eyes fixed on half a remaining cheesecake she had ordered from room service.

He knew what relief was and it flooded him; he hadn't... It really had been just a dream. She was still here. She was still here. She wasn't crying or screaming or using his family name or anything else that she shouldn't be. Before he could think about what he was doing, he had flopped down beside her, clamped his arms round her waist and had his eyes burrowed on her shoulder.

"Sasuke...? What are you... doing up? What's wrong with you?" she asked, sounding unsurprisingly alarmed.

The alarm was enough to jerk him out of his daze and let go, all too soon; he was still very shaken by that nightmare. What kind of twenty-three year old was he still getting scared by bad dreams? A glance at Naruto as he pulled away made him wonder... The worst part of that dream had been the last part... To him at any rate.

"Sasuke, seriously, what the hell is up with you? You're acting weird..."

Naruto stood on her knees, clasping both hands to his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes; god what kind of dream was that? Was it supposed to be some sort of creepy sick fantasy? Considering she'd already had the handcuffs on him, even if he didn't remember, he didn't think so...

So was it a wake up call? A warning? Maybe... He'd been trying to push her away inside his own mind, but the more he thought about he back walking out of the door... The more he began to think he was being an idiot. It was also a reminder that Kakashi was still around.

Just thinking of the man made his blood boil, but more than that, if he really thought about that... The resulting scene from eavesdropping on a fictitious conversation was not out of his capabilities, however disgusting the thought was.

"Sasuke, your kinda scaring me now, snap out of it!" Naruto ordered, and he looked her in the eye for the first time since a very shaking awakening.

Worry. Lots and lots of worry was carved into her features – he really was freaking her out with all this. Given what his subconscious had just supplied him with, he didn't want that at all. It was the opposite. He had to say something – he couldn't exactly say, 'hey, sorry for freaking you out, I was just dreaming about raping you' could he?

"What day is it?" he asked – he still didn't know. He was still half in shaken confusion.

"Sasuke it's Wednesday, what the hell is wrong with you? You look like a ghost, and that's saying something you pasty skinned weirdo..." she half joked, one of her hands running through the strands of hair that framed his face.

The calming action worked, and he began to get enough of his sense back to come up with some sort of excuse to give her.

"I had a dream... about my ex-girlfriend; I've not had one before so it kind of... I dunno..." he muttered, flicking his eyes away from hers, staring at one of the cans of beer in the still-open fridge behind her.

She frowned, presumably spotting the lie, but she let it pass, and for that he was grateful, inexplicably grateful.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend before..." she said, dropping off her knees to sit back on the tiles; her hands didn't leave his cheek and she didn't stop the calming gesture of running her fingers through his hair.

"No-one does, well except my parents and Itachi... Juugo knows too since we went to school together, but that's it... I didn't feel like broadcasting it..." he replied, still not looking her in the eye.

Most of it was for the sake of distracting her from what was really bothering him, but some of it was the awkwardness that came with talking about Karin again too. He didn't even mention her with Itachi or his parents if he could avoid it. It was more nerve-racking to talk about her than he had expected, even if it was just as a distraction.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked, calmly and quietly, trying to prompt without scaring him away from the subject.

"Same thing as you and Kakashi, I just caught her in the act itself... "He muttered; the fingers running through his fringe stopped, and gently landed back on his face, turning his eyes back towards hers.

"Sasuke, don't lie to me – I know that's not what's bothering you so tell me the truth. I have some issues, I'll admit, but I'm a big girl. I can handle whatever you dish out. I wouldn't be here now if I couldn't, would I?"

He stared at her, trying to decide on the better of his options; persist in the attempt at changing the subject, or tell her the truth. She'd be mad if he tried to keep lying, but he didn't want her to know what was really getting up his rattle either. Either way she was going to be pissed off...

Against his better judgement, he mumbled out something relating to what had really jolted him awake; her eyes widened a little, but she had a sort of firm look on her face after a few moments contemplation.

"Explain – tell me every detail, and I mean _every_ detail..." she ordered, in a no-nonsense sort of voice his mother used on occasion (not that he'd ever tell her that).

He hesitated, but when she turned his face back towards her he relented and started describing the whole nightmare scenario as closely as he could. She didn't say anything as he spoke, and her expression didn't change much. Sometimes her eyebrows narrowed, or her lips thinned a little, but nothing else. By the time he was done, he could barley look at her, and the only thing holding his head up were her hands on his face.

"...the fact that my head came up with that bothers me, it disgusts me, but it bothers me more that... It's not something I'm completely incapable of... Just thinking about Kakashi makes my blood boil, so I..."

He left it hanging; he could barley stand the fact that he had even come up with something so disgusting, let alone know just how capable of it he was. He'd never felt so ashamed or angry at himself in his life, and it was all over nothing more than a nightmare.

A nightmare that made him sick to his stomach.

"Sasuke, stop."

* * *

Sasuke froze at her words, but he still didn't look her in the eye.

Honestly, it was taking quite a bit of effort to keep looking him in the eye after what he had just told her. It was disgusting, but the fact that it had shaken him so much and that he had the guts to tell her when confronted directly made her think...

A lot of other girls might have dusted their hands of him there and then, but thanks to her midnight talks with Sakura these past few days, Naruto would admit that she did have a certain level of attraction towards Sasuke. The words he had just spoken to her chilled her to the bone, but it wasn't real and he'd been able to admit what was going on his head.

That was enough for her to at least try; she kind understood where he was coming from. Presuming his fictional actions were the result of finding his ex doing the dirty with something else at any rate, even if it was still wrong to even think something like that.

Guys were usually possessive in her experience, and Sasuke took things just as personally as she did. She understood the prompting, even if it was still wrong. Therefore, she could still sit in front of him. The fact that it wasn't even real was a distinct help – had it been otherwise, she would have walked out of the door and never looked at him again.

She didn't like what was going on in his head, but she knew Sasuke was the possessive type when she got to know him a little better. It was one of his faults, and she'd be naïve if she tried to ignore them. If she didn't acknowledge his bad points, she might as well leave now, and she didn't want to do that.

"Sasuke, I'm kind of mad that you could think up something like that, but that's all it is – it's just something your head came up with in your sleep. It isn't real, so..."

She frowned, thinking about what she wanted to say.

"It's disgusting that you could even think that, there's no arguing the point, but I think I'm right in thinking it came from... whatever baggage your Ex has left you with... If that's really the case, then you need to figure it out..." she said, turning his face back to hers.

It was with great reluctance that he looked her in the eye, but he did, and that triggered recognition of a make or break moment. Naruto wasn't completely blind – if Sasuke was that jealous of Kakashi in his subconscious, then there was a reason for it, and he was probably realising that himself.

She knew where her own thoughts on Sasuke were heading, but he needed to figure this out in his own way; if he wanted help, she'd do what she could, but he had to do it himself. She could tell by the faint resign on his face that he knew that too.

He leaned forward, closed his eyes and let out a sigh as his forehead pressed against her own, one hand reaching up to entwine his wingers in on of her hands.

"...I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Naruto almost told him he was apologizing for nothing, but then changed her mind, and just tightened her fingers around his own instead. Maybe he hadn't done anything to her, but she was looking at this from a different perspective. He probably did need to apologize.

An idea occurred to her, and she drew his face back in front of hers, and was relived to see he was looking her in the eye again.

"Sasuke, do you know why I'm up this early?"

The lack of reply indicated that he did not, and he just kept his low gaze on her, waiting for her to continue.

"I've been talking to Sakura for the past few days, about quite a few things. You're one of them, but... so is Kakashi..." she started, watching his reaction closely. She felt an immediate stiffen in his shoulders, and the look in his eyes turned flinty for a few moments when she spoke Kakashi's name, but he kept his temper under control, and stayed patient.

"...it turns out that his so called girlfriend isn't pregnant after all, and he's been calling Sakura trying to get in contact with me..."

Sasuke stiffened again, but this time he spoke; his voice had a great deal of control in it, and Naruto took that as a sign that he really was capable of what he spoke.

It was worrying, but the damage wasn't done yet, and she felt that giving up on... whatever weird relationship they had now would hit her hard. Maybe it was stupid, worrying over something that hadn't actually happened, but she'd never seen Sasuke so shaken up before...

"...do you want to talk to him?" he asked, very carefully; his fingers still gripped her hand a little tighter than necessary though.

Naruto had asked herself that question several times in the past few days, and she had decided that she did. But only for the sake of an explanation. Sure, a big part of her was still in the jilted stage and wanted to cry and chase him some more, but a bigger part had moved on.

Maybe she moved on quickly, but she couldn't help that – she'd had to move on quickly to be able to last as long as she had till she walked out on Omoi. Maybe that was a sign she had issues too, and she would start fixing them, but Kakashi wasn't going to be a part of that.

"I want answers... but that's all. You can understand that right?"

Those words shook him; his pupils dilated and his iris narrowed from the shock for reasons unbeknownst to her until he mumbled some few words.

"I never wanted them myself... I could hardly look at her."

That answered hat question then. This was such a mess – most people would have ignored this and called him a wimp or something for letting this shake him so much, but Sasuke didn't get shaken. He didn't concern himself with things easily, so that fact this was bothering him so much... It made it a problem.

She had her own problems too – it was easy to say she didn't want anything more to do with Kakashi, but he had been there for nearly a quarter of her life, almost four years. A large part of her did still love him, and she needed to wean herself away from him if she was going to move on, properly this time.

And then there was her mother – her dad was coming by tomorrow with Mei, and they were going to have a private ceremony at the shrine in the village where her grandparents lived at the end of the week. She would be seeing her mother there – despite their split, her parents did still talk like friends would.

They had to stop hacking away at each other, or at least try. She had to grow up, and Sasuke had to work his way through his problems. Sure, there was an attraction there, but if they didn't fix there respective broken cogs first... then that nightmare of Sasuke's wasn't entirely improbable.

Naruto could say to herself at this point that she wanted this... wherever this was with Sasuke to turn into a better thing. She liked him. He had almost no sense of humour, but he kept her on her toes, and she found his softer side somewhat endearing. She hadn't expected him get under skin the way he had, but she'd be damned if she didn't put some real effort into this... Whatever it was this time around.

"Sasuke if I ask you something, can you just be honest with me? No games or stuff like that?" she asked, lowering her hands and staring down at them – Sasuke's still hadn't let go of them.

Receiving a nod, she took a deep breath before speaking again; "Do you like me as more than a friend or a fuck buddy?"

Nothing, for an agonising minuet; she could see the cogs whirring in his head, trying to decide if he wanted to answer or not. She already knew the answer, but it was a case of if he wanted to admit it. If he didn't want to admit it, what was the point of even trying? If he couldn't swallow his pride, then what was the point in her doing the same?

Finally, he looked back in her eyes with his answer.

"I think... you should ask that question again in a few months or... I'd answer it now but I think we both have problems to sort out that would get in the way if I answered that now."

His was cleared, more assured than the mumbles and reluctant speech he had been giving previously. Naruto to couldn't help but laugh a little at how easily he had mimicked her own train of thought. Not sure of how else to continue the conversation without risk of taking a step backwards, she leaned over and hugged him – she had always found them to be a good filler when needed.

He returned the gesture with just as much strength as she put into it, but there was a certain feel to the grip of his fingers that was... something. It made her think that trying to get rid of some of her baggage was going to be worth it in the end. It was a moment, but of course, unpredictability followed her.

It was absolutely ruined by the growl of her stomach; she jerked back, feeling her face heating up in embarrassment; Sasuke had an incredulous almost insulted look on his face. Then her own did the same thing, and she looked away again. Glancing at the clock on the wall she found out why.

It was half past four. She would have woken up in half an hour anyway. Glancing at some of the ingredients in the fridge, a small smile drifted onto her lips. After yanking some ham, cheese, eggs and milk from the cold storage container, she went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a bag of flour.

"Help me make some pancakes" she ordered.

After a moments pause, there was some shuffling of feet before Sasuke joined her at the counter top with a chopping board and some tomatoes. Not a word was spoken, but neither of them really minded. Pancakes were after all, far more important.

* * *

Naruto pulled up outside her mothers front door in Sasuke's rented Kagutsuchi with a feeling of heavy lead lining her stomach; she did not want to set foot back in that house at all, but if Sasuke was going to be working out his issues, then it was only fair she did too right?

That being said, she had no idea how she was supposed to do that – she ran away from her mother, she didn't stay to chat. Kushina Uzumaki was nothing but a source of bitterness all her life. When she was a child, it had been her mission in life to make the woman's life a misery, and she damn near succeeded.

She had never tried a peace talk before! More to the point, her mother was the one to blame for this mess in the first place; she'd driven her father away, she'd driven her brother away, and she'd driven her out of the damn country! All for a stupid job! She couldn't let go of all that misery just like that.

She didn't realise she had been gripping the steering wheel so much it had actually been shaking until Sasuke's fingers clasped around her own, stopping the shakes with one barley noticeable squeeze. She stiffened for a moment, and then allowed her head to flop onto the middle of the steering wheel.

"You don't have to go back you know – I know we sort of... you can stay with me for the rest of the week. You don't have go back to the hornets nest right now when you don't have to..." he muttered, his hand gone as quickly as it appeared, staring out of his window at her mothers home.

It was one of those traditional eastern style houses that were so common in Lightning and Fire Country, but on a much larger scale, and given her mother's flair for showing off... it was very ostentatious. It was a good excuse for him to avoid looking her in the eye as he spoke.

"If I don't go now, I never will... I just... I need a minuet..." she replied, peeking through her fringe at him, her head still resting on the steering wheel.

Sasuke seemed like he was about to say something when the sound of a sliding door opening greeted her ears; looking up from the wheel, Naruto's lips thinned on sight of her mother's approach.

"You're heading out at the airport on Sunday right?" she asked, picking up her bag as they both started getting out of the car.

Her mother stopped just beyond the doorway, her arms folded looking absolutely pristine in her deep navy business suit, watching them with a flinty gaze. Naruto did her best as Sasuke got out from the passenger side and came round to hers as she pulled a borrowed hold-all from the back-seat.

"The plane leaves at 5PM... You're staying here?" he asked, shutting the back seat door once she had removed the holdall and hoisted it onto her shoulder.

"If I'm going to try and figure things out here, I might as well do it right... I swear on Gamabunta's life that I'll be back before the month is out though, whatever the outcome. I'll never be able to last longer than that..." she replied, finally feeling comfortable about this strange silent agreement enough to look him in the eye.

Sasuke returned the look with a blank one of his own – one she had come to discern as uncertainty – before a few frown lines began to mar his brow.

"I never got around to asking you about that... Who or what the hell is Gamabunta?" he asked, with definite confusion, and if she listened closely enough a hint of jealousy.

It was so easy to hear in his voice since his admissions about that particular emotion, on the rare occasion she started talking about another guy. Even his own brother or Sasori eared a smidgen of it; he knew that Itachi was just a friend, and that Sasori was gay, but it was still there now that she knew to look for it.

"Sasuke, Gamabunta is my pet toad; I've got three of them. You know those poison dart ones? He's basically a giant one of those – got his own tank in my bedroom. Play your cards right and I might introduce you to him one day!" she replied, not bothering to hide the little double meaning in her words.

For the first time since meeting him, she did not get a smirk in reply. Instead, to her bafflement, he simply stood frozen for a few seconds, before hurriedly turning away, getting into the drivers seat she had just occupied, and re-started the engine.

Then he simply drove off, leaving her to the mercy of her hellish mother. Naruto didn't know if she was supposed to be insulted or suspicious of his strange actions, and resorted to muttering a few choice oaths under her breath instead.

* * *

Sasuke finished the week with no interaction with Naruto after dropping her off at her mothers; judging by the irate, sometimes guilty look on the face of his employer the next few mornings, Naruto had already started trying to fix her relationship with her mother.

He wished he knew how it was going, but she seemed to want to handle her mother by herself. He sort of understood that. He didn't really want anyone interfering when he finally got rid of the Karin cloud that was invisibly following him everywhere. That being said, he still felt rather stupid fro being jealous of a pet toad.

"...suke!"

Jerking his head round, Sasuke searched for what he presumed was a call of his name, but he didn't see anyone who would have reason to call. Just a mass of people in the airport check-in. He could have sworn... Shaking the thoughts from his head, he turned them back to the few days since Naruto had gone back to her mothers.

He'd got the shock of his life when instead of murdering him as he had originally expected, Naruto's brother popped up behind him on the last day of the show and ruffled his hair. It had been one of the most terrifying experiences of his life, coming a close second to his recent night terror.

He didn't really understand what he had done to ear a hair ruffle from Naruto's brother, especially since the guy had wanted to neuter him at the beginning of the week, but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. It had to be a good thing right?

That had been yesterday, and he was now heading through the airport check-in before heading for his plain, feeling very stupid once again – despite living together for several days, and the general admission that there was a something between the two of them, he had failed to get any sort of contact information from Naruto.

He knew he could just ask his brother for it, but that was just cheating now. He felt like a fool, again. To some it may not seem like that big of a blunder, but jerkish tendencies aside he did want to try and make this... whatever it was with Naruto work out. He hadn't wanted to do that for almost four years.

Even before that, he'd never had to go chasing Karin himself, so he was almost completely inexperienced with this... thing. He didn't know what to call it. It wasn't dating (though maybe if he got his act together the future possibility may arise), but it wasn't the friends-with-benefits arrangement he had with Anko either...

God, it was all so confusing, but for the first time in his life since he'd decided on the modelling career, he really did want to put some effort into this... thing. It was very confusing, but he knew he would be very miserable to live with if he let this pass him by. That was the only reason he was going to talk to Karin again.

He still felt stupid though, and though his pride had been mauled chewed and spat out onto the floor in the past few days, he really couldn't go back and ask Naruto for it. That would be admitting his blunder, and he wanted to avoid blunders.

Besides, he needed to focus on work for the moment; Izumo had been calling for the past two days with news on in-progress contracts with Akimichi, Haruno's and Nara for various long term jobs. One of them had passed Izumo's strict regulations on work hours too (Izumo was paranoid about him overworking himself for reasons that probably weren't unfounded).

Other than that, he'd have PR stuff to manage when he got back home; this thing with Naruto was definitely a good thing, but he would be the first to admit that their meeting and subsequent thing had wrought absolute chaos in the media. Especially for Naruto – she'd always been very tight lipped on her personal life, and now it was all over every front page.

It was actually somewhat amazing since had only known her for about three weeks – how the hell did you get so attached to someone in only three weeks? It was mad!

Sighing in frustration to himself, he stepped forward to the desk and handed one of the airport staff his passport and ticket, ignoring her bug eyed look of itching curiosity – god, he really needed to do some damage control when he got home. He wasn't sure how, but he had to do something.

Then work. And at some point Karin... He really wasn't looking forward to seeing Karin. Bad enough that he knew where to find her without actually looking her up. How sad was that? Four years since they had broken up almost, and he still kept an ear out for his Ex's actions.

She was a reporter too... a pretty good one since she had her own tag line in Konoha insider, though thankfully she wasn't part of the gossip section. That would have been too much for him to live with... sighing to himself again he took back the checked documents and started heading past check in.

"Sasuke, wait up you stupid moron!"

Sasuke froze before passing through the entrance of the tunnel leading to the aeroplane he was flying on; he knew that voice, but what the hell was she doing here? Turning around, his eyes bugged as wide as the airport attendant woman's had when he caught sight of the blonde girl running up towards him.

Her brother was some distance behind her, that irritating frown back on his face again and gasping for air; Naruto didn't look winded at all. He didn't really care about that though.

"Naruto? He asked, somewhat stunned, trying to ignore the titters and whispers from the crowd and the retrieval of camera phones.

"Well duh, are you blind or something? Who else is stubborn enough to chase you to the airport an hour before your flight leaves?" she replied, crossing her arms irritably and glaring at him (reason for which escaped him).

"You have a point, but why did you follow me here? I figured you were busy with your mother...? How did you get past check-in?" he asked, regaining some of his composure.

Naruto grinned at him and held out a scrap of paper.

"My mother gave me my cards back so I just bought a ticket out to Unraikyo – there's a race on today anyway so I'm going to see it with Kyuubi but... Here, I forgot about it completely..."

Sasuke stared at her then took the scrap of paper and stared at the scribble that had been written on it.

**_LittleMissRacer_**  
_01260759111_

Her phone number and the address for an online charity blog that sounded familiar; she had been thinking the same thing he had? Wait, why did she have an account? He knew she hated stuff like that' so why did she even have one?

"Kotetsu made me start a blog yesterday, before you ask. He says I need to talk about my life to people more or something – you might want to look out for Izumo telling you the same thing..." she said, answering the unasked question in his mind.

He made a note of that last statement in the back of his mind; he'd actually had an order about the same thing from his own manager/schedule/PR person a few days ago. He'd planned to ignore it bar a few basic requirements, but now that he had Naruto's own account information in front of him... he found his interest a bit more interested.

"Well that's all I had to say, I've got a plane of my own to catch so I'll see you around Sasuke" Naruto finished, raising a hand to ruffle his fringe.

Sasuke angled his head away from her grasp and did something very impulsive; he placed one hand at the back of her neck and pulled her lips towards his. Naruto's eyes widened at the impromptu kiss, but after a moment she surprised him by almost jumping right into it. He had to drop his bag to keep them both steady when she clamped her arms around his neck.

Really, kissing her in the middle of a crowded airport departure lounge was just asking for a media field day, but the media were already having a field day. He sincerely doubted that after having sex in the middle of a nightclub, being caught on camera, and living together up till a few days ago, one measly old kiss was going to cause any more chaos.

Naruto broke off, flashed another wide grin in his direction, before giving him yet another hug. She seemed horribly fond of those for some reason, but despite the feeling of awkward he returned the action. Naruto grinned once, before turning around and jogging over to join her brother.

Kyuubi had an irritated expression on his face, and though Sasuke was sure the man was glaring dagger at his back as he turned back towards his own departure gate, for one he didn't care at all.

* * *

_**I FOOLED YOU ALL! **_

_**I bet you thought this was going to turn into a depressive angsty thing, didn't you? You were wrong! Mwahahahaha! I still don't know where that came from - Sasuke did need some shock therapy, but I think I kind of overdid it with that... Meh, it worked out okay plotwise - key emphasis on **_**PLOTWISE****.**

_**Kudos to the people who stuck with me after that lemon - I'm making it clear now that I don't condone that kind of behaviour at all. Rape is bad. BAD! BAD! BAD! Just because I wrote it dosen't mean it's right... I think my writing failed to convey that, so I'm making the point now.**_

_**I could have gone down another route with this, but I wanted a happy ending, and that would have been impossible. However, Sasuke needed a wake-up call of a high magnitude and Iaruto has already proved in canon that shouting does not work on him.**_

_**Basuke's not so bastard-y here, but he is as stubborn and likes the sound of his own voice, so he needed a pretty big shocker. It was a bit overdone no thanks to a need to fill page space and my imagination, and was an epic fail since it was supposed to comptete non-con, but... Whatever, I might go back and edit it later... I'm still not 100% certain about it, but whatev, on with the story.**_

_**Fluffy chapter! Yaaay! God, I hate fluffy, but this is a happy story! I have too many emo stories... I'm not putting any more angst in this than it already has unless it directly affects the plot. This is a promise. I like the happy in it after the last chapter though... I've nearly finished typing this all up - just two or three chapters to type and spell check, but theyre 19 or 20, so no worries there.**_

_**Mini quote; **_**'Long Shot'****_by Kelly Clarkson._**

_**Hope you liked.**_  
_**Nat.**_  
_**xxx**_


	13. No Stranger To Upheaval

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 13  
~:: NO STRANGER TO UPHEAVAL ::~**

* * *

_**You give me back my raison d'etre  
Im so sick of living for other people;  
It took meeting you to realise.  
I don't wanna loose you – I wanna keep you  
Put your little hand in mine,  
And look into my eyes baby;  
You make me wanna listen to music again.**_

* * *

_It's been a busy two months for Konoha insider; our fashion section has been run off its feet trying to keep up with the fabric spawn of Kumo fashion week, and our entertainment news has been equally busy with news from the film and TV industry. _

_However, as always, our gossip columnists have been sleep deprived so long they are starting to loose track of reality. Of course, when we say lost track of reality, we mean gossip so good you'll have pinch yourself to make sure you aren't hallucinating. Curiosity piqued? We'll start with some titbits first._

_Seventeen-year-old Lunar star Ino Yamanaka was spotted on a date with Shikamaru Nara at favourite celebrity haunt Ichiraku's – we didn't think the lazy boy could be bothered with dating, but Miss Yamanaka had proved us wrong. Here's hoping it's the start of a good love story, five year age-gap or no. _

_You want another titbit? Channel 7's Hinata Inuzuka gave birth to a set of beautiful little twin girls. Kiba's already told us he's fixing new locks on the door, so we suppose that means he's taking to fatherhood very well. We send the pair our blessings._

_Now for the big stuff! Sakura Haruno's collaboration with Temari Subaku (guitarist and singer in sibling formed band Desert Coffin) shot to number one just a day after release, shooting Killer Bee's new single out of the number one running completely._

_We're more interested in shiny diamond on her finger though; just a month after first becoming a couple, Itachi Uchiha was spotted coming out of Senju Jewellery, shiny bag in hand. A day later, Sakura was snapped with that glistening beauty on her finger, and both confirmed that she's going to be the future Mrs Itachi._

"Why beat around the bush when there's no need?" _Itachi commented when asked about the sudden decision, something Sakura was quick to agree to._

"We've known each other for ages already, since I first made my début as a singer, so it's not like were jumping head-first without any idea of how deep the water is, if you understand that. This isn't insane, unless you think love is insane, in which case I've turned into a complete and utter nut!"

_Bad metaphors aside, this is the genuine article, and we can't wait for the big day at the end of the month; apparently they really aren't interested in beating around the bush. Sakura's already been spotted in Kumo with best bud Naruto and Kyuubi Namikaze for a dress commission, and the venue (though still a mystery) has already been booked._

_It's not all cheer though – there's some news on the other side of the coin too. _

_Rin Umino shot up the nasty side of the fame list when it emerged that her claims to be pregnant were revealed as false by Kakashi Hatake; our sources revealed this after a meeting between the supposed new couple at a café in Konoha city centre. Yes ladies and gentlemen, we have the dirty secrets of Kakashi's two-timer tendencies (Kudos to our spies!)._

_To be honest, it isn't very much; they met during a film shoot, had too much alcohol, and the resulting affair sprung up. Kakashi attempted to break it of a month and a half into the whole thing, at which point the lovely woman decided to lie about being pregnant. Before Kakashi could break up with his girlfriend of four years, she sniffed him out herself._

_No indication on what Naruto makes of this revelation, but we sincerely hope she's given Kakashi a piece of her mind. Speaking of Naruto her father Minato Namikaze, recently remarried to Water Country supermodel Mei Terumi in his home village, just outside Kumo._

_We have an inside report on Lightning Country's wedding of the year on page 3 for those wishing to read in more details, but for those who want some other gossip, the ceremony was very much a family affair; unlike most celebrity wedding the guest list remained below a hundred._

_Whilst the attendance of Naruto Uzumaki, her brother Kyuubi, and Minato's parents were expected (seriously, who the hell is Tsunade's plastic surgeon? They should be given a medal) the attendance of Ex-Wife Kushina Uzumaki and Killer Bee were amongst the more surprising guests._

_Of course, there was some very interesting news on Naruto herself at the end of fashion week; halfway through the week, she was seen leaving the Kumo Grande with Sasuke in to. After heading to the Uzumaki household, she didn't go back. _

_Many of us were in tatters, positive that the two had broken up, however, this airport snap taken at the end of the week begs to differ. Just look at that shameless public display of... Oh screw it, aren't they _cute?_ Both are still denying their suspicious couple-like behaviour, but if it walks like a duck, and quacks like a duck... it's a f*****g duck._

_Bystanders for the 5736 flight to Konoha from Kumo were shocked when Naruto appeared from nowhere on the day of Sasuke's departure. After handing over what we suspect to be contact details, Naruto attempted to head for her own flight - witnesses report the conversation saying she'd bought the ticket just to get through the security checks._

_Luckily for her, and for our snappy spies, Sasuke had a goodbye of his own. Both are still denying any actual involvement, but apparently they aren't beating their heads about the bush anymore. With recent information on Sasuke coming to light, all we can say is that it's about time these two had some luck in their love-lives._

_In a recent interview after signing up with Nara for a 2-year advertising contract, the model was grilled on his romantic involvement not just with Naruto, but every single bit of it. Well, not every bit – we do have some lines you know. The fact that Sasuke's love life is so long writing about half of it gave us wrist cramps is a mere coincidence…_

_Anyway, back to the point; when asked about any long term relationships, we got the shock of our lives. While previously rather close-lipped on the subject, Sasuke revealed that he did have a relationship longer that a day. How long you ask? Try four years. Who would have guessed that? We didn't!_

_Our reporter of course dragged out as much information as he could given this golden opportunity, and we were not disappointed; here's a direct quote:_

"You've obviously broken up with this mystery girl; am I being a bit too bold with the question of why?"  
"Cheater. Plain and simple."

_Anyone else see any similarities with a certain blonde actress's love life? We do. What were wondering is why Sasuke is suddenly so at ease with sharing this knowledge. Getting a comment from him was like getting blood from a stone a few months ago... We bet you 500 Ryo that this is something to do with our favourite blonde actress, so watch this space._

_In other news, Konoha insider is proud to be hosting a celebrity charity blog for this years Blaze Disease Day; Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Killer Bee, Red Dawn, Desert Coffin and many more of your favourite celebrities have signed up for Konoha Insiders first online charity blog._

_Confused? Allow us to proudly explain (we're dead chuffed at coming up with this idea)._

_Since this is a charity event, a donation will be required, but once you've donated either online or through the phone, you'll be able to follow any celebrity blog of your choosing for the whole month. We've set up a messenger system for them, so you'll be able to catch all the gossip first hand, almost hot off the press. _

_Multiple donations mean multiple blogs! A select few will even get to ask some guaranteed-answer questions to their favourite celebrities. The launch is at 0000hrs this coming Monday, so be sure to follow the links on our website, and check them out! _

_Get clicking readers – it isn't often you can help save lived by following the gossip grapevines! This a limited time only glimpse into the private lives of our favourite celebs – make sure you don't miss it!_

_P.S.  
Be sure to check out next month's issue for an exclusive interview with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno!_

* * *

"Naruto, are you even listening to me?" Kotetsu asked irritably.

Naruto groaned, flopping face down onto her sofa in frustration. Ever since she had got back from Kumo, she had been so busy she hadn't even had time to buy food for her fridge. All she had left was mouldy cheese, tomatoes, and instant pancake mix.

She had instant ramen of course, but it must have gone off because the smell made her feel sick when she boiled some up. Naruto felt like crying at the mere idea of inedible or unappetizing ramen.

Not only had she started filming for _'Blue Bridge'_ with her father and Mikoto, but Kotetsu had persuaded her to be more open with the public image thing; She'd done a couple of TV interviews, and another to do for _Konoha Insider_ with Sakura that would be published in the next issue. That wasnt for another month though.

Interviews and filming aside, she had also started doing some modelling work for her mother; she had spent an extra week in Kumo trying to work through some of their more pressing issues. It hadn't been a fun time, but she had promised Sasuke she would at least try. Not out loud, at least not _directly_ out loud...

Whatever. It was hell on earth.

She couldn't say her mother had been too enthused about the whole thing either, but apparently she still had a smidgen of maternal instinct left, because she had actually put some effort into their talks. Her mother was now going to do her best to stop being so tied to her work instead of her family.

She had even given her assistants orders to clear up an hour on Saturdays and Sundays for phone calls. In exchange, Naruto had agreed to do some modelling for her new collection. Her brother had taken up residence in a flat on the other side of Konoha, taking over management of the city Maelstrom branch, and her father had re-married without a hitch too.

That was besides the contract with Nara that Kotetsu had got her for their new perfume advertisements. On top of that, Fugaku was talking about a script he was writing (she didn't even have to be asked though - Fugaku was the king of directors in her opinion), and she was looking into having another go at traditional theatre.

And as for Sasuke… She had seen Sasuke at a couple of photo shoots since he had signed a huge contract with Nara too, but they didn't really talk much. A few words were spoken, but a few unseen sneak-glances on both their parts was about it as far as their interaction went.

It was sort of frustrating but at the same time it was also necessary. Very necessary.

Kotetsu's latest idea however, was not necessary. She had, with some guidance been writing the first instalment of this month long blog thing for Konoha Insider. She wasn't very good with computers, but Kotetsu was managing to guide her through the process as she tapped away on his laptop. This latest idea was a bit stupid though...

"I'm not writing a book Kotetsu! I'm already doing that charity thing on for Insider! I don't have the time for it! Did you take up smoking again or something? If i write a book then all the work I've put into fixing things with Mama will be up the spout! I hate her guts, but I'm not wasting all that work!" she protested.

Kotetsu sighed.

"Naruto would you please think about it a little more? I think that a biography is exactly what you need to repair your image a bit. No-one knows anything about you, so when you went nuts (_'I didn't go nuts!'_) the media were all over it. Get some of the dirt out form under the rug, and you'll be surprised at how much good it'll do you..." he protested.

Naruto considered it, and she could see where he was coming from, but she really didn't have the time! It wasn't just her mother work that was getting in the way; she still had to find a wedding present for Sakura and Itachi, and she had started looking for a new place to live.

She was still living in Kakashi's old apartment, or the one they had moved into. Getting past Kakashi was another thing she had been working on, and getting a new place to live was one of the last steps – she'd already sent back all his forgotten items.

She hadn't been to talk with him yet though. She was saving that until she had to do the legal stuff on the apartment since it was still co-owned, even if Kakashi had a place of his own now. She was looking however, and that was the important thing. It took up a heck of a lot of time though.

She didn't have money to worry about, and it wasn't like she had a very big check list – she wanted a pool and a nice big garage so she could maybe buy a Kagutsuchi Blaze to go with her beloved Futon Sphere. She also wanted a house of her own instead of a flat this time, and maybe a big garden for her plants too, but that was it.

She still hadn't found a decent place though, and she'd seen about thirteen since returning from Kumo – she'd already switched estate agents once! Writing a book was hardly on her list of priorities at the moment. Hell, the first thing she wanted do when she found some free time was catch up with Sasuke, not sit in front of a computer screen tapping away at a keyboard.

"I told you no Kotetsu! I really don't have the time for it right now! Maybe once I've found a new place of my own and I have some more time on my hands, but not right now... Please just let it drop for now?" she begged, literally.

Kotetsu sighed, and came up with another suggestion.

"How about you put it up on your poll for the Insider thing? You haven't put one up yet right? Let the subscribers decide for you. I'm not saying you have to write it now – just make a decision so I can send a reply to the publishers okay?"

Naruto grunted a grudging acknowledgement – that wasn't too bad. She could live with that. She was about to ask about possibly expanding her contract with Nara (when it wasn't with her mother, this modelling gig wasn't as bad as she had first thought), when her phone buzzed.

Flipping it open with blurred fingers, Naruto didn't even care to glare at Kotetsu for his frustrated groan when she saw the sender's name. Sasuke had finally had the balls to send her a message.

_'What the heck am I supposed to write about for this blog thing? I completely forgot about it, and it goes online tonight. I'm up shit creek. Help. Now.'_

Moments later, he added another word;_ '...please.'_

Naruto gave Kotetsu a puppy-eyed gaze that always turned her father to putty, and the man flopped onto the table in defeat, waving her free with a resigned hand. Naruto yelled her thanks as she grabbed her bag and headed out of Ichiraku's. She wanted some privacy when she sent the reply.

Maybe it was because all the major parts of her _thing _with Sasuke had been away from the cameras and eyes of even Sakura and Itachi. She had to be at one of Sakura's wedding meetings later that night, and while she could just wait until then to talk to Sasuke, it wouldn't be the same.

Naruto showed her emotions on her sleeves, and so did Sasuke when given enough reason, but both of them were private people in spite of that. She liked that, so she had to answer before she saw him that night. Plus she had been waiting for him to call or text or something for a month already – she could have texted him herself, but she was not going to loose to him!

Naruto ignored the idea that by getting so worked up waiting for a text, she lost anyway.  
_  
_

* * *

_'I don't know either – Kotetsu made me write about a whole load of junk that I'm doing right now. Seriously, he made me write it up at Ichiraku's on his Laptop. I have to add some more stuff to it as well though… Just start writing and see what comes out. You can get rid of the crap stuff then. That's what I did.'_

Sasuke glanced down at the message on his phone once again as he looked over the preview of Naruto's blog on his computer. He didn't really like the idea of it, even if it was for charity, but he knew Naruto would take it seriously.

He didn't want to look like a fool and accidentally say something he shouldn't in front of the online masses. The ball was in her court there, he was just lucky he could see what everyone else had written before the things were actually launched online.

He had of course finished his blog, but Naruto didn't need to know that if it meant getting something extra to talk about. Besides, he did technically have to write it up online...

If he was honest, which he was trying to do more of, he just wanted the excuse to talk to her before Sakura's wedding meeting tonight. Without other people nosing around. He had seen her at a couple of Nara shoots since she had come home from Kumo, but that was it.

He could have talked to her then - they had been back for three months - and he nearly did. However he decided at the last minuet that before he had any interaction with Naruto he would start doing something about Karin.

He hadn't done that yet, not properly. He'd revealed that he did have an actual Ex instead of just numerous one-night-stands to the media, and that she was a cheater, but that was it. He figured that was allowance for a text. Itachi had laughed at him and called him a _'pure minded love-struck fool'_ when he figured it all it without explanation, but Sasuke ignored him.

He wasn't going to do anything about their thing, or answering that question Naruto had asked him in Kumo, until he had finally closed the lid on Karin. He was going to do this whole thing properly, and makes sure there was nothing that could hold him back… As soon as he got the free time necessary to get back in contact with her.

Kotetsu was seriously rushing him off his feet lately, trying to snap up every contract offer that came out of the woodwork. After fashion week, Akimichi had called expressing an interest in extending his contract, as had Haruno's. They had even asked him to send Sakura their blessing, which was a bit weird, but he had another two years with them so what did he care?

The most notable parts of his new work was Nara though – they were just as high-fashion as Maelstrom, and he had a two year contract with them too. Naruto was doing some advertising for their perfume line, and he'd done a couple for the male fragrances so he'd seen her a couple of times there, but that still wasn't his biggest achievement.

Itachi's had been working on his first solo album alongside his Red Dawn work, and the new album had been released a few days ago, but the minuet he got back home Itachi had asked him to do him a favour and do a collab. That had stunned him, but he figured that if he was ever going to stand talking to Karin again, he needed to be more open-minded, so he'd agreed.

Then he'd called up some opera grandma Sakura was always raving about to discuss a collab for his next one; Sasuke didn't know where his brother got the energy to start thinking about his second solo album, on Red Dawn's future fifth one, _and_ help Sakura plan their wedding.

Luckily it had been before the deadline, so it didn't cause any problems for the CD-printers. After that he had joined Itachi for the video, and had decided that acting wasn't as bad as he had first believed. Sure it was only a video, not a film, but it had been sort of fun in a way. Maybe because it was a change from modelling?

He had a TV thing on one of Naruto's favourite motoring programs coming up in a couple of months too, and he was actually looking forward to it. It wasn't that he hated fast driving, he just hated Naruto's driving. She didn't seem to have any self-preservation instincts when it came to over taking.

In any case, he had been very busy for the past three months. Though he had managed to get Itachi and Sakura a decent wedding present (a holiday in one of the Water Country islands – he'd had to call up their managers and make sure they had time off, but he'd managed it). That was another unexpected development.

His supposedly _not-interested-in-romance_ brother was getting married. _Itachi_ was getting _married._ It was almost a culture shock! He'd always been the one closest to that! Alright, so he hadn't really... But compared to Itachi, who stopped looking at anything human after he and Konan broke up, he had!

Even his parents had admitted that, but Itachi was getting married at the end of the week! Shock was not the word. Glancing at the clock, he realised if he didn't hot-foot it out of his flat soon, he'd be late for Sakura's meeting. He entertained the idea of feigning sickness, but Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, his parents, and everyone else being forced to attend would hunt him down.

This thought in mind, he decided to borrow someone's MP3 player at the meeting; he had been testing hiding places, and now that he had found a good one, he needed something to pass the time...

* * *

**.fire/Entertainment/BazeDiseaseDay/Grapevine/Search:SasukeUchiha/012606/Hawks&Snakes**

* * *

_**Hawks&Snakes:** AKA, Sasuke Uchiha  
**Location:** Itachi's house, hiding from Sakura's seating chart (version 112.14.7)  
**Eating:** Nothing, but I'd kill for a tomato.  
**Drinking:** Again, nothing, but I had some soya Milk that probably went out of date 3 weeks ago earlier.  
**Listening to:** _'Dream Come True' _– Sakura Haruno - it's Naruto's Mp3 player, not mine (she thinks Kisame hid it in the bookcase, and I don't know how to change the track, so I'm stuck with Pinky).  
**Relationship Status: **Do I seriously have to fill this in? There isn't enough space for that... Not yet at any rate..._

_

* * *

_

Well, a blog. This is a new one, but here goes nothing.

_A lot has happened this year, for me at any rate; got my contract with Maelstrom for one thing, got a contract with Nara, and extensions for the ones with Akimichi and Haruno's. Speaking of Haruno's... Itachi and Sakura are getting married. I cannot begin to describe how much I did _not_ see that coming. _

_I've started dabbling in music too. That's big for me considering I would rather have chopped out my vocal chords than get involved with music a few years ago. I've even done a music video! I don't know if I should be proud that I almost gave my father a heart attack, or have one myself... Hm, Naruto'd probably stick her brother on me if I had a heart attack, so I'll settle for being proud. I like life right now._

_Also got rid of that Casanova phase this year. I wish I'd done it sooner, but whatever; I blame my Ex. Evil little two-timing... Okay, I'm not getting into her here, new topic, new topic... Urgh, new topics are cause for headaches..._

_Izumo wants me to branch out into music properly, but I'm not so sure. I think he's kind of love-drunk with all the work at the moment, so his judgement might not be the best. Modelling is my thing. Music is Itachi's thing. I've still got to put a poll on this thing somewhere, so I guess that'll do. It'll be a heck of a lot better than Sakura's – she's got her _dessert options_ for the wedding on hers. _

…_Still can't quite believe she's going to be my sister-in-law. It's a little frightening actually; Sakura is kind of violent sometimes, and she's a Judo black belt or something. Even worse, my mother loves her. Seriously. She came over to meet the folks properly and all that, and Itachi said something stupid about something (I wasn't really listening since my mother made stuffed tomatoes for dinner)._

_My mother's all stressed out since she's having some trouble with a scene on the _'Blue Bridge'_ set, so she was all set to snap at Itachi, but Sakura beat her to the punch. Literally. I really don't know how being violent and having anger management issues earns the mother-in-law's blessing, but it did. Scary right?_

_It also means where Sakura goes, Naruto often follows, and _that_ is awkward. I guess that is half my fault though... That was another thing that really shook up my year I guess. And no, I'm _not_ going into details. You vultures have enough details, but yeah... Naruto's mental. Seriously, she's making parrot noises at the photographer right now. Mental. Crazy. Weirdo. _

_Got a seriously good ass though. Don't give me that look, you all agree with me and you know it. Even the girls agree with me, because they're jealous as hell. I don't normally go for that, but I know a good ass when I see one._

_Argh, got caught staring by Kisame, OK think of something else to talk about... Music, that'll do. Itachi's album came out, and after listening to it, the whole sibling inferiority complex thing from my teens flared up and sort of tripled in size; why the hell did I do that collab with him? Itachi makes me sound like a drunken pirate with a sore throat... _

_He should have made Naruto do it instead – she's done musicals and stuff before she hit the big screens, so I know she can sing halfway decent... Huh, wonder if I could con her into that? That'd be something to hear... Great, now I'm curious, and I'm talking about Naruto again. _

_Damn woman, invading my head with all her crazy shit..._

_Ok wedding – next week. My dad actually laughed the other day. He laughed. Fugaku Uchiha laughed. I don't mean a chuckle or anything; I mean full blown, gut ripping, die-because-you-stopped-breathing laughing. That just doesn't happen to my dad. Ever._

_I'm not saying were a depressive sot of family with secret issues (you want to read about that, go find Naruto's blog – better yet, vote yes for the book thing. Then she'll have to tell you about it), we just aren't so... obviously happy if you get what I mean._

_But yeah, they've gone nuts; my grandfather even flew in with my cousins, and god I can't handle that man; I can't keep up with his mind games. He's evil, and he's a freaking farmer. That's not a good combination. He scares the crap out of me almost as much as Kyuubi does (that dude is shit scary, and he wants to castrate me, so that's really saying something)._

_Oh god, they'd better not meet at the wedding... As for the cousins, they're just annoying. You know, like cousins. Uh-oh, Itachi found me and wants to drag me back to the hell of the seating plan. Gotta hide somewhere else. _

_Sasuke signing off.  
_

**

* * *

**

**.Fire/Entertainment/BlazeDiseaseDay/Grapevine/Search:NarutoUzumaki/012607/LittleMissRacer**

* * *

_**LittleMissRacer:** AKA, Naruto Uzumaki.  
**Location:** Ichiraku's! (Using Kotetsu's Laptop to fill this in)  
**Eating:** Nothing, but I'm gonna make me some pancakes later.  
**Drinking:** I don't know what it is – it's green and sour and alcoholic and tastes damn awesome.  
**Listening to:** _'The City is At War'_ by Red Dawn.  
**Relaionship Status:** F****d up mess of confusion...? Yeah, that's about right._

_

* * *

_

Well, my first blog. I would like to point out right now that I hate the internet, and while I love all the lovely people reading this to death, I'm only writing this stupid f*****g thing because it's for charity. You can't say no to charity. That's like kicking puppies. No-one kicks puppies. Even Sasuke wouldn't kick a puppy, and he's the king of f*****g b******s sometimes.

_Well, that, and because Izumo said I had to. He says I need to stop being so private about my life, but I write his pay check, so he had the sense to shut up after that (good thing too, cause he's getting some f*****g weird ideas about positive PR and all that junk...)._

_Which means he bribed me with extra free time in my schedule; there's a piece of advice for any aspiring Thespians – you make it, do _not_ get a PA who has an obsessive need to _file things_ or alphabetises your _DVDs_. They'll do the same thing with your work schedule, and you'll _never_ get a decent week off until you retire._

_No offence intended Kotetsu. I'd be lost without you planning everything – I can't keep track of my schedule for s**t. Seriously, I couldn't even remember which cabinet I kept my _pancake mix_ in the other day! I had this god awful f*****g craving for pancakes, and I couldn't find the damn mix in the cupboards for ages._

_And for reasons which escape me, I started bawling my eyes out. Seriously, I was crying over missing _pancake mix_, how sad is that? Actually, it's not that sad; food is worthy of tears. People, not so much, but pancakes? To quote Sakura, _'Hell yeah!'_ I'm not ashamed to admit I cried when my ramen started to smell bad either…_

_Don't know what the hell is wrong with ramen anymore, but it just stinks – it's horrible. I want ramen, but it stinks something awful. Sakura thinks I've just reached my lifetime ramen intake limit. I think she's right but... God, I want to cry again. I _hate_ crying. Crying is for _wussies_ (no offence to wussies)._

_Ok, Kotetsu just looked over my shoulder and told me to write about my work life instead of what he calls my _'whaked-up-crazy-s**t',_ so onto _'Blue Bridge'_. We're getting a break starting the day these blogs go online, and bring it on I say; Ryotenbin is a good director, really! He's awesome, and he knows some f*****g hilarious dirty jokes, but my god that man needs to get a f*****g hip replacement! _

_That and acting with my dad is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I've never spent more than a few weeks with him, so I've never noticed before, but I swear to the gods of Lightning he's such a f*****g perfectionist! Do you hear that, you air-headed blonde? You're a damn perfectionist! Now stop reading my blog! I'm coming back for my birthday alright?_

_Jeez, you have one rough patch, and suddenly you cant do a single f*****g thing without needing a damn watcher... *Ahem*, back to the filming; more than perfectionist airhead issues, I miss working with Fugaku! He's a complete nutter, but he's awesome with the camera angels, and he always has awesome plot depth…_

_Apparently he's go a script in line he wants me to work on once 'Blue Bridge' is over – he said something about an evil fox demon, so I'm totally up for that. I've never done a mythology/folklore sort of film before, so it should be fun. I think Ino's going to be in it again too, so it'll be great to work with her again._

_Other than that, I haven't got much coming up; Kotetsu is really driving home the branching-out thing, so I've got a few auditions for traditional theatre... I'm not sure how that's going to work, because I don't do well with live stuff. It always makes me feel on edge, but it might be an interesting change..._

_Kotetsu's just barked orders to put a poll up on this thing about whether you guys want a book or not; I told him to go write his own damn bog but I'll put it up (Shh! Don't tell him!). He's also telling me to write about every day stuff..._

_I went out to buy Itachi's new album yesterday, and I think I died of happiness... Then I see a certain track numbered at #2 and titled as _'Two Beats and Red Sins'_. Now the title isn't the problem – It's the _'Ft. Stupid Little Brother'_ I have the problem with! (You have to laugh at Itachi naming sense though!)_

_What on earth is Sasuke doing on Itachi's album? Why don't I have any knowledge of this? Itachi, if I'd have know getting engaged was going to mess up your head this much, I'd never have spent all that time setting you up with Sakura! Stupid Sasuke!_

_Grrr! Stupid b*****d, messing up my day! I hate him!_ A_rgh…Grrr…Ok, yes, I'm a lying liar who lies. The song wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of good… Ok, fine! I put it on repeat for a while! I bet everyone on the planet did, who cares?  
…I do - Sasuke, if you ever dare mention me saying this, I'll tell my brother where you live!_

_And after reading all that, I've decided to change the subject. Weddings. Sakura's wedding! I've got to find a wedding present for Sakura and Itachi and I have no f*****g clue what to get them because they didn't go to Haruno's and do that gift list thing like everyone else. Oh yeah, Sakura doesn't like her parents anymore..._

_Whatever, I have bigger problems. Like I can't find a house anywhere in Konoha. All I want is a pool! Why do I want a pool? I love the sun - there's no such thing in Kumo. Just rain, sleet, hail, lightning, and occasionally just a 70mph-strong breeze._

_So yeah a pool, big garden, and a bigger garage. Got to have somewhere for my baby to live. I'm considering getting that new Kagutsuchi too - the one Sasuke rented in Kumo… Heh, sticking him in the passenger seat was fun. I swear to god he almost c****d his pants. B*****d wouldn't let me drive after that, but I got my revenge… _

_What the hell? I was talking about my housing predicament! Get lost bastard! Ok, garage and pool. That's all I really want. I don't care if half the kitchen is missing or anything like that - I can get builders in for that if I have to - and I really want a big garden for all my plants, but that's it._

_So why can't I find a f*****g house? This isn't fair! I don't want to live in Kakashi's flat anymore! Well, it's co-owned, that's not the point! My brother knows where I live! I don't have any peace! This _'kill-every-single-guy-who-goes-near-baby-sister'_ thing of his is causing the baby sister problems now!_

_...I want some pancakes. That's a lie, I want ramen, but it tastes like rotten fish no matter where I get it for some reason. Sakura's right. I really have inhaled my lifetime limit. So yeah, pancakes… Sasuke likes pancakes, except when they're sugary. I don't mind them._

_Uh, that's all I can think of right now, and I've finished my ramen, so that it. I'm logging off.  
Toodle-pip._

_Naruto  
XP _

_P.S.  
Kotetsu told me to apologize for my potty mouth._

* * *

**_I'm sorry its taken me so long to update! College snuck up on me like nobodys buisness; I have a Drama Prelim on Monday, a big-ass essay for Media Studies due next Friday, and an _entire_ design folio for Art due t_omorrow_. That and my laptop is still deader than a dead thing. And I've been distracted by my new tablet; I can use it on my old laptop without the internet see... _**

**_I'm stuck with either my iPod or college computers fore the internet, and they're always on the fritz... The computers, not my iPod. I really would die if my iPod broke - I listen to my iPod more than I _eat.**

**_Not much in this chapter, but I needed a timeskip, and Naruto and Sasuke both needed the space - they got too close too fast and need to slow down a little, yes? Yes. I'm the authoress. I say so. I know the plot of this! Things'll be speeding up agin soon though; promise! :)_**

**_Anyways, Hope you liked the chapter!  
Title is _'Music Again'_ by Adam Lambert._**


	14. So I'm Alive In Love

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

**

* * *

**

****

CHAPTER 1**4  
~:: SO I'M ALIVE IN LOVE ::~**

**

* * *

**

_**If love exists, I will fall;  
I will wait for this moment  
When our lips collide,  
And almost stop the earth.  
You're in my arms tonight.**_

* * *

"Naruto! Remember to call your brother about the bridesmaids' dresses! You have to get him to make another one for Moegi! I'll send you her sizes once I find out what they are now, but please, please, _please_ remember to call him!" Sakura begged, near shaking her friend back and forth in her haste to ensure an answer.

"Sakura calm down! I'll call him as soon as I get home!" Naruto replied, unclenching Sakura's grip on her shirt, stopping the shaking.

The wedding meeting had ended on a very surprising note; Sasuke had told Sakura her parents had sent their blessings on her soon-to-be marriage. Not having spoken to them since she was fifteen, Sakura had been gob smacked for several minuets before finally recognising the peace offering for what it was.

She had phoned up her parents two hours ago, and despite having gone into the bathroom to talk privately, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and Itachi had all heard her yelling down the phone (everyone else had gone home). Then the yelling had stopped, and Sakura had emerged from the bathroom her cheeks flooded, eyes a horrible red, a headache, and a snotty nose from all her crying.

Naruto hadn't been surprised in the slightest – she had cried a little bit herself when she was talking about some things with her mother. Itachi had hung back at first but Sakura had sought him out for comfort. Only after him had she gone looking for her. Naruto wasn't jealous in the slightest, and she meant that sincerely.

Of course, she was the one who got _first-among-friends_. She'd known Sakura longest, knew her best, and had pretty much the same home situation as she did. If Sakura had gone looking for Ino or Sasuke, then there would have been problems.

Apparently, her parents had been trying to get back in contact with her for a while, but Sakura being Sakura hadn't bothered to inform anyone where she was going and had changed her mobile number. They had decided to respect her stubbornness at first, believing she would return home after a few weeks.

That didn't work, and though her father had been just as stubborn as she was, both her parents had realised that if she was getting married, she was a big girl who could look after herself. They also realised that she was going to stay in the music industry no matter what they did, and decided they'd rather not miss on one of the most important days of Sakura's life after all.

Moegi, her younger sister, had been the one to leave the call last, and was the only member of her immediate family Sakura hadn't actually argued with. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen her in person since leaving her parents home; Moegi was now joining herself, Ino, Temari, and Tenten in the bridesmaids club, but would need a dress.

Naruto knew her brother was going to yell at her about last minuet deadlines again, but she knew he wouldn't fail to get it done either. Leaving Itachi's flat, Naruto first dropped Sakura off at her parents' home on the outskirts of Konoha before heading for her own home - her friend had been desperate to go see her family on the welcome back gesture, but everyone else had been drinking.

Naruto was trying not to do too much of that given the mess that had occurred last time she had too much to drink. Then again, good things did come in unexpected packages... Especially if the way things were going with Sasuke was any indication.

By the time she had got back to her own flat, Sakura had already left a message on her answering machine with her sister's measurements for Kyuubi, and she had been able to phone him the minuet she got in. As expected Kyuubi had yelled, but he had mellowed when she had told him the family-mending story.

Kyuubi didn't really act like it bothered him, but he had just as much damage as she did form their mother (something she was sure was the reason behind all the criminal records and wandering around the globe). When she'd finished telling him, he'd been blubbering just as much as Sakura. Her brother was nuts and often scary to other people, but he really was a sap.

That wasn't the only phone call she had to make though.  
Seeing Sasuke again had fuelled her need to really finish things with Kakashi.

To be perfectly frank, the moment she'd spotted him she'd wanted to run over and suffocate him (this had changed when he had stolen her MP3 player though). However, she really wasn't as finished with Kakashi as she should be, simply because she hadn't had a chance to talk to him, and that wasn't fair to either of them.

She finally had a free day in her schedule tomorrow. After a few moments of gathering her courage, she had picked up the phone and dialled Kakashi's number.

* * *

Naruto kept her _to-the point _face on until she could no longer hear Kakashi's footsteps outside to the door to her flat. Then she flopped onto the floor feeling relived exhausted, and from some reason depressed at the same time.

She had called Kakashi over to talk things through with him, as well as sorting out the ownership deed on the apartment. Kakashi had his own place now, and he hadn't been too fussed of signing full ownership of it over to her, but the talking hadn't gone very well after that.

"_Excuse me?" Naruto demanded, completely shocked by the words her ex boyfriend had just spoken.  
"I want to start over with you Naruto. I know I've really messed up, but I'm willing to try again with yo-"_

"_Start over? You've got to be fucking kidding me! How can you have to balls to say that? You were the one who decided I wasn't good enough for you, and now have the nerve to say that like I've wronged you!" she yelled._

"_To be honest, I can't really know that can I? You got pretty close to Sasuke pretty quickly Naruto. How do I know you weren't doing the same thing to me as I did to you?"_

Naruto had tried to maintain her calm as much as she could, but after those lines, she had completely lost her temper with Kakashi and finally told him to leave. Not before taking his phone and deleting her number from it though. The loss of her temper with Kakashi was the sign she needed to know she was pretty much done with him.

There was no chance of them working again, and that was what she needed to hear, to see. She wasn't likely to be completely over him for a while, but was that her fault? She'd been sixteen when she met Kakashi, and she was only twenty now. Adding the exact dates, that was exactly four years of her life he had been part of. Nearly a quarter of her entire life. She could hardly forget that so quickly.

There was no desire in her to give him a second chance though, and that was what counted. She hadn't been certain, hence the reason why she suggested slowing things down to Sasuke in Kumo. If there had been a chance, and it had reared its head then things would have been even messier than they were then.

But there wasn't, and that meant she finally free to do whatever she wanted where Sasuke was concerned. It was still a horrible way to close the door on her old boyfriend though. It made her wonder if she should apologize to Omoi the next time she was in Kumo – she really had been an unnecessary bitch to him.

He wasn't really part of her thoughts at the moment though. Kakashi was in her head at the moment, and he was making feel some seriously unpleasant emotions. Still leaning against the door of what was now her flat, she fished around in her pocket for her mobile phone.

After riffling through her contacts list, she stopped on Sasuke's name, pressed the call button, and raised the phone to her ear. She had forgotten to get his number at the airport, but she had bullied Itachi into handing it over (not that it had required much bullying). She only had to wait for the phone to ring two rings before Sasuke's voice answered.

"_Naruto?"_  
"Sasuke, are you busy?" she asked, a little less loudly that she had intended.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone, Sasuke no doubt picking up the odd tone in her voice. He always noticed things like that – just not the obvious things.

"_You're at your flat right?"_ he asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked, feeling confused by his question.

How did he know where she was? She hadn't seen him since Sakura's wedding meeting at the beginning of the week. She'd told him then she was going to try and talk to Kakashi before the wedding on Sunday... Where else was she going to be...?

Realising she had not got a reply, Naruto frowned into the phone; had he hung up on her? That jerk! That absolutely evil, bastard, jerk-faced... jerk! How could he just fucking hang up like that?

Feeling very mixed up, Naruto threw her phone at her coffee table with a rather floppy arm; she didn't know what was worse, that Sasuke had hung up on her, or the fact that she could actually feel the tears bubbling up in the corner of her eyes again. Why in the hell did he hang up on her like that? Why in the hell was she crying?

Naruto flopped her head onto her knees and tugged on the roots of her hair in angry, confused frustration; what the hell was wrong with her? So he hung up! Sasuke was a jerk – she knew this was his default personality setting already. She'd never cried about it before! Why the hell was she crying a bout it no-

Naruto head ramblings were interrupted by two short knocks on the door she was leaning against, echoing through the wood onto her back. Naruto froze, half convinced Kakashi had come back to say some more bullshit and yell at her again.

"Naruto, open up."

Naruto blinked. She blinked again, realised she was not imagining it; Sasuke was on the other side of her door. Faster than she cared to notice, she scrambled to her feet and had to fight several times with the lock before managing to open the door. She stared at Sasuke in shock for a few moments, before feeling tears spilling over her lower eyelids again.

"You hung up on me you git!" she wailed.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the bawling girl in front of him in shock for a few moments, then gave himself an internal slap on the forehead for being... Well he wasn't quite sure where this was coming from since Naruto had cut him off, but it was probably best to just go with it, right?

He knew she'd probably be in a mess after talking with Kakashi when she told him she was going to try talking to him at the wedding meeting. That being said, he'd decided to spend the afternoon in a café just opposite Naruto's apartment building (the one where he'd first got her breakfast from).

It was not stalking; he was just... genuinely concerned. He really was; he'd seen Naruto bawling her eyes out over Kakashi once before after all. Broken up or not, he knew there would be tears at one point, so despite feeling stupid, he'd waited there just in case.

Izumo had ordered him to go anyway; he was supposed to be at a photo shoot for Haruno's right now, but his head was not in his work at all. It also helped that since Sakura's father (who was supposed to be there to check up on things) was busy getting reacquainted with his daughter, and had this rescheduled the photo shoot, but that was beside the point.

Apparently, he'd taken a good initiative, since she had phoned him up sounding kind of wrecked. That being said, he still was not, and probably never would be, good at dealing with crying people. The fact that it was Naruto just made the problem ten times worse.

He didn't actually remember hanging up on her – the shattered phone near her coffee table told him she must have mistake the surprise and cut him off with phone violence – but he knew better than to say that. He wasn't _quite_ that retarded when it came to moments like this.

Eventually – after he had held up a bag of cake-things he was pretty certain she would scarf down – she let him inside, still sniffling away. Seating himself on her sofa beside her, he handed her a box of tissues from the phone-killing table.

Naruto was not very lady-like when it came to blowing her nose, and had she not looked so miserable he might have laughed. This was all to do with Kakashi though, so he didn't find it at all funny. He still wanted to punch the git, several times. He had even entertained the idea of passing the notion on to Naruto's brother – that was how serious he was.

"What did he say?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Naruto shuffled on the sofa pulling her knees up against her chest as she recounted the whole thing; as she told him, she began to ease up a little, and she seemed to regain control of her tear ducts. It was a pity that the more she got into the explanation, the more he wanted to hunt Kakashi down and strangle him instead of hitting him.

Arguing he didn't see as totally unreasonable, but to actually accuse Naruto of cheating on _him?_ What the heck had she ever _seen_ in the guy? It was bad enough he was a cheater, Sasuke hadn't believed the man could sink any lower, but apparently he could. He honestly believed that it was up to _him_ if Naruto took him back or not?

It wasn't like he _wanted_ her to take the bastard back, but the guy had actually said all that?

Naruto's head leaned across the short gap between them, landing on his shoulder; he was glad of the distraction. He really was on the point of going after the man and doing something stupid. All he had to do to know what Naruto was feeling was imagine Karin saying the same thing, and he didn't like the feeling at all.

Casting his silent, fuming fury aside for the moment, Sasuke reached an arm out over Naruto's shoulders, pulling closer until she was almost sprawled on top of him, head buried in his shirt. She didn't say anything, and he didn't try anything like he would have a few months ago.

Instead he asked her a question.

"Naruto, are you free on Friday?"  
"Yeah, Sakura's bachelorette party is the day after, and filming finishes at 11AM that day... Why?" came Naruto's muffled reply.

Sasuke felt rather muffled himself; he really appreciated all the work Izumo had managed to nail down for him these past three months, but he was exhausted. He could normally stay up and not feel sleepy until 2AM some nights, now he was going to bed at 10PM.

"I found out where Karin lives now... I was going to phone her but... that's to easy for me to avoid." he replied.

He decided to let Naruto's own mind fill in the rest of the question. Saying that out loud had been hard enough. He knew this was something he would have to fix in the future, but not right now. On step at the time was the way to go with this...

"Jeez, you really know how to pick a date don't you?" was Naruto's muttered reply.

He took that to mean she had given his unspoken question and equally unspoken, positive reply, and left it at that. Naruto yawned, snuggled up against him, and promptly fell asleep. Moments later, he followed her.

He didn't even care when he woke up to find themselves covered up with a blanket, and a teasing sticky note from his brother stuck to his forehead.

* * *

"Thanks Kyuubi – I'll give this to Sakura tonight" Naruto grinned, taking the box her brother had handed her and carefully placing it in the back of her car.

The box contained Moegi's bridesmaid dress; he brother looked very sleep deprived, was in an utterly foul mood, and some of his dreadlocks looked out if place (if that was even possible), but he looked very proud of himself all the same.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care what you do with it until the wedding. Just make sure I don't see it if you don't want it ripped to shreds... Make sure you call the crazy woman tonight okay? She was screaming at me last night because you forgot!" Kyuubi snapped.

The effort of snapping brought a hand to his mouth as he let out a huge yawn; Naruto simply sniggered at him, before heading back into the trailer she shared with Mikoto and Konan for filming. Her brother followed in curiosity, or possibly in search of food and a place to sleep.

Passing the make-up counter, Naruto threw half eaten packed of cheesy-pastry sticks at him as she headed for the wardrobe section. She had already fished some clothes out of her wardrobe this morning for this seriously lame date with Sasuke.

To be honest, she could probably go in the murky brown cargo trousers and vest she had thrown at 3AM in the rush to get to early filming, but for some reason... She didn't really know why she was being so weird about her clothes today, but she wasn't going to go looking like a slob. It was one of those weird feelings like Déja Vu (at least, it was just as odd).

"I thought this was something to do with his ex? Why the hell are you getting all dressed up?" Kyuubi demanded as she stripped down to her underwear – the purple set Sasuke had bough when he rescued her in Kumo.

Apparently Kyuubi had finished the packet of cheesy twists, and was now searching various cupboards surrounding the make-up counter for more food. Eventually he came across a multi-pack of jelly bean packets. Opening one bag, he tipped the sweets into his mouth and chewed only for a few moments before swallowing and moving to the next packet.

"Is that a crime? It's none of your business anyway! I like him Kyuubi, a _lot_, so don't you fucking dare try any of you crazy shit trying to get rid of him!" Naruto replied, pulling on a pair of burgundy tights beneath a black skirt.

"That's exactly why it is my business little sis – he got away from me last time, but if you think I'm going to let him get into your pants again scott free, you had better revise that thought... You said he's visiting his Ex right?" Kyuubi retorted, finishing his third packet of jelly beans.

"Yeah... Why are you so interested anyway? What happened to _'punch now, never ask'_?" Naruto asked, pausing in dressing and narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"That's for me to know isn't it?"

Naruto glared at her brother as he flopped down on the bed she used when they were filming overnight; she didn't object to its use, but she knew her brother was plotting something. Either that or he knew something she didn't. Either way she didn't have much hope of figuring it out – knowing Kyuubi overall was one thing.

Keeping up with his thoughts from one minuet to the next was quite another – she was probably closest to Kyuubi, even more than her father or grandparents, but that didn't change the fact that he had lived with their father when their parents split up. She didn't see him all time, so picking out his everyday habits was always a hard task.

It certainly didn't help he had more tunes to dance to than anyone she knew, and frequently changed them for no reason whatsoever that she could comprehend.

"If you even think of following us, I'll tell Mama it was you who broke that antique china set from the Sennin Era when I was twelve! I mean it Kyuubi! I don't want you interfering!" she informed him with deadly seriousness.

"Hey, I thought you took the blame for that!" he replied, eyes widening in panic as she pulled on a top.

It was a burnt orange camisole top with burgundy lace edging on the hem, straps and neckline. The material itself was a sort of crumpled satin, and it was another of the items Sasuke had bought her (she still had to pay him back for that).

After she had pulled on a thick brown leather belt and a pair of flat, brown calf length suede boots. Then she changed her mind about the tights and had to take the boots off to get the rid of them. Finally satisfied, she headed for the mirror and began raking a brush through her hair.

"Yeah, because it pissed her off – I mean it Kyuubi! Don't you _dare_ mess this up for me!" she snapped, repeating the general sentiments of _'don't get in my way'_ once again.

Kyuubi watched her in the mirror as she yanked her hairbrush on a particularly vicious snarl with an expression of contemplation – an expression Naruto had never been able to fully decipher. She ignored it, and continued to attack her hair with the brush – she wished her hair was still dyed. It would go better with her clothes than the blonde...

Hair finally knot free, Naruto parted her hair into two sections before moving them to where her hair usually went when she wore it in bunches; she couldn't decide if she should leave it down or not... Normally she wouldn't bother, but she really, really wanted to make sure she looked good today.

It was weird, but she didn't want to ignore her gut feeling today.

* * *

Kyuubi watched his sister contemplating her blonde hair (specifically the furious expression of determination on her face reflected in the mirror) in irritation.

The irritation was stemming from the fact he had never seen her so worked up over a guy before. Naruto was, to put it bluntly, completely stunted when it came to figuring out self-truths, so she probably didn't see where this need to dress to kill was coming from, but he did.

If she was going with chicken head as moral support for seeing his ex, then this was clearly a _'back-of-bitch'_ manoeuvre. She didn't want him looking at the woman more than he had to, hence the dressing up - or was it down? It wasn't like the shirt was low cut or anything but...

It didn't seem to be enough. Especially with that skirt. The way Kyuubi determined what was suitable for her to wear was by placing himself in the shoes of her date, and that skirt made her damn legs and ass look better than he was comfortable with. He did not like it at all.

Oh sure, chicken butt was the reason she was slowly trying to fix her relationship with their crazy bitch of a mother, but... But so fucking what? He knew where this was heading, and that git was not getting in her pants again! Not until he'd passed his test! He hadn't even met the guy outside of work yet, and he thought that taking things slower was justification for sex with his baby sister?

There mere idea made him want to punch the stupid little git. He did not like this one bit.

He did not like it at all, but since when had Naruto actually told him to lay off the guys she dated? There had been a couple of them between Omoi and Kakashi, and she'd never told him to stay away like this. She'd told him to be nice, or not too harsh. Now she was near yelling at him to keep his nose out of her business.

Muttering curses to himself the whole time, he stood up, shoved her down into one of the chairs at the make-up counter and began to plug in a set of hair straighteners.

"Kyuubi? What the-"

"Shut up. You are never ever going to mention this ever or I'll kill your boyfriend." he snapped, going back to muttering curse words as he began twisting the straighteners through her hair (working in the fashion industry was a big help at times like this).

Once satisfied, he then messed it up again and almost choked his sister with all the hairspray. Once it had set, he brushed it out again, getting a bit more of flow and less of the forced look back; perfect bed-head style. He then stole a few of the mascara bottles and eyeliners and proceeded to apply that too.

Damn it, he was going to kill that brat for making him go all mushy like this. He'd have to go on a trip again now – he was supposed to be working her in Kumo now! He was supposed to have found his Zen place already! But noooo... The stupid chicken-ass-haired moron had to go and mess up his Zen!

Stupid sister-stalking, skirt chasing bastard...

* * *

Sasuke only had to knock on the door to Naruto's trailer once before Naruto darted out, yelling something in her own tongue at someone inside the trailer.

He was glad she was distracted, or she would have seen the momentary glazing of his eyes and slackening of his usually firm-set jaw. He didn't know if it was deliberate or not, but she looked...good. Very good. Not sexy, or cute or one of those words, just _good_.

A familiar redhead appeared in the doorway, and then he froze for completely different reasons; what the hell was her brother doing here? Kyuubi turned his gold-hazel eyes on him and Sasuke felt a shiver run from his head to his feet in response to the glare he was sent.

For some reason he knew exactly what it meant; one wrong move, and Kyuubi was going to call the mafia friends everyone suspected him of having. His body would never be found. Naruto barked something at her brother, and then he threw a black leather jacket at her with a retort of his own that left Naruto laughing her head off.

He made a point of stealing Naruto's car keys from her pocket long before even approaching the car, and ignored her mock expression of grief. He was not going to be her passenger again.

That was the start of the journey to Karin's house, but by the time he had parked up outside the building, his hands were frozen to the steering wheel. He hadn't expected to be nervous about this – he figured it would just be a case of getting it over and done with – but actually in front of the house...

He hated the woman responsible for screwing his head up so much. He hated Suigetsu, but Karin was his real problem. Suigetsu was just a minor irritation compared to her, though he had his impact too. He'd never been much of a biter until he'd walked in on the two of them.

Now he got jealous over almost every little thing to the point he was probably capable of things that broke the law, and making certain his partners had been covered in hickeys had been half the point of having sex with them in the first place. He absolutely hated the both of them for it, and wanted nothing more to give them a piece of his mind.

So why wouldn't his hands move from the steering wheel? What happened to all his self confidence? So what if it was Karin he was going to see? So what, so what, so what?

"Sasuke, if you stay her you're letting her win."

Thank god he'd asked her to come along – if Naruto hadn't said that he didn't know how long he would have been sitting in his own stupid car. He gave her one glance, and she smirked before getting out of the car and moving round to the driver's side as he did the same.

He glanced towards the house once and then headed for the garden gate, muttering curses to himself until his knock at the door was answered by his Ex-girlfriend.

Karin's eyes widened when she realised it was Sasuke standing on her doorstep; one step back as she took a step towards him definitely helped knock down some of her more outgoing qualities.

"Sasuke... What are you-"  
"I have some questions I want answers to." he informed her bluntly.

Karin paled a little, her eyes turning downcast as guilty memories began to flare up in her. She held the door open for him to come inside, but he deliberately leaned on the wooden doorframe instead. He wasn't risking going inside – not a chance in hell. He knew what she'd take that as.

"Why?" he asked, in a flat, straight-to-the-point sort of voice.

Karin flinched at the tone, but then a bit of steel grew back into her back bone, and she shot him a steely gaze of her own.

"Why the hell should I answer that? You didn't want to hear my explanations before! Why should I answer them now?" she snapped, crossing her arms across her chest in irritation.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in silent anger; what the hell did she think he was going to after catching her fucking some other guy? One of his best friends? Peace talks? Temper control? Surely she had known him better than that?

"You're right, I should have listened to you; watching Suigetsu screwing you into a wall puts me in such a talkative mood after all!" he growled; Karin had the sense to flinch at the glare he sent her.

"I want some answers Karin – if you don't want to talk then that doesn't bother me. You can answer me or not – I can handle whatever you dish out this time" he informed her.

An odd sneer crossed her face for few moments, and she seemed almost on the verge of countering him, but thought better of it with a glance towards him. Apparently she was getting the message now – she might have tripped him up with this exchange a few months ago, but not anymore.

"You didn't... I never felt like you loved me, even though you said it. You never got jealous when I talked to other guys, you never did any of that surprise stuff... Hell, I think the only reason you agreed to go out with me in the first place was because if you said no, it would have been all weird since we were friends..."

Sasuke could think of several things to say to that, but decided to wait out her explanation first; he attributed the control of his temper to the passing of four years. And possibly Naruto.

"...I never felt like you appreciated me Sasuke... I just wanted you to act like you were my boyfriend, to show some emotion! It was just flirting at first, but of course you didn't even notice that! I figured you would have done something after Juugo's birthday party since everyone else had noticed but it was like you didn't even care..."

Again, Sasuke kept his thoughts to himself; Naruto had lost control of hers talking to Kakashi, and it had turned her into a furious depressed blubbering mess. No way in hell was he going to let his temper get the best of him here. He knew where this would go – the guilty conscience card. Kakashi had done the same thing.

"...then we went to see Kaleidoscope and it all sort of hit me when you invited me to your dad's party... but by then Suigetsu wasn't just... I thought I could end it and you'd be none the wiser but..."

Sasuke felt a strange sort of relief when he began to wonder why he had ever been interested in Karin at all; she was completely oblivious to anyone but herself, and she had never understood him. If this was her so-called excuse, then he could be certain of that. Especially when her eyes began to tear up – he wasn't affected like he usually would be at all.

Even crying strangers freaked him out. The fact that he didn't care was the shooing of the last Karin box from his mind.

"Is that it?" he asked.

Karin eyes shot towards him again, widening a little, but then whatever she had been thinking had been replaced by the slight tone of condescension he addressed her with.

"If that's all you can come up with this was more a waste of my time than I thought" he sighed.

It was an odd feeling, but all the anger and frustration was gone – he just didn't care anymore. At all this time. As he turned to walk away, he felt Karin grab onto him, arms pulling in an attempt to stop him from leaving again. He didn't even bother telling her to let go, he just pried her hands off and walked back down the path towards Naruto.

"Sasuke wait!"

Sasuke turned back towards Karin, and expectant look in his eyes, waiting for whatever she wanted to try saying next; if she tried an _'L-Word'_ tactic he might actually laugh at her. Karin froze when he turned around, and her face faltered.

"I..."

Karin finally noticed the car in front of her garden gate; Sasuke took the widening of her eyes to mean she had spotted Naruto leaning against the driver's side, fiddling with her MP3 player. Anything she had been about to say after that was never vocalised.

"...never mind."

Sasuke noted the tone of defeat in her voice and for a brief moment he felt a little guilty for being so blunt with her. Just not enough to regret it. Naruto may have been hoping to stay civil with Kakashi, but he wasn't that sentimental, or open-minded. To him, clearing the air with Karin was the same as cutting his ties to her for good.

He didn't bother saying goodbye, he just turned back on his original route towards the car; now that there was nothing standing in his way, there was a question Naruto hadn't been given an answer to, and he'd left her waiting for one long enough.

* * *

Naruto had made it a point to occupy herself with the games on her MP3 player while Sasuke was talking with his Ex – she knew he had told her the woman's name, but for some reason she didn't care to remember what it was.

She had tried her damn hardest not to peek, and had done pretty well too, but then the same feeling that had made her put a bit more effort into her dress sense made her look up towards the two of them, and her blood began to boil green; her face certainly didn't show it, but watching that red-head grabbing onto Sasuke like that...

Naruto had never been jealous before, not like she had at that pone moment. When she began to sniff out Kakashi's cheater habits, she had been angry and confused for the most part. But now? Now she wanting nothing more than to go over and break the girl's nose for touching Sasuke with her dirty cheating paws.

It made her wonder what Sasuke felt whenever she mentioned Kakashi – he was the one who had the jealous tendencies really. Once she had recognised the feeling for what it was, calmed down, and taken a look at Sasuke's face, she was secure in the knowledge that noting his Ex could say to him was going to win him over. She still wanted to kill the bitch though.

"Sasuke wait! I..."

The girl faltered, and then her eyes wandered in her direction; Naruto was very glad for her clothing choices then, and for Kyuubi's help. She had never been the cat-fight sort (though she did have her fair share of brawls under her belt) but she felt very smug about the fact she looked a heck of a lot more presentable than the red-head did.

Naruto supposed that was her brothers influence on her coming out there; she narrowed her eyes just enough for the girl to notice, and felt a surge of _'Ha! Screw you bitch!'_ when she dropped whatever she had been going to say.

Sasuke was quick to steal her keys again when he returned, but she had other things on her mind.

There was a big difference in just the way he was walking now, the same sort of difference she knew she had having finished up with Kakashi. She could tell there had been words he didn't like when he_ voluntarily_ wrapped his arms around her back, but it was more like... relief compared to the anger Kakashi had churned her into with his idiot mouth.

Plus she got a little thrill out of sticking her tongue out at the redhead peeking through her curtains over his shoulder; Sasuke must have had eyes in the back of his head, because he started sniggering into her shoulder.

"So that's why you look like that – I didn't realise you even knew _how_ to get jealous..." he teased, smirking as he moved to look her in the eye; his hands didn't move from her back, instead straying to her waist.

All of a sudden her heart started hammering against her rib cage, and instead of scaring the crap out of her like it had three months previously, it was all the more of a boost to her confidence. She could return his gaze, and though that made her pulse race another few notches, she didn't bat an eyelid.

"I my defence I didn't either, I think Kyuubi did though..." she replied, not feeling quite as embarrassed as Sakura might have been in the same position with Itachi.

Naruto raised her hands, slinking her arms round his neck, her eyes not once leaving his; one set of fingers rose from her waist, and brushed her fringe to one side, lingering through the yellow strands as they met the main body of her hair. Her damn pulse went up another notch, and she swore she was getting the same head rush as when she got to dive the non-speed limit roads in Lighting Country.

"I have a question for you; are you going to answer it this time?" she asked, the corner of her lips tilting into a small smirk.  
"Ask me again and find out" he smirked in reply, leaning closer his voice low and warm as it skimmed over her cheeks.

Naruto smirks, then slowly pressed her lips against the ones hovering an inch from her own. One touch was all she needed for her hearing disappear, heartbeat nearly kill her, and wonder if this what people meant when they said _'sparks'_. She really couldn't think beyond Sasuke, and kissing Sasuke, and making sure the sparky feeling didn't end.

It was nothing like at the airport, or when he caught her behind her mothers winder collection, or on the first day in Kumo, or on her kitchen floor. She couldn't remember the night that had prompted this whole mess, but she was willing to bet it won over all over all of that when she felt the soft press of his lips in response, and the fingers tangled in her hair moving round to the back of her neck.

She couldn't have said how long it lasted – it was probably only a few seconds, but it certainly didn't feel like that. It probably would have lasted longer than a few seconds had Sasuke not tumbled, crashed into her car, and set of the fog-horn-loud burglar alarm.

_**

* * *

**_

And we finally have some progress! Naruto needs a little work with her Mama-issues yet, but Kakashi was her main problem at the moment. I couldn't keep them hanging around each other untill she'd sorted those out for good though, that would take too long, so there is finally some real progress here. And a god-awful ammount of fluff. I couldn't help it - this is my happy story.

_**I know, weird right? But compared to ADG, Blurred Sound, and most of my others, it really is a happy story...  
Title is **_**'M************oment'**_********** by Aiden.**_

_****__Hope You all liked it. :)_  
_Nat.  
__xxx_


	15. I Took A Chance

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER ****15  
~:: I TOOK A CHANCE ::~**

* * *

_Miracles appear I know; now I can see it show...  
Because I found out what I dreamt of, and I looked it up;  
And at this very moment, what I want is what I've got.  
I found out what was missing, and I looked it up;  
And at this very moment, what I want is what I've got._

* * *

Naruto awoke the next day to the blare of her landline phone, falling out of her bed in the process. After fumbling around on her bedside cabinet for the extension, she finally located the thing and answered the call.

"Sakura... What the hell do you want? The party doesn't start till eight...!" she growled down the phone, pulling herself back under the covers, and burrowing back under Sasuke's arm.

After visiting Karin, they'd just gone straight back to her flat and watched a few films – mostly _end-of-the-world-disaster_ films that ended up making her cry, and _creepy-shit-your-pants_ horrors that also, to her personal horror, made her cry. If Sasuke found the behaviour as strange as she did (which he did) he didn't really care since it meant a lot of _hiding-face-in-his-shoulder_ on her part.

They had fallen asleep at some point, so upon waking at about 11PM she had decided Sasuke could just stay over, and there had been a funny moment when Sasuke threw his shirt at her before going to sleep. She had been wearing one of Kakashi's old ones (simply for the comfort factor she was quick to inform him) so he had thrown his own at her with the silent order to change.

Just like in Kumo, it had been one of the best nights sleep she'd had in her life, and now Sakura had gone and woken her up.

"_I couldn't get through on your mobile at all yesterday! I thought you'd died or something! You _never_ leave your phone off!"_

Ah... she'd completely forgotten about her phone. She'd killed it throwing it at her coffee table the day before yesterday. Great, another thing to add to her never ending free-time-eating to-do list; buy a new phone.

"Uh... Yeah, it sort of... broke…" Naruto groaned in reply, glancing at her alarm clock; 7AM? _7AM?_ She was going to kill Sakura for waking her up this early! Especially when she'd been sleeping well for once!

"_Whatever! __That's not my problem! You forgot to bring over Moegi's dress yesterday! What if it-"  
_"Sakura, I love you like a sister, but seriously, shut up! Did Kyuubi get your size wrong first shot?"  
_"Of course he didn't, but that's not the point! If-"_

"Shut up Sakura..." Sasuke growled, sounding as grouchy as she did at being awoken so rudely.  
_"...Is that Sasuke? Oh my god, it is, isn't it? Naruto, if you had drunk-sex with him again I'm going to-"_

Naruto knew doing so would result in having Sakura banging on her door in an hour or so (it took that long to get through traffic at the city centre), but she didn't care, and so hung up on her best friend in favour of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem too fussed either if the nose buried in her hair was anything to go by.

"I _hate_ your friend" he grumbled.  
"You mean your _'sister'_, right?" she replied, equally grumpily.

Sasuke muttered something that sounded like curses under his breath, before pulling her closer and planting his lips on her own before getting up. It was three minuets before life began to penetrate sleepy haze, and she growled in irritation as she sat up and clambered out of bed herself.

* * *

After the process of showers and clothes, Naruto found herself with time to make breakfast for once. That being said, she didn't want to make pancakes, but she didn't have much else. She had ramen of course, but that just made her feel ill. She'd never been sick before, so it was an especially unpleasant sensation.

But making pancakes was just an invitation for Sasuke's stupid teasing. Giving up, she left the decision up to him - to be honest she didn't really feel like bothering with breakfast, and she was certain he wouldn't come up with anything different. Besides, she had other things on her mind.

Like figuring out if they were together-together, or if this was just another extension of the thing in Kumo. Well, she figured it wasn't that, but she didn't feel completely secure about it when she couldn't think of a real category to put it under. Thing had been all well and good when she didn't know where she wanted things to go, but it really didn't suffice anymore.

"You don't want any right?"

Naruto snapped her thoughts back to the real world; Sasuke was holding up a box of tomatoes he had stolen from her fridge (she had tomatoes? When did she start getting those?).

Naruto shook her head, going back to her irritating thoughts; really, she was being stupid. She knew where they were now. Why was this bothering her so much? Was she being possessive? She'd never had that problem with Kakashi or Omoi but... Since when was Sasuke in any way comparable to those two?

Her landline blared again, and after answering she received a huge row from Kotetsu for not answering, and then another once she had explained killing her phone in one of her _'crazy moody fits'_. After orders to at least salvage her sim card (something she had already done the previous day), he relayed her schedule for that morning.

Sure she had the night and the next couple of days of for Sakura's wedding, but he'd still managed to squeeze in a meeting with Ryotenbin about an upcoming scene before she went to see the latest house her estate agent had found for her. He was a damn slave driver.

She watched Sasuke scarfing down the tomatoes for a while; it was kind of funny to see him so enthusiastic about food when he was usually so blasé or just plain uninterested. It probably would seem that way to anyone else, but he was pretty quick to finish one before starting another.

"What? Why the smile?" he asked, not irritated, just curious.  
"Not telling." Naruto replied, sticking her tongue out to distract him as her hand reached out to snatch one of the remaining tomatoes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but didn't notice her subterfuge until he had turned back to the box and found one of the all important tomatoes missing. He stared at it then at Naruto – she had taken a test bite of it by then, and decided that maybe he was right about them after all.

"I thought you didn't want any..." he growled, words translating to _'that's mine!'_ inside her head.  
"You have three more – I want this one for the road into town. I've got to get a new phone before Kotetsu comes looking for me, and I've got a few other things to do..." she replied, relishing in the pure petulant irritation on his face.

Sasuke muttered something to himself that she couldn't quite make out, but sounded like many curses and synonyms of the word _'thief'_. Naruto couldn't help laughing at him after that.

Once finished the tomatoes (Naruto ended up stealing another one), Sasuke received a call from his own manager about the rescheduled Nara photo shoot. He knew it wasn't in the same direction as Naruto's film set, but she didn't have to be at work so quickly, so he had no qualms with stealing her car keys.

They would be returned when he was safely on land and out of her car – he was not being her passenger again. Not on a main road anyway. He had an idea forming in his mind for her birthday next month though...

Watching as Naruto checked through her bag to make sure she had all the documents for her estate agent, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he had to say something. She'd been sort of unsure of herself at times that morning, and he knew where it was coming from.

He just wasn't quite certain he could say it with words until he had some sort of-

"Shit! I left my winter jacket at the trailer!"

-prompt. Silently thanking the gods for tuning the weather to that usually found in the mountains of Lightning Country, he picked his own from the coat rack and threw it at her much like her brother had the previous day. Naruto pulled it off her face and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't you want it or something?" she asked.  
"Just take it..."  
"Why?"

Sasuke didn't know if she was just that dense or was being deliberately oblivious - either way it was very frustrating. Realising she wasn't going to leave without getting some words from him either way, he gave up with subtlety.

"Girlfriends get special privileges. _Sometimes_ - I want it back later..."

Naruto blinked and then a ridiculously happy grin spread onto he cheeks, and she pulled the jacket on – it wasn't a bad fit really; she wasn't that much shorter than him. Once satisfied with getting the feel of it, she reached a hand to the nape of his neck and pulled his lips onto her own.

Linking his fingers into her own he followed her out of the door, wondering why he hadn't just said that in the first place.

* * *

"Give us another round Lee!" Tenten yelled to the boy covering her shift.

It was the day before – or was it the day of? - Sakura's wedding, and that of course meant the bachelorette party. Ino, Tenten, Moegi, and Temari (Naruto didn't know her, but apparently she and Sakura had gotten friendly during their collab) had all been invited alongside her to the predictable fun of getting completely drunk, and calling a stripper for Sakura.

"Oh god, we have to play Spur the Boggle! Lee! Get us a - hic - boggle too!"  
"Ino-Piiiiiggy...! We can't play Spur the Boggle! My boyfriend isn't here!" Sakura complained, looking like she was going to need the tissues again.

A stripper; predictable, but it had been fun to see Sakura's face. She thought it had all been Ino's idea, but then she had realised the blonde was just as surprised. Once she figured out it had been Naruto's doing, she had started bawling her eyes out. Sakura seemed very prone to bawling her eyes out that night, since they kept teasing her, but it was easy to tell the party was going well.

"Isn't it finance-ehy?"  
"Shuuush Temari! We can play with just gossipy stuff instead...!" Naruto snickered.

They were now back at the night club of Tenten's work, being fed god knows how many brain-killing shots by her co-worker Lee. She'd lost track of how many other bars they'd been to. She just knew that until Tenten had started ordering the drinks, she'd been completely sober. Oddly, she'd only had a few small bottles and a few rounds of that green stuff, and she was stone drunk.

Actually, she felt kind of ill (maybe she shouldn't have had those pancakes earlier). Though at this point, she would be very easily convinced that the world was flat and pigs could fly. She would also find such information very ground-breaking. She also really missed Sasuke for some reason. Which sucked, because she had only seen him yesterday... or was it the day before that? No, it was this morning... Wasn't it?

It didn't really matter – it was still too long!

"That's amazing Naruto! Lee, you sexy green beast, get us a Boggle!" Tenten yelled, enthusiastically waving a flag she had picked up from one of the previous clubs and bars somewhere during the night.

Other items that had been acquired included Temari's feather boa (stolen from the stripper), a pair of classic 4-wheel roller-skates for Sakura, and a hat with fake antlers sticking out of the side for Ino (though one had fallen off). Naruto had a pair of bat-wings to be going on with, but she would soon be receiving delivery of a Katon Kagutsuchi, and 2 new rare-breed giant poison dart toads. They would be joining the Gama-Triplets.

Lee returned with the bottle – or Boggle as it had been re-named – blushing furiously from Tenten's loud yells, before handing out another round of neon coloured drinks. Naruto suspected it was magic that made them neon (it was really just the glasses in the ultraviolet lighting).

Spinning the boggle was somewhat difficult because they were all crowded on the corner of the bar, but eventually a system was worked out; it didn't matter which direction the boggle pointed in, it just depended on who Sakura wanted to torture. For some reason she seemed very fond of testing Temari, but eventually she grew bored and turned her attention to Naruto.

"Naruto, you have to call Sasgaaay! Then he can bring my finance-ehy!" Sakura demanded, trying to stand up and appear threatening, only to slip on her roller-skates and claw at the bar for support before sitting down again.

Naruto agreed this would be a better idea, since boggle was no fun without guys in her opinion. Finding Sasuke's mobile phone number on her own was something of a task though. All her contacts looked the same for some reason.

It took three wrong attempts (all to Killer Bee – who took them in his stride) before Lee took pity on her and picked Sasuke's number out with sober eyes and handed the phone back to her.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what he had been expecting from a bachelor party, but he knew his brother, and strippers didn't exactly pop to mind when he thought of Itachi. So when some ice-green haired woman with red eyes called Fuu hi-jacked their table and began peeling her clothes off, he was confused to say the least.

Then the woman had mentioned Naruto's name and everything had clicked into place. He wondered if Naruto would have been so thoughtful if she knew her brother was going to kidnap said stripper and drag her off to a hotel. Then again, given what he'd heard about her brother, she probably wouldn't be all that surprised.

Once Kyuubi had kidnapped the stripper, Itachi's bachelor part went back to what it had been before – not that bad. He certainly wasn't drunk this time, but trying to have a game of cards with Itachi, his band-mates, Temari's brothers, Shikamaru, and their cousins was... entertaining to say the least.

Things were going pretty well until Naruto called; then the teasing and slaps on the back started, much to his irritation. Itachi must have loosened his tongue after interrogating him the day before, because all of them were insistent on making jeering noises. One slap on the back from Hidan had almost knocked him out of his seat.

Thankfully, they quietened down after that so he could actually answer the phone.  
"Naruto? What is it?" he asked somewhat tentatively.

Sakura's party was probably a lot wilder than Itachi's, and knowing Naruto... she would be completely drunk by now. It was a given really – that bar friend of Sakura was with them, so she would have had a hand in their drinks at some point. Considering what had happened the last time he's drunk something _she'd_ been responsible for... sobriety was impossible.

"_Sasgaaay! Guess what? Sakura got roller -hic- roller boots when we went to her Daddy's shop, and then we saw a Deer in the park, so Ino got an antler hat like Shika -hic- maru, but it caught caught on Temari's feather boa so now it only had one and...!"_

Sasuke held the phone away from his ear as Naruto's voice came through the speakers; he'd been right. She was completely intoxicated, and it was only just past 1AM. He'd kill that Tenten girl the next time he saw her... Actually, that was a lie. She'd probably spike his drink with something evil before he could try.

"Naruto! Ask them about the stripper!" came a yell – he couldn't really tell who it was.  
_"Whaaat? But I wanted to tell him about my new toads!"  
__"__Sasuke put it on speaker-phone! Sakura wants to talk to her-"  
"Itachi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Guess what? We're getting married today! Or is It tomorrow now...? Temari! Is it tomorrow yet or is it still-"  
"Get off my phone _Bridezilla!_ I was still talking!"  
"Nu-uh! Your jealous cuz you didn't get your own Uchiha!"  
"I _did_!"  
"What? When?"  
"Last weekend! Now give me my phone back so I can talk to it!"_

The sound of crashing emerged, followed by what sounded like Sakura crying; Sasuke should have been concerned, but he was to busy taking issue with Naruto's use of the word _'it'_. He was not an _'it'_.

"_Ack! Sis, stop trying to move in those roller-boots!"  
"Y-You never told me! You're so mean Naruto! You n-never tell me anything...!"  
"Naruto! You made her cry again!"  
"I can see that Ino! Sakura I'll tell you later, I promise, just gimmie the damn phone!"_

A few snickers went through his companions, and Sasuke scowled at them even as Naruto's companions began shouting things down the phone; Sakura was particularly loud, and sounded like she was crying again. The only one he didn't think intoxicated was Moegi and he figured that was because she couldn't legally drink yet, even if Sakura had sneaked her into the clubs or wherever they had gone.

"Naruto what did you call for?" he asked, feeling this was going to be a very long conversation even if he did try to get Naruto back on track...

"_Huh? Oh... not really sure, I think I bought a car though... What was I talking about again...?"  
_"Naruto, what did you call for? Do you need picking up?" he asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as he really was.

"_Huh? Uh... Erm... Ack Sakura, watch out for the stool!"_

Oh dear god, he needed to stop this.  
_Now._

"Naruto!"

"_Hang on a second Sasgaaay! My head's all fuzzy! Erm... Oh yeah! That's what it was! Sasuke, you remember when we had sex? That was so awesome!"_

Sasuke wasn't drinking at that particular moment, but he still started choking on the air; it certainly didn't help that his companions (especially Itachi and his cousins) had started barking with laughter.

"..._I couldn't remember before, but then Tenten bought something and now I remember and it was so awesome! Cuz no-one could see nothing, and we have to do that again! I'm not gunna use handcuffs again though... Hey, we could have sex tonigh-"_

He prudently decided it was best to take his phone off of the speaker setting, and replaced it against his ear trying to fight down his tomato red embarrassment.

"Naruto, were not having sex tonight okay? You probably can't even see straight right now"  
_"Huh? Wow! How'd you know that? Are you spying on…? Wait, what do you mean we can't have sex? Why _not?_"_

Sasuke didn't really know what he'd said, but Naruto began sobbing loudly down the phone, and then he received a lot of verbal abuse from the rest of Sakura's bachelorette group. He didn't even need to the thing on speakerphone – his own companions heard every word, and reverted into fresh gales of laughter.

As always however, his brain ceased to function when he was face with calming down a crying girl. He really, really didn't know what he was supposed to do to stop it; he was stuck in a gambling club and Naruto god knows where, drinking god knows what. It didn't help that Itachi's friends could still hear every word because Naruto was so loud.

"Naruto, calm down and stop crying! Where are-"  
_"Promise we'll have sex! You have to promise!"_

Yet more laughter filled the room, and Sasuke felt like beating his head against the table. After some coaxing however, he somehow managed to lie enough for her to calm down a bit. It was harder than he would have thought. Even completely past her tolerance limit, it appeared she could still sniff him out when he was lying.

By the time he had calmed her down though, she had completely forgotten the original question and was talking about a feather boa Temari had stolen from Sakura's stripper. Apparently the gods had decided to spare him any more misery, because he was soon in conversation with a bartender.

A bartender who was highly recommending someone either come by or could do a card transaction so he could call a taxi for Naruto. He also revealed that the whole point of the call had been to convince Itachi's party to join them for a game of spin the bottle at Hawk.

By the time the phone call was over, Sasuke had a headache just as bad as the one he was certain Naruto would have the next morning.

After shouting down the teasing and jeering he explained the whole thing to Itachi. Itachi didn't seem all that worried since he was busy casting a vote over whether they should abandon the poker game and go join Sakura (the vote was, unsurprisingly, in favour).

He did wish him luck though, and Sasuke couldn't help but be grateful;  
Knowing Naruto, he was going to need it.

* * *

Sasuke wrinkled his nose as Naruto emptied the contents of her stomach into her toilet; by the time he'd got to the night club, she must have had five more rounds or something, because she could barley walk, never mind see straight.

It had taken a while to get her back to her flat, but she had sobered down some on the way. Unfortunately, the alcohol intake was hitting her pretty quickly, hence the _holding-back-the-hair-by-the-toilet-at-2AM_ scenario. For her credit, Naruto didn't actually look that bad. Had he not known better, he would have simply guessed she'd drunk too much of an energy drink.

"Just how much did you drink?" he asked, almost in wonderment as Naruto spewed into the toilet once again.  
"I only... I only had a couple of Alco-pops and two rounds of that green stuff... I didn't want to get..."

Naruto opted for retching once again instead of finishing her sentence, leaving Sasuke with a raised eyebrow as he pulled her hair out of the way again. He absently rubbed circles on her back with his free hand, trying to process what she had just said; he'd seen Naruto drink a heck of a lot more than that at the première of Lunar, long before heading to Hawk...

It was only thanks to Sakura's bar friend and Itachi's scheming that she had gone over her limit that night in the first place... Maybe someone had spiked her drink in hopes of dragging her off? He knew that some guys would carry mini bottles of vodka around so that it wouldn't be noticed in a mixed drink to that end...

He was jerked from his musing when Naruto heaved once again, and then started crying again before regaining control of her tear ducts, then vomited again.

"Doesn't... Doesn't it fucking st-stop?" she asked wearily once she had finished for the moment.  
"What?"  
"This... _hurling_ thing... Oh god...!"

Naruto vomited noisily once again, and judging by the larger amount her stomach forced up her throat this time, he guessed it was the last time. Naruto couldn't have anything left in her stomach to throw up after that.

"You've never thrown up before?" he asked, rather shocked.  
"No – I've never even had a _cold_ before... Oh god, what the fuck did Tenten order? I swear if she mixed those drinks herself I'll kill her and hide her body myself!" Naruto groaned in reply.

"So that's why you such an idiot sometimes; I thought that saying was just a joke but I guess idiots don't catch colds after all" he murmured, trying to cheer her up a little.

The pathetic little glare she gave him told him he had sort of succeeded, but then she had to throw up again, so maybe it wasn't that after all.

"Jesus, what the hell did you eat?" he asked, pulling back a few strands that had escaped his grasp.  
"Uh... Pancakes maybe? That's all I had since a sandwich with my estate agent..." Naruto replied groggily.

Once she was certain she wasn't going to need the toilet in the immediate future, she reached for the water glass he'd filled on arrival and took some very careful sips. Then she slumped against his shoulder utterly exhausted and on the verge of sleep.

"At least it sobered you up" he grunted, glad he was dealing with her normal human self instead of the horror that had called him.  
"I wasn't really drunk just... I dunno... I'm sorry I said all that weird crap."  
"It livened up Itachi's party a little, so I can live with it..."

Naruto mumbled something in a language he didn't understand before slumping on to his shoulder. Mere seconds later she was sound asleep. Rolling his eyes he picked her up, grunting at her weight (she was heavier than she looked – probably all the ramen and milk she usually consumed), and dropped her unceremoniously onto her bed.

He had been hoping the slight drop would wake her up enough so she could put on her own clothes herself, but it was not to be; muttering curses to himself, he removed the clothes she had been wearing down to her underwear. Satin black with orange spots; he really had to concentrate on the job, especially since Naruto kept clinging onto him like a pillow.

He didn't really see why she needed all the orange and black net under the strapless black dress or the bat wings, but they seemed to be a requirement at bachelorette parties. As far as he knew anyway. Sakura had been wearing devil horns when they left too... In any case he got them off and threw her duvet over her.

He contemplated joining her there (he wasn't going home – what if she choked on more vomit or something?), but eventually decided on the sofa instead. Knowing Naruto, she'd probably freak out about drunken sex like she had last time.

That being said, he could wait to make fun of her when she woke up.

* * *

Naruto glared over the pancakes Sasuke had set in front of her once she'd stumbled out of bed; that smug smirk on his face told her that she was going to be teased mercilessly through the whole dinner after the wedding.

The only things good about the morning so far was that Sasuke had stayed over to make sure she didn't choke or something (he may be teasing her, but it was still so sappy it made her feel gooey), she didn't have a hangover anymore, Sakura and Itachi were getting married, and by some miracle ramen smelled like ramen again!

She didn't know what drink Tenten had given her, or had switched one of her shots for last night, but it had restored ramen to its rightful taste in her taste buds! This was the best day of her life!

"I can't believe you started crying" he snickered, handing her a glass of water.

Naruto could remember more of the bachelorette party than she could of the première, but his meaning still escaped her. For a few moments. Then she remembered bawling to Sakura because he said they couldn't have sex when she was drunk.

"Shut up or I'll throw my pancakes at you!" she hissed, failing to keep he face from flushing a furious red colour.

Sasuke was still laughing at her (and she was on the verge of crying again because of _'stupid-insensitive-bastard-boyfriends'_) when Ino came by with Tenten so they could meet up at Sakura's to get ready for the wedding. Of course, the almost-crying meant Sasuke started panicking, and Ino had to drag them apart so they would arrive at Sakura's house in time.

* * *

Naruto was yelling curses at Ino for the whole journey.

"Ok, now for the hair – Naruto, have you got the borrowed and blue stuff? I've already got her garter!"  
"Ino I'm not wearing the garter!"

Ino grinned at Sakura, and pinched her cheeks teasingly.  
"Calm down forehead girl, I'm joking!" she grinned.

Sakura did not find the teasing funny, and very nearly began to hyperventilate. Naruto decided at that point that it was probably better if she was left to calm Sakura's frazzled nerves by herself. It took some help form Moegi and Tenten (Temari just laughed at them), but she eventually wrestled the protesting blonde girl out of the room, and was left to calm Sakura by herself.

"Sakura, if Kyuubi finds out you started freaking out in that dress he'll kill you" she began, pushing Sakura down into the seat in front of her mother's dressing table.

That stopped the hyperventilating; really Naruto wasn't sure where all this panic was coming from. Sakura was head over heels for Itachi, and Naruto didn't think Itachi was going to be having second thoughts. Kyuubi had outdone himself with the dress – a deep creamy a-line strapless with seed pearls and flawless seed crystals sewn into the top of the bodice.

Not a corset – it was just one long flowing dress, nice and simple. It was perfect for Sakura. It made Naruto wonder how she could have worried so much over the plans for the stupid seating chart.

"I know! I'm being stupid, but what if I trip up, or one of the violinists misses the note or-"

Naruto cut her off by tugging a brush through her hair and beginning the process of twisting the long pink strands into tight knot at the back of her head; just because she couldn't be bothered with her own hair didn't mean she was utterly oblivious. She did grow up around backstage fashion shows until her mother banned her from them.

"Shush. Your dad's walking you down the aisle so you can't trip up, remember?– the ego-head won't _let_ you make a fool of yourself. Why don't you tell me what happened after I left last night?" she suggested tugging on Sakura's hair and fixing the knot in place with some hair grips and a tiny bit of hairspray (she didn't want it looking like stone).

"Temari and Hidan nearly followed your example from three months ago, but Gaara and Kankuro scared him off... Oh yeah, I think you bought some toads because that guy from the shop you bought Gamabunta and the other two from came by Itachi's this morning..."

Somehow Naruto wasn't surprised; she'd already had a message asking for confirmation on her payment for a Katon Kagutsuchi. She hadn't dared to call them back yet, but she had decided to give up and keep it all the same. She loved that car too much to not buy it now.

"And Itachi?"

Sakura's face turned bright red, and Naruto decided she was so embarrassed that she didn't need to worry about the girl's nerves anymore. Satisfied with the knot, she went to tone of the bags she had taken with her. It had one of those spindly tiara things in it that her grandmother had dug up for her.

It wasn't really a tiara – it was a new thing, just wire with a few small but good-quality diamonds threaded onto the wire. She picked it up from the box, and then began twisting it around the knot. A spritz of some spray Kyuubi had given her put a bit of sheen on the whole thing and after anther spritz of hairspray it was done.

"What about you? You didn't drink that much did you?" Sakura asked.  
"Stop worrying about me – your future hubby is waiting, and we've still got to get to the venue" Naruto countered, fastening a thin chain that matched with the hair thing around Sakura's wrist.

She didn't want Sakura freaking about the _throwing-up-for-the-first-time-ever_ thing until she was safely married and on her honeymoon (where she wouldn't be able to freak out except over the phone).

"Okay, what's old?"

"Brooch from my mother – there's blue in the bouquet too" Sakura replied, holding up her bouquet and indicating the brooch which the ribbons holding it together were fastened.

It was the only part of the wedding that had anything pink or reference to Sakura's namesake in; a few branches of cherry blossoms mixed with tropical lilies, and the essential pale forget-me-nots. They were a somewhat weedy flower, but Naruto couldn't help but see the appeal mixed amongst the pink and white. They were really underrated flowers.

"New?"  
"Bracelet."  
"Good – that head thing my grams sent over covers borrowed so... You're all set!" Naruto grinned.

She gave her friend another look over, trying to find anything out of place as any best friend would... before letting her emotion get the best of her, and near ruining all the work by pulling her best friend into a suffocating hug.

"Y-You're really getting married!" she wailed, cursing her tear ducts for acting by themselves and ruining her eyeliner (thank-god she'd thought to use sea-water-proof mascara).

Sakura was laughing her head off, but she returned the gesture all the same.

"One down, now we just have to worry about you! Ino said Sasuke was at your flat again... In fact, I distinctly remember her saying something about _dragging_ you away from him..." Sakura smirked, picking up her bouquet and heading for the door.

Naruto began muttering several swears in the face of her failed avoidance tactics. Sakura just laughed at her some more.

* * *

Sakura's wedding was in a small village on the edge of Konoha, not in the church itself, but outside under a trellis-sort-of-arch in the late afternoon, not quite afternoon, but nowhere near night either.

The photographer had been as dubious as Sasuke at first, but then he'd seen the sunset-opportunities and suddenly changed his mind. The priest was tiny old man much like Ryotenbin, only without the dodgy hip, and much more prone to smiling instead of yelling.

Itachi had been frozen stiff as a board until the tell-tale signs of a car approaching caught their ears, no thanks to the teasing from their cousins and grandfather before they took their seats. Why he was worried when Sakura ended up ten minuets early as she had planned, Sasuke wasn't really sure.

When asked, Itachi told Sasuke to try asking Naruto and the see what it was like. Sasuke prudently ignored him by telling his older brother that Sakura's dad had started walking her down the aisle. Sasuke wondered at that point if he was going to have to do his supposed job of making sure his brother didn't flee at the last minuet.

He didn't though, and soon the old priest was doing his business; Sakura and Itachi had written their own vows, and even Sasuke would admit his heartstrings were tugged by the sappy lovey dovey things (only to himself though).

Sakura's grim faced father was actually crying (so that was where Sakura got the crying thing from), and when he glanced at Naruto, he could tell that she was fighting not do the same thing herself. She had made a resolution not to cry until the both of them were safely married. For some reason though, Sasuke got the impression she already failed.

The ceremony progressed, and when Sakura jumped into Itachi's arms, they were married. It seemed to be a lot of hoo-ha for something so simple to Sasuke. He appreciated the romanticism of it all, he did have an inner romantic very deep down, but it was kind of...

He found himself thinking he'd prefer things to be simpler. It was just a ceremony and some legal stuff to him – the actual emotion was a whole other kettle of fish. It wasn't really something that could be crammed into one day that would be over with as quickly as any other, but end up five times as expensive as a house in some cases.

Amazingly, Sakura's only large expenditures had been on her dress, the bridesmaids' dresses, the pavilion for the after-party, and the venue itself. She'd found good local caterers and other things that kept her spending below the budget she had limited herself too, and it was still as good as something fancy restaurants could come up with.

It still seemed too much fuss to him though. He wasn't being cynical or unsupportive, he was genuinely happy for his brother even if it had been out of the blue. It was just the way his head saw the necessity and custom of wedding-fuss. Absently glancing at Naruto he could see her rolling her tear-streaming eyes in spite of herself as she watched the couple's enthusiasm.

Sasuke smiled to himself; apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so.

* * *

_**I'm on a major Update-a-thon right now. **_

_**I haven't written anything for Insider for a while, since I've been focusing on Blurred Sound to get through Part I and start typing Part II, so I wanted to update. I know what some of you are thinking - Naruto's preggo - but don't be so hasty! I have a few twists in store for the idiot couple. Nyeh heh heh...**_

_**I also intend to have kushina show up soon, but I had to have some fluffy chapters for a while before going back to drama. The next chapter, I believe, will also be somewhat fluffy but will start going back to drama stuff. Look forward to it. Kyuubi shows up! XD I love writing him!**_

_**Title is **_**'What I Want Is What I've Got' **_**by Westlife - they are the original Boyband, cept for Boyzone, but Westlife you can still listen to and no-one really thinks it's weird. I luvz them. They have good fluff-writing songs, and a few sad ones.**_

_**Hope you all liked the chapter!**_  
_**Nat.**_  
_**xxx**_


	16. I've Found My Place To Go

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 16  
~:: I'VE FOUND MY PLACE TO GO ::~**

* * *

_**I'm leaving tonight, going somewhere deep inside my mind,  
I close my eyes slowly, float away slowly, but I know I'll be alright  
It's calling strong to me, and I know someone is out there...  
Lead the way, lead the way; show me the answers I need to know:  
'What I'm gonna live for? What I'm gonna die for?  
Who you're going to fight for?' - I can't answer that.**_

* * *

Clinging to the trunk of a silver birch for support, Naruto cursed Sakura's lack of common sense when it came to picking her venue – woods and near-to-6-inch heels in flappy, too-long dresses did not mix!

After the _'mushy bit'_ as Naruto called it was over, they were all gathered up by the photographer for the photographs; Naruto smiled through it, but she was having some issues with Sakura's choice of bridesmaid dress once they started heading for the pavilion.

It was a stupid long thing, and though wasn't a straight-down sort of narrow skirt, it was still hard to walk in with the shoes Sakura had foisted on them. Naruto had her fair share of treacherous shoes, but she never wore them with long dresses. Jeans, shorter skirts and dresses, yes. Long dresses like this? Never.

It certainly didn't help that they were having to head through the woods a little bit to reach it; Sakura had planned it all perfectly, fairy lights on the trunks nearby, and a barbecue sort of set up from local caterers, but there wasn't much she could do about the ground beneath their feet outside of the pavilion.

She could have just taken the shoes off, and she had tried, but she'd stung her foot on a nettle concealed beneath the twigs. No way was she having blistered feet before the dancing even started.

It was really pissing her off, because she actually liked the dress – it was a pale yellow halter-neck, barley beyond white, and since Kyuubi had been responsible for their creation, it actually fitted her properly. She could never get her clothes to fit right when she shopped without Sakura's aid (though she had somehow managed it in Kumo with Sasuke).

Still, she was really having issues with all the damn twigs; when she nearly broke her neck over an upturned root, she decided it would probably be best not to move from the path at all until she could goad someone into helping her along (looking around, she wasn't the only one with the problem). It was just the locating of the person she had in mind...

Stupid bastard boyfriend. Where the hell was he when she actually needed some help? Oh yeah, he was getting a family photo with Sakura's addition back up by the altar. Tch. Typical. Why couldn't the stupid photographer have waited till last to do the bridesmaids photos? He was going to be here all night!

Glancing around again, Naruto glared at Ino as she passed, having bullied Shikamaru into giving her a piggyback; Ino stuck her tongue out in retaliation. Fuming, Naruto decided to just plod on at a nice slow pace. She could get through some stupid twigs on her own! Who needed help getting through 300 yards of woodland?

Apparently, Naruto did. Barley ten minuets into her world-changing expedition, Naruto was seated on the ground, refusing to be beaten by the twigs and therefore not moving. Twigs couldn't beat her if she wasn't moving now could they? And it wasn't like she had stopped because she nearly broken her ankle three times either.

She was looking at the lights in the trees guiding the guests to the pavilion; they weren't very many, so it wasn't gaudy. It sorta reminded her of the fireflies that came out of the parks when Kumo got a dry spell. It was one of the few nice memories she had of the place.

She was not stuck.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto looked up to find her supposedly missing boyfriend sanding in front of her, staring with the mixed expression of sadistic mockery and exasperation that sometimes replaced the default _'blank_'. Behind him. Sakura was following Ino's example, and was using her new husband's back to get through the horror or the woodland, cursing to herself.

That made Naruto feel a little better for some reason, but she wasn't going to tell Sasuke she was stuck now. He'd had his chance, and he'd been too busy with Deidara. Ok, so that wasn't his fault, but she still wasn't gonna tell him she was stuck. After all, she wasn't stuck.

"I'm looking at the lights."  
"...aren't you hungry?"  
"Nope."

Of course, her stomach just had to growl when she said that; she'd been avoiding everything but water in case she started throwing up again, so she was actually starving. She hated water, but she would rather put up with water than she would Sakura freaking out if she vomited on her shoes.

Sasuke clearly didn't believe her, and cast a glance down at the angry red blotch where the nettle had stung her foot; she'd found a docken leaf to get rid of the stinging, so it had a bit of green on it, and the white dots of the stings were sticking out all ugly-looking.

"...Did you try to walk barefoot?"  
"No."  
"...You're stuck, aren't you?"

Naruto ignored him, and the second growl of her stomach that had chosen to voice itself, fixing her eyes stubbornly on the fairy lights. She also chose to ignore the snort of laughter from Sasuke; why the hell did she even like him anyway? Why? She had no clue anymore, and when her she began to smell the barbecue, she had to bite her lip furiously to stop the damn tears.

"Are you crying?" Sasuke asked, a trace of panic coming into his voice.  
"No! I tripped and got dust in my eye! That's when my foot got stung!" she lied.

Sasuke stared at her, before rolling his eyes, reaching out, picking her up, and tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of sugar; Naruto muttered foreign curses he couldn't translate in his ear the entire way. As soon as her feet were on the tarpaulin of the pavilion floor and she had kicked her stupid shoes off, she gave him a reward for the rescue all the same...

After queuing up for a burger and a hot dog, she gave him her side-salad to go with his veggie burger. Then, to his irritation, she deliberately took a mouthful of her burger (with relish, cheese, and jalapenos) so he couldn't try to sneak a kiss instead.

* * *

By the end of the whole event, despite her issue with the local scenery, Naruto decided that Sakura hadn't done a half bad job of this wedding planning thing. It was a lot more fun compared to her dad's wedding to Mei-nee-chan.

That didn't mean her dad's was boring – it had been alright – but Sakura had thrown prizes into the dancing and a few other bit and bobs to make the whole thing more fun. She was still sticking with some of the traditions though, even if she didn't want the garter thing.

It turned out Sasuke was absolutely terrible at dancing, and after he had stood on her own bare feet in his shoes for the fifth time, she'd made him take them off, much to his irritation and Itachi's amusement. She'd had to teach him from scratch, but he'd picked it up pretty quickly and won one of the prizes.

"Where the hell did you learn to dance anyway?"  
"Your dad taught - or rather forced me to - at one of his casting parties... It was terrifying, so I had no choice but to learn."

After Deidara had finished the last of the pictures – he seemed very enthusiastic about the sunset, and wouldn't shut up until Sasori had bonked him on the head and told him to do his job – came the flower-throwing thing. This was something that Naruto had no interest in being part of.

She'd get married in her own sweet time thank you very much – who said she was going to get married just because of a lucky throw? And who said she was going to get married at all?

Besides, she was too busy trying to keep her footing stable – Sasuke had threatened to carry her again, but she had glared at him and settled for clinging onto his arm for stability instead. She did have some dignity to preserve after all. Unfortunately for her, she forgot who her best friend was.

"Naruto! Go join them!" Sakura demanded, realising Naruto had not joined the rest of the unmarried girls in their gaggle.

"No."

Sakura tried appealing to Sasuke instead – _'Make her join in!'_ - who just asked a very blunt _'Why?' _in response. She seemed to have forgotten that Sasuke was just as enthusiastic about girly traditions like this as she was. How she ended up as maid of honour was a total mystery even to herself.

That being said, it _was_ Sakura's wedding, and Naruto had never been able to put up much of a fight where Sakura was concerned – for one thing, there were her anger management issues and martial arts abilities to take serious note of. For another, they _were_ best friends. She supposed it was sort of a requirement... so despite her own opinion on the thing she joined the back of the group.

Ino and Tenten were particularly loud and jumpy for reasons that Naruto just couldn't fathom – it was just a bunch of damn flowers right? So what if it was supposed to be lucky? Naruto didn't need any luck! She had plenty of that already. She didn't need any more. Especially not concerning weddings.

As such Naruto didn't pay any attention to where she half-heartedly waved her hands to fulfil unspoken the best-friend contract that existed in her head; she wasn't really trying, but as long as she put some effort in Sakura would be happy (she absolutely refused to jump though). Of course, Naruto's plans never went quite the way she wanted them to go.

For one thing, going to the première with Sasuke had never supposed to end up with him as her boyfriend had it? She usually just went with the flow when her plans unravelled though, so when the stupid bunch of flowers hit her on the head and fell into her hands, she did just that. Once she had recovered from the shock.

Sakura was, to her horror, clamouring in victory and even gave Itachi a high-five. Naruto just thanked the gods Kyuubi had been too drunk to show up, or he might have killed Sasuke just on principle. Not that he didn't want to do that anyway, he would just have seen it as a sign of validation. Speaking of her bastard-boyfriend...

Sasuke had been staring, almost in panic for a few moments, before the smirk returned. Naruto didn't know what kind of smirk it was, but she didn't like it at all.

"Oi, don't you dare go getting any ideas jerk-face! I'll tell Kyuubi where you live if you even _think_ of trying anything!" she yelled, utter seriousness in her voice.

For some reason the other guests seemed to find this very amusing.

* * *

Two weeks after Sakura's wedding, and Naruto had resumed her house hunting expedition.

Naruto glanced around the master bedroom of the prospective new house she was viewing, before pulling her jacket closer around her, heading out onto the balcony, and casting her eyes over the garden.

It was getting colder now, and though it was miles warmer than it would be in Kumo, Naruto still found her self feeling the cold more than her fire-country friends. Killer Bee seemed to be feeling it too though, so maybe it was just because she was from Lightning Country.

Then again shouldn't she be more hard-skinned against the cold if that was the case? Whatever, her main problem was not the weather right now. It was the housing search.

She really didn't see why all these houses didn't feel right; she felt like she had seen a hundred by now, and none of them felt... there was just something off with all of them. It was stupid since they were all gorgeous, and she knew people who would snap them up in a second.

In fact she knew people who had done jut that – Itachi's father had bought his son and new daughter-in-law one of the ones she had been looking at only a few weeks ago as a wedding present, and they had already started drawing up plans for renovating it to their liking.

It wasn't fair damn it! This one she was in now ticked every box on her list too, but it was still off somewhere, and it was pissing her off. (Even Sasuke was being careful not to aggravate her testy mood). This house was almost perfect!

It had five good sized en-suite bedrooms (she wanted them for when friends stayed over during holidays and things) spread over the upper two floors and one downstairs, and there was even space in the attic for future conversion. On the bottom floor it had a kitchen complete with separate laundry and shower rooms, a dining room, living room, and a conservatory.

The balcony she was standing on extended onto said conservatory, and so she has a full view of the garden; it was huge. Nearly an acre, far more than enough for her plants, and though it didn't have the big garage or pool she wanted, but there was certainly room to build them herself.

It was even in the traditional style that she was so fond of, and it wasn't overly large like her mother's ostentatious mansion. But it was still completely wrong.

"I think I know that look – another no-go?"

Naruto turned and gave her estate agent an apologetic smile; Kurenai had been Kyuubi's recommendation, having found him his flat in Konoha when he took up the job of managing the Konoha branch (alongside his personal design work).

Kyuubi was much fussier than she was – Naruto attributed it to all his Zen journeys – so she had to be good if he'd recommended her. It was just her bad luck and probably even more fussiness that meant she had yet to find a house of her own. The woman had shown her some amazing houses, but still...

"I'm sorry Kurenai; it's bugging me too if it makes you feel any better. I don't know why none of them are clicking..."

The black haired woman smiled, before opening up her folder of prospective homes and flicking through it for the third time that afternoon.

"It's not a problem Naruto – at least you have an idea of what you want. A lot of my pickier clients don't even have that. You just have to be patient... sometimes the chemistry just isn't there, to use the cliché. You'll find one eventually." she smiled, pulling a pen from her pocket and marking down some more notes.

After so many failures, she was trying to find a good match for Naruto in the world of houses by writing down all the little things she had liked or dislike about the rejections so far.

"It's not that – I can see myself in _all_ of these houses Kurenai, it just... I don't know... I feel like I'm right on the edge of it at every house, but then it's _gone_... That sounds like a load of bull crap but I don't know how else to explain it..."

Kurenai gave her a considering gaze before smiling again.

"I'd guess that there's something else specific that you're looking for that you haven't mentioned then – you'll know what it is when you see it though. I've seen it in a lot of my previous clients. Just keep looking Naruto... Come on, I've got another house I can show you before we pack up for the day..."

Naruto sighed in frustration, before giving the garden a last glance, and following Kurenai out of the house. It was all well and good Kurenai saying that, but how was she supposed to be looking for something when she didn't know what she was looking for in the first place?

"So, how's your boyfriend?" Kurenai asked as she locked up the house.  
Naruto groaned in exasperation, much to the woman's amusement.

* * *

Sasuke took one look at Naruto when he opened his door and immediately knew by the irritation on her face that the housing search had gone as well as it had a few days ago – nowhere at all.

Stepping aside, Naruto pulled of all her winter layers, before attacking his kitchen in search of a drink. He'd found that green stuff she seemed to like so much, and had prudently bought a couple of bottles before the house hunting had started up again. He would have to re-stock soon.

"No luck?" He asked when she emerged, oddly without a shot glass of the stuff and joined him on the sofa.

"No – Kurenai started spouting some weird cryptic stuff though... I tried decrypting it and my head got even fuzzier for the last one she showed me…"

"Do you have any set up for tomorrow?" he asked, flicking the TV to one of the movie channels – it was an actual routine now, and he actually liked it.

Itachi always laughed when he walked in in the morning and found them snoring on the sofa, but what did he care?

It wasn't like Naruto was living with him; she just didn't want to spend more time in Kakashi's old flat than she had to. Itachi often came by in the morning to torture him (since getting married, Sakura had been egging him on too), so he found them like that a few times.

Naruto always yelled at him in her foreign language when he dropped teasing comments about the lack of activity in their relationship; she was not fond of nosiness, even from him. Apparently it reminded her of her mother, so he could understand that.

"Nah... Kurenai said to have a think over what I'm looking for while she goes and finds some more... I'm beginning to think I'm never going to find one... what film is this? It looks familiar..."

Naruto waved a lazy hand at the TV screen, her eyes landing on a mug of coffee on the floor near the armrest they were slumped against (well, he was, Naruto was using him as a pillow at the moment). Before he could raise an eyebrow, Naruto had snatched the coffee and swallowed more than half of it.

"My dad made it I think... It came out a couple of years before Element, so not one of his better ones... You realise that that's black right? What happened to the green stuff?"

Naruto smiled at the hidden compliment, and then took another look at the coffee she had just swallowed, blinking in surprise. She shrugged, and swallowed the rest of it before replacing the empty mug.

"Didn't want any... thanks for the coffee" she grinned, crossing her arms on his chest and resting her chin on them.  
"Your welcome" he muttered, feigning irritation (sort of).

Frowning Naruto leaned up on her arms and pressed their lips together, before pulling away; he faked irritation again, and she kissed him again. As she pulled away he dropped the irritated face a little. Naruto tried again for a few more times, before he grew bored of making fake faces and just kissed her himself.

Naruto grinned once as her arms slipped around his neck, his own hands sliding down her sides and slid beneath the hem of her shirt. Running his tongue over her lips, he slowly pulled out from beneath her. one hands smoothing over her skin towards a breast, her lips parted and her tongue met against his when she hit the cushions with a dull thud.

His fingers wormed beneath the fabric of her bra, his lips leaving her own to mark a path down her neck as he squeezed the soft flesh within his grasp. Naruto moaned at the touch, and she drove her fingers though his hair, tugging his lips back to her own with no hesitation.

Deliberately, she slipped one leg between his own and pressed against his wakening erection; the spark of desire that shot trough him acted like a trigger, and his lips left Naruto's to leave a much harsher set of marks on her neck.

Quickly freeing the clasp of her bra he pushed it up with her t-shirt, when something shot through his head, a memory. It was the same voice, the same words every single time either of them tried to move things beyond kissing.

"_Get off of me!"  
"I told you to fucking stop you bastard!"  
"Don't touch me!"_

The freeze of movement didn't escape her notice, and Naruto took her face in his hands, fingers running through the longer strands of his fringe, the momentary panic disappearing with her touch. The moment was gone with unwanted memory, and he slammed his fist into the armrest as he dropped his head onto Naruto's shoulder.

This was so frustrating; they both wanted to move forward with their relationship. There wasn't supposed to be anything else left to get in the way, and yet every single time things started going the right way...

"Damn it... I can't... damn it..."

His fist slammed into the armrest again, and Naruto pushed them both back into a sitting position; she put her hands one both sides of his face, and pressed their lips together, slowly and calmly. It spelled out all she need to say before she got up and headed for the shower.

Patience. Go slow. He was sick of going slow, and he knew Naruto was getting impatient too. He just wished he knew what to do about it. He realised this would probably be best solved by asking for advice but he wasn't really very good at that.

He had, at one point entertained the notion of finding a brain doctor, but he'd shot that down almost immediately. He could figure this out without seeing a headshrinker, but that didn't mean he didn't need help. Usually that would be his brother, or now Naruto, but neither of those were options.

He didn't not want to talk to Naruto about it. Not because he thought it wouldn't help, but simply because he didn't want to tell her about all this again. Once had been bad enough. As for his brother... he couldn't do that either. He was too close to his brother for that. Itachi would just tell him things he already knew...

He needed a fresh perspective, but who was he supposed to get that from? He didn't really know anyone else that well, except for Sakura and perhaps Juugo. He didn't keep in contact with Juugo enough to talk about it with him though, and if he told Sakura he knew she would tell Itachi...

A name floated to the top of his thoughts, and at first he rejected it. Then he thought about it again, and decided it was probably the best choice he had. After Naruto came back out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel, he told her where he was going before picking up his car keys.

If she thought it was insane – which judging by her wide-eyed look and the hand checking his forehead for a temperature she did – she didn't let it intervene, and just kissed him and told him to try out-run the bus lanes for once.

The unspoken agreement just convinced him it was the right decision.

* * *

Kyuubi stared at the chicken-ass-haired, moronic, sister-stealing bastard in a mixture of killing-instinct, confusion more killing instinct and… a heck of a lot more confusion.

"...huh?" he demanded, the collection of green pencils her had been holding with his teeth dropping to his desk.

He was very confused... he'd just been sitting in his office, sketching a new genius design out and looking forward to his date with his sexy stripper girlfriend later that night, when his assistant had told him he had a visitor. Since he was in such a good mood, he hadn't even thrown something at the door for being disturbed.

He was trying to get into the habit of throwing his stress balls, but he was too lazy to go pick them up once they were all gone, so he just threw everything nearby instead. But he had been in a good mood so he hadn't.

Then in walks the evil sister stealer, and all hell broke loose; as soon as the idiot had summoned up the courage to talking he'd started babbling about being killed by mafia friend and unlocatable bodies, and then Naruto had come in somewhere so he'd started listening to him.

Of course what he expected to hear was _'I-like-Naruto-please-don't-kill-me'_, to which he would reply by throwing something and getting back to work. That was not what he had just heard. What he had just head was...

Unless he was going crazy (Kyuubi was man enough to admit it was a very likely possibility with all those drugs he took on his last Zen journey) the sister stealer had just said something like _'I-had-a-sicko-dream-about-your-sister-and-we-can't-have-sex-so-I-want-you-to-punch-me'._

He had to be going crazy right? What the hell? He wasn't a shrink- no, that wasn't the issue... he'd had what kind of...?

"Pardon?" he asked, his eyes no longer interested in the sketch in front of him.  
"You heard me" the black haired sister stealer replied.

Kyuubi could have argued that quite a bit – he had what both his parents liked to call selective hearing – but he decided his time would be better spent doing something else. Like figuring out what the heck was wrong with the sister stealer... was the kid crazy? He supposed it would be a point in his favour if he was but then again...

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you... I just need you to run that by me again and throw this at me so I know I'm not hallucinating again..." Kyuubi replied, throwing a large metal multi-holed pencil sharpener at his visitor.

Sasuke caught the sharpener, and gave Kyuubi a stare of matching confusion; where was the punching he'd expected? Maybe this was some sort of torture game? Whatever, he'd just go with it. Taking aim, he threw the sharpener at Kyuubi's forehead and threw it as hard as he could.

The sharpener hit Kyuubi with enough force to draw a yelp from him; raising a hand to his forehead, he stared at the tiny ting of red that stained them, and then back at the sister stealer. Ok. He wasn't hallucinating. He could still be crazy, but then again so could the sister stealer so that put them on the same reality... which meant he wasn't crazy at the moment.

"Alright... What was that you said about my sister?"

Sasuke took a deep breath before starting again – leaving out the mafia friends this time – and telling Kyuubi about what had happened in Kumo. He was a bit les nervous saying this for a second time, so it didn't take as long. Kyuubi listened with a completely blank face, not once interrupting him or showing any of his emotions.

For some reason that made him even scarier than usual.

Once he was finish Kyuubi sat in his spindle-chair, swinging back on forth for a few moments as he contemplated everything he had just heard, before getting up and walking round his desk towards him. Sasuke note the man was wearing bear-claw slippers, green rubber-duck boxers besides his sleeveless and buttonless shirt...

Either he was a nutter, or he's been living in the office. Usually, given the number of sketches randomly strewn across the floor, he'd pick the office, but Kyuubi was even weirder than Naruto was…

"ok, listen to me chicken hair, I already want to punch you for getting Naruto all over insider's gossip pages, as well as a whole bunch of other stuff I'm not telling you but in short, I don't like anyone Naruto's had sex with... which I think you already know, so why the hell are you telling me all this?"

Sasuke blinked, suddenly realising Kyuubi mad dreadlock covered red head was only an inch in front of him. His eyes really were creepy – hazel, but their pupil was kind of squashed, almost like a cat's... it really didn't help that he had really long canines either...

"I don't know, but Naruto thought it was a good idea when I told her... I was hoping for an epiphany for some kind, but I don't get those very easily... I just told you the last one."

Kyuubi continued to stare at him, Sasuke stared back.

"If it bothers you, go see a fucking trick cyclist"  
"No – I'm not that crazy."

"I beg to differ... you do realise that I can kill you twice for what you just told me? First for the Creepo dreams. Second because you tell me all this so can stick your dick inside my baby sister? You still want me to punch you because of your fucking guilty conscience?"

Sasuke shrugged; he didn't know what else to say to that. It was the truth after all; he'd expected as such when he arrived at Maelstrom's Konoha branch. His mind was on the guilty conscience thing though... there was his epiphany. Why couldn't he have them so simply on his own?

"Oi, Uchiha! Wake up!"

Sasuke realised he'd dazed out and shook his head and resumed the job of meeting Kyuubi's evil glare.

"Had your epiphany?" Kyuubi asked his visitor.  
"Yeah... that guilty conscience thing..."

Kyuubi continued to stare at his sister's newest stalker; if he was smoking something, he would ask what it was once he'd finished with the killing, but right now he had some punches to be dealing out. Sure, he'd secretly decided to uphold his sister's wishes for not sticking his nose in, but the kid was asking for it! He really was!

_For once,_ it wasn't an excuse – the stupid crazy freak really was asking him to kick the snot out of him! Maybe not with those exact words, but it amounted to the same thing in the end. He still has one problem with this though...

"You said Naruto thought your talking to me was a good idea...?" he ventured.  
"Well, she went kind of bug eyed, but she didn't try to stop me..."

Sweet gods of lightning, that meant he couldn't actually kill him… unless he was lying. The kid wouldn't be stupid enough to lie though, so he had to believe him. Unfortunately that brought up another problem for him... not one he couldn't work around however.

Without any warning he slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut, and Kyuubi was mildly surprised when he didn't fall over. Kakashi had fallen over when he caught up with him a couple of days ago (sneaky bastard was always out, but he'd caught him eventually). Moving on, he repeated the action several more times before the kid fell to the floor, breath stuttering in his throat.

He didn't go down without a fight though, and Kyuubi silently gave him another point for that – if he's just walked in and just let him kick his ass, he would have been very displeased. He wasn't a half bad fighter actually; if he did martial arts, he might have another sparring partner to go with Naruto's crazy anger-management friend. The one with the pink hair.

"I'd love to sock you in the jaw, but if I kill you or break your face, Naruto'll be after my hide, so I'm just going to kick you" he informed him, before doing just that.

After about eight minuets, he stopped and bent down to examine the lump of sister stalker; Kyuubi had beaten up enough idiots to know where the limits of internal bleeding and bone breaking were, but the kid had lasted longer than that. He wondered if it was the vegetarian thing…

He'd accidentally caught the kids face with his foot, and despite the fluffy bear-feet slippers on his feet, his lip was split, but that was about it; pain had made him a little bleary, but he was still lucid...

"Was that satisfactory?" he asked bluntly.

The still defiant glare told him no, and Kyuubi wracked his brains trying to think of something else he could do without causing actual damage. He tried switching his head to the kid's way of thinking; if he'd been him and he was such a freaking masochist, the only thing that would work if he's had a sicko dream about his girlfriend would be... ah! That was it!

Standing up, Kyuubi raised his foot and kicked him once. The first groan of pain told him the job was done. Walking to the door, he stuck his head out to his assistant's desk and yelled at Yugito to go get a bag of ice, before turning back to Sasuke.

"That work?"

Kyuubi supposed the mumbled groan was a yes.

"Good. Consider yourself off my shit list. I figure a guy who voluntarily lets someone kick his balls passes my test, _just_... You officially have my permission to date my sister Uchiha."

Sasuke mumbled something unintelligible in reply.

* * *

**_Update-no-Jutsu! I havent forgotten this story! I've just been focusing of finish the first half of Blurred Sound and starting part two, so I haven't been typing as much of the story as usual. I've run out of spell-checked chapters to upload - I'm getting back to it now though since I've got a bit of a block with Blurred Sound (for part two)._**

**_...Which means I have ideas for this again; I still need to do some spellchecks and typing for future chapters though. Currently working on the _real _lemon, so look forward to that in chapter ninteen. It's a long wait I know, but bear with me ;) _**

**_Got some kyuubi interaction in this chapter; I love writing Kyuubi XD. I believe Kushina will show up next chapter, and you'll get a better insight into her charaecter. It won't be much but I wanted to get a little bit of her in; she isn't quite as nasty as she seems in my head, and I wanted to get that across._**

**_Title and Quote from '_The Quest_' by Bryn Christopher._**

**_Hope you liked!  
Nat.  
xxx_**


	17. Not Afraid To Tell Me

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17  
~:: NOT AFRAID TO TELL ME ::~**

* * *

**_When no-one's around and I have you here,  
I begin to see the picture - it becomes so clear.  
You always have the biggest heart,  
when were six thousand miles apart.  
Too much of no sound; uncomfortable silence can be so loud.  
Those three words are never enough,  
when it's long distance love._**

* * *

_Naruto laughed at the joke from stage director before entering channel 7's guest waiting area; what she found waiting for her halted her footsteps momentarily._

_Sasuke Uchiha in all his cocky glory sprawled all over the comfier of the two sofas. She couldn't help the twitch of irritation as she sat down on the opposite one, but like hell she was going to sit next to him. She hadn't even been in the room five minuets and he was already eyeing her like a sack of meat._

_Muttering a hello (for which she received a nod in reply), she snatched one of the outdated magazines from the coffee table between them... It turned out to be just as irritating as the man sitting across from her was – she did not like the staring from him at all._

_The magazine was a copy if Insider from the time she had broken up with Kakashi, and the annoying gossip around the reason for their break up did nothing to improve her testy mood. Seeing him in the hallway had been bad enough. Now she was stuck reading about him to avoid small talk with Casanova._

_She had kept her own observations of him to a minimum, and only upon entering the room, but did she really care? She knew plenty enough about him form Itachi, from the papers – sure, she knew better than to believe everything in Insider, but when Itachi complained about the same things it was hardly lies._

_Never mind that, she'd had Sakura yelling curses on his name only a few moths ago for coaxing her into his bed for the night, and Sakura was loud when she was drinking. She also very free with the details of her sex life. Thankfully she'd been more interested in telling her about running into Itachi on the way home the next morning (bawling at her own ignorance no less)._

_Just because Sakura and Itachi had a thing go on now didn't mean she couldn't find him extremely irritating though; really, he was everything she hated in guys. Arrogant, and aside from the Itachi-hero-worship and vegetarian thing, pretty much uncaring about everyone but family._

_Plus he was a model, and anything remotely associated with her mother was immediately moved to the shit-list-consideration list. Actually, he was working for her right now wasn't he? Even more reason to stay out of his way. Another reason was the infuriating staring he was blatantly directing at her - didn't he know what the word subtlety meant at all?_

_"I understand that you can't go twenty-four hours without at least groping someone, I do, but can you stop staring at me? It's getting on my nerves" she grated, shooting him a full on glower over the top of her equally irritating magazine – at least he had the decency to look sheepish caught red handed._

"_You can't honestly be reading that thing seriously?" he asked, wrinkling his nose at the magazine.  
"Of course not, and you're still staring" she retorted, glare not once dimming.  
"Can you drop the glare? It's not like I was groping you... I'm not that bad."_

_Naruto stared at him in surprise for a few minuets, then slumped back against the sofa; she really couldn't be bothered keeping up the strict front right now. She was already having a crap day, why bother making it worse? Running into Kakashi again had put her on edge when she was already nervous about this TV interview..._

_He may be a man-whore (celebrity one, but he was still a man-whore in her opinion), but just because his blatant sex life turned her nose wasn't a reason to be so rude. She was being as close-minded as her mother and she would not have that. She would not have that at all..._

_"I'm sorry; I'm not fond of TV interviews, so they always put me on edge... Staring over then; nice to meet you again Sasuke." she apologized, extending a lazy hand in greeting._

_He smirked faintly as he stood up, took hold of her hand and pressed it too his lips; the action forced him to bend over the coffee table, and she got a full on blast of that cocky half-lidded smirk. She was surprised to find a tiny thrill shooting up her arm from where his lips pressed against her skin. Not that the obvious arrogance didn't annoy her though._

_still, she could help but find the whole thing amusing; she supposed it was that that and not the tiny shiver that kept her hand steady until he released it instead of yanking it back._

"_Pleasure's all mine."_

* * *

Naruto opened her eyes blearily on the morning of October 10th and let the memories of her dream float back to her, before grinning to herself and pulling her pillow over her face to muffle the laughter emerging from her lungs.

It felt like years since she had first met Sasuke, and she couldn't help but remember thinking on that same day that drunken sex never worked out. She been thinking about Kakashi then, but she would have applied the same thought to Sasuke back then too.

That had been the ninth of July. She'd spent two weeks unwillingly getting to know him before the première on the 23rd – his birthday no less – and gotten tangled in his bed sheets despite her attempts otherwise. Now it was her birthday. Exactly 95 days later and she was eating her own words.

Sitting up and staring out of the window at the rainy mountains that surrounded Kumo, she found it hard to believe she'd changed her opinion of him so drastically in such a short time frame. At least it was supposed to be short. It didn't feel like that. It felt better than Kakashi or Omoi by miles though.

Hell, she was sitting in Kumo for her birthday for the first time in four, no, five years exactly. It was only because she wanted things to work with Sasuke that she'd been able to accomplish that. Sure she was staying with her grandparents instead of her mother (so they _both_ had some space), but had Kakashi or Omoi managed even that?

They had tried to convince her and failed – she had started re-communication with her mother on her own accord because she didn't want it getting in the way of something with Sasuke. It was such a short space of time but everything was upside down and inside out...

And she didn't care. She should be freaking out, but she really didn't care. A buzz from the bedside table told her she got a message on her mobile, and she reached over and flipped it open.

_Guess what? We've got snow in Konoha – I think I know why you hate Kumo now. Even Itachi is complaining. Happy Birthday – Ichiraku's when you get back. Please remember to chew this time – I don't think my manners will be able to withstand that kind of eating again.  
Sasuke  
x._

That sappy romantic jerk; it was just past 4 am. He knew she always woke up early when by herself, whether she liked it or not, so he forced himself awake to send it when she woke up. He was even less of a morning person than she was, and he didn't have a stupid internal body clock that woke him up at 4am.

_Sappy jerk. I make no promises – I'll eat my ramen however I damn well want! :P_

Moments after sending the reply, her phone buzzed again.

_Present in bag - Figured you needed some help._

Staring at the second message in slight confusion, Naruto headed for her travel bag and began riffling through the pockets. She'd already found the envelope with _'birthday – don't open until'_ scribbled on the front. Of course she had ignored the warning and opened it anyway.

There had been another envelope inside, this time imprinted with the words _'you have no patience'_. She had laughed so much that she really couldn't open it up again – now she was really curious though. Opening it up the first thing she pulled out was a set of tickets to... to the Water Country Grand Prix!

Gods of lightning, how the hell had he got these tickets? She'd been trying to get tickets since she hit her break, and had consistently and miserably failed! She was so busy jaw-dropping that she almost missed the second slip of paper in the envelope. She did notice it though, and managed to tear her attention from the holy pieces of paper for a few moments.

It turned out to be a business card, for some estate agent called Darui. After processing the name that obviously came from her own home turf, the words estate agent clicked into place, and she felt her jaw drop for the second time that morning. Then she lunged for her phone again.

_Is this your aloof-jerky way of asking me to move in with you?_

Again, it only took a few moments before the reply came.

_Technically the other way around since it's you looking for the house, but if you want to call it that, yes. Tell me when I see you next. Stop texting me. Sleepy. Happy Birthday. X_

Naruto didn't really have to think about it. She'd been staying with Sasuke since they had officially started seeing each other, seemingly without her own notice. It had somewhat dawned on her when she was only going back to her flat to get her mail and feed her Toads, but neither of them had really felt like bringing it up...

Now that it had been brought up, Naruto was pondering if the mother-daughter relationship-damage that may be a result of going back home early was worth it.

* * *

"Jeez, I can't believe your 21 already brat – what happened to the sweet little kid who used to throw her Gramps' smut books on the fireplace and terrorize her mother's catwalks? Go back to being five already!" Tsunade asked after knocking back yet another shot of sake.

Naruto's paternal grandfather rolled her eyes at his wife's antics, wincing as the action aggravated a red slap mark Naruto had given him earlier. Jiraiya had found it necessary to make some comments on her love life that she did not entirely appreciate. At least when her grandmother was watching.

As soon as the woman's back was turned, she'd apologized and had a very good conversation about the little she remembered. It was probably weird being able to discuss her sex life so openly with her grandfather, but she figured the sex drive thing must have skipped a generation or something.

"She's still a brat Tsunade, she's just better at hiding it than Kyuubi is now... Still, it's good you came back this year kid. We've missed you since you packed up and ran away!" the old man replied, creeping up behind his granddaughter and giving her a choking hug.

"Gramps get off of me before I kick you in the goolies!" she choked, trying to wrench herself free from the old man's grip.

"Ha! You're right! That's my girl! I was getting worried you were going soft like your father when we saw you at the wedding!" Tsunade grinned, joining her husband in the suffocation attempt.

Naruto had to bite her tongue to keep herself from yelling obscenities; a full month had passed since Sakura's wedding, and it had been her birthday yesterday. As she had promised her father, she had come back down for the day with her brother, and was staying with her grandparents for another day before heading back to Konoha.

Her mother – who usually skipped these events – had actually showed up for once, and even Omoi had stopped by with Karui and Samui. She hadn't seen the two girls since she left. After she had recovered from Karui's punch to the nose, she'd been able to apologize and clear the air a little.

It certainly wasn't a fix-all, but considering she would have rather choked a few months ago, she decided it was very good progress. She'd never admit it, especially to her grandfather's teasing or when Kyuubi was nearby, but that was probably thanks to Sasuke. The word _'probably'_ not really meaning _'probably'_ at all.

There had been something of a scene at the airport when he saw her off – she'd realised she wasn't going to see him for a whole week, and the thought had made her tear ducts start itching.

All her filming for Ryotenbin had finished – she'd played another character with an early death; she had developed something of a liking for them – and her father's scenes were all done, there had been the chance for a real family get together. Just the though had made her shudder, but she persevered.

She actually had a lot of free time for the next year or so – Fugaku had put the filming of his next film back after the wedding, deciding to take a year off to have some family time, so other than house hunting the charity blog, and the odd modelling shoot, she didn't have much in the pipeline.

She'd decided against going back to traditional theatre, instead giving in to Sakura's badgering about writing a few songs for her album (not that she was alone in the badgering – Ino and Temari were suffering too). It was quite fun actually, and she still had one to finish.

Sasuke wasn't quite as lucky; she'd wanted him to meet her grandparents and her dad properly, but his schedule just hadn't allowed it. Fashion week had certainly done a booster for him, but he just didn't have the time to make it. It was kind of stupid considering they'd only been properly together for a just over a month, but she was snivelling at the airport all the same.

She had voiced this (she hadn't – Sasuke was just psychic) and Sasuke had pointed out that they'd been moving pretty quickly before – the reason for the slowing down in the first place – so maybe it wasn't so stupid after all.

There was another point to missing him other than the birthday thing though; after rushing together in Konoha and during fashion week, then only the occasional chats and a couple of texts for two months, then all the clearing up the Ex's and getting together properly, she missed plain body contact.

She was slowly getting frustrated with the lack of... well, sex. About all she'd gotten from him since that one night at Hawk was some groping and some heavy kissing and even that had toned down now that they were really a couple. It wasn't supposed to be dead already, was it? No, it was not.

She would never complain about it; she knew Sasuke's problems there were mental blocks of guilt, but still... she'd really like to have her sex life back before the joint interview for Insider with Sakura came up...

This was so frustrating. She just missed Sasuke, plain and simple. She was sure her grandparents could tell too, hence the pestering. Usually she would appreciate the gesture, but it just wasn't working. She felt like a fucking kid again! She was constantly checking her phone for a new message, or wondering what he was doing.

After he'd come back from talking to her brother he'd been... she didn't know, he was different. It seemed like a good different though – he did the sneak-attack-kissing thing much more... usually when she was trying to steal some food from his fridge, most notably the tomatoes.

"Leave her alone Gramps – she's all moody cuz chicken ass hasn't called her at all today" Kyuubi advised, stealing one of her grandmother's abandoned sake cups and draining the liquid.

"Hey, that's mine you little rat!" Tsunade snapped, freeing her granddaughter and lunging for her grandson in an attempt to retrieve the stolen cup.

Naruto glared at her brother for the off hand comment, but she didn't bother to correct him verbally either; he really had hit the nail on the head. It was nearly 8PM and Sasuke usually sent a text or called by now if she wasn't at the flat with him. It was scary how quickly they had both fallen into the routine, but now that he was acting outside of it, she was getting kind of worried.

He always called, or texted, or got Itachi to tell her if he was being held up, or something... Was she allowed to freak out this much? They only been together a month... Was she getting ahead of herself? She couldn't remember. It had been ages since she'd been in a new relationship with anyone... Well, four years, but that was plenty long enough to fall behind a little…

..Wait a second, how did Kyuubi know Sasuke hadn't called her? Sure, he rolled his eyes when she went out of the room to talk to Sasuke but, he wasn't so observant to notice the timing... That kind of detail didn't really interest him.

He wasn't actively forgetting to use his name or something either – Sasuke had been permanently dubbed _'chicken ass'_ as far as she could tell. It was almost as if he liked him, or as much as Kyuubi could ever like any boyfriend of hers. He hadn't done the same with Kakashi, and he didn't even speak to Omoi (she suspected their meeting had something to do with that though).

Then there was the matter of when Sasuke had gone to talk to him; she didn't know what had happened aside from some nasty bruising on Sasuke, but she was certain something of significance had taken place. Sasuke avoided the topic though, very strenuously actually...

Her phone began blaring one of Itachi's new songs, and Naruto stuck her tongue out at her brother before darting out of the room to talk to her boyfriend.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was a very successful woman in most areas.

She had started modelling when she was sixteen, and she had quickly risen to the supermodel league before inheriting her father's fashion house, and raising it to new heights; not only expanding into make up, but jewellery, and more commercial fashion designs within supermarkets.

That was business though. It was cheap success despite the millions spread across three gold accounts with Lightning Country's most exclusive bank. As far as her family was concerned, she hadn't even come close to success.

Things had gone well, seemingly, until Kyuubi had been conceived. Once she had found out she was pregnant. She began to feel suffocated. She had been young, only twenty four, and had just been handed the reigns to the family design business.

She had put as much effort into Maelstrom as she could, until one collapse at work had forced her husband beyond the line of patience into putting his foot down. After that she had worked from the private maternity clinic instead. She had taken maternity leave for one month, but she had worked from home during that month, and then she had been back to work.

She didn't believe that her work should be held back by her family, nor would it have an adverse impact in reverse. It did not work out as she had hoped; Kyuubi began to act out whenever she was home, only behaving for Minato and his employed carers. Nothing much, but enough to make her nervous.

By then she realised she knew nothing of her son. The thought had stung her, but the damage had been done. She didn't ignore her son, but she made no attempt to control him either – she let him have the need for freedom he had inherited from her, and did her best to repair the hairline cracks that had begun to appear in her marriage.

Then Naruto was born, and she had been determined not to let her daughter out of control the same way her son had; she did not leave her daughter with the carers when her husband was working on one of his films, or screwing her lead model Mei (but that wasn't of importance at the time).

She took her daughter with her when she could, attempting to juggle work and motherhood properly. But once again she put her work first; like her older brother, Naruto liked having her own space from a young age, and she did not like being kept under her mother's eye. It was yet another miscalculation on her part.

It started of with simple pranks, but after her divorce with Minato, and refusal to let him have custody of her, the pranks became an active hatred of her. It was no longer a means of gaining attention, but a deliberate attempt to cause problems for her, and otherwise making her uncomfortable.

The first had been the desecration of her office; in response to being kept with her, Naruto had broken into her main office and had deleted her entire hard-drive. Or rather, she had taken a hammer to it. She had shredded as many files as she could lay her hands on, ruining months work of future plans.

Naruto began picking fights in school, deliberately failing many of her classes, and often skipping them – one had resulted in the permanent whisker marks on her cheeks, but that was only her early years.

By the time she was fourteen, things had moved outside the school walls – joyriding was the main thing, but the sake cabinet was sometimes missing a bottle too. She had quickly taken an early interest in that senior, and when she was fifteen, she dropped out of school completely upon finishing her exams.

That had been the final straw for both of them . after a huge fight - resulting in the first time she had ever slapped one of her children – her daughter had left home for good. By trying to control her daughter, she had just driven her further away. Then a year later, she had left the country altogether.

Another year later, and she was the new rising star of Konoha, and she had a new boyfriend nearly twice her age in the same industry. She tried to maintain contact, calling a few times a year, but the calls were either very short or ended in shouting.

Then, she had broken up with her boyfriend for reasons not even her ex husband was aware of. To everyone else her daughter had appeared to have a good grasp on things, but Kushina knew better. Despite their glaring problems, she was the one her daughter resembled most.

She knew her daughter was about to crash like the speeding cars she loved so much, far beyond control. Naruto had done well to keep her cheating boyfriend's tendencies out of the media, but not well enough.

Kushina had taken steps of her own to hush down the lucky magazine who had overheard Naruto discussing it with that Haruno girl. It hadn't been hard, considering she had done the same for some of Naruto and Kyuubi's childhood misdemeanours (The mess with earth country was another kettle of fish though).

Of course, despite her own stamp down on the media around her children in the past, nether of them would be controlled even covertly. Kyuubi managed to get himself more criminal records than he had teeth, and Naruto... Well, running into her ex again had been too much for Kushina to anticipate.

Neither had she taken Sasuke Uchiha into the equation, but she didn't care what he did with her. He had her full approval. Her daughter had been dragged home for the first time in four years, so she wasn't too fussed about how it had happened once she was over the initial anger.

She had been intending to try and do some damage control, but she had been surprised to learn they were staying in the same hotel given their circumstances. She had been even more surprised when Naruto came back willingly, and bluntly informed her that she wanted to at leatst try and fix things.

She hadn't believed it at first, but wild hope had ignored her doubts – Kushina would accept criticism that she was a bad mother, because in all honesty she was, but she _was_ a mother of two. There were various types of bad mothers, and she was not one of the types who did not care, because she did. It just never came out the right way.

And now, three moths later, she was sitting in the home of her ex-in-laws, just talking with her daughter, about work of all the things. It had become an initial safety net of conversation despite being one of the main problems between them. They shared the same passion, the same drive to be the best at what they did...

It was the first time she had anything remotely resembling a relationship with either of her children – Kyuubi watched, but he refused to talk to her unless it was necessary. He was past the need to understand her now, and could see the futility in his sister's actions, even if they were ultimately in her psychological benefit.

Naruto still clung to the mere chance of family in spite of her own actions; that was why Kyuubi had made certain she returned to Kumo once she snapped. Naruto would never admit it, not even to Kyuubi, but she wanted a real familial relationship between them.

Kushina knew that the relationship Naruto wanted was impossible though – it was too little too late for both of them. So, while it was probably one of the worst things she had ever done to her daughter, Kushina planned on doing exactly whet she did best. Underhanded disappointment.

In fact, it was only a matter of days before her efforts took shape; only Shizune had any idea of what she had planned out, and the woman knew when to keep her mouth shut and her nose in her own business.

Kushina wondered how much of her daughter would already know what she was doing, but that wasn't the point. Naruto was better off without her in the main part of her life – she could be easily accused of being a bad mother, but sometimes it was a horrible thing that showed how much you cared.

Work was what they both did best, so Kushina would use that to drive herself out of her daughter's life for good this time. Maybe Naruto would pick up on it later on, but she would understand then, and she would probably see the sense in her actions.

for the first time though, Kushina felt she had common ground with one of her children, and she couldn't help but think that it was her newest model she should be thanking for it. Even if it wasn't going to last long.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Naruto asked, wondering if she had perhaps misheard her mother.

"I want you to design a few things fro me... for maelstrom's next line. It's a family business after all, and you're the only one who hasn't contributed to it yet. Even your father and grandparents have had a go..." Kushina replied.

They had been talking by themselves in her grandparent's conservatory, the conversation straying for the first time ever to work. It had been a forbidden subject in the weeks she had stayed in Kumo, and on the now routine phone calls her mother made at the weekend. The reason?

The reason was glaringly obvious – it was the main cause of the rift between them. It had been a topic that started screaming matches in the past.

She had been very wary about the subject, but today she had decided to give it a shot. It had been a little heated at one point when her mother expressed surprising concern about doing so may films in such a short time frame, but otherwise... it had been enjoyable.

It was rare for her to say there was any conversation she had with her mother was enjoyable. This last statement had thrown her though. Her mother had once told her that she didn't want her anywhere near the business – she had a feeling it had been when she destroyed her office after the divorce – so this was surprising...

"I know; I surprise myself even asking but... I believe it would be... beneficial for both of us" her mother replied, staring out of the window at the sprawling city below them.

Her grandparents lived in one of the mountain villages surrounding the main capital of lightning country, and while it offered a good view of the surrounding mountains and the city itself, it was also much more susceptible to the bad weather. Tonight there was just a strong breeze though; Naruto didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign.

"Is that code for better business, or do you actually mean that?" Naruto asked; there was no sarcasm in her tone – she was just being cautious.

"... probably both" Kushina replied.

Naruto frowned at the reply, not entirely certain it was one she was happy with, but it was the best one she'd had to date. It still wasn't what she really wanted to hear, but... Well, it had taken this long of forcing communication to the conversational level to get that from her. Business was pretty much the only thing they had uncommon, so what was she supposed to say?

"I guess it couldn't hurt... Kotetsu keeps telling me to expand my repertoire anyway, so it'll shut him u-"

The loud blare of the bell echoed through the house, and Naruto almost ran from the seat – she already agreed and that was as far as she wanted to go wit her mother on subject, for today at least. The clang of the doorbell was like a lifeline at that moment. Her brother was already at the door, already talking as he opened it.

"...about bloody time you showed up you ungrateful little snot..."

Naruto froze at the end of the hallway; there was only one person Kyuubi would use those terms so specifically with, but that would be insane. He'd have to have left before she even woke up to get her at this time of the afternoon...

Naruto's eyes widened when her brother opened the door, and Sasuke stepped in, completely drenched from the rain. This... What was he doing here? Wasn't he working? He was supposed to be – he'd said he wouldn't make it because... She stared at him taking the signs of jet lag starting to creep onto his face, but focusing on the hints of make-up still remaining on them.

He had been at a photo shoot! He _had _been working! But he was there, in her grandmother's doorway, glaring at her brother and... And he wasn't dead yet! That stupid evil-minded jerk! Kyuubi! This had Kyuubi written all over it! When did they get so chummy? When Kyuubi beat him black and blue?

Naruto had many questions in her mind, but for them moment the realisation the Kyuubi had been meddling when she told him not to was infuriating (even if she would let him have all the roast potatoes when her gramps served up the roast later). Marching over, Sasuke did attempt to warn Kyuubi of his impending danger, but her brother continued mutter and curse about being late.

He was completely off guard when she pushed him aside and sent him crashing into one of the walls. Getting the point he quickly vacated the area, and Naruto turned to her unexpected visitor. He didn't look it, but she could almost feel the waves of panic, and nerves... Why was he nervous?

The message from the previous morning popped into her head, and everything snapped into place. It wasn't that she had even been mad at him in the first place, just completely shocked. Now that she understood some of it however...

Naruto reached up and planted her lips against his in greeting, somewhat started by the sheer amount of relief and anticipation when his arms clamped her in place. God, she had missed him so much it was almost scary.

Naruto was well aware that her grandfather was probably spying on her from a doorway, and Kyuubi was probably destroying something in spite of his sudden Sasuke-approval, but she didn't care. Breaking the kiss, Naruto buried herself in his shoulder as she squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"Surprise" he mumbled, giving her his own suffocating embrace.

"Why are you... did Kyuubi... I'm so confused, but I don't care... I missed you" she mumbled, her confusion evident even as she leant back in for another hug – she'd never been a hugger before, but she craved them now.

Never so much with Kakashi or Omoi, or even Kyuubi. Now that she had Sasuke though, she had even found herself contemplating what it would be like to hug her _mother. _Her freaking mother! If there was one thing that being separated from Sasuke for a week had told her, it was that she was probably in the condition of a certain disease beginning with 'L'.

Nothing else could have motivated her so much. Maybe she was jumping the gun even thinking that so soon, but terrifying as the thought was, she knew that was what it was. Feelings towards Kakashi or Omoi when things had been this good with them paled in comparison, and Sasuke had actually given her reason to reunite with her family... what else could it be?

"Same I guess... I planned some stuff for tomorrow. Kyuubi helped a bit, so don't kill him too much..."

Plans? Did he mean the sappy surprise sort of plans? She knew Sasuke had an inner-romantic, but sappy plans?

Honest to god sappy stuff? Parks-bread-and-ducks sort of plans? Ok, maybe not that exactly, but the same idea? Naruto turned her head to stare in more confusion for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Tell Izumo to find out when I've got another viewing lined up..." she said bluntly, before reluctantly breaking apart – she still left the tips of her fingers twined in the tips of his own though.

He gave her one of his softer smirks, and then she dragged him off down the hall to introduce him to the crazy maniacs that made up her family.

* * *

**_Yaaay. Updated. Got a bit of Kushina in this chapter; she's not quite as bad as she seems, but the fact remains she and Naruto are never going to see eye to eye, so she's making plans to make sure they don't cross paths again. She's still a bitch, but she's a bitch with depths. And at least she acknowledges she's wreaked havoc in her family. _**

**_Loads of Sasuke-Naruto fluff next chapter and then... the lemon! I finished it, finally, and there won't be any nasty surprises this time around. Also started looking for a Beta, since I keep missing my damn grammar errors. Grr. Argh. Anger. Frustration. I hate those damn apostrophes...!_**

**_Chapter title and Mini is _'Miles Away' _by Maddona._**

**_Hope you liked it._**  
**_Nat._**  
**_xxx_**


	18. Voice On The Air

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER ****18  
~:: VOICE ON THE AIR ::~**

* * *

_**Forever alone till I found you, but I know that  
you'll stay; you won't run away.  
I help you find your way, every moment you're awake;  
You know I'll stay - even in your dreams,  
I pull the stars down from the heavens to fill your empty skies;  
I'm yours tonight.**_

* * *

**.Fire/Entertainment/BazeDiseaseDay/Grapevine/Search:SakuraHaruno/****012601****/PinkInnerManiac**

* * *

_**PinkInnerManiac:** Sakura Haruno here :P  
**Location:** Recording Studio, working on album four.  
**Eating:** Red-bean Daifuku and chocolate Doughnuts.  
**Drinking:** Whisky and Cola. That's a lie, I want some though. I'm stuck with vending machine coffee (Itachi calls it _'Diesel'_).  
**Listening to:** Chiyo, but I'm switching to Killer Bee's new song – _'Mocking Bird'_.  
**Relationship Status: ** Married, Married, happily MARRIED! :D  
_

* * *

_I can't belive I'm writing this! It's been spo long since I wrote a blog – I used to write these all the time, but then my first single got picked up and... Let's just say Naruto's right about having no time. _

_Yahiko is always going on about work stuff... Grrr... At least I just don't need a manager to keep track of it all like she does. I Still have no time to write blogs anymore though. *cries* This is for charity though, so I _had_ to sign up. I'm probably boring you all now though, so lets get to something to talk about..._

_Itachi! Seriously, if I had know I was going to be this happy when I ran into him after that mess-up with Sasuke (for the record, that incident _still_ shames me), I wouldn't have waited so god-damn long. Really. Sappy-love-struck-idiot is the only word combination fit to describe me at the moment._

_I can't wait for next week – honeymoon! I still can't believe Sasuke got us tickets to the Water Country tropics! Naruto is so good for him it almost makes me laugh. Actually, it _does_ make me laugh. Those two are the biggest pair of idiots I've ever met. I can't believe it took them so long to wake up and smell the roses!`That all sorted now though... ;D_

_Speaking of which... Sasuke is such a romantic sap. Honest to god. He's got this whole surprise visit planned out in Kumo for her birthday. I had to help (bully) him with some of it but I was nearly fell off my chair when he told me what he was planning. I'm not saying what it is – it's not exactly the most romantic thing ever, but Naruto's weird. She'll be rambling about it on her own blog in the next few days, guaranteed._

_I've got more pressing issues to worry about though; like my new album and cooking._

_It's my turn to cook tonight, and after the last time, I'm absolutely petrified. Itachi can make lobsters and crab and weird things with foreign names that taste amazing, but I can't even make toast! The only reason I'm alive right now is because Naruto took one look at my fridge after we first met and has been giving me her leftovers ever since!_

_I. _Cannot_. Cook! Naruto gave me a few pointers on the phone last night, but really, I've forgotten half of it already. She told me if all else fails, to buy some instant risotto and pre-prepped chicken form the supermarket, but I think even that might be pushing it... I might end up calling in a pizza and asking them to put a whole load of cabbage on one side. Itachi is the only person I know who likes cruciferous vegetables on pizza..._

_Hence the reason I'm still in the studio working on album four – I'm trying to delay the impending gastric disaster that's going to befall my poor husband (XD I love saying that!). This album is going to be very different from what I've written before, simply in the fact that I'm not writing most of the songs. _

_A lot has happened to me this year, and to the people around me, so I wanted to... commemorate it in some way. It's going to be called '_Bonds_', and with any luck you'll find out the more technical details about the lyrics being written in due course. I've written a couple myself though, and one of them will be the first single from it. But I won't tell you everything – that would spoil the surprise!_

_Eek! Naruto is calling. I'm guessing Sasuke finally got to Kumo, and she's probably freaking out. In fact, I _know_ she's freaking out – that's what she _always_ does when Sasuke does something vaguely notable. Honestly, I'm wondering if it's just Sasuke she's freaking out over right now though... She's been acting weird lately. _

_My ninja senses are twitching, and that's never good when they involve Naruto. I gave her some advice on that before she left, so if she's any sense, she'll use it when she gets the chance. Probably won't remember now that Sasuke's turned up though... I sometimes wonder if her head is screwed on properly... _–_–;

_In any case, she'll keep bugging me if I don't answer, and I still need help with this whole cooking joint. Plus I've got to send her a picture of the giant poison dart toad I got her for her birthday – don't laugh, she seriously loves the things. She bought number four when she was drunk off her head at my bachelorette, so this yellow boy is number five._

_I've got to remind her about something to do with my new album too – you read into that however you like ;)_

_Gotta love you and leave you!_  
_Sakura :)_  
_xxx  
_

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, it was to the sound of thunder and lightning raging outside the window; Naruto had warned him about the weather in the mornings, but he hoped it wasn't going to run into the afternoon – his plans would be ruined.

Luckily it did stop perhaps half an hour after he woke up, and that put his mind at ease; it meant he could watch Naruto sleeping like he usually did before her brother dragged him out (literally, he expected). He didn't often wake up before she did, so he always enjoyed the opportunities to watch her sleep.

She had conversations with people – usually Sakura, or someone who spoke her own language – and had even punched the air a couple of times. He thanked god she didn't steal half the covers – about the most annoying thing she had done was drag him along when she fell out of bed a few days before leaving.

It was still dark even at the normal morning hour in Kumo, but that could be attributed to the early winter. It wasn't that different from Konoha, but he was from Fire Country so the cold was something of a culture shock to him. It had been horrible waiting for a taxi at the airport last night.

He'd flown in straight from his photo-shoot, barley pausing to get changed, and he hadn't packed his coat into his carry-on bag. It was at the bottom of his hold-all. It had been sleeting, hailing, and blowing 30mph winds while he stood there shivering. He would have to go to a mountaineering shop and get a decent jacket if his plans were going to work out.

Kyuubi had the same idea, once he'd stopped laughing at his rain destroyed hair – it had been twice as bad as it usually was no thanks to the weather. He did stop laughing eventually though, and then he had been allowed inside the large mountain chalet owned by Naruto's grandparents.

Well, almost - Naruto's father had taken him aside a couple of hours after arriving. That had been somewhat nerve-racking; he hadn't exactly put up the best front to the man after all. He'd only met him once, the night of the première, and everyone in Fire Country and their second cousin thrice removed knew how _that _night had ended.

That was enough excuse to feel awkward about looking the man in the eye, but after swearing on his life he wouldn't drag Naruto's name through the mud like that again (now that he knew where Kyuubi got the scary from, he actually preferred it), the man had ruffled his hair.

After that, the grandparents; Tsunade Namikaze was originally one of the Senju heirs, and had been responsible for the introduction of Maelstrom's jewellery line in recent years. Her husband Jiraiya was a novelist now, but he'd worked in the firm and music industry somewhere too. They were very much insane, but he supposed they were nice enough once you got to know them properly.

After dinner, made by Naruto's grandfather, the table had been turned into a gambling station and he'd been introduced to a few card games he'd not played before. It seemed to be a very normal thing, but he could see the strain at the same time caused by the presence of his boss.

He'd been very glad to get away from it when Naruto dragged him off to dump his bag in her room; he could immediately tell that she had spent a lot of her time growing up in her grandparents' house, since the room she led him to still had one of those childish door-signs stuck in the front.

He was right; the were a few more grown-up changes, but the room was definitely one from her childhood. Looking at in the dim light of morning, he could pick out various classic plays on one bookshelf, still mixed up with old textbooks, and a wall of old photographs. He easily recognised Omoi in some of them.

Naruto rolled over in her sleep,and he pulled her closer with one arm; they could sleep in for a while longer before they had to wake up for what he had planned that day.

* * *

Naruto was very confused. After she had woken up, and her brother had broken into her room to drag Sasuke out of her bed, Kyuubi had then bundled her into the shower with orders to dress for the weather.

She had done just that, pulling on her mountain boots instead of her usual trainers, some winter cargo trousers, a long-sleeved shirt,along with a fleece that zipped up on the inside of her mountaineering jacket. Winters were cold in Kumo, and it was just common sense for every citizen to have one. It still confused her though.

Sasuke had been running around all morning, not reveal anything about his plans and talking in hushed tones with her grandfather. That had made her nervous; not because her grandfather was likely to grill Sasuke about their (non-existent) sex life, but simply because they were both plotting something.

The suspicious look on her grandmother's face hadn't helped at all, but then Sasuke had dragged her out to the car before she could try to figure anything out. After Sasuke had bought himself a decent jacket from one of the many mountain sports shops in Kumo, he'd pulled his beanie off and pulled it down over her eyes before they started driving off again.

She tried to take it off once, but he'd predictably slapped her hands, and she'd decided to humour him. He was obviously planning something, and she had to admit, it was sort of fun to keep it al a mystery. After a fair amount of driving- several hours actually – they stopped at a town she didn't recognise and Sasuke disappeared into the doors of a hotel (he'd taken the hat off her to go outside).

The first thing she noticed about the place was that it was covered in snow, more so than Kumo was sometimes. That meant they were in one of the numerous mountain regions of Lightning Country. No wonder Kyuubi had told her to dress for the weather. Sasuke had emerged from the hotel – talking to Hidan of all people, and looking thoroughly miserable in the cold – before her got back into the drivers seat, pulled the hat over her eyes, and started driving again.

She knew they were going up a mountain of some sort when she felt the tell-tale altitude popping in her ears, bur that wasn't much of a help – a lot of places went up in Lightning Country. Mountain sports and geological research was one of the country's main industries.

Eventually, after another hour or so of driving, they stopped. Sasuke came round to her side of the car and helped her out. She could smell trees, snow, and that they were high up from the altitude-ear-pop and the clarity of the air. She could hear something else too, but she couldn't make it out properly...

The hat was gone and she blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the bright mountain sunlight reflected on the snow; they were in one of the car parks laid out by the national trust for hikers. She'd been to a few with her dad when she was younger, but she didn't recognise this one.

"You aren't going to tell me anything yet are you?" she asked as Sasuke went to the boot of the car and pulled out a rucksack she recognised as her grandfather's.

Her smirked, pulled it on, then planted his lips on her own in reply; Naruto took that as a no. Linking their gloved fingers together, he pulled her in direction of a mountain path.

* * *

Sasuke soon learned that for a non-hiker to go hiking in the snow was a bad idea; he wasn't lost, he just hated the snow.

When the snow had started falling back in Konoha, it had brightened his mood a little – they didn't get snow often in Konoha after all – but the sheer amount of it in the Lightning Country mountains was sickening. And now he had to put up with Naruto's laughter as they trodded up the mountain path to where he would be meeting Hidan.

Apparently, hiking was not his forte.

"Sasuke, I'm not not trying to dig up something here, but is there food in that bag?" Naruto asked as they ploughed through the muddy, snow covered path.

Something in her tone told him she was being serious for some reason, so he nodded his head in confirmation. Naruto immediately twitched in... anxiety.

"...I hope we don't to run into bears..." she mumbled to herself, but still loud enough for him to hear.

Sasuke froze in the middle of the track when her heard the word _'bears'_. His eyes widened, and he stared at her in horror. She rambled on about bears waking up in hibernation and smelling the food of unsuspecting hikers for about half an hour.

Safe to say, he was rather horrified for a long time; then he caught the smirk on her face, and deliberately ignored her for the rest of the journey up the side of the small mountain they were climbing. He was half tempted to throw the small black box in his holdall away when they got back to the hotel.

He didn't even know why he'd bough the stupid thing – he wasn't exactly they type to stand in front of an altar and babble out mushy nonsense no-one was going to remember without video footage. Sakura had bullied him into taking it though, so his mother's engagement ring was burning a hole in the bag.

Well, at least if Naruto found it by accident it didn't look shoddy; It wasn't very extravagant, but it was a nice ring. A plainly cut but good quality diamond, with three black, white, and red opals on either side, lining the white-gold band. He'd tried to tell Sakura he was _not_ going to be using it, that opals were _unlucky_, but hell would freeze before she listened to him.

So the thing was stuck in his bag; Naruto surprised him by pressing he lips against his own in apology, and after a couple of minuets of through kissing, he decided it was probably better to be prepared. Just in case and all that. He still wasn't going to give the matter serious thought though; he'd only just asked her to_ move in_ with him for gods sake...

After an hour of climbing, Sasuke finally caught sight of Hidan – he was glad the trees were still surrounding them at the moment because otherwise Naruto would have realised where they were. She could already hear something, and her eyes were narrowed as she tried to click the information she had into p;lace.

"About fucking time you got here! I've been sitting up here freezing my damn ass of for the past half hour you little shit!" Hidan yelled as they neared him, directing his irritation at Sasuke (he greeted Naruto like the perfect gentleman, rather oddly).

"Shut up – I hate hiking Hidan, and _someone_ kept talking about bears..." he replied, shooting a glare at Naruto – she stuck his tongue out at him.

"Whatever, just don't touch any of the lines and pegs – it'll be a nightmare to get back down again if you mess it all up!" the man replied, re-jostling the pack on his shoulder and heading off into the trees.

"Thanks again Hidan" he called after him.

"Whatever tell your git brother that he owes me two favours! I had to break off my pilgrimage to get this sappy crap done!" was the irritated reply.

Sasuke presumed it mean _'your welcome'_.

* * *

Naruto watched the interaction between Itachi's band-mate and her boyfriend with more confusion, and then felt Sasuke dragging her through the trees, a little away from the path itself and through the bushes.

Once through, she was rather confused by what she found; just on the edge of the trees, though not too close to the cliff edge, was a tent. She hoped to the gods of lightning that Sasuke wasn't planning on jumping her here. For one thing, it was a tent, and for another, it was winter. By association, that meant it was bloody freezing.

This part of Lightning Country was closer to the edges of the Antarctic circle. Maybe she should have given him a better idea of the weather this morning or something?

Sasuke guided her over, stopping just before walking over the edge, and the sounds she had been hearing were plainly audible when she caught sight of what was below. They were right above the Unraikyo race track, close enough to hear the commentary and see the cars.

Her jaw dropped; how the hell did Sasuke know where this place was? She didn't know where this place was! Sasuke didn't even know what kind of breaks his Kagutsuchi had! Either he had some very good friends, or friends who had other friends, or... or...

"How in the hell did you know where this place was?" she demanded, whirling around with wide eyes; Sasuke was busy digging a flask and a couple of plastic food boxes from the bag he'd packed that morning.

"Your brother told me... Apparently I owe him, but I don't know how exactly... Out of curiosity is there any Mafia blood in your family? Because he really, really reminds of one of those crime big shots from that old film trilogy..." Sasuke replied, seating himself at the front of the small tent.

It was close to the edge, to watch the upcoming race, and it gave a bit of shelter from the cold; Naruto followed his example, but she was still speechless. Sasuke had planned all this. All of it – his face was blank as usual, but this was the sappy side breaking out. He shoved one of the boxes under her nose with a set of chopsticks, and Naruto smelled ramen smells from it.

Sasuke was already digging into his own food – some sort of water country dish with salty grilled cheese and sun-dried tomatoes in it. Thinking of nothing else to do, she leaned over and planted her lips on his own. Sasuke started for a moment, before pressing back, and then realising the sudden moment had made him drop a tomato.

The stricken expression on his face as he stared at the tomato now lying on the dirt at the edge of the tent (where Hidan had cleared the snow away), combined with the flush on his cheeks from the freezing weather was too much. Naruto broke into a snigger, then a gale of laughter.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, his attention drawn away from the lost tomato.  
"You just looked... cute, little-kid cute...! it was hilarious!" Naruto choked out, trying to control the laughter and stop it from bringing tears to her eyes. Sasuke stared at her incredulously then in mild irritation.

Before she could dodge he'd dragged her over into his lap with one arm, gripping around her waist rather firmly.  
"Excuse me?" he muttered, his breath a stark contract to the winter chill on her ear and neck.

Her voice was stuck in her throat – she was trying to ignore the shiver of (if she had to call it anything) anticipation that ran down her back. She wanted to say something smart, but... but saying things like that when she hadn't had sex for three-months-plus was just unfair! Sure, Sasuke was in the same boat, but that wasn't the point.

"I am no kid, Naruto. I thought you knew that already... I guess since you were drunk I can forgive you; I'll just have to remind you later on, won't I?" Sasuke muttered again, his fingers slipping underneath her jacket and thick layers to brush over her skin, his lips brushing her neck.

Oh gods if Lightning, this wasn't even hell yet but it was sweet torture already. That shiver from his, the cool fingers on her skin, the heat radiating through all of his winter clothing (which was nearly twice her own)... she very tempted to forget the weather and just jump on him. She really was.

Naruto tried to think of a smart reply, she really did, but the one she came up with wasn't really her best one. In fact it was rather pathetic. Once again, sex deprivation was impeding her thought process. She gave him a small elbow in the gut, and quickly went back to consuming her ramen. She didn't shrug his arm off or move from his lap as she spoke however.

"...We're not having sex in a tent when it's this cold." she mumbled around a mouthful of noodles.

Sasuke snorted for a few moments, but oddly he calmed down.  
"...Hell no. I have four layers on and I'm _still_ cold. What the heck did you think the hotel was for?" he replied, going back to his own food.

A shot from the race track far below them signalled the start of the race before Naruto could reply; once the commentary started and she noticed the confusion on her boyfriends face, she stared the job of explaining what was going on.

Sasuke sat there, chewing his food, before setting the box aside and putting his other arm round her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder to watch the proceedings below them. Finishing her own food, she continued to explain the race to him, leaning back into the hold.

He nodded along, asked questions, made the appropriate noises of anticipation or sympathy when the drivers skidded off he track, but the brief moments when he nuzzled into her neck told him that it wasn't really the races he was enjoying.

Naruto had to admit, she wasn't paying the race that much attention either; it was all well and good saying no sex in the tent but... god, he was so close! Even worse his hans had slipped underneath her shirt because he'd _'lost'_ his gloves, and claimed they needed warming up.

Fattest load of crap ever! If his hands were just cold, then why were they slowly inching up from her waist? The touch of his skin on her own was starting to make her shiver from something other than the weather; she was about call him out on it, but instead found her body being turned around over his knees instead of snuggled between them.

Sasuke's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a strong, warm hug; he put her own arms around his neck and gave a tight return of her own. She didn't really know where the sudden soft side was showing up from, but... it felt good. Just a hug, and she felt like a kid all over again. Really – Sasuke called her an idiot, but that was partially his fault lately.

Naruto burrowed her own nose into his neck, closing her eyes as she breathed in the smell of the soap he'd used that morning Sasuke had more varieties of shower gel than she did, and they all seemed to mesh together into one block of... Sasuke-smell. It was a good deal of what made her so idiotic when they were close like this.

Sasuke gave another squeeze with his arms, before relaxing his hold, though his arms remained around her back as she leant back again. Looking him in the eyes for a few moments, Naruto felt her cheeks heating up. The cold was already making Sasuke flush like a tomato, but she swore his darkened for a moment.

She slipped her fingers amongst the longer strands of his fringe, the ones framing his face, as he leant in so the gap between their foreheads was non-existent. She'd seen his eyes close up several times, but this close was making her heart palpitate faster than may be healthy. This close, she could see the dark black pupils of his eyes against their near-black grey irises.

More than the eyes themselves though... something was just different, better, and it she was certain it was the emotion in them.

"Naruto... You remember that question asked me last time we were in Kumo?" he asked, his voice several octaves lower than normal, his eyes still... not staring, but gazing into her own.

Naruto did remember the question, but she already sort of repeated it once before hadn't she? The confusion must have shown on her face, even as she nodded, because he spoke again.

"...I didn't really give you a real answer the last time you asked, so I want you to ask me again" he said.

If she hadn't been listening so well, she'd have missed the slight catch, the tiny pause in his words that betrayed nervousness. It sparked her own, but once again, being nervous around Sasuke seemed to be a good thing now. Pushing aside the nerves Naruto repeated the question for what she knew would be the last time.

"Do you like me as more than a friend or a fuck buddy?" she asked, in the same low tone Sasuke was using.

There was a moments pause, though it felt much longer.  
Then Sasuke answered the question.

"No... I don't..." he stated calmly.

Had it been in any other tone, manner, place, she would have punched him; she knew the pause meant he had more to add, but panic flooded her gut all the same. The mere idea that after everything his attitude spots were still the same... it was terrifying. It made her feel worse than Kakashi ever had.

There was a pause though , so even though she knew her own internal fear was showing on her face, she waited. Sasuke's arms stayed on her back, tightening for a moment, but his eyes didn't leave her own as he spoke.

"...I don't _like_ you; I love you."

The stinging in her tearducts had nothing to do with relief; a large goofy smile spread over her face, and she clamped her arms back around his neck, hiding her eyes in his jacket just in case they decided to start bubbling without her consent. Stupid idiot! He just had to be dramatic!

Geez, she must be the only girl in the world who could complain about hearing an _'I love you'_ from Sasuke Uchiha. Really. It was his own fault though- he nearly scared her shitless with his sudden flair of... dramatisation. That being said, she was still grinning into his shoulder like a loon when she felt his arms tightening around her again.

She could feel the stiffness in them that came from the lack of reply, and internally bonked herself on the head with a fist (it looked suspiciously like Sakura's). Lifting her head, she curled up against him as close as she could , tightening her arms around his neck as she replied directly into his ear.

"...love you too Sasuke."

The stiff set of his arms and shoulders vanished, and he released his grip enough to stare her in the eye again; she didn't even try to hide the flush on her cheeks as she started to laugh. Apparently it was contagious because although Sasuke didn't laugh himself, the smirk on his face softened, before turning into the makings of an actual grin.

"Idiot" he snickered.  
"If I'm an idiot what does that make you?" Naruto shot back, sticking her tongue out at him.

Sasuke said nothing, and instead pressed his lips against her own. Naruto grinned once before pressing her lips back against his own. She may draw a line at sex in a tent, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a bit of fun either.

* * *

**_Gaaaahhh... This chapter was such a pain to write, but... it had to be written. This chapter was nothing but pure mush, but there's gotta be mushy stuff, or the bit of angst I have planned is pointless. That's not till chapter after next though. _**

**_Got next chapter to look forward to before that; since this chapter was pure mush goop, next chapter is, to put ity bluntly, a citrus-festival. If you aren't fond of lemons, then do not read it. You'll miss a couple of points, but they'll be easily picked up on the chapter afterwards. That's all the warning you get; _**

**_Title and quote come from '_I'm Yours Tonight_' by The Academy Is...  
The song Sakura mentions on her blog is '_Mockingbird_' by Eminem._**

**_Hope you liked the chapter!  
Nat.  
xxx _**


	19. Make Tonight A Show: Lemon

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 19  
~:: MAKE TONIGHT A SHOW ::~**

* * *

_**Sex, Love, Control, Vanity;  
Turning the lights out, burning the candles,  
and the mirror's going to fall tonight.  
Turning the lights out, tighten the handcuffs,  
and the mirror's going to fall tonight.**_

* * *

Eventually, Hidan came back to retrieve his tent, only to find the two of them snoring away in their winter coats. Sasuke did not appreciate the swear-laden awakening from Itachi's religious nut of a band-mate, but it was his tent they were borrowing.

As such, Sasuke found himself driving back to the hotel with Naruto much earlier than he had planned; it was well into the after noon, and while he knew films and such could be rented to pass the time in the hotel, they weren't really in the plan he'd set out. He'd found a decent restaurant and got a reservation for later, but he hadn't expected Hidan to come back so quickly.

Naruto's knowledge of her home country saved him in the end, because she remembered a paint-balling centre from a previous trip to the area once they were back in the car, and had a look at their surroundings. Sasuke felt that anything was better than the possibility of bears, so they managed to kill several hours.

The only thing that had spoiled it was a very unwanted phone call from Kakashi; apparently he had got his dirty hands on her new mobile number, despite the fact that Kyuubi had given him a thorough once over. Naruto had yelled several vibrant insults down the phone, before throwing it to the ground and destroying it with several paint balls.

That meant she had buy yet another new phone, sim card, and call some of her more important contacts to let them know her number had changed before heading back to the hotel, and then for dinner (apparently Wrath-of-Kotetsu was very scary and so took first priority). After all that, the incident was utterly forgotten.

It wasn't a posh restaurant of any kind – neither of them were fond of snobby places where the menus couldn't even be translated. It was just a local Okonomiyaki place. Judging by the number of plates that piled up beside Naruto, it had been a good choice (though Sasuke still found himself shocked by her inhuman eating-ability).

In fact, the day passed faster than he had thought – likely a result of enjoying himself for the first time in a while. While that was all well and good... walking back to the hotel, he couldn't help feeling nervous. He really couldn't help it. He would be an idiot of the finest calibre if he didn't know where the night was going, but he – a former _'Casanova'_ – was nervous.

Ok, he didn't have those whacked up dreams any more – he'd only had them once, and then they'd just interrupted whenever things started hotting up with Naruto – but... He really, really didn't want to mess things up after they'd already come so far. It would be just his bad luck that he'd mess up; he'd mess up the one thing he knew better than almost the entire A-List.

He glanced down at the fingers mixed amongst his own as the hotel finally came into view; Naruto had orange nail varnish. He'd never noticed that before. He didn't even see any bottles lying around her apartment... A mutter caught his hearing, and he glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye; she was muttering away in her mother tongue.

Judging by the expression on her face she was trying to convince herself of something; that soothed his nerves somewhat. That Naruto was having her own set of nerves right now was very reassuring. Turning his eyes back to the path, he gave her fingers a short squeeze as they started up the steps of the hotel.

The muttering stopped, and another sidelong glance had him snickering at the cat-in-the-headlights- expression on her face. He was so busy snickering that he only noticed they were in the lift when it started moving. Of course when he realised that, he turned into a block of stone again.

He'd heard horror stories of bad sex from Juugo and Kisame (and at one point Suigetsu) and they chose that moment to resurface. He was so absorbed with trying to quell the unwanted paranoias that he didn't realise how close Naruto was to him until she pulled on both his cheeks. Rather forcefully too.

"What was that for?" he demanded irritably, rubbing his face where her pinches had stung him.  
"You looked... Well, freaked out or something. You looked... Uh... Never mind..." Naruto replied.

The last few words were spoken seemingly to herself as she fiddled with the thin straps of the spangled, dark blue voily dress she had changed into earlier. He didn't get the chance to ask her what she was talking about, because Naruto had planted her lips against his own. All of a sudden, he couldn't remember any of those horror stories.

Naruto wound her arms around his neck, pressing against him and pushing him back into the wall of the lift as her tongue flicked over his lips. All the pent up frustration from the past couple of months seemed to rush into his veins at once when he parted his lips with a smirk, and pressed his tongue up against her own.

Heat rose in his veins as she forcefully tangled her fingers in the spikes of hair at the back of his head, and he felt the press of her body against him, specifically the rise of her chest against his own. Pulling her lips against his own - placing a hand at the back of her neck – he ran a hand over her behind, dragging his fingers down to one thigh.

The motions pulled her even closer, and he felt himself twitching as she deliberately slipped a leg between his. Hitching up the skirt of her dress, he flipped them around, hoisting her up and using the press of his body to hold her against the wall of the lift. His lips left her own, moving to her neck as his free hand wormed beneath her dress.

(Un)Fortunately, the lift chose that moment to ping as they stopped on a floor several below their own; to say Sasuke was displeased was one thing - he was forced to drag Naruto in front of him with his arms on her waist to hide the rather obvious crisis in his jeans - but Naruto was quite another.

The poor man and his wife, who entered the lift from the spa floor, actually trembled under the force of the glare she sent them.

* * *

Sasuke was rather proud of himself.

He'd actually managed to avoid jumping Naruto in the hallways until they reached the room he'd booked. True, he hadn't lasted long enough to get to the bed itself, but the bedroom was the bedroom; he wasn't going to split hairs. That being said, the hotel was probably going to be a little mad about that mirror...

After collapsing to one side of the door against the wall, he near dragged her into his lap and attacked her lips with his own once again; shoes, along all other garments but his boxers, had already been lost on the way through the door, and her fumbled with the zip at the back of Naruto's dress.

It didn't take long to get the thing open, and after letting Naruto tug his shirt over his head, he pulled the thing out of the way; thank god it was one of those ones with a built in bra - it saved valuable time. Pulling her lips back towards his own, he stood up, backing her in the general direction of the bed, and following her down onto it.

He moved his lips down her neck, hid fingers dragging over her sides before stopping over her breasts; her breath was heavy on his neck as he nipped the skin of her own, teasing the twin pebbles of her nipples between his fingers. After a few moments Naruto pulled his lips back to her own, using the toes of one foot to pull his boxers down, before flipping their positions.

Sasuke ran his hands down the hollow of her back, pressing her closer to him as she pushed her tongue between their connected lips, starting a increasingly fervent drag on the wet muscle. Sitting up into the kiss, her hips pressed directly down onto his own and doing nothing diminish his furiously impatient erection.

Said impatience beginning to take over, Sasuke tried to flip her back onto the bed. Naruto pushed his shoulders when he tried, before pressing her lips against his in one calm movement. Caching her eyes, he saw a smirk entering them, before she slid off his lap, her lips slowly moving down his neck, chest, before arriving at his straining member.

Sasuke struggled to fight back a groan as her tongue slowly darted along the length, the sensation of her breath and saliva a harsh contrast to the raging heat that flooded his veins. All of a sudden, her tongue swirled over his tip, before her mouth swallowed him.

She dragged her tongue over the tightened skin with a horribly slow, excruciating bliss, and any intent of taking control back were banished from his mind with it.

In similar fashion, all restraint over his vocal chords was also relinquished; he dimly heard her name emerge from his lips in a low hiss as she continued her ministrations. Despite feeling rather content to just lay back and let her do as she pleased though, he was getting impatient with the foreplay already.

The moment Naruto lifted her head, he pulled her lips back towards his own, replacing her beneath him once again; trailing down her neck, he halted over one nipple, grazing the nub with his teeth as he sucked the soft skin. Naruto's breath hitched from the contact, and his hands fumbled with her underwear, quickly discarding the garment.

Moving his lips back up over her collarbone, and onto her lips, he swallowed the groan that emerged when he slid two fingers inside of her; his thumb grazed the outer folds of flesh, and he felt a wave of satisfaction as Naruto contorted beneath him in response to the attention.

Moving his lips from her own to her neck, he twisted his fingers inside her. Naruto twisted against him again, her voice a mixture of heated breath on his neck, and a low moan of something close to his name. The sensation of her breath across his already heated skin, the press of her body against his own, almost had him loosing control right then.

Lips back on her own, he retrained his free hand on one breast, grazing their tongues together as he caressed the soft skin, fingers twisting insider her again; Naruto groaned, her back arching and pressing her body against his as he swallowed the groan with a lick of his tongue over her own.

Heavy scents were filling his senses, searing tingles running through his skin as he pulled his lips away, staring down at her; her breath was warm on his face as she glanced up at him, her gaze half lidded from lust and pleasure. A darkening flush stained her cheeks, but there was nothing submissive about her appearance; she somehow managed to look smug with that one glance.

Lips curling into a smirk, he lowered them to her ear, his own breath emerging from his throat in heavy, low instances; he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this, but he still wanted to tease her. Naruto almost whimpered as he twisted his fingers inside her again. Almost but not quite; instead she glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

Enjoying the controlling feeling, he twisted his fingers again, and Naruto's voice was lost to another moan; different from the previous ones in the first syllable that parted from her lips. It was one that broadened a smirk across his face.

"If you want to say it then say it; I won't hold it against you..." he murmured breathlessly, twisting both his fingers and the nub of one nipple with; Naruto let out a high, yet still restrained gasp, but the defiance didn't leave her eyes as she glared at him again

"If you want to hear it so much, then... make me _scream_ it" she replied mid-moan; Sasuke didn't need any more encouragement than that, and pulled his fingers free of her.

"With pleasure" he smirked.

Nudging her thighs apart and pressing his lips onto hers, he wound his arms around her back and slowly eased inside her; Naruto's arms wound around his neck, the fingers of one forming a tight grip in the soft black spikes of his hair as her breath became gasps.

Halfway in, his mind blanked, and simply slammed into her, crushing the supple body beneath him into the covers; Naruto's eyes widened, her voice almost gone from the abrupt change of pace, her fingers fisting his hair and slowly scraping his shoulders. Sasuke paused before pulling back, basking in the feeling of her walls surrounding him. Then he pressed back into her, in a slow pace the ended with another harder jerk.

Naruto moaned – one as slow and drawn out as the pace he re-entered her with – as he buried his head in the crook of her shoulder; his hands glided over her sides, up over her breasts till one fisted the soft material of a pillow. The other traced up one of her arms, fingers merging with those grazing his shoulders and pining it down as he slammed into her again.

Naruto arched, gasping loudly at the impact, before the sound fell into a low moan of his name; it was pleading, desperate, but demanding at the same time thanks to another half-lidded gaze. Not one to disappoint, he slowly burrowed back inside her, one set of fingers dragging back down over her skin to her thighs and pulling her hips up to meet him.

The shortness of breath for both of them was an indicator that the limit was close; Naruto's unfocused, but near euphoric eyes were of key note to Sasuke; to the blonde, the tiny beads of sweat running over his chest, the hot breath on her neck, the hash grunts and white knuckled grasp of her fingers were impossible to miss. They were completely exclusive.

He pushed back in and out, with striking force and with slow excruciation. Naruto's legs eventually tangled amongst his own in her encouragement. Her voice had lost all coherencies but for thee syllables stretched out between betraying sounds of ecstasy. Sasuke found himself in much the same position, even if he still remained the quieter of the two.

He buried himself inside her as deeply as he could, fingers tangling in her hair and holding her head steady as he smothered her, both with his body and his lips. Naruto dragged him closer with her own fingers buried in black, her lips seemingly drawing the air from his lungs. He'd forgotten just how much better sex was when genuine feelings were involved.

He'd forgotten just how much better it was when doubly shared; he certainly remembered now, and he was certain that was what finally pushed him over the edge. Thrusting inside her one last time, he put as much of his strength into the action as he could; Naruto screamed his name, feeling her own release as he emptied inside her with her name a low murmur on his lips.

Silence reigned through the dim room; there were a couple of candles onto of the bedside tables and the lights were off, but Sasuke had barley noticed on arrival – he'd just said yes when the concierge asked if he wanted some sort of romance extra for the room before they left for dinner.

Rolling alongside his girlfriend, Sasuke smiled a somewhat tired smile of satisfaction as she regained her breath and speech facilities, bushing her sweat-damp fringe out of her eyes with the back of her forearm. His own energies returning, he looped an arm back around her waist, dragging her back towards him and pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed, not trying to stop him when he moved back above her.  
"...What?" he asked, hands skimming over her body, stopping mid roam to toy with the hardened nubs of her nipples; as she gasped, her fingers clenching the covers harshly, his cheek press up against the skin of her own.

It was smooth, and the dark spicy scent from her shower gel was definitely not unpleasant – it was one the first things that he'd found so attractive about her in the first place. The reply was actually quite wary; she didn't look completely tired out, but appearances could be deceptive, and he was very keep for another tumble.

"...you want to use the handcuffs?"

Sasuke stared at her as her hand dug around underneath one of the pillows, producing the metal restraints and holding them up with her finger and thumb. Those weren't cheap plastic cuffs covered in fluff either; those looked so real she could only have stolen them from her brother, but Sasuke highly doubted Kyuubi would actually give her some...

"Where in the hell did you _get_ those?" he asked, his eyes still fixed wide on the metal in her hand; there was a stamp in them for the Lightning Country police force on them!

"Uh... Well, they're a souvenir. Of sorts... I have several pairs. Kyuubi's not the only one who's spent the night in a jail you know. I just never got a record because I was technically still a kid. Most of it was minor, and my mother paid them to keep schtoom... That doesn't answer my question though..." she replied, looking somewhat embarrassed about the origins of the cuffs.

Sasuke felt conflicted as his thoughts were drawn back to her original question. Half of his mid was screaming in horror at the mere suggestion, but the other half was keen on the idea. Very keen. Naruto noticed it, and a smug smirk crossed her face; it was with eagerness almost sick that he watched her unlatch one of the metal circles, and snap it around her right wrist.

"The way I see it, you have two choices Sasuke..." Naruto stated, reaching her hands up to the metal bars of the headboard; there was a clink as she bushed the remaining cuff around the metal bars if the headboard.

"You can fish the keys for theses things out of the drawer, and we can go another round... or..." she said, slowly opening the thick metal clasp and placing it against her left wrist, sliding one of her tan legs against his own.

Brain finally catching up with what was happening, he felt a smirk that matched Naruto's replace the confusion on his features. Finally deciding against wariness, he pressed his lips against her neck; he was slowly reasoning that if Naruto was the one making the suggestion, he had no reason to let guilt get in their way like it had before.

"...or what?" He asked, his voice low on her throat as his fingers pressed on her skin, leaving white trails on behind as he dragged one hand up to her chin, exposing her throat.

Her breath starting to rasp, his same hand crept up towards her free one, clenching her fingers and the metal cuff within her grasp. His free hand remained on her skin, grasping her hip as she arched her neck, pushing the metal of the cuff into his fingers.

"Or you can... snap this last handcuff closed, and..."

Her voice cut off in a gasp as the fingers gripping her hip edged between her thighs, two sharply sliding inside her. She arched against him, her body pressing against his own (for what would not be the final time that night) as he locked the metal around her wrist with a short metallic click.

"...and what?" he asked in a low murmur, twisting his fingers inside her; he already knew what she was going to say, but hearing it was so much better. Naruto fell slack beneath him, her hands contorting against their restraints in response to the sensations coursing through her once again.

In spite of that desire though, he wasn't so patient as to wait for it; nudging her thighs apart, he wound both arms round her back and slammed into her, pulling her body closer to his own. He tangled his fingers in the roots of her hair, listening to the lust drenched sounds emerging from her throat as his lips grazing against her own.

"...and do... whatever the hell you want... with me..." Naruto gasped, her voice dying into a loud groan as he slammed into her again.

Permission voiced, Sasuke would have been a very stupid man to pass over such an opportunity as the one Naruto had given him.

* * *

Naruto clamped her arms around Sasuke's neck, her voice lost the heated euphoria burning her from the inside out; there were several ways to wake up, but this had to be the best ones yet, even if she had only ended up getting about an hour of sleep.

Sasuke wrenched an arm around her waist as he pushed into her again, one hand roughly toying with the nub of one nipple. He almost harshly impaled her again, and the groan that spilled from her lips was testament to just how much she was enjoying it (creepy rape dreams were one thing; slightly sadistic likes that matched her masochistic ones were another, thank you very much).

His free fingers tightened in the roots of her thoroughly messy blonde hear, gently exposing her throat to his lips and abusing the skin as he slammed back inside her. Her mouth opened into a groan, but all the came out was a barley audible whimper. She was most definitely enjoying herself, but... but...

But for the first time in her life, she was actually at her limit. She hadn't tried yet, not have escaped the confines of the bed (admittedly, that had partly been her own choice), but she knew that she wouldn't have the capability of walking if she tried to stand up. She just had no breath to say it with...

That or she was being masochistic, which was much more likely.

Sasuke pressed his lips against her own, his tongue grazing her on and drawing out what little air was left in her as he slowly eased inside her once more; the slow excruciating bliss was almost intolerable. If... If he didn't stop soon, she was actually going to pass out, and she simply wouldn't be able to live that down...

Firmly placing an arm around her waist, he dragged her onto his lap as he leant back against the headboard in his own exhaustion; the last intrusion had her feeling very much like a rag doll from the intensity burning her, almost flopping against him as his hands scoped down her back.

She still screamed though, finally reaching her limit of consciousness as Sasuke emptied inside her, the murmurs in her ear barley audible from his own exhaustion.

The room was filled with nothing but the stench of sweat, sex, and sound from the harsh gulps of air being taken in; she didn't even move off him, she just let the weariness start to envelop her. It was a good weariness though, a very good one. One that came from only the best of sex-nights, something she had sorely been missing since she split up with 'Kakashit' (as Kyuubi sometimes called him).

Once Sasuke had finished having his fun, and had fished out the key from the cabinet drawer, she'd caught him of guard and chained him to the headboard for some fun of her own. He had sworn at her rather colourfully when she put the blindfold on but he soon changed his tune...

She'd woken up to his arms on her waist and his nose in her hair. Once he'd woken up himself, he'd been particularly keen to thank her for said fun. With more fun. God, had she missed morning sex! Kakashi had never been that fond of it, or handcuffs for that matter; she probably wouldn't have that problem with Sasuke...

It was more likely to be the opposite if this was anything to go by.

However, she was beginning to regret not moving; Now that she could fell the repercussions from the night hitting her, she wasn't sure moving would be such a good idea unless it was to sleep... or wash. There was bound to be something sticky in her hair somewhere, and while Naruto was not vain... she desperately needed a wash.

"...Naruto..." Sasuke groaned, not from want, but something more pleading; the shift of his hand on her waist as he pulled out of her was an indication of what his unspoken words were.

"...can't...can't move" she mumbled in response, felling her eyelids drooping, her head very comfortable on his shoulder.

Sasuke mumbled something unintelligible in reply, before gently easing back down the headboard till their heads met the pillows again; Naruto slid of him with a rather ungraceful flop, but the still firm grip around waist kept her close. She pulled the covers up around them rather pathetically with one hand as sleep started to take over.

Just before sleep began to take over, she managed to mumble three words she had already said several times during the night. Words she had heard in reply, or when speech had been beyond her capacity, doubling the bliss

A tighten on the arm around her and a nearly identical murmur sent her into the calm of sleep.

* * *

Waking up after actual sleep, Sasuke felt half dead.

Considering all the practice he'd had with sex in the past few years, that spoke a lot for Naruto; he hadn't expected her to turn the handcuffs on him, and he had definitely not been convinced with the blindfold at first, but god it had been worth it. He'd have to remember it for future reference... Why had he never taken an interest in them before?

In all honesty, much of the night was somewhat blurred, not from alcohol, but just from being so drunk on whatever Naruto was made of. Stopping had been the last thing on his mind, but he simply hadn't had the energy to continue. That and his conscience probably wouldn't have been able to take it if he'd actually fucked Naruto unconscious.

A shift in the covers beside him told him Naruto was either already awake or waking up. Propping himself up on his forearms he glanced down at her; apparently it was just a shift in her sleep, because she didn't wake up as she shuffled closer to him. Taking in the sight of her messy hair, marked skin, and the general demeanour of sleepy satisfaction, his lips curled into a smug smirk.

Leaning down he curled both arms around her back, pressing his lips to her cheek, before silently and carefully slipping out of bed in search of his phone; he carefully stepped over the broken pieces of mirror after pulling on a pair of boxers, and finally found the contraption in the pocket of his previously discarded jeans.

There were a few texts from Itachi, and several missed call from both him and Sakura, and the same amount combined from Izumo, but he'd get to those in a minuet. Heading back to the bedroom and making a mental note to clean up the broken mirror, he headed back to the edge of the bed he had just emerged from.

Kneeling down on the floor, he opened up the camera application, and after pulling the covers over her chest, snapped a picture; he had a very good idea for a smug in-your-face blog installment (provided Naruto didn't have any objections). Maybe that'd get it through the head of her bastard Ex that he didn't have a chance in hell anymore. If Naruto did object, then at least he hand new wallpaper for his phone.

Leaning over and kissing her on the cheek again, he headed back into the living suite that came with the bedroom and cleared up the broken mirror; it wasn't a difficult job. Only a couple of pieces had actually left the frame, though the mirror itself was covered in a myriad of cracks. Staring at the cracks, he remembered all the phone calls he'd missed.

Placing the mirror itself in the rubbish bin and leaving the frame beside it, he picked up his phone again and glanced through the messages. The first ones from Itachi and Sakura were just ones to ask how things were going, and then some more asking why Naruto had changed her number again but the rest were... they didn't feel good.

They just said things like _'call back'_ or similar instructions; it could be anything, but he didn't have a good feeling about it at all. Especially not when Izumo was calling him in equal amount to Sakura and Itachi combined. With horrible timing, his phone began to buzz, the screen lighting up to tell him his mother was trying to get through to him.

That made the bad feeling worse, but he answered all the same.

"Hello?"

"_Sasuke! Finally! God, will you learn to pick up your phone? Izumo and Itachi have been calling you non-stop all morning! I understand that you and Naruto wanted some time to yourselves, but that doesn't mean you can jump off the face of the earth-"_

"Mother, to be frank I wouldn't have answered even if I did have my phone turned on – what are you calling me for? You never call without a good reason..." Sasuke asked.

It was the truth; the last time his mother had called him was a few weeks after he and Naruto had cleared the air, to make sure he wasn't doing something stupid with her. She used to call all the time, but she stopped calling when he started messing around. That she was calling again was probably another thing he had to be thankful for.

"_You don't know? Haven't you seen the gossip pages yet? Sasuke, it's nearly four! I know I raised you to keep an eye on the tabloids! What on earth are you doing?"_

"Mother, I took a weekend trip with my girlfriend; what do you think I'm doing?" he asked bluntly; it was the only way to stop the woman when she started ranting – broach topics she'd rather not discuss.

Sure it enough it worked; she spluttered down the phone for several moments, and even tried to hand the phone over to his father; his father pointedly ignored her, and she returned to the point.

"_Sasuke... There's an... an _article_ on you in Insider; they replaced that interview Naruto and Sakura were going to give them and put out this month's issue early..."_

Mikoto Uchiha almost spat the word article, something she rarely did. She was a stickler for manners, so when she forced so much distaste into one word, it was a bad sign even without hearing the name of that blasted magazine; bunch of nosey good-for-nothings. No wonder he had so many missed calls...

No doubt Naruto had just as many on her own; this must have only come out this morning, because Kotetsu would have told her when she called him to give him her new number otherwise. Then again, it might have been even longer, considering the time difference between Fire and Lightning country. He'd had his phone off of vibrate as well as on silent since arriving at Naruto's grandparents...

"What kind?" he asked; he knew it wasn't good, but there were various sub-varieties.

_"The subtlety-concerned and obviously-stabbing kind... How long is it going to be until you get back?"_ his mother replied.

Her scolding tone was gone, replaced with once of concern, doubled concern. His father had known Naruto long before him – since she first made her film début – but his mother was only a recent friendship. Naruto had looked up to her before, but they hadn't really met until the filming for the Ryotenbin film began.

Of course, once they'd officially become a couple, he'd taken her to his parents out of the social requirement; if he didn't know any better, he'd say his mother was _already_ hoping for a second daughter.

The notion didn't exactly abhor him, but he certainly wasn't going to jump in head first like Itachi and Sakura either. Working slow was best, but after a night like that, he couldn't help but think about the ring in his holdall a little either. Still, his mother was very attached to Naruto, hence the double concern.

"We probably won't be heading back to Kumo till tomorrow at this rate, or not till late tonight. Naruto hasn't woken up yet so-"  
_"She's still asleep? Dear god, what did you do to the poor girl Sasuke?"_

Sasuke cursed, and his eyes frantically searched the room for something to change the subject; glancing through the door into the bedroom, he found it. Naruto's arm was splaying out searchingly over the covers, her head rising in apparent confusion. Ignoring his mother's protest, he promised to call her back before hanging up.

He hadn't forgotten the apparent trouble that was creeping up behind them again, and fully intended to get a copy of insider from room service later, but right now... he'd really rather go kiss his girlfriend again.

* * *

Naruto felt a stupid grin spreading across her face as Sasuke's lips left her own, slowly winding her arms around his neck. Slowly because she had so many aches that she was aching even on the balls of her feet.

"Hello" she grinned as Sasuke clamped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap covers and all.

The shift of her hips made her wince a little, but she wasn't complaining; as far as she was concerned, sex wasn't good sex without at least a few aches the next day. Aches like these though... they were only achieved with great sex. Sasuke didn't seem as ease with it once he heard the tiny noise though.

"You okay? You aren't... broken or something?" he asked, looking her over a little wild eyed; Naruto could only stand the face so long before she started laughing at it, sniggering into his chest.

"I'm fine you dolt... Who were you talking to? You sounded kind of tense..." she asked, leaning back a little to look him in the eyes.

"My mother... Something's going on in the magazines back in Konoha..." he mumbled, tightening his grip on her waist and rolling onto the bed himself.

Naruto frowned at the irritation in his voice; he shouldn't be irritated after last night thank you very much. Pressing her lips against his lips, she glared him. Sasuke noted the glare, and then pressed his lips against her cheek, before picking his phone up from the bedside table.

"...Magazine idiocy aside for the moment, where do you stand on pissing off your Ex?" he asked, pulling her a little closer as he held the camera above their heads; there was a snap as the photo was taken, then he started flicking through the gallery of photos, searching for one in particular.

"I think I could stand for just about anything if it aggravated Kakashi... What do you have in mind?" she asked, rolling over to face him; Sasuke held up the flat-screen of his phone for her to inspect – it appeared to be a picture he had taken of her while she was sleeping.

"I was thinking of updating that blog thing... it might do something for whatever's going on back home now that I think about it... I never bothered to ask her what it was..." Sasuke replied; he waited for a reply, and frowned in confusion when she simply kept her eyes him.

Grinning to herself at his confused expression, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"You sap, you snuck a picture of me sleeping... Go ahead and do your worst; jerk deserves it for ruining the paint-balling" she grinned; tightening the sheets around her torso she made a careful job of standing up.

She even made a few steps across the floor in the direction of the bathroom; she just hadn't been prepared for the thorough bashing her muscles had been treated to. She had expected it, but feeling it after some sleep was a different matter; she was only saved from bashing her nose of the floor by her boyfriend's quick reflexes.

Glancing at him from the corker of her eyes, Sasuke gave her a smug smirk; great, there went his ego spiking up.

"Need some help at all?" he asked, almost mockingly.  
"Shut up! I haven't had sex for three months! I'm out of practice!" she yelped.

God, this was so embarrassing – this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been starved of sex for so long damn it all! If Sakura found out about this she'd never hear the end of it! Sasuke was probably going to use this for blackmail in the future; this meant drastic action had to be taken in the future to return the favour.

She knew she could do it too; Kakashi had suffered several times in the past, and she was certain she could do just the same to Sasuke given the right opportunity! Sasuke snickered, ignoring her protests as he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, before dumping her in the bath.

"That's where you were headed right?" he smirked.

Naruto glared at him, before throwing the sheets back at him and starting to run the taps with an offended sniff on her nose; that being said, Sasuke gave the hot water a groan of appreciation when he slipped in once the bath was full. After being given that ammunition, she decided to forgive his teasing.

Leaning back against his chest, he picked up his phone again; holding it in front of the two of them, he started the process of the Kakashi-tormenting. Once he'd finished uploading the little snippet to his blog, his lips pressed against her neck.

Really, more sex was not what she needed – she badly needed to wash her hair before she did anything else – but her masochistic side was still in full play, and she eagerly surrendered to his intentions.

* * *

_**Gotta say, if I hadn't heard the song that inspired this chapter, I would **_**never****_ have finished it. _**

_**It's actually one of the few lemons I feel came out well – I'm never happy with them most of the time. Thank god for 4Music . And iTunes. I would be dead without iTunes. And my iPod; I still haven't recovered from the time I thought it died... **_

_***shivers from trauma***_

_**Anyway; the song was perfect! The lyrics just seemed to fit the entire relationship in my head, and KA-BLAM! Inspiration returned to me for this. Love that song sooooo much... Even the mirror lines fit with my foreshadowing! As I said, perfect! It came out in the UK just when I was on the verge of throwing my stunted imagination at the wall, so it was well timed too.**_

_**Oh yeah, I'm planning on re-writing chapter 11 quite a bit at some point; I'm not happy with it, and I've finally got something to achieve the same effect without clashing with the later chapters... I'd rather hear some opinions on that first though, because I'm still a bit hesitant to change it. Lemme know what you think.**_

_**I was going to put the article from Insider at the end of this chapter, but I decided you can have it next chapter for several reasons; suspense, I wanted this chapter to be about Naruto and Sasuke as much as possible, and it was too long. That, and then the song wouldn't have fitted as well... **_

_**You can't tell I like the song at all, can you? -_-;  
So yes; perfect song was **_**'Mirrors'**_** by Natalia Kills. Go worship it.  
And the video. The video is awesome!**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter :D  
Nat.  
xxx**_


	20. Write What You Didn't See

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 20  
~:: WRITE WHAT YOU DIDN'T SEE ::~**

* * *

_**Why would you want to bring me down?  
I'm only having fun; I'm going to live  
my life -but not the way you want me to.  
I'm tired of rumors starting, Im sick of being followed.  
Im tired of people lying,  
saying what they want about me.**_

* * *

**.Fire/Entertainment/BazeDiseaseDay/Grapevine/Search:SasukeUchiha/012606/Hawks&Snakes**

* * *

_**Hawks&Snakes:** AKA, Sasuke Uchiha  
**Location:** Bathroom, hotel, somewhere in Lightning Country. Not exactly sure where it is to be frank. Out of the way.  
**Eating:** ...Nothing yet. Nothing you call food at any rate ;) I could use some though. I'm starving.  
**Drinking:** There's tap water, but I hate tap water, so nothing.  
**Listening to:** My girlfriend jabbering away about the race at Unraikyo yesterday.  
**Hawks&Snakes is in a relationship with **LittleMissRacer:__she's a monster, but she's a sexy monster. Insert L-Word here._**  
**

* * *

_**Recent Activity;** Uploaded 1 photo to new folder '_Snooze ya loose Kakashi :P_'  
Renamed 1 photo to '_Sappy moment_'.  
_

* * *

_Just for the record, I've had my phone turned off for the past couple of days, so whatever my mother, Izumo, Itachi and Sakura were trying to warn me about, I'm oblivious to right now. Just saying._

_I don't plan on finding out till later either; if I hadn't felt especially possessive this morning, I wouldn't even be updating now. But I did, so I am. Don't expect another update for a while. That being said, I've got much more interesting things to be doing than blogging, so let's get to business._

_I already mentioned I was planning on visiting Naruto in Kumo for her birthday, and I can safety say things went well (much appreciation to the little sis for the info on the Unraikyo circuit and to Hidan for his help with the tent). The race was a good one, even I could tell that, even if we missed half of it._

_Anyway, getting to the point; went paint-balling yesterday afternoon, and Naruto's b****** Ex decided to interrupt. Naruto ended up shooting her phone with the paint-ball gun before she calmed down. Since he ruined that little part of the day, some revenge is clearly in order, no?_

_Truth be told been, I've wondering several things about Naruto's stupid Ex for a while, but I've never been too bothered to get some answers to them. After last night however, I really can't fathom that man, so here they are:_

_Kakashi, are you on drugs? Have they tested you for insanity yet? If not, go get f****** tested man! How the hell was it possible for you to want some other girl over this amazing, gorgeous, sexy, little monster? Dude, you need some serious help if you'd rather pass her over for some floozy. Off. Your. F******. Rocker._

_I'm guessing that life has thrown the bitch called hindsight at you if you're calling her again after your last chat with her (Yeah, I know all about that, and if Kyuubi hadn't found you first I'd have socked you in the face myself). That's a good thing; learn from it and try not to make the same mistake again... You be amazed at what opening your eyes can do for you._

_Take a good, long look at that photo Kakashi. If it wasn't for the fact your apparent insanity worked out in my best interests, I'd feel sorry for you. Call her as much as you want; she's not going to pick up. You threw her away and guess what? She's all mine now, and I'm terrible at sharing. :P_

_So yeah. Cheesy picture. Lap it up you carnivores; I'm going to ravish the monster who stole the typing job some more now. _

_Sasuke.  
:)__  
_

* * *

Naruto did get around to washing her hair eventually.

The aches weren't really gone after splashing around in the bath, but she could hardly complain of sex withdrawal anymore. If this was what Sasuke gave her after holding out, maybe she should persuade him to do it again in the future.

That being said, all the love bites were going to take weeks to go away; okay, so she scratched his back up a bit and left plenty of her own, but that wasn't the point. She didn't have much work for the next year or so, but she had a photo shoot for the insider interview next week! How the hell was she going to hide them without using all of her cover up?

Muttering to herself about Sasuke's possessive side, she leaned over the edge of the bath and dug around in her wash bag for her shower gel. As she filtered through it, vaguely conscious of Sasuke milling around in the suite living area, talking to the hotel room service about some food and a copy of Insider.

Now that she wasn't all doped up on the after-sex high (and the sex-high for that mater) she was giving the matter more thought; for some reason, she knew her mother had done something. What, she didn't know, but she just knew it was her. She was being too easy going for her comfort about... well, everything.

Finally locating her shower gel, Naruto was distracted by the presence of a foreign box in her wash bag; its was one constantly packed to save having to pack an unpack everything for travelling; she sometimes had to travel for a shoot, so It was just common sense to have one permanently packed.

She never changed the contents of it unless she ran out, so the presence of the box was very odd to say the least. Pulling it out, her eyes widened when she glanced at the label. Turning it over to check the other side, she found a pink sticky note attached to it, and frowned in both contemplation and confusion;

_'You've been acting weird lately; I know you're got two of those implant thingies, but humour me and pee on the thing will you?'_

Naruto crumpled the note in her hand, dropping it onto the bathroom floor before opening the box and staring at the test it contained; she'd never once stopped t think about the possibility, but now that Sakura's meddling ways had put it in front of her...

No. Just... Just _no_. She was _not_ pregnant. She _refused_ to be pregnant. That would just be the icing on the cake she was already sick of! It was the one piece of advice from her grandparents, upon leaving Kumo, she had listened to. It had been one of her first ports of call on arriving in Konoha; getting the implant in her arm to make sure it didn't happen.

...but that being said, Sakura's statement about her acting weird wasn't wrong either, and that tiny, minuscule possibility that she was right... it terrified her. It was the kind of terrifying that froze her even in the hot water surrounding her. One hand dipping under the water to her abdomen, she near clawed at her own skin; she couldn't be pregnant.

She was not going to be pregnant for a long time either. She was 21 – she didn't want a fucking kid now!

Staring at the test in her hand, her face faltered into fearful anxiety, and she stood up from the water faster than she would have been able to a few hours ago. The noise was apparently loud enough to attract Sasuke's attention, because he knocked on the door a few seconds latter.

"Did you fall over or something?"  
"No, I'll be out in a few more minuets" Naruto replied, putting as much of her acting skills into her voice as she could.

It wasn't that she didn't feel the need to share (well, she didn't) but why bother him when there was no need? It was pointless... In fact it was so pointless that she could pee on the damn stick without a hint of fear.

* * *

Moments later, Naruto was wrapped in a towel, staring at the blue line on the pee-stick in horror.

What the...? No. This was impossible. It was impossible. It had to be. _Sasuke_ had a crazy dream, so now _she_ was having one of her own. That was it; Sakura was _wrong_, the stupid stick was _wrong_. She wasn't... She couldn't be... The stick fell from her hands, clattering on the tiles as she slid down the edge of the bath.

No. No. No. No No. No. No. No. That was the only thought that filled her mind. This wasn't happening. It was just some horrible nightmare. It was some horrible dream; it was that karma shit Kyuubi was always going on about. This was the universe's way of punishing her for her brat phase. Not she had totally outgrown it but...

Naruto felt a cold shiver across her skin, and the bathroom was foggy from the steam of the water she had yet to drain from the bath. Arms clenching around her, she dug her nails into the skin of her forearms. The shivers increased as she pulls her knees up, staring at the test where it had landed on the tiles.

This... This couldn't happen. This couldn't happen. It would not happen. She still firmly believed the stupid thing was wrong, but she couldn't ignore the signs her own body had been giving her either. She wasn't pregnant, and if she was... Well, she just have to deal with it. She'd have to tell Sasuke too, but she wasn't having a kid. No way in fucking hell was she having a kid.

The notion was simple, so... so why was she frozen to the floor? She didn't understand this. She didn't often feel fear, but she recognised it. Why was this possibility so terrifying? She was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn't even notice Sasuke opening the door.

* * *

"Naruto, you want cereal or toast?" Sasuke asked, poking his head around the door.

He'd pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers after getting out of the bath; answering the door like that when the food had arrived would have been pure stupidity. Jeans would do, but boxers? No. for all his complaining about her fussing and his previous escapades, his mother had still drilled some decency into him.

Naruto remained silent, and finally resorted to giving a proper look around the... why the hell was she sitting on the floor?

"Your legs give out again?" he asked jokingly; her eyelids blinked, but she made no indication that she had even heard him.

Taking a closer look at her, he realised her skin was a few shades paler that it should have been for something as easygoing as he had first though. For one thing if she dug into her arms anymore she'd start bleeding, and for another she was shaking. She was completely freaked out by something.

Glancing around, he couldn't see anything out of place, until he saw something-stick like on the floor beside her. Taking a sight beside her he picked it up and stared at it; he knew what it was, and that blue line on it brought visions of Kyuubi's Mafia friends to his mind. Then he shook them away, turning his head back to Naruto.

"Naruto-"  
"It's wrong."

Sasuke started at the abrupt interruption; the remark was so quick that it was abnormal. Not that the implications of the stick were completely usual either, but... he actually heard the hint of fear in those two words.

"I don't know, these things are supposed to be pretty accurate aren't they? When did you get it?" he asked, glancing back at the stick.

He was certain he'd have seen it if she'd bought it before leaving. She didn't exactly control her make up bag or other bathroom bottles. Not that he minded. The mess actually made his flat look like someone was living in it.

"Sakura put it in my wash bag, and I'm not Preggo… I've got implants. One needs changing, but the other's good for another two years. And I know they work. I'm not pregnant. Those things aren't always right." Naruto replied; she sounded very much like she was trying to convince herself.

"Naruto, no offence but you have been throwing up in the mornings and doing that crying thing... I know those implant things are pretty good but-"

"I'm not pregnant!" she yelled.

Glaring at him, she stood up to leave in one of the worst tempers he'd ever seen her in; the panic bothered him more than the temper though. He had an inking about where this was coming from, and if he was right, then she needed to calm down before she saw that article...

That was bad enough by itself but if she really was pregnant (which, frankly he should have suspected sooner) it would be even worse. Before she could grab the door handle he grabbed her wrist, and turned her around to face him, his hands on either side of her face; Naruto glared at him, but he kept a firm hold on her, returning the gaze just as good as she gave.

"Calm down Naruto; it's not like it's the end of the world or something!"  
"I didn't _say_ that!" Naruto spat back.

"You don't _have_ to – it's all over your face; just calm down!" he retorted, keeping his voice on a stable level; truth was he was freaking out a little himself, but he could do that later.

Naruto started at him for a long time before her face began to relax a little; slowly, her moved his hands from her face, and wound them around her back. Her shaking didn't stop, but after a long moment her shoulders relaxed, and her forehead pressed against his chest. He'd half expected her to start bawling, but apparently she had control of her tear ducts back.

"Sasuke, if Sakura, if that stupid thing is right-"  
"We'll work it out Naruto; there's a hospital in this town so... No-one'll notice if you got a check up here..." he suggested.

He didn't add that he'd rather have a solid answer himself before deciding to do anything. Now that Naruto was calming down, he was slowly beginning to acknowledge his own panic. Not that it was anything even close to Naruto's; about all his panic amounted to was a repetitive thought of _'Kyuubi's going to kill me'_ interjected with the occasional _'oh fuck'_.

When had he stopped taking care to make sure things like this didn't happen? For gods' sake, he hadn't even _packed_ any condoms, never mind _remembered_ them last night. He used to be vigilant with the whole matter; apparently being in a relationship again made him forget certain precautions...

He hoped to god Naruto was right, and Sakura's stupid stick was wrong, because if not... Well, even if Naruto wanted an abortion (which, rather worryingly, she appeared dead set on) she wouldn't be able to get one. She needed signed forms from two doctors for one thing. For another, the only night he could think of that could be responsible was the night of his birthday. That was almost four months ago now, well past the time limit...

Naruto dropped slowly moved out of his embrace, heading through the door into the bedroom, presumably to get dressed; once he was certain she wasn't in sight of him any more, he slumped to the floor himself, and letting panic reign for a few moments. Then he stuffed it back down again, stood up and went in search of a shirt.

First things first, he had to hide that damn article before Naruto got her hands on it; if that happened, it really would be the pits.

* * *

The small-town hospital was more like clinic compared to the huge city ones, but it was fully functioning, and most of all it was quiet. Quiet meant private.

A couple of people recognised them, but there was a certain level of respect impressed just by being in a hospital of any size. No-one batted an eyelid when she went up to the receptionist to asked if she could see or get an appointment with the appropriate doctor.

As luck (bad or good) would have it, the was a free slot for her not thirty minuets away, so she had sat through those agonizing thirty minuets before being called into one of the examination rooms, her fingers white around Sasuke's. For all his calm earlier, his silence was much more profound now, betraying his own internal dilemma.

"Alright, what can I do for you today Miss Uzumaki?" the doctor asked.

He seemed somewhat nervous, but he was a friendly looking man, perhaps in his late thirties or early in his forties, with an awesome scar across his nose. His name tag named him as Iruka Umino, and Naruto found a vague sense of familiarity with the name, but she shrugged it off.

She began to explain the whole problem, but she must have been talking too fast, because even her language stunted boyfriend noticed the man's confusion. Sasuke clamped a hound around her mouth, before asking if the man spoke his own language, ignoring the glare Naruto sent him.

"Yes – I spent several years working in Konoha, so I'm fluent"

Sasuke sighed with relief.

"Thank god; the long on the short of it is she's been throwing up and getting cravings since that mess a few months ago, but didn't notice- Ow!"

Sasuke jerked his hand away from her mouth, shaking it to dissolve the pain from the small bite she had given one of his fingers.

"I can speak for myself you know..." she grated.

Sasuke just glared at her, half furious and half incredulous that she'd actually bitten him. Naruto ignored him and resumed speaking to the doctor, staying in the language of fire country for Sasuke's benefit this time.

"As he said, I didn't really notice anything off – my period's never been that regular even at the best of times so it wasn't unusual to miss it. One of my friends stuffed a test into my bag with a note to humour her and take it though. It was supposedly positive, but I've got at least one working implant, if not two, so I shouldn't be pregnant, but I can't ignore the indicators either so..."

Naruto left it hanging, the man giving her a small smile of understanding.

"...so you want a more conclusive test" he finished.  
"You could have just told him that in the first place..."Sasuke muttered, still rubbing his hand.

Naruto stuck her tongue out at him as the doctor started rummaging around, moving one machine that looked vaguely familiar from hospital dramas towards the bed she was seated on. In fact, she had to use one on a set in one of her older films once. She couldn't remember the name of it for the life of her though.

"You said you've been experiencing pregnancy symptoms for... three months was it? If that's the case, there's a simple way for me to check without a blood test. I'll still run one to be sure, but this will give you a fairly accurate answer right away..." he stated; there was an odd note of curiosity in his voice, but Naruto decided not to worry about it.

Flopping back on the bed, she let him apply the stick could gel over her stomach, and run the scanning part of the machine over her stomach. A cold silence hung in the room as she stared at the black and white screen, and her fingers gripped the material of the bed she had lain back on until Sasuke's shaking fingers gripped them instead.

Iruka frowned as he stared at the screen; Naruto couldn't see anything, but she didn't know what she was supposed to be looking for. He kept running the thing over her, searching very thoroughly, so she assumed if there was a kid growing in there, it'd still be pretty small...

"Can you repeat the symptoms again for me?" he asked suddenly still running the scanner over her abdomen.

"Nausea, cravings, and I guess the period thing..." Naruto repeated, narrowing her eyes in confusion at the question.  
"…and mood swings. _Frequent_ ones" Sasuke added, still sounding rather irritated about being bitten.

Iruka continued the scanning for a few moments, before finally dropping the scanner back on top pf the screen, confusion on his face, as turned to face her again.

"I'll have to run some blood tests to be sure, but as far as I can tell, you are not pregnant. If you were, I'd be able to pick up a heartbeat from the foetus by now, and I can't hear anything at all... There's a possibility you've had an early miscarriage and your body hasn't re-adjusted your hormones yet, but I doubt it. That would have been much more noticeable." he informed her calmly.

Sasuke let out an immediate sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods for that" he groaned, not even bothering to hide the ease back in his shoulders; Naruto could really blame him when her own hands were staunching her eyes from a similar reaction.

"I return that sentiment, but if I'm not Preggo then what the fuck is going on? I'm never sick, and this crying this is getting seriously annoying...The cravings, I can deal with but the vomiting and the crying is really freaking me out..." Naruto asked, turning her attention back to the doctor.

"That's something for the blood-tests to reveal; there are some illnesses with similar symptoms you may have contracted so I can have those tested for and send the results to your regular doctor, or I can book you in for another appointment here..." the doctor replied, starting to fill out some forms on the clipboard her was holding.

Naruto thought about her schedule and decided it would be easier to go to her regular doctor in Konoha; she could get another implant while she was at it. No way in hell was she having another scare like this again. After getting the gel cleaned off and getting the man the details of her usual doctor, he handed her a slip of paper.

"This is a prescription; it's for morning sickness, but seeing it should work just as well in keeping the nausea at bay until the test results come back. Just give it one of the receptionists on the ground floor and she'll file it for you" he instructed.

Naruto nodded, glancing over the piece of paper he had handed her as Sasuke pulled his coat back on. Once finished he held up the sleeves of her own for her as she turned back to the doctor.

Giving the usual routine of thanks (she had to stamp on Sasuke's foot for being rude once, but he stumbled through it eventually), the visit was over, and her mood had greatly increased.

* * *

Heading out into the car park, Naruto remembered what Sasuke had said that morning about the magazine article. He'd hidden the copy he'd ordered from room service, as well as the phone for room service, so it must have been bad if he was going to such drastic measure to keep her from reading it.

Well, that was understandable at the time, but she would probably know what was dealing with before they got back to Kumo, never mind Konoha. Naruto knew her mother was responsible for it – she didn't know how she knew, she just had the feeling of certainty...

"Sasuke, do you have that copy of Insider with you?" Naruto asked, sitting down in the passenger seat of the rental car (Sasuke still wouldn't let her drive).

Sasuke nodded, and dug around in one of the storage drawers beneath the driver's seat; she wasn't the only one who had calmed down thanks to Iruka. Sasuke wasn't nearly as stiff shouldered or jumpy. The journey had been terrible; he kept twitching at every move she made, every fidget. She hardly blamed him but had been a bit... weird.

"Naruto, don't take this the wrong way, but for the love of fire, promise me you won't yell or something when you finish this okay? I'm not good on the roads up here and... Well..." he left it hanging, glancing at the magazine in his hand.

Naruto rolled her eyes, and pulled it from his grasp.

"Sasuke, I know my temper's pretty bad, but I think I can control myself for about ten minuets" she replied; Sasuke gave her a level gaze but said nothing.

As he turned the key in the ignition, Naruto stared at her mother's picture on the cover of the magazine with Shikamaru dad. It was a fairly standard magazine picture for a double interview edition, but Naruto wrinkled her nose at the pleasant smile on her mother's face all the same. Or more specifically the slogan above it.

_Kushina Uzumaki's shock confession; 'I'm as uncomfortable with Sasuke as I was with Kakashi'._

Lips thinning, Naruto kept her promise about her temper, rapidly flicking through the pages of the magazine for the main article. It took her only a few minuets to read the whole thing and by the end of it, she was shaking again.

* * *

_**I N S I D E R E X C L U S I V E  
Kushina Uzumaki 's Shock Confession; 'I'm as uncomfortable with Sasuke as I was with Kakashi'.**  
_

* * *

_Now just for the sake of argument, we here at Insider are very happy for Konoha's newest couple; you can't call us non-supportive, but when we got this titbit during an interview for next month's issue with Kushina Uzumaki... well we simply had to give you the juicy details early._

_To say Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are an odd pair wouldn't be far from the truth; the past four months have been nothing but twists and turns for the pair, especially the very shaky start to their relationship, but to say that now would be gossip blasphemy._

_Whichever way you look at it, photo's, snatches of conversation, brief public statements, or our own charity blog, they just keep going from strength to strength; recent blog entries from Sasuke and new sister-in-law reveal the ex-Casanova's inner romantic trying to rear its head. He finished a three day photo shoot for Akimichi in one just to be in Kumo for his girlfriend's birthday._

_And Naruto? Well only a few hours after this adorable scene at Konoha International Airport (see picture of Naruto's departure to the left), she was already updating her blog with short mumbles about boredom. We though Sakura and Itachi were this year's pair of love struck idiots, but we stand corrected._

_Or do we? In an interview with maelstrom leader Kushina Uzumaki about a collaboration line with Shikaku Nara for Blaze disease day, the red-headed woman expressed concerns on the matter with only a brief mention. Kabuto Yakushi was the lucky journalist who snapped up these juicy morsels from the woman in this extract from the interview…  
_

* * *

_After discussing the new of a charity fashion extravaganza, the conversation turns to the ups and downs of Kushina's family life. First her ex-husbands marriage. Long afloat rumours that Mr Namikaze was having an affair with his new wife just before his divorce were confirmed, but Kushina admits that their marriage had been failing long before her husband took an interest in the Water Country model._

"I'm glad he's happy. The last few years of our marriage were anything but, and much as I'm loathe to admit it, much of that was my fault. If it hadn't been for the kids, I don't think we would have lasted half as long as we did. Mei's a wonderful woman, and she gets along with Naruto and Kyuubi well too, so I have absolutely no grudges towards her."

_Of course, with the mention of family, the topic strays to Naruto and Kyuubi; both have made their mark in their own way and both have recently settled into relationships of their own. Kyuubi, whilst nowhere near as don Juan as his sister's boyfriend, certainly raised a few heads when- in response to media question – introduced us to his _'sexy-stripper-girlfriend Fuu'_ with an adorable grin on his face._

_**KY:** Your son is a very, extravagant character, for want of a better word; did you find his announcement as shocking as we did?_

"Honestly? I didn't see it coming at all. The only one who can even get close to keeping up with him is Naruto. I don't know much about the girl at all, but if she can keep Kyuubi in line then that's good enough for me."

_Of course, with that answer, we had to ask her about her opinions on her daughter's new boyfriend. To say we were surprised by the answer was an understatement, and we just couldn't let her get away without investigation further._

"...To be perfectly blunt, I'm as uncomfortable with Sasuke as I was with Kakashi; the reasons are different, but the feeling is the same. It was just Kakashi's age that bothered me, but Sasuke is different."

_**KY:** You say you have concerns about their relationship; would you be willing to deepen that statement?_

"I'm a busy woman, but I'm still a mother Mr Yakushi. Any parent would be uncomfortable if their daughter took up with a man of Sasuke's repute. My ex-husband was, I believe, absolutely horrified when he saw the gossip section of your magazine…"

_**KY:** Well, I suppose I can sympathise with Mr Namikaze on that front, but don't you think it's unfair to assume the worst of Sasuke? They seem to be getting along rather well from where I stand._

"Maybe it's just me getting old, but I don't believe a person can change themselves in such a short space of time. I'll admit he's definitely _trying_, but I have my doubts about whether that will last, or if it was sincere in the first place... I have it on good authority that he was visiting his ex girlfriend when they became a couple."

_**KY:** You think he's cheating on her?_

"I'd like to think not, but it definitely bothers me; Sasuke's one of my best models, but after the mess back in July I'm afraid I've never been completely comfortable with him beyond work... He just seems too ambitious sometimes. That, and while I don't blame my ex-husband in the slightest for his affair, Naruto has always looked to him as a role model – I'm worried that _his_ affair may have left an impression on her of what to expect from men..."

_**KY:** You say that you find Sasuke too ambitious; can you explain that?_

"More than his past relationship issues, I find the timing of his interest in my daughter far too convenient. Naruto wasn't quite as guarded after Kakashi's shenanigans and Sasuke... Fashion week is a major boost for any model, and even if he didn't get preferential treatment, he still got a lot of media attention thanks to what happened between them."

_**KY:** That's a very bold accusation to be making, if you don't mind my saying._

"Not at all; I know how it sounds, but I doubt Naruto sees this herself – I'm afraid that she's completely besotted with him – but as her mother, it's my job to notice the things she doesn't, and that's what I'm seeing right now."

_**KY:** I'm going to take a wild guess here, but I'm assuming this is the first time you've voiced these opinions of Sasuke; aren't you worried about how your daughter is going to react to these revelations?_

"No – she's been living on her own terms too long for outside opinions to really bother her; she may not like it, but that's irrelevant to me. Naruto's had her heart stamped on enough this year, and I'd much rather it didn't happen again."_  
_

* * *

_So, there it is folks. _

_You have it straight from the lips of Kushina Uzumaki herself that things might not be as rosy as they appear for our new favourite couple. Still in Lightning Country, neither Sasuke Uchiha nor Naruto herself were available to give their own comment in response to Kushina's shocking revelation, so all we can do is ponder._

_Sakura Haruno was the first to give any sort of comment on the revelation, and wasted no time in expressing her opinion of Kushina's opinions. We had to censor it; Sakura's got a lovely singing voice, but she still needs to work on her temper problems it appears;_

'That b**** is talking a double load of bull-c***; Naruto would have finished with Sasuke ages ago if he was up to shit like that. Ever heard the phrase _'Once bitten twice shy'_? She may not have realised what Kakas*** was up to for a while, but does the woman think she's stupid enough to let it happen again? Bulls***, that all it is. Sasuke's over his heels. Naruto's knee deep. End of story.'

_Sakura was not to only one to shoot down Kushina's claims; Ino Yamanaka and Killer Bee both disputed the rumours, but most encouraging was a call to our main office from Kyuubi Rikkudo Namikaze himself after our online post: his precise (yet edited) words were _'that chicken ass knows better than to mess my sister around, so quit it with the pieces of s*** you call news before you embarrass yourselves.'

_Of course with every coin, there are two sides, and much to our surprise, Kakashi Hatake of all people was one of the first to comment in support of Mrs Uzumaki's revelations; _

'This is what I tried to stop three months ago at the Lunar première; I may not be her boyfriend anymore, but I don't want someone else to give Naruto problems either. Unpleasant as it is, Sasuke does have quite the history behind him, and he isn't the type to let morals get in the way of his career; he's the type to use them to his advantage no matter what he's trying to portray now.'

_Strong words from the ex-boyfriend there, but not ones to ignore either. Sasuke does appear to be trying to change his ways, but just maybe he's having more trouble with the process than he would like to admit. It was only recently revealed that Sasuke has an ex girlfriend of his own – is he really past her?_

_We certainly hope so, and we certainly hope he isn't pulling a publicity stunt, but when you hear such suspicions from the girlfriend's mother, and you even have the _Ex_ commenting on the action, you can't really ignore them. As for Naruto..?_

_Well, we can only hope that after one cheating boyfriend, she's holding onto her man this time; there's evidence for either side, but until we can get a comment from the lady herself, the matter remains in speculation. She and her new boy have to come out of hiding at some point though, and when they do you can bet your toenails that we'll be waiting for them. _

_Stay tuned, and watch this space readers; things were just spiced up again._

* * *

**_Wheeeee! Update-no-jutsu!_**

**_Several things are going on at the moment, but they will get to a good point. It won't be very dragged out - I intend to finish this story soon. I have several new ones that could take its place, but I might just focus on Blurred Sound; Part II is gong to kill me, I know it. I am going to make some changes in previous chapters though. Now that I've had time to think it over a bit more, I am not happy with chapter... 10? Can't remember the exact number, but I'm really not satisfied with it anymore... _**

**_I'm very tempted to go back and change it, but I'd rather hear some opions on that first^^  
That wont be for a while however :)_**

**_Title is '_Rumours_' by Lindsay Lohan. Not an especially big fan of her, but i was watching a Karin amv, and I was like 'That's the song! That's the song!'._**

**_Hope you liked the chapter^^  
__Nat.  
__xxx _**


	21. I Don't Patronise

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 21  
~:: I DON'T PATRONISE ::~**

* * *

**Did you say 'please just follow me'?  
I thought you wanted me,  
because I can't stay with someone else!  
I try and suck it up, I just keep fucking up!  
I want you all to myself!**

* * *

Naruto managed to put the article out of her mind for the rest of the night, and for most of the next day; Sasuke distracted her with cheesy cartoon classics from when she was kid, and various varieties of instant ramen. And some more sex, but mostly the films.

She also took the time to call Sakura and tell her that she really was paranoid, as well as start on the last of those songs she was supposed to be writing for the girl's new album. She already finished the two of them, but in an attempt to distract herself, she now had nearly three times the number of songs she needed. Some of them were even in her own language.

Sasuke was acting strange though; there wasn't quite as much resistance from him. Less complaint for him sometimes. Just little things that didn't happen when she started rambling, or other habits that usually annoyed him. Eventually it became not only irritating, but annoying.

"Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded, finally growing tired of his odd behaviour halfway through one of those childhood-animation films.

Edged into the corner of the sofa, she had been leaning against him, nibbling at a few strands of her hair as the film reached its climax; he always pulled it out of her grasp. He didn't do that when he should have. It was annoying her, so she turned around to face him, sitting up and sending him a _'no-dodging'_ gaze.

Sasuke didn't look her in the eyes, and then she realised what it was; it was that damn article. Something in that stupid article had gotten to him. Her mother had gotten to him. Something she said was actually interfering with their relationship. The thought made her blood boil.

Vision turning to a glare, she took her face in her hands and leant as close as she could get to him, ignoring the surprise on his face as she spoke.

"Your imagination I can deal with, but when you start listening to anything my mother spouts off, you actually piss me off Sasuke; what the hell can she even say to you? That you're cheating? If you're listening to that bullshit then there's something wrong with you!" she snapped.

Sasuke stared at her before running a hand over his eyes in frustration.

"That's not it Naruto..."  
"Then what is it?" she demanded.

Sasuke glanced up at her, surprised by the demand and her general irritation, before letting out a sigh of frustration, and turning his eyes away from her again.

"She's sort of right though, at least... I mean, she's right about the media thing. It wasn't at the forefront of my mind at the time but... it was still there..." he muttered; he may be more willing to communicate with Naruto than anyone else, but he didn't have to like it.

"Well duh; is that supposed to surprise me or something?" Naruto asked, sounding rather bored; Sasuke stared at her, apparently very shocked by the teasing admonishment.

"Sasuke, everything that woman said is in the past now. I'd have been stupid not to think you had ulterior motives in the back of your mind when I had them myself" she stated pointedly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, inquiring as to what her subconscious motivation was.  
"You really think my mother wanted _me_ getting involved with one of her models?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Sasuke snickered at that, slight anxieties pushed from his mind, if not completely forgotten; he might be on good terms with Naruto, but he didn't have the best of reputations. He couldn't really argue that point away. It had only taken one glance at that stupid articleto figure that out.

Oh how he wished he hadn't posted that last blog instalment.

There were plenty of fan comments, but there had been a large amount of distinctly hate-comments too. Most of them said the same thing, but a call from Izumo had impressed the seriousness of the problem to him. Akimichi were a pretty family-orientated brand, and they weren't fond of having an actual cheater on their employment list.

It was alright to have a manwhore, but apparently not a bloke who may or may not be cheating, and didn't get mummy's approval. If he didn't do some image salvaging, he wasn't the only one who was going to suffer from the bad publicity either. Kushina had played herself as the victim in that article, even going so far as to bring up her failed marriage.

She had painted her own daughter as someone who needed to see a shrink; considering Naruto had subconsciously made herself think she was pregnant even when the mere though freaked her out, she was probably right. It was her own actions however, not those of her ex-husband, that had been the bad influence.

There was also the matter that Kushina had implied Naruto's head to be messed up in a fucking _magazine_; Naruto had received her own calls from Kotetsu about it, and even if she was calm now... he could tell just how close she was to exploding, and he was half considering joining her.

* * *

By the time she was back in the passenger seat to Kumo, all her distractions might as well have been for nought.

The journey had started out calm enough, but by the time the street lights of Kumo were flickering past the car, the atmosphere was icy. She wasn't the only one mad about it after all; Naruto was certain that Sasuke's attempts at distraction were for his own benefit as well as her own.

Naruto kept her temper in the car though. She'd promised Sasuke the day she had read the damn article, and she intended on keeping it. Once her feet were on the pavement (outside maelstrom's main branch building) however was a different matter. An entirely different matter.

Slamming open the front doors, she ignored the alarmed glances from the staff within the shop itself, Sasuke hurrying to catch up with her. Several of the older staff members – a few who had suffered from her sabotaging pranks in the past - quickly moved out of her way, advising the newer ones to do the same.

They didn't really need much persuasion though; heading for the back of the room, she headed up the stairs, and then for the lifts. He mother liked to have her main store in line with her offices, and while the main office entrance was on the other side of the building, she would be told she was coming then.

After getting in the lift – the floors seeming to speed by for a change – she exited on the top floor of the building. Walking through the halls, past the pictures of previous catwalks and examples of particularly shaking designs, the anger just bubbled under her skin all the more. She barely noticed Sasuke at all, and that aggravated her all the more.

Finally rounding the corner, she caught sight of Shizune's familiar desk; the woman was talking on the phone, but one look in her direction had her ending with promises to phone back very quickly.

"N-Naruto! We were expecting you yesterday... Ah, please wait! Your mother's in a-"  
"Meeting! I know; she's _always_ in a fucking _meeting_. Makes it all the better for me when I hang her up with her own skin!" Naruto snapped as the woman tried to stand in the way of the office door.

She'd never liked Shizune much in the first place; she'd often been one of the ones to pick her up from school after pulling pranks or getting into a fight, and she always sided with her mother. She always tried to make her feel guilty; that of course just put the woman on the receiving end of a few of her pranks.

Ignoring Shizune's protests, she slammed the door open; it turned out to be Shikamaru's parents and a few senior designers from Nara and Maelstrom that were having the meeting (Naruto distinctly noticed the absence of her brother, and made a note to treat him to some expensive cakes or something).

Her mother stood up with a sigh as stopped herself, looking the perfect part of a poor mother with a problem child. Technically, she probably was a problem child, but only because of her mother's own doing. She could have just punched the woman there and then, but Naruto wanted to hear the excuses from he own mouth.

"Naruto, I know you're mad but please, can't you be mature about this? I'm in the middle of a meeting and-"

Naruto crashed her fist into her mother's cheek; screw the excuses; when she tried to start the conversation with words like that, Naruto knew she had no intention of listening to anything she said seriously. She'd been a _fool_ to think it would be any different. The only reason she'd even _tried_ in the first place was because of Sasuke and this woman, her so-called _mother_...

"Mad? You think I'm mad?" Naruto asked incredulously.

She almost laughed for a few moments, before slamming her fist into Kushina's face once again, hoping to god she'd hit the woman's nose; she gave her mother a few moments to recover from the blow, ignoring the shock sounds of alarm and calls for security guards from the others in the room, then pulled her up with the front of her charcoal suit.

"I'm not mad, you stupid bitch! I'm furious!" She hissed, throwing her with as much force as she could against the wall of the woman's office.

Her mother had never been a good fighter, even when she was a kid; mostly she'd never been able to catch her,but even then she had struggled to hold her fists during the worst of their arguments. Apparently that hadn't changed in the past few years; she had the same wild eyed stare, the one she wore when she realised she didn't have any control over her whatsoever.

"I don't care what you say to the fucking paparazzi about me anymore – I'm beyond caring about that, but when you start trying to spread rumours about _Sasuke_... You crossed the line this time! You'd better have a god-damned good excuse, because if you _don't_, I won't care if I put you in a hospital!" Naruto yelled, yanking her mother back up so their eyes were on the same level.

Fury didn't begin to describe the emotions that had been running through her for the past two days; it was one thing for her mother to bitch and whine and do everything she could to ruin _her_ life, but dragging Sasuke into it, pretending to give two shits about her after all this time? What gave her the right?

Naruto couldn't help but think_ 'just like old times_' rather sarcastically to herself; it went on and on, only this time she was degrading and insulting something and _someone_ much more important than her rebellious phase.

Every single word she spat about Mei, about her dad was bad enough, but _Sasuke?_ She wasn't going to stand for that, not from her mother, not from anyone else who made snide little comments or blatant ones against him. She was sick of it! She was sick to death of her mother trying to ruin her life!

Her mother had barley said three words to Sasuke, but she'd honestly believed the woman was above something as _petty_ as this! Even worse, she'd thought she'd actually been making progress with the damn woman! She'd rearranged her schedule (which was damn busy!) just so she could have longer in Kumo for her birthday, to do some more work on that progress thing!

She'd thought maybe they could get along for once, and _this_ is what she got in return? A fucking magazine article that told that world her boyfriend, the man she was in love with, was pulling some sort of cheap publicity stunt? That he was like _Kakashi_, skulking around behind her back? That was the thanks she got for making the first step to a truce between them?

"Answer me!" she yelled; her mother trembled for an instant, and then pulled her face back into her annoying calm.

"I don't need to give you any excuses; I just felt like putting a stop to your stupidity before you ruin _my_ reputation along with your own..." she replied, not a quake in her voice or hint of remorse on her face.

Gaze flickering around the room, the red-haired woman's eyes landed on her boyfriend; he'd been standing in the doorway for most of the argument, slowly easing towards them unnoticed as she exploded.

"I'll congratulate you on your use of the media so far Sasuke, but you _might_ want to rethink your plans after this; I'd suggest waiting a couple of months before you revert back to your senses."

Naruto didn't Sasuke freeze mid step, nor the slight widening of his eyes, or the curl of his own fist. Filling her fist with all her delinquent bred strength, Naruto let go of all the restraint she had been so carefully maintaining and ploughed her fist into her mother's jaw with her full force before anyone could stop her.

"Take that _back_; apologize right now! I don't get it, here I thought you actually _cared_ about me for once, and this is what I get for trying to get along with you? You think starting rumours like those is showing how good a mother you are? What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" she demanded.

She got nothing but that calm stare, that calm snooty one. The woman didn't even listen to her properly; she didn't even care that she probably had a broken nose and a black eye. She still thought she could do whatever she wanted with her life and get away with it, just because she was her mother.

Before she could let fly another fist, someone grabbed it mid-air, pulling her shoulder with another and away from the somewhat battered woman; her back hitting his chest, Naruto wasn't surprised to see Sasuke when she glanced behind her, but his words, for some odd reason, did surprise her.

* * *

"Stop it; you don't have to hit her to make her more pathetic than she already is."

Naruto stiffened in his hold, but she was still staring at her mother; Sasuke would have liked to say his intervention came from a desire for the two women to get along, but it really wasn't. Frankly, he'd like to have a go at the woman himself, and that was saying something.

No, the intervention didn't come from an attempt at peacekeeping. He just didn't want all of Naruto's attention on the damn bitch slumped in a pile on the floor. He felt utterly stupid for being jealous now, but he really didn't like being so blatantly side-lined in favour of that... in favour of his, hopefully, previous employer.

He knew it wasn't Naruto's fault; it was her mother's fault she was so single minded about matters concerning the same woman. He was still jealous though, especially since her anger was including him. He'd never seen her really interact with her mother like this, but now that he did, and he could see just how much of her mind was spent thinking anything of the woman...

He didn't want her thinking about the woman at all. He didn't like the anger Naruto was displaying much either; he kept waiting for her to snap, and it wasn't going to happen. It was like the night before his birthday, when Naruto first ran into Kakashi at the première.

He could tell her anger, like her joking attitude back then was just a buffer. However, unlike it had with Kakashi, it wasn't going to come out. She wouldn't let it come out this time, and that... wasn't good.

"Yes, that's how you do it isn't it? Pretend to be... What was it they called you in that article, a _'knight'_? You pretend to rescue her and then... How are you going to spin it? Are you going to tell them you were just going in _'different directions' _or are you going to say you just aren't cut out to be one-woman-man like everyone's expecting? I'd recommend making a scene – she just can't hold her temper in, so it'll even help you look like the victi-"

Naruto broke out of the (admittedly, not very firm) grasp and, as her mother had accused her of, lost what little control of her temper remained and lunged again; this time, he caught her before she could get any hits in though. It didn't stop her voice, and the slightly more irrational tone was an indicator all her real emotions were threatening to break out.

"Shut up! You don't have the right to say shit _me_, never mind _Sasuke!_ I'm _sick_ of you! Even when I try to clear the air with you, you still can't stop yourself trying to mess thing up for me! You just can't help _spitting_ all over me when I'm actually _happy!_ I'm sick of it! It was a mistake to think I could _ever_ understand you! Get out of my life and don't bother coming back into it!"

Kushina watched them both, listening to her daughter with remarkable calm, before another sneer crossed her face.

"You're so stubborn, you know; you're _exactly_ like me. I said all the same things when Shizune told me your father was having an affair. You should _listen_ to your mother, especially when she's saving you heartache from personal experience" she said, almost irritably rather than in the offhand tone she used.

Naruto stopped struggling as his hold on her waist, and he was somehow glad he couldn't see her face; he could see Kushina's and even she looked stabbed by the cold words that parted from his girlfriend's lips.

"You are _not_ my mother; you were _never_my mother."

* * *

Naruto didn't know how she got back down the lift and out to the step leading up to the main branch of Maelstrom, but even her self-control couldn't get her stop shaking, and she clattered down onto the steps moments before Sasuke caught up with her.

Slowly he pulled her to her feet, and led her down the steps away from the building, her fingers clamping around his own. She was glad he'd pulled her up; if one of the photographers lurking nearby (as she suspected there would be) had snapped a picture of her losing it again, it really would d have been the last straw.

Especially when it had started snowing again, and her trainers were wet from all the slush; she was dimly aware that Sasuke wasn't leading her back to the car, and even as she took sup[port from the feel if his fingers amongst her own, he mind was still whirling.

She'd really said that? Had she _really_ said that? Blind rage had been orchestrating her then, but she liked to have a smidgen of control... Had she really _said_ that? Her mother was the worst of her kind, that she didn't question but... there always been a line she'd _never_ crossed in her arguments before.

Then again, she'd never _hit_ her mother before either, and her mother had never tried to involve anyone else in their problems unless they intervened directly. The thought of what she had said to Sasuke, it brought her anger back immediately; where did she think she got the right to pass judgements like that?

She knew _nothing_ about him, nothing about _her_; didn't she have any idea how much even hearing suggestions like the ones she been making stung? She should, considering her father had been having an affair, but she used that as _justification?_ She didn't understand it.

She didn't understand any of it, and she didn't want to try anymore. Not when her mother spat all over her like she had by insulting Sasuke in such a disgusting way. She meant what she had said, Kushina had never been a mother to her. What kind of mother posted stories like that to the media, tried to undermine the best relationship she'd had?

She wasn't her mother. She wasn't her mother at all; something about the woman's expression still bugged her however. She had _always_ had a line, and she had already crossed that with her first punch. For all the woman's bad points, it was because she was such a bitch that she'd been so desperate to get out, get her name up beside her father's off her own back in the world of show-business.

It was probably the _one_ good thing the woman had ever done for her, because she'd never have met Sakura, Itachi... or Sasuke. She still had plenty of problems because of her (Naruto knew she was responsible for the pregnant-but-not-pregnant thing somehow), but she was at the very least grateful for that.

She wasn't going to apologize for the comment for a long time, but she would. Eventually, but she had no plans of ever seeing the woman again if she could avoid it. For good this time.

Finally woken from her daze, she squeezed Sasuke's hand and leans into his shoulder as he directed them through the streets. He was talking on the phone to Izumo, asking him to start the motions of trying to get his maelstrom contract revoked (or lessened if Kushina was going to be a bitch about legalities), but it soon finished.

"Your head's screwed back on now, right?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, leaning a little closer as he moved his hand from her own, and placed an arm on her shoulders; she'd left her coat back in the car and forgotten to pick it up when she started walking again. She should have; the snow was showing signs of turning from a light fall to an annoying, blustering blizzard.

"For the most part; I don't think I'm going to be punching anyone anytime soon, but I don't really feel all that great either" she replied, sneezing as she linked her opposite hand up with his own as if for emphasis.

Sasuke tightened his fingers in her own again, his eyes searching for something along the shops lining the cobbled street of Kumo's town centre; they finally landed on the coffee chain she usually bough her breakfast from, and following his line of sight, her stomach growled.

She ignored Sasuke's snigger as her steered her in the direction of the place.

* * *

With Sasuke taking charge of the food, Naruto peeked through the tables in search of one that was a little more out of the way. She was in luck; there was a pair of sofa's with a coffee table between them at the back that were free.

Probably because no-one could be bothered to move the old trays still occupying the coffee table, but she wasn't going to complain. The sofas were usually taken whenever she came in here, hence the reason she got her food and coffee to go most of the time. Sasuke soon found her, and took a seat beside her rather than on the opposite sofa, depositing her own food in front of her along with a large coffee mug.

God she was starving; she hadn't eaten anything all day, being in too much of a rage that morning and more focused on giving her mother some of her mind to worry about food. Judging by the way Sasuke was gathering his own food about him, he hadn't been completely chivalrous in his choice of rest stop, but she was too hungry to care.

She had her usual breakfast; Sasuke still remembered what it was, even if he'd only bought it once in an attempt to soften her up before the première; caramel macchiato, mozzarella sundried tomato and basil Panini, and a white chocolate-raspberry brownie. She had to wonder if he had a photographic memory.

Taking a long gulp of coffee, she watched him scarf down a falafel and humus wrap, before picking up his small black coffee and sprinkling a little bit of salt into it; she knew he didn't like sweet things much, but she really didn't get the need for the salt in black coffee. How could he even taste the difference?

Turning back to her own food, she almost raised an eyebrow as he started babbling; well, it wasn't really babbling. He just made odd disparaging comments every now and them, observing a passing hair horror or fashion monstrosity (of course he would choose clothing first - typical model). The comments weren't odd by themselves, but three in the space of as many minuets?

_That_ was odd. She tried broaching him into conversation, but it was like he had reverted to when she had first met him. He was usually more open to conversation now, but...

"Sasuke, are you okay? If it's something that... that she said then I already said it's bull crap..." she asked, hesitantly picking up her brownie; he was really beginning to worry her now.

"No... I'm fine" he replied between a gulp of his salted coffee.

Naruto didn't believe him for a minuet; she knew when he was lying. She was a frigging actress. Acting was pretty much the same as glorified lying sometimes. Well, most of the time. No wonder she had chosen it for a career path. Still, she knew all his lying habits, and she could see them right now.

Apparently he knew too, because when she didn't call him out on it and took half-hearted bites of the brownie instead, he snapped. He didn't lose his temper, he didn't get frustrated, or something like that, he just... snapped. It wasn't loud, but in terms of his calm, quiet personality, it was definitely a snap.

"Oh for the love fire, fine! You win! You were right, I was wrong! Are you happy now, you pink haired monster?"

He muttered the words to himself (unless Sakura was hiding somewhere nearby and she just couldn't see the blatant pink hair), leaning back against the sofa, running his hands over his eyes and through his fringe. Naruto blinked in alarm, and even looked around for her best friend, as stupid as the action was.

"Sasuke...? You do realise Sakura isn't here, right?" she asked.

Sasuke moved his hands from his face, stared at her for a few moments, then muttered a curse to himself on Sakura's name, before sitting up again. He scratched the back of his head, glancing down as his slush-soaked jeans and trainers, the stared around at the coffee house, and at their plates.

"Screw it, I give up..." he muttered, digging around in the pocket of his jeans.

Give up? Give up what? Was he talking about...? Naruto shook the thought out of her mind before it had a chance to form; not even Sasuke was that cold-hearted. She still didn't have a clue what he was muttering to himself about though, and it wasn't her language barrier for once.

Finally he turned to face her, meeting his dark eyes with her own and he slid an open box along the leather seat towards her; of all the things she had been considering, the words that spilled from his lips were not the ones she had been expecting.

"Marry me."

* * *

Naruto stared at the box on the leather of the sofa; was that really a...? _No_, it _couldn't_ be, that was insanity right? But it certainly looked like it was a... a _do-whopper-thingy._

Naruto wondered if she was mistaking his terminology again (it had happened on their first date – why not now?) but... Glancing at his face, she saw nothing but mad sincerity there. He really meant it. He was actually asking her to... to...!

"C-Could you _repeat_ that?" she asked, somewhat tentatively.  
"You heard me" Sasuke replied, not sounding fazed by her shock; he seemed rather stunned himself.

Naruto blinked, noting the calm seriousness in his contemplative head scratch; he... was being totally serious. He really just...! He asked her to...! Not as something to shove in her mother's face, or to aggravate the media with, but really...! What happened to him? Had he eaten something funny? No, he was stickler for use-by-dates... he was really _asking!_

"I...You... That...?"

She really, _really_ didn't know what to say... She didn't know where this was coming from at all! It was nonsensical! Absurdly nonsensical! What about Kyuubi's Mafia friends? Naruto mocked Sasuke's fear of her brother, but there was no denying that if _anyone_ had Mafia friends, it was likely to be her brother! Where in the hell was this...

For the first time in her life, words were _failing_ her. Words were forming in her mouth, but none of them made sense. She knew two languages, and _neither_ of them were working. She had no idea what to say.

The safest term to describe Naruto's mental state at that point, if it could be described fully in one word, was confounded. At least Sasuke didn't seem to mind her shock. He seemed just as flabbergasted at his own question for a few moments, before forming a vague attempt at rationality.

"I know, I've lost my marbles. I didn't even know I said that, but now that it's said, I'm _no_t taking it back. When you were arguing with that woman... I don't know, I just felt _jealous._ Of your fucking bitch mother; how _sad_ is that?" Sasuke asked rhetorically, staring off into space instead of meeting her once again shocked eyes.

She knew Sasuke had jealousy problems, she knew them very well, but to be jealous of her _mother?_ Her mother, who was trying to spread nasty rumours about him with the press? Her mother, who had made her early life nothing but an mostly unpleasant memory? He was jealous of _her?_

"I hate the amount of time you spend cursing or just hating her in general – its bloody fucked up, but I'm _still_ jealous. More jealous than when you're talking to Sakura or Itachi, or other people. Even more than Kakashi. See? It's_ fucking nuts_, I'm off my bloody _rocker_, but I'm _not_ taking it back. I want you all to myself, and that's the _only_ way I'm going to get anywhere close to it so..."

He stopped pulling on his fringe, and stared her straight in the eye; holy shit, this was no joke. He wasn't going to do the knee-thing, but he wasn't joking around.

"...marry me" he finished.

Hesitantly, her fingers picked up the box and stared at the... at it's contents.

Holy crap on a cracker, this was no joke. Sasuke was asking her to get married. No jokes, none at all. She'd seen this ring before; Mikoto always took it off and put in the trailer safe during costume changes and make up sessions on the Blue Bridge set. It was her engagement ring. Either that, or an incredibly close carbon-copy...

Glancing back at Sasuke, she found a matched expression of surprise on his face again; damn it, she'd told him at Sakura's wedding not to get any ideas. Stubborn idiot. Stupid idiot who didn't listen... Naruto glanced down at the ring again, and bit her lip; craziness aside, she felt like... She just...

Sasuke was right; he probably was loosing his marbles, but at least it made two of them. She was probably loosing her mind for finding that admittance so... so horribly _romantic._ But how else was she supposed to take that? Considering just how their relation ship had progressed to its current state, there was no other way for her to take it but romantically. In which case...

"...okay."

Sasuke stared at her, his fingers still tugging the strands of hair that framed his face, but the grip had slackened in his shock; apparently, despite his request, he hadn't been expecting an answer from her. Or maybe he hadn't been expecting a positive one. In any case, he was as stunned as she had been. Or still was.

"...pardon?" he asked, frozen to the sofa.  
"I said okay; I'll marry you Sasuke." Naruto replied, beginning to grin at the unexpected euphoria slowly replacing any lingering dissension from earlier.

Sasuke stared at her for a few moments, and then the beginnings of a smirk began curling the corner of his mouth, building slowly into a a full-blown smile, teeth and all. Naruto found herself mimicking him, despite the lingering shock.

She would even admit to giggling for a brief moment as Sasuke dragged her into his arms and planted his lips on hers.

* * *

_**Aaaaaand, Sasuke finally caves into the bullying Sakura gave gave him out of story.**_

_**This chapter started out a bit grim, but this is my happy story! I had to turn it into fluff! And what better way to fluff a story with a somewhat childish, unplanned, and completely selfish proposal from Sasuke? Jealous git. He's not really very good at this sappy-mush-business, but he tried his best. ^^**_

_**There was a lot going on in this chapter, but I hope you all liked it; Chapter title is '**_**All To Myself****_' by Marianas Tranch. Go worship it.  
Nat.  
xxx_**


	22. No Need To Shout It Out: Mild Limeness

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER****21  
~:: NO NEED TO SHOUT IT OUT ::~**

* * *

_Ca__use what nobody sees, they've no reason to believe.  
Girl, it should stay between you and me;  
We should keep it private!  
Nobody's got to know; keep this thing on the low!  
Don't need nobody else,  
just you and me invited._

* * *

Waking up back at his flat, Sasuke tried to organize the event of the previous day into some sort of order.

What had stared out as a weekend birthday surprise (sex marathon), had turned into the sort of family dispute that made talk shows famous, and something that – in hindsight – looked suspiciously like elopement.

Not the sort of behaviour he had been planning (except from the sex marathon), but a glance at his arm and the body pulled against him with it erased his _'what the hell'_ moment. One glance at his new wife, and he didn't care if the media (or his parents for that matter) were going to have a fit when they found about the change in relationship status.

He was married, and while he was still reeling from the sudden change, he'd be hard pressed to find a felling better than his current one. Naruto was his wife. She had his family name now; he really did have her all to himself. He'd expected her to keep her family name, but she'd told him that a choice between his name and that of her mothers was a no-brainer.

Sasuke was not complaining. The first thing he did after Naruto's (somewhat alarming) _'yes'_ had been to get his mothers old ring on her finger. Then he'd bought two plain white-gold bands from a nondescript, but good-quality backstreet jewellers shop.

Of course the scariest part was the phone-calls at the building where they had picked up the licence form. He'd needed some technical details for his part that no-one ever remembered off-hand, as did his fiancée of two and a half hours.

There was a silent agreement for them to keep this to themselves for as long as possible with the exception of Itachi and Sakura, so coming up with the excuses for the relevant Government Issue numbers and other form dribble was somewhat nerve-racking. Especially for Naruto; she had to ask her brother for them. At least his father didn't bug him with any whys.

He wasn't sure why they were keeping it to themselves really, but he didn't care. He preferred it that way right now. There were a couple of minor details that they had brief eye-spats over (such as the white cap he pulled on Naruto's head and the bunch of mixed tropical lilies she was determined to buy), but they were soon pouring over a quickly purchased map of Kumo, searching for an out of the way church.

Naruto found one, and for one he didn't mind the terrorizing speed she used in the corners and flat straights. Within four hours of blurting the unexpected question out, Naruto was parking up outside the church. It was in one of the backwoods villages just beyond the city boundaries.

There was only one car in the car park, and judging by the man tending to the flowerbeds with his white collared black shirt, it wasn't a patron's. Naruto took the job of talking to the man, giving him a few respectful bows as she babbled away to the heavily-scarred bald man; eventually the man just laughed at her, before standing up and dusting off his trousers with an amused grin on his face.

Things had gone pretty much according to plan up till that point, but plans in his experience never went the exact way he wanted them to. Getting married was apparently no exception; the roar of an engine, and a familiar red-head emerging from the car that made the noise on parking, chilled him to the bone.

Kyuubi glared at him for several minuets, and Sasuke glared right back.

He understood the test, even if Naruto looked like she was going to hyperventilate on sight of her enraged brother. Eventually, Kyuubi let out a foul string of swearwords, breaking the staring contest first. Then he turned on his sister, and gave her a light bonk on the head, scolding her for trying to get married without his permission, and then dragging her in after the priest.

Sasuke didn't understand why Kyuubi was so calm about all this, or how he had known where to find them (unless the man was psychic, which he was beginning to suspect), but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He had quickly caught up with them, and then they were married.

Kyuubi managed to get Itachi and Sakura present too, with use of video-phone-calling technology on Naruto's newest phone. If the priest had found the whole affair odd at all, he was too amused to say so. He didn't remember how long it had taken for the priest to recite his usual speech, but it couldn't have been long.

The whole deal was sealed with a kiss, and then it was done. She was his wife. He was her husband. The only sappiness came from Sakura bawling her eyes out on his brother, and he didn't even care that Kyuubi had punched him in the gut after stepping outside to the church itself.

Naruto's angry mutters al the way to the airport, and her fussing when he winced from the twinge of the new bruise made it almost worth it. He knew there would have to be a faffy ceremony of some sort in the future, if only to appease his mother and Naruto's father when they found out, but they were married. _That_ was the main thing. That was the _only_ thing.

Back in Konoha, it seemed almost surreal; the only indicators that it had actually were the new ring on his finger and the aforementioned bruise. Well, there were the rings on Naruto's finger too. She couldn't remember if she was supposed to take the engagement one off, so she wore both.

As he was contemplating the cascade of thoughts, Naruto blearily blinked awake; it took her more than a few minuets for her to realise her unwanted body clock had woken her up as usual. It took her another few moments to realise the thing on her finger really was a ring.

Then she groaned, yawned, draped an arm over his waist, and stole half of his pillow trying to get back to sleep again. She'd never succeeded before, but she still gave a decent try every morning. He waited another fifteen minuets, smirking to himself at the frustration crossing her face at her inability to get back to sleep. Then her eyes blinked half open.

"Morning Wifey" he greeted, kissing her in morning greeting and she started to rub the sleep from her eyes.  
"Call me that again, and I'll sock your lights out" Naruto muttered.  
"Well, it's the truth _Mrs Uchiha_" he smirked at her, emphasising her new title rather pointedly and smugly.

Naruto blinked again, then rolled closer to him and looped her arms over his neck.  
"Geh, it's gonna take me a while to get used to that..." she muttered, pressing her lips against his again in spite of herself.

The action was one he was all too happy to return; he flicked his tongue over her lower lip, probing into her mouth and running it against her own. He felt her grin as his hands started smoothing down her sides and over her hips. Naruto almost let him continue, then her morning head began taking over.

She sat up stretching, before kicking the covers off and heading for one of the dressers; pulling on a pair of her own frog-decorated boxers and one of his red t-shirts (it actually fitted her rather well), she picked her new phone out of the pocket of the jeans discarded on the floor.

"Frogs? You're ditching me for frogs?" he asked, raising eyebrow at the frog print as she began furiously tapping on her phone.  
"Not frogs, Toads, but I do have to feed them; Sakura never does it properly cuz she's scared they'll eat her hand or something... how she got me Gamaken I'll never know; thanks for reminding me" she replied absent-mindedly, thinking of her now four pet toads.

"Who are you texting this early?" he groaned, flopping back onto the pillows as Naruto sat down on his side of the bed.

Now that Naruto was awake and vaguely clothed, he had no interest in staying awake. Unlike Naruto, he could go back to sleep once awake, and frequently did so.

"Kotetsu; I've got some damage control to do, and I need him to find time for a decent shrink to go somewhere in my schedule" she replied, letting his flop an arm over her waist as he tried to get back to sleep.

"Shrink?" he asked, question somewhat muffled by his pillow.  
"I need to get another hospital appointment, but I think I already know what the vomiting thing was. Either way, a trip to a head shrinker is long overdue" Naruto replied, still tapping away on her phone,

Sasuke was sure that at a saner hour of the day (such as 11:30am) he would have picked up on the obvious thing she was indicating, but it was 6:30. His brain simply wasn't awake enough to comprehend much beyond basic survival, sex drive, and the existence of his wife. _Wife_. Wife. _His Wife_; Sasuke was beginning to note just how much he liked the sound of the word.

"Huh?" he asked, rather unintelligibly.

Naruto stopped typing and glance down at him; his head had even risen from the pillow by a couple of centimetres, such was his confusion. She bit her lip, before curling beside him atop the covers, looking a little unsettled.

"Sasuke... have you ever heard of a hysterical pregnancy?" she asked, one hand clutching at the material of his shirt warily, just above her abdomen.

Sasuke considered the phrase for a few moments, before a very vague recollection clicked into place. Same symptoms. Same nausea, cravings, in rare and extreme cases even growth and labour. Except there was no junior spawn. It was just the symptoms, but... it was always some sort of psychological thing that started it right?

"Isn't that a little bit far-fetched? You could just have some weird bug y'know..." he asked, propping himself up on one arm.

"Probably, but I mean it when I say I've never caught so much as a cold in my life... I know it really doesn't make sense, but that's my gut feeling. Either I really want kids but won't admit it, which is unlikely, or the thought scares me so shitless that my subconscious took it too seriously..." Naruto replied, not quite meeting his eyes.

Sasuke was about to suggest that her family problems couldn't possibly be that bad, but then again, he'd had dreams about... about what he had.

Truthfully, in the time before they started going out, he's had the same dream on a few other occasions. They'd stopped once he'd gone to talk to Karin, but Kyuubi had to point out his guilty conscience and kick the shit out of him before it stopped interfering completely.

He probably should have gone to a shrink himself, but swallowing his pride was not something he was willing to do in front of a random stranger. He just wasn't capable of it; Naruto was just as stubborn, but she was better at pushing her pride aside when things were more serious. He was limited to a select number of people.

Naruto, his mother, to a varying degree his brother, and rather oddly, Kyuubi.

All that being said, who was he to say how heavy an impression Naruto's mother had left on her? Even if it wasn't what she was thinking, her reaction to the possibility of being pregnant was reason enough to suggest her mother had left lasting damage. Even if it wasn't this psycho-preggo thing... it probably wasn't a bad idea.

"I know it sounds really, really far-fetched but... I dunno. Do I sound crazy?" Naruto asked, frowning up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since she started her explanation.

"A bit, but you sounded the same when you said you weren't pregnant, and you were right about that in the end so... We'll just go with it?" he suggested, running one set of fingers through her fringe, before smoothing over one cheek and slowly pressing his lips against her own.

"...Well, that's the one thing extra I need to sort out, but I really want him to get a couple of good house-hunting days in. It won't be hard for him to clear your schedule with Izumo – they do live together after all..." Naruto added sitting up, her tone brightening in a rather pointed manner that curled the edges of his lips.

"...House-hunting?" he asked, for the sake of watching her jump as she took another look around his bedroom.

"Oh yeah, married. Flat... Sorry, I just kinda figured since you gave me that estate agent card for my birthday and all but... I kinda live here already don't I?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of her head in abashment.

Sasuke snickered at her, before she realised his subterfuge and gave him a small thump on the shoulder.  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding; I did ask to move in with you after all..." he quickly appeased, dodging a second light thump with a small smirk.

"Bloody hope so; got your mama's ring on my finger and your name now don't I? There'd be problems if you weren't jerk" Naruto muttered, crossing her arms in mild irritation.

Sasuke blinked, before snickering to himself and sitting up beside her; clamping his other arm around her waist with the first one, he kissed her cheek. After a few more pecks on the cheek, he turned her head and aimed for her lips instead, his other hand slowly inching underneath the shirt.

"Sasuke, it's nearly half seven; if-"

Sasuke cut off her protests with another kiss; he swore she rolled her eyes again, but she angled herself over his lap all the same, so she had dropped them. Whatever they had been. Couldn't have been too important.

Naruto pulled herself closer, pressing her lips firmly against his own, moaning a little as his thumb teased a nipple beneath the shirt she had thrown on. Pushing her back down onto the bed, he pushed the shirt up over her breasts and resumed the attention he'd been giving them.

Naruto hissed as his lips covered one, sucking and flicking over the bud as one set of fingers teased the second; he had his lips on her neck, had tugged the shirt over her head, and was halfway to doing the same to her froggy boxers when they heard it. There was a rude banging on his front door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Sasuke, stop molesting Naruto and lemme talk to her! I need her help at the recording studio for the video, and I _know_ she's got a free day! I called Kotetsu to check! Hurry up an open the door! It's like a fucking glacier out here!"

Sasuke clenched his fingers into covers, silently cursing his sister-in-law to the high heavens for interrupting; to his credit, Naruto looked just as irritated, even if she did pull the shirt back over her head and straighten out her frog shorts.

"I can't believe her, she's doing this deliberately! Geez! What kind of best-friend is she? Evil little..." Naruto muttered to herself.

"Actually she's your sister now" Sasuke corrected, pulling some boxers from his dresser then heading for a shower.

He could go first and avoid all the girl-talk Sakura was going to drag Naruto into; Naruto was not girly, not unless the word could be defined with basic make-up knowledge and such, but get her alone with Sakura for long enough and you'd never know it. He often wondered if the sheer drivel she sometimes came up with was compensation for her horrible pre-teen years.

More than once he'd caught the two of them giggling over some water country motor-sport driver. One with glasses. Chojuro?  
The glare Naruto shot him for the reminder made him head for the bathroom a little faster.

* * *

"_...You're certain? This isn't just because of your mother?"_ her father asked for the seventh time in as many minuets.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't have something to do with it, but no. 100 percent dad. Really; Sakura recorded it on her end of the video-phone, so I'll send to you. That'll be enough until the proper thing right?" Naruto replied, absently scribbling on the sheet of lyrics Sakura had given her after dragging her out of the door.

Truth be told, she had been a little nervous about how her dad would react; she and Kyuubi both got their temper from him after all, despite his appearance, and she didn't really want to upset him if she could help it. She knew why he was being so stubborn though; for the same reason he'd accepted the 'Blue Bridge' contract.

He was worried about her. Her father had wanted to expand into the Fire Country media, but he'd been more interested in the CG film Kakashi had talked to Hiashi Hyuuga about so many months ago. He was trying to ease out of big films like 'Blue Bridge' so he could retire completely.

"_You're going to _have_ one? That's not like you, but if Sakura's got it on film I'll take it"_ he replied, sounding surprised at the mention of a more formal ceremony.

"It's the custom, plus I figured you'd be kinda miffed about Kyuubi getting the aisle thing..."  
_"Sakura bullied you didn't she?"_ Minato laughed through the phone.

"...that too, but I'm serious. I'm not having any fancy crap, but yeah. Just a really little one though. Really little. And no bloody cameras. I'm thinking of getting it done before they find out; give them all heart-attacks for all the mess they made..." Naruto replied, an evil little cackle in her voice.

"_...in that case, I guess congratulations are in order, and I should expect a text telling me when to and were to turn up... Provided you're _really_ certain?"_ her father replied; Naruto fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes Papii, I'm certain. It certainly wasn't in the plan, unless you count Sakura's, but yes! I'm certain!" Naruto replied.

She hoped the use of her childhood term for her father would help drive her sincerity home; judging by the stunned silence, it very much did.

"_Do Sasuke's parents know about this yet?"_ he replied, after one of the most nerve-racking pauses of her life.

"Not yet, he's going to go see them tonight after his shoot finishes... I think Mikoto might know though. Sakura had to conspire with someone... You're okay with this then? I mean, if it had been more planned I would have told you, but it wasn't, so-"

"_Naruto, if you're happy then I really don't care how it happened; you probably won't like hearing this, but you are very much like that woman. You do your own thing regardless of what other people think. Unlike your mother though, that hasn't often led you wrong. If you're happy with Sasuke, then I'm not going to doubt you... Though I will have to talk with him again"_

Naruto let out a breath of relief; that was much better than she had thought; she didn't really begrudge him wanting to have a _'chat'_ with Sasuke, and it wasn't really right to tell him no on that front, so she gave a rapid thanks and agreement. After some more minor discussion, and a promise to call her grandparents, the call was over.

Naruto stared at her phone for a moment, and then let her head flop to the table in relief; that could have gone much worse, and she was very grateful that her father had such a good reasoning ability. He didn't jump right into yelling (unless that woman was involved), which meant she could give him a thorough explanation.

Sakura entered the room, back from the coffee machine with perfect timing and two large paper cups of black coffee. Plonking one down in front of her, she took a seat beside her and patted her head encouragingly.

"How'd it go?" she asked, after a gulp of her own drink.

"Alright; he isn't strictly speaking pleased, but I think that's because of the aisle thing more than anything else... When's your next free weekend? I've gotta get the stupid re-ceremony thing done with before Sasuke's mother gets her hand in..." Naruto replied, lifting her head up and reaching for her coffee.

"You have a point there; I'll check my schedule, Itachi's free for the next month for the most part, but I've got a couple of photo-shoots for tour promotion to do... Speaking of which, whaddya think? Think you can stand putting your voice on disc just this once?" Sakura asked, tapping the sheet of lyrics with one finger.

Naruto looked down at it, and after a few moments of thought she nodded.  
"Good, what about the songs I asked you to write? Are they going okay?" Sakura asked.

Naruto flicked her eyes a little guiltily, before pulling a brown envelope from her canvas shopper and handing it to Sakura.

"Take your pick" she muttered, thoroughly embarrassed by how wild and enthusiastic her mind had gone with the task.

Sakura gawked at the multiple sheets of paper and scribbles contained in the folder, then turned to gawk at her new sister-in-law.

"What in the crap am I supposed to do with all these? I said _three!_ Not thirteen! Jeez, what the hell were you _doing_ in Kumo?" she asked, turning back to the envelope and pulling out the collection of sheets.

"Sasuke" Naruto replied bluntly, causing Sakura to choke on a mouthful of coffee.  
"Don't be crass; you have enough for an album of your own here! Why the heck did you write so much?" Sakura demanded, recovering and starting to rifle through the pages with very quick eyes.

"Well, it was kinda therapeutic once I started, some a little too much..." Naruto replied, taking a gulp of coffee to cover her slight embarrassment.

She really hadn't expected to write so much herself, but once she started the ones Sakura had asked for, she kept getting random little ideas for others that she had to scribble down too. Of course, that was not the only reason she'd gone so overboard.

Kotetsu was really pushing the branching out thing too, so once she had decided against going back to traditional theatre, he'd suggested music instead. She'd had her reservations, thinking it a little tacky, but Kotetsu argued that it wasn't all that uncommon.

Quite a few actors had been in stage performances that included musical numbers, she being one of them, and the standard for such musicals was hardly lax. It wasn't too far fetched to expand into music, provided she started out small and worked her way up like she had with films.

He was right, and while films were always going to be her dream job, she did need a change from them. Besides, if Sasuke could do one measly little collab with Itachi, she could easily do one with Sakura.

Eventually Sakura had her three chosen songs, which turned out to be the ones Naruto had started out writing for her in the first place. They certainly weren't complete, but Sakura had told her it was the ideas that were important; lyrics didn't have to come out until later on. Not that Naruto hadn't tried.

Sakura picked up one of the other sheets, one that was vaguely completed and scanned her professional eyes over it; that made Naruto nervous. Sakura was a damn good singer, and she wrote her own songs. This was her first album to have any songs not written by her on at all, but only because that was the whole point.

She wasn't out of ideas in any way – Sakura was already writing the songs for the album and singles that would come out after this one. Hence why Naruto felt rather nervous as Sakura scanned her eyes over the sheets of paper. She nodded in approval at one in particular, and then moved onto the extra ones. As she reached the last few in the pile, a frown crossed her face.

"Naruto! You wrote these out in Lightning! I can't even read the characters in these, never mind the words!" she complained, dangling the sheets under her those.

"Oh, those... I couldn't quite get the right words in Fire so I just wrote them out like that. That's probably why half of the others aren't so perfect with the wording too..." she replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Sakura threw a pen at her.

"Jeez, how long have you lived in Fire Country? Shouldn't you be used to the language by now?" she asked, both teasingly and exasperatedly.

"Hey, Lightning and Fire are really different, and I left school early so I didn't get any high-grade classes in it! I'm self-taught for the most part. You should try it some time, _Little Sis_" Naruto retorted.

Sakura blinked, and then grinned at the last two words. Naruto deliberately forgot to move out of the way of her crushing hug. She had only known Sakura for four years, but even if it was indirectly, being related to her was something she was looking forward to wholeheartedly. Even if she was annoying sometimes.

"Alright, mushy over, either help me iron the wrinkles out of these, or help me with this wedding crap. I meant what I said about getting it over with as quick as possible..." Naruto asked after freeing herself a few moments later, gesturing to the extra pile of lyrics.

Sakura grinned, and then pulled one of the untranslated sheets towards the two of them.  
"Alright, let's start with translating them... What's this one called?"  
"Didn't really think about it" Naruto replied with a yawn.

Geez, if Sakura had been insistent on waking her up early, she could have at least let her have some time with Sasuke first.

"Naruto! If you don't name them then what was the point in writing them? Here, think something up! Now!" Sakura retorted, thrusting the sheet under her sleepy eyes.

Naruto scanned the sheet of paper, familiarising herself with the words and giving them a moment's thought.

"...Blue Bird. I think that one's Blue Bird" she decided.

Sakura grinned, and then pulled the sheet back between them to start translating it.

* * *

Heading out into the garden, Naruto gave the house she was currently viewing an appraisal; it ticked all her boxes, but there was another box she had found that had also been checked. She doubted she would have notice it without recent events though. Or without the recent therapy sessions.

The man had been a recommendation of Killer Bee, and was another descendant of Lightning Country. Motoi had been a little hard to get used to at first, but Naruto found that talking her issues out with a complete stranger was much easier than it was with anyone else, except perhaps Sasuke.

The hospital appointment she had arranged with the doctor in Lightning Country doctor had confirmed her theory about a phantom pregnancy, and the subject had been a recent discussion in the sessions. The thought of children still made Goosebumps rise, but she didn't have a panic attack. She assumed that was progress

Sasuke always talked with her before they went to sleep about them, and while she couldn't say it to Motoi, she did managed to mutter out that _'a couple of brats might be okay'_. Then she had turned over and pretended to fall asleep. Sasuke just laughed at her and pulled her back towards him.

After that, she had figured out what she hadn't been taking into her evaluations with Kurenai, and it made the searches with Darui much easier.

She was looking the potential space that would bee needed for said brats. There had been a few that would have worked, but they had been big and somewhat ostentatious; they had been like her own childhood home, and she hadn't resolved her issues that much. This one was different though.

It was a simple traditional-modern-mix building over three floors. Everything was in place, the garden was a blank canvas, and the garage was there. Everything else she had been looking for was there. She was still waiting for Sasuke's opinion, but he'd already said he didn't care if it was falling apart as long as there was room for his wardrobe and a bed.

Naruto didn't know if she should find it embarrassing that her husband had more clothes than she did. Stupid models.

Footsteps behind her gained her attention, and she grinned when she caught sight of Sasuke. It seemed he had finished his own inspection of the house, and was now intent on inspecting the garden. He wasn't really all that fussed over the garden itself, but he was keen on the idea of a hot tub.

She didn't have to think much to imagine why, especially when she found the idea just as appealing.

"So... is this another no?" he asked, his voice a little restrained.

He liked it; they had only started looking for a house _together_ a couple of weeks ago, but nothing had really seemed right. Sasuke had liked a couple of the smaller ones, but they just felt wrong to her. This one though... it wasn't all that big, but it was still bigger than the others. Sasuke seemed to like it most out all of the ones they had seen so far.

"No... I think I like this one. It kinda just clicks, what with all the space. The garage is perfect too. Good security and the kitchen opens right onto the garden... I like garden, so that's good. I like this one." she replied.

"I like the fires. My mother isn't keen on them so they're all electric at home but there's a few here. There's plenty of spare room, and the walk-in is perfect... My credit card is already telling me to go buy some more stuff to fill it with" he replied frankly, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head over her shoulder to glance down on the garden.

"It needs some painting, and Darui said there was a bit of rot somewhere, but..." Naruto hesitated, more for the sake of being teasing than actually objecting.

"...We can get that fixed easily enough; I think arguing over paint could be quite entertaining" Sasuke replied; she could almost hear the smirking grin on his face, and matched it with her own.

Naruto turned her head and smiled at him; Sasuke pressed his lips against hers with a certain amount of exuberance, and she got the message. She let him ravage her lips until his hands started heading for the hem of her shirt, then she batted them away and grinned at her husband. He'd get her back for that later but she didn't mind.

Sex was even better now that they were married for some reason.

Ignoring the irritation on Sasuke's face, she took his hand and they headed back downstairs where Darui was waiting for them. They couldn't really buy the house without letting him know after all.

Once he had made certain they were willing to pay the asking price (Naruto actually suggested he make the offer a little over it just for the added chance it would give them) he pulled out his phone and began calling several people. After half an hour of waiting, the sellers had accepted the offer, and the house was theirs.

There were still several forms to be signed and bank account numbers to be given out, but the deal was done. Sasuke ignored her when she held a small celebratory jig, but he couldn't quite hide the smug grin on his face either.

* * *

"You think your mother'll try to get her hand in the plans again? I finally got them right enough to suit everyone, but I dunno if it'll meet her standards..." Naruto asked as they headed out of Sasuke's flat.

They had finished with the house-hunting, finished up some of their own respective work for the day, and now they were heading to Sasuke's family home for the night. Sakura and Itachi along with her brother and father were going too. Alongside everything else, they had been making plans for a small repeat wedding ceremony, and it was only a week away.

While a small ceremony, Mikoto Uchiha was a force to be reckoned with; Naruto was beginning to wonder if Sakura had turned into a Bridezilla more out of fear than her own love of planning a wedding. Mikoto was a nice woman, a very nice one, and Naruto admired more than just her acting abilities, but arguing with her was not wise.

She was stubborn and very fond it seemed of planning weddings. Not that Naruto didn't appreciate it, she just wasn't very good at the mushy stuff Sasuke's mother seemed to love.

"I think she'll try but given how close to the date it is I think she'll probably have given up by now. Maybe we should agree to something – that'll probably keep her happy" Sasuke replied as they left the lift.

Naruto silently agreed, tucking the necklace she had carefully stored her rings on beneath the neckline of her dress; they had both decided that they were going to spring this on the media out of the blue, and only once the wedding was over. Serve them right for annoying them all year.

It wasn't all that hard to do really; Sakura still had her wedding magazines so she didn't need to buy any new ones, and the small church they had booked for the ceremony knew how to keep quiet.

Her dress had already been made fore years anyway too – her brother had realised before anyone else she wasn't really that keen on the whole idea, so he'd made it several years ago to save her the trouble later (he was such a sap). Even she had gone googly eyed when she saw it for the first time. It just needed a few size adjustments.

As for her rings, they were on a chain around her neck when she was in public, and the same with Sasuke. It had been his idea, and thou it had taken some convincing, she was positively gleeful at the thought of pulling the rug out form underneath the stupid magazines.

She was about to ask a question about the church – one Sasuke's parents had been married in years previously – when she caught sight of a familiar grey-haired man standing just beyond the main entrance to the building. Sasuke stopped beside her, noted the direction of her angry stare, before taking on a frown of his own.

He took a step forward by himself, but she stopped him with a quick grasp of his hand.

"He'll never go away if I don't deal with him myself" Naruto explained as she headed for the doorway herself.

"Fine but I'm not staying all the way in here Wifey" Sasuke muttered in her ear.

Naruto glowered at him over her shoulder, but continued her path through the door all the same. She didn't really blame him for wanting to do it himself. He was a possessive git, no two ways about it, but that wasn't his motive this time. Last time she had seen Kakashi, he'd turned her into a blubbering wreck. She could safely say that wasn't going to happen this time, Sasuke knew that too, but that wasn't the point either.

It was actually sort of sweet, in a way, to have Sasuke just beyond the entrance as she steeped outside. Stopping in front of Kakashi, Naruto folded her arms and glared at her ex boyfriend. He was up to something here she knew, but what that was she was uncertain of.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" she demanded, keeping her tone as neutral as possible; there was always a photographer or two hanging around this building, and if she didn't keep her temper under control it would just make things worse.

"I wanted to talk to you again, properly this time... Are you busy? There a good café I thought we could go to and-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you Kakashi. Frankly I don't have anything to gain from listening to you, and besides, I'm short on time right now. If you have something to say to me, say it" she interrupted.

She kept it polite, but she really had better things to be doing than getting into deep meaningful conversations that were pointless in the end anyway. It was better for both of them that way. It wasn't like she was fond of butting heads with her ex every time she ran into him again. Dare she say it, she'd quite like to go back to being friends with him again, but that was as far as it extended.

For once Kakashi seemed to understand that, because he sighed and after a careful glance around, he leant in a bit closer to her and pulled down his mask. He didn't do that for just anyone she already knew, and not unless he was being serious.

"Is there any chance of you taking me back?" he asked, frankly and quietly.  
"No." she replied just as calmly.

She had to admit her heartstrings were pulled a little bit when his expression faltered, but not out of any longing for him. She just hated this part of breaking up with someone. She'd never been good at it, simply because she'd rather have avoided it in the past, but... not any more. She knew better thanks to Sasuke.

"Because of him? You trust him that much?" Kakashi asked, not even bothering with Sasuke's name.

That in particular grated at her temper but she held it. Kakashi and Sasuke had never really been friends as far as she could tell, so why should he bother with the decency of using his name.

"No. I _love_ him that much. It's completely different from what you call trust, Kakashi" she replied, deliberately slipping the 'L' word in to watch him wince – he deserved it after that last comment.

"And if he breaks up with you? He's going to do it one day, you can't pretend that his history with relationships doesn't exist Naruto" Kakashi countered, drawing a frown onto her features.

"He won't; you don't know him, so don't make assumptions about him! Even if he did, it wouldn't matter anyway – I don't trust you at all Kakashi. I'll hold a conversation with you, maybe we can be friends again one day, but you've already stomped all over me once before. Sasuke or no Sasuke, you're not on that list anymore" she snapped back in reply.

She couldn't help it that time; it was the same as when her mother had been badmouthing Sasuke. She didn't care who it was, no one insulted him in front of her and got away with it. It must have been a little stronger than she thought, because Kakashi started a little at her tone.

It seemed to do the trick though, because after a few moments of watching her glare at him, he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Jeez, I remember you doing that for me when I met you brother... Fine, I'll give up, just let me try one thing first?"

Naruto blinked at him in surprise, and then her eyes narrowed again. She had a feeling she knew what he wanted to try, and she didn't like the idea, but if that was what it took to convince him he was fighting a battle he'd already lost... Well, she wouldn't be held responsible when Sasuke punched him the next time he got a chance to.

Sensing her silent agreement, he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against her own; he own eyes open, she saw the sincerity in his own closed ones, and it stung a little. For a tiny moment, she remembered what it had been like being with Kakashi.

Back then she wouldn't have been hard convinced that he was the love of her life. It had almost been like living out a _'happy-ever-after'_ film sometimes, but now she knew just how wrong that was. She's loved Kakashi, but never enough to really put the effort into their relationship that it really needed to stay afloat.

Kakashi had probably sensed that, and gone looking for someone else. She could understand that now, having put the effort she did just to stay in the strange little attraction they'd had in Kumo. She couldn't run away from it there, and it had opened her eyes. It wouldn't have worked with Kakashi even if she did take him back, but at least she knew she had made her own mistakes with their relationship now.

She had a lot of good memories with him, important ones, but that was all they were. Memories she had no desire to bring back up, and so her lips didn't at all respond to his. Pulling away, Kakashi glanced at her and sighed, before pulling his mask back up and glancing over her shoulder.

"I guess that answers things for me; I'm sorry Naruto. For everything" he said after a pause.  
"I think I can believe that at least" she replied, before sneezing at the chill temperature.

The temperature hadn't quite gone back to normal yet, and there were still a few dregs of snow on the ground in places. Of course, she had expected to be in the car by now, so she hadn't brought her jacket. Just as she started shivering in her thin-strapped floaty dinner dress, she felt a familiar heavy leather jacket being dumped around her shoulders.

"You should have brought one you fool" Sasuke interrupted quietly, before arranging the material around her with a little more care as she put her arms through the sleeves.

She was very impressed with his complete ignorance of her Ex, and grinned at him, completely forgetting about Kakashi's herself when he pecked her fiercely on the lips; he really was too possessive for his own good. It was one of the things she found so endearing about him though.

Besides, the sex would be even better later on; now that he was a bit more aware of just how far he could go with his darker desires, he was getting a bit more adventurous. There was still a line that she didn't think he'd bring up – and frankly, she wasn't keep to try it herself – but there was already a bit more dare in some of his ideas.

"But I like the special privileges you give me jerk!" she grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, pulling the jacket around her shoulders a little more before setting a very nasty glare on Kakashi.

"Did you want something?" he asked, his restraint an anger very clear in his tone.

Naruto felt one of his arms moving to surround her shoulders as he glared at the grey-haired man, and she reached one hand up to tangle their fingers together. She didn't know if he was going to blow up or not, but it was best to be on the safe side right? She had just made peace with Kakashi, and if Sasuke really lost his temper...

Well, at least she could say she tied to stop him. Frankly, she was a little irritated herself that Kakashi had been that stubborn. He seemed to be quailing from Sasuke's glare, and she did feel sorry for him, but did he really think Sasuke wouldn't have noticed? Even if he hadn't been hovering by the entrance watching she would have told him anyway.

"No, we were just talking" Kakashi replied, his lone eye smiling as she scratched the back of his head sheepishly – his nervous habits never changed.

Sasuke dropped his glare for a second; when Kakashi relaxed, he yanked on the front of the man's shirt, pulling his ear directly beside his lips. Naruto gripped his hand, reminding him to keep his temper under control – there was already a mess in the media thanks to her mother, and if a photographer got a picture of Sasuke getting in a fight with Kakashi... there would be _headaches._

"You really should try to break that lying problem you have Hatake; I'll let you got this once, but I won't let it go the next time you try putting the moves on my _wife_" Sasuke hissed, widening not only Kakashi's eyes but Naruto's too.

* * *

Dropping the grip on Kakashi's shirt with a little more force than necessary, Naruto felt Sasuke steering her away towards the line of private cars the apartment building supplied for use of those living inside. Apparently getting away from Kakashi was more of a priority than using the car as planned.

Probably a good idea if the grip on her shoulder was anything to go by. Getting into one of the cars, Sasuke gave the driver the address to his parents' house, before pressing the button that separated the back from the driver with a screen. Naruto had been expecting the fierce press of his lips on her own, but she was still caught off guard.

His hands stayed on her waist and neck, pulling her onto his lap and making certain there was no way for her to escape his hold, but the grip was a little stronger than normal, his enthusiasm a little poisoned by his possessive side. He really did have jealousy problems, but she doubted that was going to change any time soon.

Sasuke's lips moved to her neck, carefully pulling her head to one side with her hair as his other hand wormed beneath her shirt. She enjoyed the attention, but she couldn't help but sigh internally. He really was curbing himself, mindful of just how irrational his jealous streak was. He had usually got rid of at least her shirt by now.

"Naruto..." he murmured into her ear, wordlessly asking a question she should probably say no to.  
"...go ahead; it'll be bad if you show up in thi-"

Even as she relaxed into the hold, Sasuke's lips were back on her own before she finished her sentence, and she was being slowly pushed down onto the seats of the car. She groaned as his fingers slipped under the skirt of her dress and beneath her underwear, his tongue probing between her lips.

He really needed to do some more work on this jealousy thing, but then again, he wouldn't be the same if he got rid of it for good. After all it had done for them, it was proof of just how deep his feelings went in her opinion. It wasn't the most admirable quality, but who was she kidding?

If she had been in the same position, she would have been just as mad, if less likely to show it the way Sasuke was right now. No-one else knew it; no one else was going to either. Possessive git was just the way she liked him

She liked having that darker side of him all to herself even more.

* * *

_**A timeskip sort of chapter – the last chapter will be the real wedding, and then... the epilogue. **_

_**Yes, two more chapters and this story will be finished. It ends at a good time, because my inspiration for it is fading for another one. For those of you who haven't found out from my other stories, I've started a poll to decide what story will replace on my regular update list.**_

_**Of course it will be a SasuFemNaru story; you have a choice of five, so please vote if you haven't already. I really don't know which one to use – I could do any of them fairly regularly at this point.**_

_**Kakashi finally has a bit of some good light and Sasuke did his best to cope with his jealousy issues. He's not perfect yet, so he didn't last long, but at least he got permission first. I didn't want to spend too long on the hospital or psychology sessions, so I just skimmed over them – there's more important mushy to get to. Hopefully it clears up those remaining loose ends a little **_

_**Title and quote is from **_**'Private'****_ by JLS. _**

_**I'm not a ravening fan of them – I preferred Westlife to Boyzone when I was a kid, so I'm more into The Wanted – but that one, I have to admit, is horribly addictive. And it fits the only quiet aspect of the idiots' relationship. XD**_

_**Hope you liked the chapter :D  
Nat.  
xxx**_


	23. Baby You'll Be Famous

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 23  
~:: BABY YOU'LL BE FAMOUS ::~**

* * *

_Leather and jeans; Garage Glamorous  
Not sure what it means, but this photo of us?  
It don't have a price;  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I,  
I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi_

* * *

"Well, I must say it's been pleasant being in your company this afternoon. I'll have the editor go over these and send you proof copies before it goes to the printers" Kabuto said, stowing his notes and tape recorder back into his backpack as the photographer accompanying him mimicked the actions with his camera.

"Thanks – we'll get back to you as soon as we get them" Sakura replied, holding out her hand to the reporter.

Kabuto took it, and after shaking it, he moved on to Naruto, his whit-haired companion taking Sakura's hand in his stead.

"I'd like to apologize again for that last interview with your mother... I gave that over to the chief along with my tape recorder before the final edit went to the printers. The original copy didn't have half of what was in the final cut" he said quietly, keeping out of Sakura's earshot.

Naruto gave Kabuto a relaxed smile – she had actually taken something of a liking to him during the interview that had just been conducted. He definitely had a tricky side, but that made him entertaining.

"It's no problem – not for you at any rate" she replied, deliberately dropping a hint about a question on her relationship with her mother she hadn't answered earlier.

The interview hadn't thankfully, involved that subject much. It had more or less been about Sakura's new album, and her own tiny start towards branching into the music industry. She was surprised at how quickly everything had moved, but she always had been lucky, and it wasn't like she was new to singing. At least that was one thing those stage-musicals had been good for.

Kabuto grinned at her before hitching his bag onto his shoulder and flicking through the menu on his multi-tasking phone.

"The final copy should be done by this evening, so I can have an email of it sent to you by next Sunday morning, but I'd like to go over it with you myself before the final printing at the end of the week. Are you free that day?" Kabuto asked, apparently checking some more appointments on his calendar.

Naruto considered her answer for several moments, before grinning when she found the words she was looking fore.

"I'm sorry Mr Yakushi, but I have a prior enjoyment in the east district that'll take up the whole day, but I can probably manage Friday, as long as Sakura's schedule fits in – I'm assuming you want her to be there for the discussions too?" she replied, watching the man's eyes piquing with curiosity at the clues in her reply.

Next Sunday was the _'real'_ wedding, and while keeping it quiet was fun, there was no point to it if she and Sasuke couldn't pull he rug from underneath everyone's feet. That was where the paparazzi came in.

There was a certain protocol for dealing with reporters anyway. If you told one magazine something particularly issue-selling on the sly, they were more likely to avoid negative stories for a while. Kabuto was experience enough to know what she was doing.

"May I ask what kind?" he asked, eyes glinting behind his glasses as he pushed the frames p his nose.  
"Nothing all that major – just a family get together. Sasuke's parents are rather fond of that sort of thing, right Sakura?"  
"Yeah, it was kind of weird at first but you get used to it don't you?" she replied, an innocent smile on her face.

Naruto figured that was enough of a hint for him – if he couldn't figure it out, then Itachi had a contact who would receive a reliable and anonymous tip-off about the wedding.

It was with a smug little smirk on her lips that she left Ichirakus with Sakura.

* * *

While Naruto had been fending off the gossip on their relationship with that Insider reporter, Sasuke had been proving to the world just how uncomfortable he was in cars.

He had been aware that Izumo had organised the interview on the motoring show a few months previous, but that was organising it. Actually taking part was a different kettle of fish altogether. He shared Naruto's dislike of interviews, but Izumo was beating him around the head with the metaphoric 'good-publicity' newspaper, so he was stuck.

It certainly didn't help that Naruto was at the top of the celebrity track board, and the prospect of ending up halfway down it was even worse than driving. If he made a fool of himself on here Naruto would never ever let him live it down. Something Neji – the main host of the programme – was keen to remind him of as he probed for information on their relationship.

He'd answered as neutral as possible, aside from a brief moment when Kushina's came up. To which he had politely requested for Neji not to mention _'that Bitch's name'_ in front of him.

"...I'll take that to mean you don't get along?" he asked, not sounding very surprised.  
"No. Not in the slightest. Besides, Naruto'll make me watch the broadcast so she can laugh at my driving, and that word'll completely kill the mood..." he muttered, only half jokingly, and getting a laugh from the in-studio audience.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Neji asked once the titters had died down.  
"Ask away – don't expect me to answer if I don't like it though" Sasuke replied.  
"Why did you suddenly decide to... well, settle down with just one girl? Is this some sort of intervention from your parents or is it a purely personal decision?" the pale eyed man asked.

Sasuke thought it was somewhat creepy, and wondered if that was half his reason for avoiding the show in the first place.

"...there's a point in life when you get kind of sick of waking up with someone you've never met is all. I met Naruto just when nameless faces started to get tiring. Of course, she had to point that out to me first, but the end result is the same" he replied, keeping his tone as neutral as he possibly could, indicating the matter was not up for discussion.

Neji glared at him, and Sasuke glared right back until he had moved onto the horribly embarrassing lap of the track they had forced him to complete earlier. Breathing a silent sight of relief, Sasuke turned to watching his humiliation on national television instead.

Complete with a first attempt in which he'd been talking irritably to himself about the box of condoms that had been left on the dashboard as a _'present'_. He'd played his part well enough though - he's saved face by taking the condoms in the end anyway. Now all he had to do was hope that Naruto got the message across to her own reporter.

He didn't want all the effort of pretending to lie to go to waste after all._**  
**_

* * *

_**Konoha Insider's Album of the month; **__**Track Reviews for 'Bonds' (Album by Sakura Haruno).  
**__**Photograpy by Kin Tsuchi.  
**__**Article by Akado Yoroi and Kabuto Yakushi**_

* * *

_**01: Not Fair - Written by Naruto Uzumaki.** A good old revenge song with a cheery beat that we're sure everyone can relate to in some shape or form (venting some Kakashi frustration there Naruto?).***_

_**02: The Right Kind of Wrong– Written by Ino Yamanaka.** This song defines the essence of a 'best not get involved but get involved anyway' relationship. We're sure you'll be addicted to it too. ****_

_**03: S&M – Written by Sakura Haruno.** It's exactly as it says in the title – a sexy little track that hits those fantasies you'd rather no one knew about right on the head, no matter what your orientation. ****_

_**04: The Silence – Written by Naruto Uzumaki.** A low-toned ballad on bad communication that's likely to jerk at your tear ducts if you can relate to the lyrics from experience. It isn't hard to figure out where Miss Uzumaki's inspiration for these lyrics came from.****_

_**05: White Flag – Written by Sasuke Uchiha.** A calm, slow, number that gets right to the point. A simple but pointed view on love from the mind of the Ex-Heartbreaker. And here we thought it was only Itachi who could pull off the sappy-side. We stand Corrected.*****_

_**06: If A Song Could Get Me You - Written by Sakura Haruno.** One of the most personal songs on the album, this track reflects on Sakura's relationship with her husband in the budding stages, strengthened with emphasis on Sakura's vocals rather than the beat of the music. A definite favourite of ours. ****_

_**07:** **Don't Let Me Fall – Written by Ino Yamanaka.** Simple and clean lyrics from Ino Yamanaka. It's all about the balance in this song, and uses clean vocals on a simple melody; a cheerful pop number for days when you have a sprig in your step. ****_

_**08: Jar of Hearts – Written by Naruto Uzumaki.** Another low-toned and bitter number for those of us who've experienced love, and reflect on it wondering why we bothered in the first place. ****_

_**09: Halo – Written by Itachi Uchiha.** Another vocal blaster, but a sappy cheerful romantic one rather than a teary one; rumour is that Itachi helped produce this song, and his poor wife had to take a break for a few days from all the strain... on her voice from the intense work on it. Just what did you think we were implying? A glimpse of Itachi's sappy side, it's easy to see why it's Sakura's favourite track.*****_

_**10: Telephone (Ft Naruto Uzumaki) – Written by Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.** An upbeat electronic song with a familiar sound from Sakura's first two albums, with the vocal collaboration of Naruto Uzumaki. As the first single form the new album, and Uzumaki's music début besides the music, were sure this is going to a high seller****_

_**11: Blush (Only You) – Written by Ino Yamanaka (Bonus Track).** Another slow, clean sound from the mind of Ino Yamanaka with simple yet sweet lyrics (we suspect being directed at the lazy Nara heir). Were hoping that Sakura chooses to use this particular sound in future works – it's one that suits her voice rather well in the opinion of our music gurus***_

_**12: You're My Number One – Written by Sakura Haruno (Bonus Track).** The last of Sakura's handwritten songs, this is one of our favourites – a cheery pop number that once again comes from her relationship with her new husband that makes you want to dance with a hairbrush*****_

_**13: Smile – Written Naruto Uzumaki (Bonus Track).** Sakura's first attempt at a pop-rock number, and the first song Naruto wrote for the album. Snappy guitars, quirky lyrics, and the general cheeriness that goes along with love. It's not hard to guess who inspired these emotions, but we'll tell you anyway – they're all about Sasuke.*****  
_

* * *

_When told that this would be the first album since her début not to be written by her own hand, many wondered if Sakura's latest album would live up to the expectation set by its predecessors (_Trainee_, _Progress_, and _Hell Yeah!_). Known for her skill with the pen, having written songs for several other artists (including new husband Itachi Uchiha, Desert Coffin, and Killer Bee), many felt that the outside influence of another writer would be a mar on the eagerly awaited disc-work._

_The album is a mix of styles as far as writing goes, but Sakura's upbeat sound remains, with a couple of belting ballads thrown in for added enticement – it not only lives up to the expectations set by her previous work, but is easy to recognise as a very personal album. _

_As stated on her website, the album contains three song written by her own hand (including her first single from the album), but the remaining ten songs have been written by close friends and family. Music broadcasters had previously entertained the idea of professional lyricists forming the remaining songs based on personal accounts (as Sakura herself hinted the songs would be based on such even on her blog for Konoha Insider's Blaze Disease Campaign)._

_Not so – the songs were all written by hand with the only professional aid from Sakura herself and her own producers. Whilst a risky gamble to take, it has been pulled off well. The lyrics booklet contains short messages from the writers about the lyrics themselves, and notes from Sakura on her interpretation of them, heightening just how close the album is to her._

'I couldn't let this album fail because of all the input from the writers themselves. I've witnessed some of the themes in this album first hand, so I know how much of themselves the writers have put into these lyrics. Being responsible for conveying all those influences and emotions properly gave me twice the motivation to get this right, and I'm finally happy with it. Now I just have to hope the fans like it!'_ said the pink-haired singer in her thank you note._

_The input from the writers is varied from her husband and brother in law, to her close friend but one contributor stands out in particular. Having released two new singes of her own in Fire Country, and another two in her home country, Naruto Uzumaki's contribution to Sakura's newest album is something to pay attention to._

'Naruto has an influence on this album because she's my sister in all but blood. The only person I'm closer to is Itachi; it doesn't make the other contributions less meaningful, but she's been with me since I was doing solo gigs at bars and sending in audition tapes. I wanted to make sure she got credit for everything she's done for me.

As for_ 'jumping on the back of bandwagon' _so to speak for the collab, I suggest those critics go have a listen to her voice again. She's not being half-assed – I'll admit to giving her a few guidelines, but she's gone through the audition process like every other hopeful, and the bar or Ame Records isn't exactly low. She really does have a good set of pipes – she was just too self conscious to try before because live stuff freaks hers out.'

_Criticisms of possible favouritism aside, Bonds is a well rounded need album that sends a variety of messages whilst retaining Sakura's own vocal style. It ranks five stars for us, and is definitely a purchase readers will want to make the next time they browse the music section of Rain Record Station.  
_

* * *

"I can't believe you sent one of the tyres off" Naruto snickered, leaning back and stretching, watching his first attempt at a lap on one of the motor programmes she was so fond of.

They were sitting up in bed, still in his flat, watching the airing of his most recent TV appearance. Naruto was seated in front of him beneath the covers in her frog boxers and a t-shirt that he had been looking for earlier. His pyjama bottom clad legs were propped up either side of her and his arms were wrapped around his wife's waist.

Normally, neither would have any interest in it, but it had been his first time on the particular driving programme of which Naruto was very fond of. She watched it _religiously_.

"_...I'll take that to mean you don't get along?_"  
"_No. Not in the slightest. Besides, Naruto'll make me watch the broadcast so she can laugh at my driving, and that word completely kills the_-"

Deliberately, he turned off the television, and gave Naruto a blank but pointed look.  
"Meanie, she grinned, turning around and kissing him anyway.

He quickly returned it. As she knelt on the mattress, he placed his hands on her tattooed cheeks and deepening the contact. Truth be told, watching his stupid lap had just been an excuse to have some private time before tomorrow rolled around and Sakura dragged Naruto away for the whole day.

The day after tomorrow was the big day – well the second one, and it wasn't that big but that wasn't the point. The point was that Sasuke found himself anticipating it far more than he had guessed he would. He remembered thinking all the hullabaloo of wedding was a trifle overdone at Itachi's but...

Even if Naruto had been a little calmer in her planning of the wedding, he was beginning to understand why once she got started she gave it her full attention. In fact, he'd gone and re-written his generic vows to something a little more interesting just before Naruto got home that night.

His hands slipped beneath her shirt. As he pulled it off her head, one of her hands reached over to the drawer of his bedside cabinet where he'd stashed the condoms they'd given him. Slipping his hands down to her hips, Sasuke smirked back at the glint that had entered Naruto's eyes, her own hand taking his face in a soft hold as she closed the gap between them.

"Nervous already jerk? I think you're a little late to be getting cold feet on me" Naruto teased, waggling her hand in front of him, drawing attention to the band on her finger.

"Not nervous; excited. I somewhat like the idea of this entire hullabaloo. I mean, you're really stuck with me after this, and everyone will know..." he grinned, pressing his lips against hers as she slipped her arms around his neck and pushed him back onto the pillows; a part of him pouted at being prevented from being in charge for the night, but he couldn't say he minded Naruto's bossy side. In fact, he was quite looking forward to the evening.

"You really are a jealous bastard sometimes" Naruto murmured, before pressing her lips against his with as much possessive ferocity as she had been on the receiving end of herself.

"you love it" he murmured back, too distracted by the slow crawl of her hands over his chest to think of anything else other than getting the rest of their clothes off.

Thankfully, Naruto was having a similar train of thought.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a challenge for Naruto. For one thing, Sasuke had been insatiable. She could really only wear the pant for so long on the sex-side of thing before he snapped, so to speak. She didn't feel quite as lifeless as she had in Kumo, but apparently the thought of a day's separation had made Sasuke particularly... attentive.

Really, she would have been quite happy to simply stay in bed, possibly have a second round when Sasuke woke up, and laze about the house all day instead of going to Sakura's and getting pissed off her head by the end of the night (Tenten was joining them for her belated hen night – there was no more explanation needed in Naruto's honest opinion).

Unfortunately, she was hungry, and much as she liked being snuggled up with her husband, Sasuke's snores were slowly starting to irritate her. That was nothing new, but considering she was at close range, it was a problem. Picking up the discarded t-shirt she had been wearing while the watched Sasuke's interview on her favourite car show, she pulled it on, and then headed into the kitchen.

There wasn't much in the fridge really (they were moving out of Sasuke's flat and into the house after the belated honeymoon, so there wasn't much need for any), but Naruto almost laughed at he ingredients she did find. Tomatoes were of course present, but it was the eggs and milk that caught her attention. Pancake ingredients. Of course it was pancake ingredients.

Not one to ignore a divine hint, she dug out some flour from the cupboard, and then started the mixing process, adding some chopped tomatoes and some cheese, frying the mixture in small, but cakes that were slightly thicker than usual. She normally preferred crepes, but they wouldn't work with the tomato and cheese additions.

Once satisfies with the buttered stack she had created on a plate, she headed to the living room, flicked to a motor sport championship round, and started eating. The programme was for the final rounds that Sasuke had given her the tickets for on her birthday, so she had a vested interest in making sure she knew who was in the race.

If she didn't, Sasuke would never let her live it down. It felt a little strange to be so relaxed about everything that had happened in the last few months. She'd broken up with Kakashi, had that pregnancy scare, cut ties with her mother for good, started broaching the music world alongside the acting one (something she would never have done without the new confidence boost), and now she was married.

She wouldn't have even contemplated the thought a few months ago, but was she complaining? Hardly – she could honestly say that she was glad her life had been such a mess when she met Sasuke, otherwise she would never have been able to fully appreciate how happy she was now.

He wasn't perfect – gods above he was not perfect. He was arrogant at times, often rude, had a horrible jealous streak that she doubted was ever going to go away, and she really did find it weird that his wardrobe was bigger than hers, but she loved those imperfections.

The same imperfections were his good points, what made him perfectly matched for her. His arrogance had been the drifting force to 'woo' her in the first place. She wouldn't have met gotten to know him if he wasn't arrogant.

His rudeness came from blunt honesty, which was why they had both been able to move past their own emotional blocks. If Sasuke hadn't been willing to tell her just how far his jealousy issues extended that night in Kumo, she would never have put any effort in keeping the relationship they had at the time afloat. She would have just let him go after getting home.

As for that jealous streak... well, that was the proof he loved her, size of the jealous side an indicator of just how much. He wasn't cling or suffocating, but the guarantee was there. Maybe she was a little twisted for appreciating it so much, but she had her own issues – she was hardly a Yamato Nadeshiko.

Then again... she had been hard pressed not to turn the car around and go home instead of to Sasuke's parents after running in to Kakashi the other week... the sex when Sasuke felt need to 'mark his territory' was so intense it made her wobbly just thinking about it.

Naruto was jolted from her thoughts when she realised one of the pancakes had disappeared from her stack. Tilting her head back over the sofa, she glared at the man who was just finishing the last few morsels of it.

"You stole my food" she growled.  
"It was good food" Sasuke shrugged, leaning down and pecking her lips with a smug grin.  
"If you want some go get your own! There mix still left. These are mine!" she snapped, clutching her plate possessively and stuffing some of the said food into her mouth firth her fork.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but headed for the kitchen all the same. A few minuets later, when she had finished her own plate, he returned with a stack of his own, and another plateful, which he shoved under her nose exasperatedly.

"Here you glutton" he muttered, starting in his own breakfast.

Naruto stared at the plate of pancakes (larger than her last one), then planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.  
"I love you!" she grinned, before starting on the pancakes.

Sasuke stared at her once, shook his head, and leant back on the sofa, his eyes on the race the TV was showing. Mere moments later, when the pancakes were all gone, they were slumped out together in calm bliss. There was nothing special about it really; Naruto had a feeling that it was a bit too calm considering they were getting married again the next day – Sakura and Itachi would be here in only a few hours to kidnap them for the day, if that - but as commonplace as the morning was... it felt special.

Probably because it was normal. Overextended gestures were nice and all but... she definitely liked this a little bit more.

* * *

_**I have no excuses for the horrendous update wait other than the fact that reality has been especially cruel for the past few months. I hope you guys forgive for the chapter too - no matter how I look at it, it seems like filler... **__**It isn't, but that's just how it looks. As for the songs... **_

_**If you want the list of the real artists, message me. I don't want to write a giant authors note -_-; **__**Next chapter will be the wedding, the technically final chapter *sob*, but I have an idea for an epilogue, so it isn't really. :) Look forward to it, and thank you for sticking with me so long and being so patient with my horrible (non-existent) update schedule! **_

__**_Song Quote; 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga - don't look at me like that. It was going to end up in here at some point... It was unfortunately inevitable as it was one of the main songs that kicked off my original muse in the first place... *bonks head on keyboard*_**

**_Well, till next time!  
Rate, review, blah di blah blah..._**

**_Nat  
_****_xxx_**


	24. The Privilege of Being Yours

**I N S I D E R**

* * *

Insider; gossip central of Fire Country's rich, famous, bitchy, and shameless. News just in; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha caught on camera for your viewing pleasure! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; a tornado just met volcano. SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight KakaFemNaru, KakaRin.

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 23  
~:: THE PRIVILEGE OF BEING YOURS ::~**

* * *

_Your love is my turning page  
where only the sweetest words remain.  
Every kiss is a cursive line; every touch is a redefining phrase.  
I surrender who I've been for who you are,  
for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours...  
Well, I would have known what  
I've been living for all along._

* * *

Naruto stared at the glass in front of her dubiously. Tenten had a huge, eager grin on her face, Sakura Ino and Temari however looked suspicious of the bubbling foam floating on top of the... vibrant blue... liquid.

It looked like one of the plasticine volcano's she had made during her younger years of elementary school, but Tenten insisted it was not only drinkable, but one of the best creations they would ever taste. Like her companions, Naruto was unsure, and she'd really not have a hangover on her wedding day like she had for Sakura's.

It was one thing for the groom to show up with a hangover – it was essentially tradition in some places – but for the bride to show up with a hangover would make a bad impression. True she could always act her way out of things if necessary, but Naruto didn't particularly _want_ a headache on her re-wedding day either.

"Tenten, are you sure this is even drinkable?" she asked worriedly; the foam on the top popped and bubbles and even smoked a little; that couldn't be normal! Never mind _legal_...

"Yeah its fine! It's just the mix reaction – don't worry! I aced chemistry in high school, and I know my drinks! Just try it! I guarantee you'll love it!" Tenten grinned, far too cheerily for Naruto's comfort.

"I don't know... This one really looks dodgy Tenten – even I wouldn't drink that..." Temari agreed; Tenten pouted.

They were back at Hawk for the last round of Naruto's bachelorette party; Sakura had kidnapped her from Sasuke's flat this morning, and she had been driven to a hot spring spa.

Normally she would have objected to such a destination, but one of the workers had used some warm scrubby cinnamon scented oil in a back massage, and she had been momentarily convinced for several hours before heading to the steam room (something Naruto had started pondering the possibility of building into her new house).

Now they were on the alcoholic event of the evening; she wasn't quite as drunk as last time, and Naruto planned to stay that way. Or at least, if she could get herself out of tasting that monstrosity that Tenten was insisting they try. She really didn't want to take it, but curiosity was daring her to 'just try it...'.

"You're sure this won't kill me?" Naruto asked, taking the pitched and haltingly pouring some into a glass when Tenten gave her a doe-eyed, bribing look.

The roll of her eyes sealed Naruto's doom; not one to look down on a challenge she lifted her glass, and downed the whole thing in one go. Naruto braced herself for the rush of alcohol invading her system, but it never came. Instead, she got a sweet raspberry flavour alongside the chill of fresh slushed ice, much like the slushed drinks form the park in Kumo that would stain her tongue blue when she was a child.

Staring at Tenten incredulously, the brunette girl laughed herself half off her stool as she took in the gob smacked expressions on their faces.

"Come on, you seriously think I'd feed you something that dodgy?" she asked, a wide grin on her face as the other members of the party caught on to her small prank.

"Considering what you've made in the past? Y_es_. Yes I would Tenten" Naruto admitted sheepishly.  
"I'm wounded by your lack of faith in me; but seriously, I took it too far last time. Even _I_ couldn't remember what happened after Sakura's bachelorette. I woke up and found one of Lee's jumpsuits half stitched into a dress in my oven..." she said with a laugh.

Naruto tried to imagine a reason why Tenten would even need to turn one of Lee's jumpsuits into a dress (never mind put it in an oven), but couldn't really think of any that didn't make her shudder.

"...so I decided to lay off our drinks for the evening. The guys are free game though" she grinned.

Naruto glanced at Sakura, wondering if she should be afraid, or acknowledge Tenten as a rival in the pranking master-class, when her phone inevitably called out to her from her handbag. As the rest of the group hounded Tenten for details of her prank, Naruto answered the call of her soon-to-be-in-several-hours-brother-in-law.

"Itachi?"_  
"Naruto, I don't... don't know what that drink of Sakura's had made us friend, but I suggest you come pick up your husband..." _Itachi said plainly – the mix of his words seemed not to phase him, though Naruto was sure he was aware of his drunken state.

"What happened? What's he doing?" Naruto demanded quickly; either it was something terrible, or something funny she could uses as argument-winning-blackmail in the future – in any case, she needed to know what madness Sasuke had indulged in.

"_...I don't really know how to say this but... Well, he called your mother and told her to shove whatever was up her arse further up so it stuck out of her brain and do the world a favour, and then started asking everyone in the bar for marriage advice... badly. He also keeps eating peanuts. He's a little... jittery. I think you should come get him before he hurts himself..."_ Itachi pleaded.

Naruto considered his request seriously for a moment, then snorted at the memory of Sakura's pre-wedding celebration.

"Hell no – you two both laughed at me when I was drunk last time. Besides, Sasuke's supposed to get drunk of his arse at his bachelor party. Just make sure he gets to the church on time with enough brain to say _'I do'_. It cant be that hard" she smirked down the phone.

"_What? Naruto, you don't understand! He-"_

Naruto turned the phone off, and then turned back to her own cluster of friends, who had take up a shot game with some normal drinks that seemed to be the apple stuff she was so fond of. She'd check up on them later (she wasn't heartless; she just wanted a little payback was all) but she was not spending her bachelorette party wandering around after a sill drunk Sasuke.

After all, she needed some thing to tease him about while the priest was droning away._  
_

* * *

Naruto groaned as early morning hit her face through the curtains of Ino's spare room, then she smiled to herself.

Today was her second wedding day. Despite er misgivings about the whole fiasco of planning the wedding itself, she was actually looking forward to it. It had been fun keeping it a secret, her marriage, but she was ready for the world to know that Sasuke was permanently off-limits. Herself too she supposed.

They had been patient enough with it too; despite the original plans, the wedding had been put back till the start of spring, specifically, April's Fools Day. The weather looked good outside, and Naruto wished the day would start quicker.

Aside form wanting to see her husband all decked out in a suit, she wanted to start the biggest prank she had yet to pull off in her life. After all, that journalist Kabuto had been tipped off about things, and no-one knew about the wedding except the small number of guests who had been invited.

Her thoughts were jolted by the sudden blaring of her phone on the bedside table. Grabbing it, and getting a surprise to see Itachi's name on her caller id, she was quick to answer it.

"Itachi?"

"_Thank god you're awake! Listen Naruto, I don't want you to worry but... Well, there's been a... Mix up of sorts... And... Well..."_

Naruto had never felt true fear grasp her heart before, but whatever news Itachi had couldn't be good at all if it made him stammer and hold his words back like he was. And if Itachi were calling her so worriedly, then it could only be about one thing, or rather, one person.

"Itachi, what's going on? Did something happen to Sasuke? Is he alright?" she asked quickly.

"_Er... Well... I think so. Unfortunately I can't be sure since..."_

Something about his reply bothered her immensely; she could already feel her temper broiling beneath her skin, but she held of on letting it out; he still had an explanation, she was sure. He was just over reacting about something. He did that sometimes. Everything was fine...

"Since what?" she asked.

Itachi answered her; Naruto exploded.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the duck passing him by as he awoke, and immediately knew something was wrong; the farmyard smell that followed confirmed the though even quicker.

Trying to remember the previous night, and finding he couldn't he cursed himself for drinking so much; acknowledging his hangover, he sat up and glanced at his surroundings, focusing with all his might. He appeared to be sitting on the ground in the middle of a farm. Staggering to his feet and ignoring the duck that had started quacking at him for food, he took a look at the more distant surroundings.

Taking a look at the mountain and forests and sprawling city, he could easily deduce he was somewhere on the outskirts of Konoha. That was good – it could have been worse. Glancing around at the farm again, he realised it was a somewhat extinct one. The barn roof had fallen through, and the house itself as a crumbling ruin.

The duck quacked at him, and Sasuke glared down at it; it was a Yuan-yang duck with ostentatious plumage. Ignoring it, Sasuke processed the information he currently had; he was on the edge of Konoha somewhere. He had a hangover. He was getting married again today, and had no idea what time it was, or where the church was in relation to his current location.

A second quack joined the first, and Sasuke stared the brown female who had joined the first duck in quaking demands for food. He glared at the two ducks, and they glared back at him.

Breaking he glare first (though he would never admit loosing to a duck), Sasuke checked his pockets for his phone; he found a small bag of bird feed, a packet of flavoured condoms (Sasuke did a double take there – he _hated_ flavoured condoms), and a receipt... for two yuan-yang ducks.

The two ducks in question quacked at him, and Sasuke stared at them in confusion for a moment, before letting out a sigh of resignation, stuffing his hand in the bag of feed and throwing some at the stupid birds. They quickly devoured it, and followed him when he headed down a track which he hoped led to a main road.

Sasuke didn't quite know how the quacking soothed away his hangover.

* * *

"Is he here?" Naruto asked as her father entered the dressing room.

The question was not one of humour s it would have been the night before, but one of worry. As it turned out, she should have listened to Itachi when he called, because in the few hours between ending his call, and waking up at Ino's flat, he brother-in-law had actually succeeded in doing something no-one though him capable of.

He had lost her husband. She had been woken by frantic calls of hysteria from the man, asking if Sasuke was with her, before Itachi had exploded into a ramble about taxi mix ups with a doddering old gentleman who had been visiting the strip club Sasuke had been dragged off to.

To say Naruto was worried wouldn't be far from the truth; she called Izumo, Kotetsu, her brother, father, and only barely been talked out of putting an SOS message on her blog. She was now at the church where the blessing ceremony would take place along with a reaffirmation of their vows, and she was actually starting to panic.

She should have gone to get him when Itachi phoned! Itachi wouldn't have phoned if he weren't completely off his face! She was fool! God, she was already screwing up this wife crap! Why did she get married again? Oh, right. She loved that idiot. Beh. Bothersome emotions... Damn it, this was all her fault!

She didn't mind him being late, since they were already married, but what if another drunk had mugged him or something? That happened, didn't it? People had to much to drink, got stabbed by other drunks or psychopaths and got left in industrial-sized bins behind restaurants!

Her father pulled her into a hug, running his fingers in circles on the back of her shoulders soothingly, not fooled by her calm voice and no doubt already aware that her imagination was getting the best of her.

"Yes, he's here – Itachi and Kyuubi are stuffing him into his suit as we speak" her father said reassuringly.

Relief flooded her, and Naruto collapsed against her father's shoulder in search of a little soothing. The familiar gesture of calm from her childhood also helped.

"Thank _crap_ for that; is he alright?" she asked, her hurried tone betraying her moderately calm if angry façade.

"Yes. He's a bit grouchy with Itachi, and has a couple of odd new pets that follow him around, but he's fine. An milk truck found him on the main road an hour or so ago and drove him straight here. You can relax now; where's your dress? You've got fifteen minuets to get into it" her father replied, searching the room for the garment her brother had been working on since the day she actually got married.

Naruto had been stuffed into the prep room long with the dress, veil, flowers, garter, and various other things, but she had absolutely _refused_ to put the thing on until someone had told her something about Sasuke. Preferably in regards to _finding_ him. Pulling it from it's hanger on the back of the door, she stepped into it, and turned around so her dad could zip up the back.

It was a strapless dress, the creamy white silk decorated along the bodice with gemmed lace flower details; the material wound around her chest and gown in a seeming spiral around her waist till it reach her hips moderately tightly.

From there it fell in a flowing pile of silk to the floor in an a-line skirt, parts off the fabric had been pulled up with ruching and fastened at her hips with more lace flowers, creating a layered effect. There was also small cluster of lace flowers on the set of gloves that covered her arm to between her elbow and shoulder.

Her brother had been working on it for her since she stopped growing, altering it every now and then to her exact specifications, and he couldn't have done a better job for her. All he had to do was adjust it a little after the first wedding. It was perfect; she just wished the best man could be as perfect with his job...

Sakura entered the room then, looking incredibly nervous in her soft, baby blue bridesmaids dress; it too was strapless, fell to only slightly above her knees in soft wavy gossamer fabric layers from her waist. A yellow sash was held in place with a sparkling gemmed pin around the waist, and aside from a few other jewellery additions, that was it. Ino, Temari, Tenten, and the flower girl Moegi had similar dresses, but without the yellow sash that Sakura had.

The reason for her friends nervousness was soon revealed when her mother came into the room. Naruto didn't even get the chance to hiss at her to get out; a single gemmed comb with pale blue sapphires was put in her hand, one Naruto was fairly certain of being a family heirloom of some kind, before she turned and left the room. She was a little stunned by it.

"It's her peace offering. Of sorts. It belonged to your great grandma Mito; I asked her if she knew something old that would be fitting with the colour scheme" her father explained with a soft, sad smile.

Naruto had admit it; she nearly cried then. The damn thing did fit with her colour scheme. There had been only enough cleaning on the comb to remove the tarnished look; the silver in it had an aged quality that met the underrated tone she'd insisted on during the planning; the only big statement things were the dresses and the decorations of the dining hall and the church hall.

Naruto had never wanted an overstated wedding, and if it weren't for the fact that she wanted to share some of the day with her family, she'd have stuck with the signature-only wedding she and Sasuke had undertaken in Kumo.

Naruto stared at the comb for a moment, then let out a sight that she seemed to have been holding for years.

Her hair had long since been pulled up into a knot at the back of her head with a few strands left hanging a little rampantly to frame her cheeks, and handing the comb to Sakura, she got the girl to fasten her veil in place with the addition from her mother.

She had something old, there was blue on her garter, she'd bought some pretty expensive new jewellery that also had a little blue, and she had borrowed the idea of forget-me-nots in her bouquet form Sakura's wedding. They were her favourite flowers; understated, often overlooked, but absolutely gorgeous.

They had been made up into a small bouquet with jasmine, primroses, and a few small white roses; they had been picked for their meaning as well as their colour scheme.

"Is that everything?" she asked impatient; she wanted to set sights on Sasuke – she was sure her father was right, but she'd rather see him for herself.

He nodded, and the three of them headed out into the hallway, Sakura going on ahead to the main hall of the church itself. In the few minuets it took for the music to start, the nerves hit her. All of a sudden she had nightmare day dreams of tripping on her dress and falling flat on her face halfway down the aisle, or getting her vows mixed up or something equally horrendous.

She didn't feel mature, she felt like a scared kid again, and grabbed at his arm with a jolt of panic when she heard one of the notes that led up to her cue.

"Tou-chan, I know you think I'm a little nuts for getting married so quick, and I agree with you there, but please don't let me fall on my face out there" she begged in a hoarse whisper, lapsing back into her mother tongue and childhood terminology as another of the pre-cue notes travelled over the air.

"I think I can manage that" he grinned, giving her hand a soothing squeeze.

Naruto breathed in a sigh of relief when her cue sounded and they started moving towards the main doors of the church hall; there were two church helpers waiting to open it as they approached, and when they did, Naruto was very glad her father was holding her up. Even with the small number of guests she could feel her throat going dry.

She_ hated_ crowds like this...

Instinctively, her eyes searched for something familiar, someone she knew, and they immediately landed on the slightly ruffled man standing next to Itachi (who was, for the gods only knew why, holding a pair of yuan-yang ducks). Sasuke had managed to get a suit form somewhere, and there was a small cluster of the same flowers in her bouquet pinned to the black jacket.

His shirt was untucked, and his hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, but it brought a stupid cheesy smile to her lips, and she completely forgot about all the people watching as she set foot towards him.

* * *

Sasuke had yelled at his brother the entire time he was pulling on his suit, which had thankfully been brought to the church in case they found him on-schedule.

He had been damn well prepared to hold a serious grudge, but when Naruto started down the aisle arm in arm with her dad looking all white, and sparkly, and perfect and all other good things, he figured he would forgive him for accidentally sending him to the wilderness for the night.

The ducks (for whom he was entertaining the names of Chidori and Nagashi) waited till the end of the music before quacking their greetings to Naruto, after father had kissed her on the cheek looking like he was about to cry, and placed their hands together.

"What's with the _ducks?_" Naruto asked in a hushed whisper as the priest went over a load of religious stuff neither of them were devout enough to pay too much attention to; her eyes were scanning his face, checking to make sure something wasn't out of place aside from his hair.

"They're friends of mine, good listeners – I'll introduce them later" he promised, giving a small smile.  
"You'd better" she muttered; her tone indicated that it would be a good time to throw in a compliment.

"You look beautiful" he murmured as the priest finally moved onto the part about the vows; her eyes lit up for a second, then their attention turned back to the priest.

Sasuke had to first go, and as the priest announced that they had chosen to re-take their vows, written themselves, he suddenly decided not to use the rehearsed speech of clichés Itachi and Kyuubi had _insisted_ on helping him write. Taking a deep breath he looked her straight in the eye as he spoke the new, more honest and sincere words.

"I love you. That's all I can say that sounds sincere coming from me. Probably because I don't say it out loud often enough. I love you, and... I don't think I need to explain the hows or whys, because you already know all that. I love you. That's all. I just love you and... That's all I can say. I love you Naruto."

Sasuke's ears prickled at the sounds of sniffling coming from his mother, Sakura, and oddly enough, Kyuubi. Naruto's fingers were tight around his own, slowly cutting off the the blood supply either from nerves about the crows, or to stop herself following suit of the snifflers (Naruto was a secret one herself).

The priest then handed the subject of vows to her, and she took a small but deep breath, be fore looking clearly in the eyes; he didn't know if she was going to make up something or not, but he knew he'd never look as happy as she did as she spoke.

"...I was going to say something else, but you threw me of a loop there; what I had in mind suddenly isn't good enough any more, so I'm going to revert back to my mother tongue for a moment. There are a few ways to say _'I love you'_ to someone in Lightning country, but there's one in particular. It doesn't get used often, but I think it's appropriate... Aishiteru Sasuke" She smiled.

Sasuke heard several sniffs from Naruto's family; most of them were sniffling, if not outright crying. Even the iron-bitch that was her mother looked a little softened; Kyuubi and Minato were near howling with tears. The cultural differences were lost on him, but he could figure out that Naruto had said something pretty soul-bearing.

He tightened their fingers as the pries continued with some more religious drivel, his yes fixed on hers. He didn't know if it was because it was public this tine, or because it felt more official, or the dress, or the stupid ducks, or the great thunking hangover he still had, but he was so much more aware of what was going on this time.

He was _marrying_ this woman. After everything they both struggled with, they'd ended up here, and it was quite possibly the most perfect day of his life so far. He was marrying Naruto. they'd live in that house they'd bought and were waiting for the owners to move out of, have a load of kids (probably all girls who looked too good for his comfort with his luck), and get a cat with a stupid name that hated his guts.

Naruto would get her Hokage award, he'd keep up the modelling, then they'd get old and... the priest spoke his last words in the ceremony, the five words that were iconic of the whole wedding fiasco, five words known all over in one form or another. Five magic words that changed lives, once he'd heard and read countless times in books and films, but never considered uttering himself.

Slowly, he leaned down, and pressed his lips onto Naruto's. She mustn't have been wearing the skyscrapers she usually ended up in for fancy events, because she was a little shorter than she usually was (he had at least five inches over her without them), leaning up on her tiptoes to meet her lips against his. They were soft and warm.

By anyone's standards, never mind his own previous ones, it was a fairly tame kiss, but it was so sincere. As they parted, Naruko locked her arms up around his neck, and amidst claps, cheers, and what sounded like bawling from Kyuubi and Sakura, he pulled her up into his arms and held tight as they swung in a circle.

Setting her back on her feet he kissed her again, then again, then a few more times with chuckles matching her laughter in between until the time arrived to walk down the aisle outside the church.

"So... you were saying about the ducks?" Naruto asked as they walked back down the aisle through the seat rows in a low grinning tone, her eyes going to the back of his head, to the inevitably messy spikes that had earned him several bird-related nicknames over the years.

He had a feeling ducks would be joining the list, and he oddly couldn't wait.

* * *

The ceremony ended with some photographs like Sakura's had, and then they proceeded to the reception on the grounds of Sasuke's parents home.

Naruto had liked Sakura's idea of an outdoor reception, but she also liked being able to walk on the ground without getting stung by nettles or breaking her ankles with twigs, so her wedding had been in the evening. By the time they got to the house, stars were peeking out around the clods, and the Uchiha estate was lit up with tastefully placed gazebos and fairly lights.

The meal was good three course buffet that Mikoto and her grandmother had invented, so Naruto didn't remember half of what was on it. She knew Sasuke had some falafel and she had ramen for the starter , and they both had spinach and ricotta pasta in a four cheese sauce for the main. Itachi had some sort of spicy Iwan dish, and Sakura had something else too.

When they decided to put a bit more planning into the wedding, Naruto had let the two older women make up the menu as long at there was some vegetarian stuff, ramen, and no heavy stuff on it, and they seemed to have followed the rules. Only the cake was under he control food-wise. Well, two of them.

She couldn't decide on one alone, so there were two. The first cake was a chocolate one beneath the white icing with blue and yellow sugar flowers that matched the flowers in her bouquet, and the other a tower of chocolate coated, cream filled profiteroles. It too had a few of the sugar flowers strewn on it, and Sakura couldn't keep her hands off the things.

After the meal there came the dancing, but before that, Naruto threw he bunch of flowers; they were caught by a very enthusiastic Ino. Glancing at Shikamaru (he was half snoring in one corner of the room on a chair) Naruto mumbled some instructions to Sasuke when he kissed before starting the garter thing.

He gave her a conspiratorial grin before lifting up the skirt of her dress and kissing his way down her leg before pulling the garter off with his teeth. Throwing it over his shoulder, he took a little aim, and it fell onto Shikamaru's snoring head. The man had woken to the sound of laughter, glanced at it, then the flowers Ino was holding on to, and promptly gone back to sleep.

Ino hadn't quite been pleased with that, but Naruto saw surrender in the Lazy man's attitude whenever Ino started nagging him about something. It was oddly sweet.

Sitting in the car having left the ceremony, Naruto watched out of the window in pair of jeans and an off the shoulder pale blue shirt (she wouldn't have gotten into the car with the dress), not quite believing how the year had led to this point. Here she was, married.

She remembered a point in her life when the idea of marriage was at best a dubious thought, but Sasuke was driving the car through the streets of Konoha towards the airport (he was never going to let her drive again – spoil sport). A year ago, it would have taken all her strength not to send him some sort of thinly veiled insult.

In fact, she could remember trying not to do so when they were waiting for that interview to start.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked, breaking her out of her thoughts as they came to a red light.

He too had changed into jeans and shirt, and his fingers mingled amongst hers on the side of her chair after putting on the hand-break; his expression was not worried, more like puzzled.

"I was just thinking is all. Remember when we first met? I could barley stand you – I still haven't forgiven you for groping me on live TV by the way – but now..."

She held up her left hand up in front of her, staring at the ring on it illuminated by the red glowing light through the windscreen, smiling at the sight of it.

"...things are a lot different from what I expected back then."  
"I'll say; you threw pancake batter at me" Sasuke snorted, glaring momentarily at the traffic light, fingers still clenched to hers.

"You broke into my flat! I thought you were a burglar or some other creep!" Naruto protested.

"I didn't really break-in since Itachi gave me the key, but even if id did, do you really think a burglar would have been thrown off by pancake batter?" Sasuke asked with an amused smirk.

"I didn't give you permission to use it, so it still counts house burglar! And I could have kicked you out easy – my brother showed me how to fight. I'd have kicked your duck-ass-haired arse" she declared, crossing her arms pointedly.

Sasuke snickered, then laughed at her before leaning over and pressing his lips against hers. Naruto glared at him for his trickery, but rolled her eyes then kissed back. She did quite like them after all. She flicked her tongue over his lips, and when they parted his own slipped between hers.

The fingers that had clasper her hand had found it again, and one of his fingers was pressed lightly against her wrists, like he was checking her pulse to seen how high he could get it to go up. It might have proved an interesting challenge, had it not been for the sudden blare of a horn from behind them, and the quick recognition of a green light.

And of course as they bot swore under their breath and Sasuke turned back to the driving, the two ducks in the back of the car started quacking and squaking as though their lives depended on it.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said in a tone that didn't leave a lot of room for discussion.

"What?" her husband asked anxiously.

"We're not keeping the bloody ducks."

* * *

_**Insider Exclusive!Secret SasuNaru Elopement; Second Nuptials In Konohagakure!**_

* * *

_**Photographs By Kin Tsuchi.  
Article by Kabuto Yakushi.**_

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen, words cannot describe the exclusiveness of this latest piece of gossip in the tale of our recent favourite star couple. _

_From first sight (or fight or flight depending on your view), to first date, the awkward in between moments, the internet blog blabber, secret weekend getaways, we have caught it all for your viewing and reading pleasure. And now we have the privilege to bring to you the first pinnacle moment of the story; the runaway wedding, and a second blessing ceremony._

_And just to clarify, by favourite couple, we mean Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha (nee Uzumaki). _

_An inside leak gave our reporters the tip off that there would be a ceremony in a small church on the outskirts of Konoha, where the couple would be present. In the guise of an extra couple of wedding guests, we sent our photographer and reporter duo to investigate; imagine our surprise that the two had tied the knot already, and the service was simply for sake of family blessings (though we have some indication it was also to validate the first marriage within Fire country borders)._

_The ceremony was slow to start, which seems to have been due to the misguided adventures of the groom during his bachelor party on the outskirts of Konoha, but the hold ups were only a minor setback. The ceremony started with the traditional father-daughter walk, and the bride's dress was utterly divine (a many-year long creation by her brother)._

_Also present at the ceremony were a pair of yuan-yang ducks; otherwise known as Mandarin ducks, they are a symbol of conjugal affection, wedding bliss, and fidelity in traditional Water Country symbolism, as well as being a representation of a life-time couple. Their quacks, while a little irritable to the priest, were an adorable addition as the couple walked down the aisle after their vows._

_And what vows they were; the couple chose to write their own, and they were the most honest this particular writer had heard in several years of hi-jacking celebrity weddings. Sasuke admitted an attempt at floridness and confessed to failure, and instead chose to go down the simple route with 'I Love You'. Cue the first teary onslaught from long-suffering Mikoto Uchiha (after all his jumping around in recent years, we can hardly blame her for being so relieved)._

_Second came Naruto's vows. They stood out particularly strongly to the Lightning Country natives amongst the guest list; in order to express herself properly, Naruto used a form of saying 'I love you' not often used even among native speakers. We think both their words speak volumes._

_After the ceremony, there was the traditional party till late this evening, before the bride and groom left for their 1-week honeymoon, said to be in rainforests of Earth Country before heading for Iwa's famed beaches for a few days. We were unable to get a comment from either the bride or groom, but we did manage to snap a picture just after the deal was sealed._

_You can almost the the happiness dripping of those faces; it wasn't so sweet, and well-deserved to both stars, it would be cloying. But they do deserve it, so it isn't cloying, and Konoha Insider wishes them all the best in their new life together._

_Until next time readers!_

* * *

**~ F I N ~  
**

* * *

_**And so marks the end of Insider *Sob* I can't believe it's finished. I'm going to miss the reporter inserts; I loved writing them. And Kyuubi and the strange hatred of him held by the Iwan government. And his dreadlocks and beary slippers. Thank you all so much for supporting me with this story with all the faves and alerts and reviews! They all mean a lot to me :) I've actually learned quite a bit about writing with this story, so with any luck, what follows it will be better still.**_

_**I will be putting up an epilogue one day in the future, and possibly a one-shot on Sakura's relationship with Itachi. I really wanted to do more with that, but didn't know how to fit it in:)**_

_**Some clarifications from this chapter; the two ducks Sasuke 'adopts' so to speak, are a genuine variety of duck called a mandarin duck. The males have gorgeous plumage, and the pair are an icon of a married couple in Chinese culture. I thought it was a cute little addition with regards to Duck-butt-Head.**_

_**Naruto's form of '**_**I love you****_' is a real one too. I don't know if it came across, but I envisaged Lightning Country as a Japanese culture and language, whereas Fire Country and English-Speaking one (I made no specific definition). Instead of the more common but still meaningful '_Daisuki_', Naruto uses '_Aishiteru_', which very few Japanese use. It has very strong connotations of love; that;s why Kyuubi was bawling his eyes out XD_**

_**Final song quote is from '**_**Turning Page****_' by Sleeping at Last. Yes. I know. I'm a horrible foul betrayer of Bram Stoker and Dracula for touching anything Twilight. The musicians who made the song soundtrack however, aren't half bad. They were just unfortunate in choice of film._**

_**I hope you all enjoyed the story :)  
TTFN!**_

_**Nat.  
xxx**_


End file.
